


Within Us

by DarkFlames (letitrainathousandflames)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Enemies to friends to fuckbuddies to lovers, Humiliation, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multiple Penetration, Murder Mystery, Nipple Play, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Safewords, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other, Violence, bulging, consensual body modification, monsterfucker Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 113,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/DarkFlames
Summary: It’s not an easy job. No one ever told you it would be.It’s a complex job that demands the ability to keep your cool under pressure, to be a good team player, and to trust others to keep you safe. Still, it definitely gets worse when you find out there are Impostors in your ship. You are the last human standing, and the Impostors do not seem particularly interested in killing you as they did the others. Trapped with them, you have no choice but to try to survive and learn more about your captors.-This is a Reader/Impostors fic where Reader is the Red crewmate. It will feature potentially triggering elements such as rape/dubcon elements, blood and gore. Please read the tags and proceed with caution.Among Us belongs to Innersloth.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Blue/Red/Black (Among Us)
Comments: 280
Kudos: 1426





	1. Crewmate or Impostor?

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will have a warning regarding potentially triggering content in the notes. This chapter will feature:  
> \- Blood and Gore  
> \- Murder Mystery  
> \- Angst

It’s not an easy job. No one ever told you it would be.

Living in a spaceship meant to be always on the move except for rare stops to refuel and gather enough crewmates to keep things running smoothly is as complicated as it sounds. You have to be constantly checking the reactor for possible leaks or overheating; to run medical diagnosis at the medbay; to download data from one computer to another; and even to grab the weapons dock’s joystick and explode a cloud of meteors that might cause damage to your ship. It’s a complex job that demands the ability to keep your cool under pressure, to be a good team player, and to trust others to keep you safe.

But as difficult as it is, there’s always something that can make it worse.

That something came to you with the loud blaring of klaxon sirens and the pulsing of red lights just when you were walking down the hallway to the shields’ room. Your communicator buzzed on your utility belt, letting out a crewmate’s voice muddled by static:

“I found a body! White… White is dead!”

Your eyes go wide under your helmet, and your knees threaten to give. What? Someone had killed a crewmate?! Oh no, no, no… You’ve heard of this before. Stories about ships that carried imposters disguised as crew. The Imposters would often kill the crew one by one until only a single crew member was left, and no one knew what was done to that poor last person standing, most theories ranging from them being brutally tortured and killed, eaten alive, or being sent out of the airlock just for the imposters’ dark amusement.

Your stomach churns at that. No… You don’t wanna be killed by these _monsters_. You draw in a deep breath, forcing yourself to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. Maybe you could get some information on who could be the impostor.

You take your sit at the round table at the cafeteria, at the right side of Black, who’s already sitting there along with Pink and Brown. Pink’s shoulders are shaking, and she sniffles quietly. Brown is the first to speak.

“Okay, since Red is here we could start talking. Pink, where did y-”

“We’re here.” a deep voice says, and you turn your head to see Blue walk in, followed close by Green, who sits next to Brown; Blue takes his sit by your other side “What happened, who called this meeting?”

Brown took a moment, helmet facing at Blue for a moment like she’s staring at him, sounding mildly annoyed like he had rudely interrupted her.

“Pink did. She found a body.” Brown placed a hand on Pink’s shoulder, thumb stroking her gently “Tell us what you saw, please.”

Pink placed a hand over her helmet where her mouth would be, like that could help her muffle her sobs. Her voice was cracking and punctuated by tiny sniffles.

“I-I was heading for the O2 room when I found White on the floor. He was… was sliced _in half_ all the way through… there was so… much… _blood,_ everywhere. Something did that to him, something… not human! I- I can’t imagine any of us being capable of-”

She dissolved into a long wail while you and the others shared concerned looks. The helmets made it impossible to read someone’s expression. You had to follow your impressions on their character by their actions prior to the murder and their words alone.

“Did you see anyone?” Green asked hopeful

“N-No…” Pink sniffled “Just the b-body…”

“I heard from a buddy in a previous mission that Impostors can enter vents and leave a room without a trace after killing someone.” Black said tensely

“I heard that too.” you agree, looking down at your own interlocked fingers over the grey surface of the table, staring at the red gloves that covered them

Pink was right, no human could slice another clean with their bare hands; did that mean that the Impostors weren’t human? In that case, what were they? You squeeze your eyes shut, refusing to think about the terrifying monsters stories they would tell late at night at the first spaceship you were stationed as a rookie.

“Okay, everyone.” Brown calls, snapping you out of your thoughts “Where were each one of you?”

“I was near the reactor.” Black states flatly “Keeping an eye on the damn thing because it kept getting hotter and hotter and I wanted to be there if it overheated so that I could take care of it.”

“I walked in there for a moment before going to admin” Green adds “He’s telling the truth.”

“I was at Navigation trying to chart a course, but Pink’s alert interrupted me.” Brown states “What about you, Red?”

You stutter a bit in your tension.

“ _Righbneeth-_ ” you clear your throat “Sorry – right beneath you. I was in shields.”

Brown does that same thing, staring at you without moving. It’s scary, and you turn your face to look away.

“I-I was in O2, like I said” Pink says, seeming to finally be able to speak without crying “I walked right past… you.” She raises a finger to point at blue

All faces turn to blue, and Green is the first to ask what you are thinking.

“Wait, you were leaving O2? Right after-?”

“No!” Blue cuts him off sharply “I wasn’t ‘leaving O2’, I just walked past Pink by the hall on the opposite direction. Pink?”

Pink takes a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, he’s… he’s right, I just walked past him.”

“Then why did you say it like that?” Black asks, to then add with a gentle tone “Pink, if you think anyone’s suspicious, you should be honest and tell us everything.”

“There’s nothing to tell!” Pink exclaims nervously, but apparently the damage of her words is already done, because Green huffs, staring at the ticking numbers that glow on the corner of his tablet’s screen

Every meeting had a limited time for discussing the facts and voting. That prevented meetings from getting too drawn out and people to just start randomly accusing one another out of their own personal feelings. Voting should be concise and fast, and if you didn’t have all the facts, you should abstain from voting rather than try to make up reasons why someone was suspicious.

“Listen.” Green says “White got killed. I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t wanna get killed. The best thing we do is to get rid of the Impostor as fast as we can. That said, Blue is sus.”

Sus is the job’s lingo for suspicious. Since time is of the essence, it was best to keep conversations concise and quick.

You blink, opening your hands in the most universal gesture for ‘what?’.

“Why would you say that?”

Green turned to you.

“Because Pink has relevant information about him possibly leaving the murder scene, and because someone here is an impostor, and we need to vote them out before they kill us!”

You scoff in horror and disbelief.

“I’m scared about the Impostor too, Green! But those aren’t grounds for _shooting a human being out of the airlock!_ ”

“Yeah?” Green shoots back, gesturing angrily “What if that _isn’t_ a human being and I’m saving everyone’s asses?!”

“ _‘What if’_ isn’t enough for me to potentially kill a crewmate!” you shake your head “I’m skipping this vote.”

There is silence for a moment as the countdown continues, and Brown points a finger at you.

“What if there’s more than one Impostor? If Red and Blue are Impostors, it would make sense for her to be defending him so fiercely.”

Your mouth drops open in shock and you get up, feeling anger bubbling in your chest.

“I'm defending him because you people want to airlock anyone regardless of having no proof!”

Brown gets up sharply as well, but before they can say a word Black slams a fist on the table.

“ _Enough!_ Get down, both of you. Brown, you are as sus as anyone else for being so eager to airlock someone when we have no evidence.” He raises his hands tiredly “I’m skipping as well. I don’t want blood on my hands.”

Pink puts her hand down on the table.

“I’m skipping as well. I know what happened with White was horrible… but throwing any of you out without proof would be just as horrible.”

Green looks from Blue to you and lastly to Pink, sighing.

“Okay, I’ll skip as well.”

“So we all skip and allow a killer to hide in our midst?!” Brown asks, sounding shocked

You shrug at them.

“It’s not ideal, I know. I guess we’re all just gonna have to keep our eyes peeled.”

The six of you walk up to the airlock chamber, each one of you entering a different glass tube and watching its door slide with a pneumatic hiss as it seals shut. A large screen displays everyone’s votes, showing that you all chose to skip this round. The doors hiss open again, and you step out sighing in relief.

If a crewmate is outvoted, the floor beneath their chamber would open, dropping them out in space. Since no one knew how to kill the impostors, that was the solution found by the Space Alliance to get rid of them while also giving a chance to innocent crewmates that were ever wrongfully voted – they could use their suit’s oxygen autonomy and the propulsor jetpacks to try and fly towards another ship and ask to be rescued.

No one turned their backs on rescuing a crewmate adrift in space because most ships were running with a reduced crew and in need of help; this, however, also brought the risk of people bringing in Impostors on accident. Life in space is a gamble, all of it, but this is the riskiest one because you could easily end up paying the ultimate price.

“Okay.” Green says, rubbing the back of his neck like he’s trying to ease out some of the tension there “Everyone get back to your stations… We have plenty of tasks to attend to.”

All of the crewmates scatter in opposite directions, looking forward to being away from the potential killer. You walk up to black, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey… thanks for defending me. I was afraid they would throw me out.”

Black shrugs, voice sounding mildly pleased.

“Hey, don’t worry. Just don’t want anyone to get hurt without proof.”

“Thanks.”

Black nods and turns away, leaving you alone for a moment; You glance at your tablet, checking out your tasks. Looks like there’s low Oxygen supply, and everyone else is busy with other tasks. You swallow down and start marching down the hall, trying to be mentally prepared for what you may find in there.

When you get in the O2 room, you purposefully keep your gaze from the white-and-red mess that is White’s corpse on the floor, thanking the cleaning robot that scoop up their upper torso for later ejection while two smaller robots take care of sweeping the entrails and scrubbing the blood off the floor. Instead, you busy yourself with filling the O2 canisters, wondering which one of you could possibly be the Impostor.

You’re about to reach for the third canister when the lights go out.

“Shit, shit, shit!” you hiss, slamming the power button on the flashlight clipped to your belt, sighing in relief when the thing casts a wide yellow light in front of you

“Someone fucked with the power!” comes Brown’s voice in your comm device “I’m heading there to fix it. Someone take a look at the reactor, it’s getting hot too!”

The reactor is near electrical. Maybe you could go fit it and meet brown nearby and you could watch each other’s back.

You walk down one of the hallways, cursing the low lights and the eerie silence. It’s so scary to be alone in a vessel with a killer that looks like any of you. You turn a corner, wondering when will someone stab you in the back before you can even-

You hear voices ahead, stopping by the corner of the hallway and listening in to their conversation. Through the filters of your helmets, all voices sound a bit similar, and you can’t make out which one are these two by their voices alone.

“Why didn’t you just let them keep accusing Red of being sus?! The more of them that gets airlocked, the safer we are!”

“I don’t know, I… She’s nice. She saw me fumbling a task and instead of running to the others to accuse me she just did it for me instead.”

“You’re putting our mission at risk.”

“Let’s just see how things go, okay? Relax already. It’s not like any of them knows who is the impostor.”

You start walking towards the voices down the hall in one of the rooms. Someone that fumbled a task and you helped… this could be anyone. You know how some of the machines are tricky, and you like helping others. Pink couldn’t slide her keycard fast enough and you did. Blue wasn’t fast enough with the joystick so you shot some asteroids for him. You help people a lot; maybe that’s your mistake? You pick up your keycard, unlocking the door and walking in as soon as the sliding doors part enough to allow you entrance, and that’s when the lights come back.

You’re in the medbay, and it’s completely empty. You look around the small room, wondering where the two people talking could have gone to, and your gaze falls onto the vent on the floor.

Does that mean that there’s two Impostors in this ship?

As if things weren’t bad enough. You run a hand over your visor, sighing tiredly. There’s no way things can get any worse.

That’s when the alarms start blaring again, and Green screams in the comm:

“Brown’s dead. Meeting, _NOW!_ ”

All of you rush into the Cafeteria more or less at the same time, sinking down at the table while your breaths are still labored from running there. Green slaps his hand on the table, voice sharp.

“So. I don’t like throwing accusations, but since things are becoming more and more dangerous, I’m gonna say it. Red is sus.”

You gasp audibly, both angry and scared. How dare he?!

“I’m sus?! What’s your deal, Green?! Are you just gonna throw accusations around until one of us is unjustly airlocked?!”

“Brown was onto you, and now he shows up dead! If that’s not sus then I don’t know what is.”

“Uhh…” Pink raises a hand “I was at Admin, walked in there with Green and we found the body. Where were the rest of you?”

“I was in the medbay. Alone” you say, and immediately regret it. Pink turns to face you.

“Alone _again,_ Red?”

“J-Just because I was alone it doesn’t mean I’m sus! I heard-”

You shut up immediately, hesitating. Will all suspicions on you, suggesting that you heard the Impostors talking would make you sound even more sus. You clear your throat, choosing your next words carefully.

“I heard… a noise there and went to check it out.”

Green tuts, sounding almost amused.

“A ‘noise’ huh? I don’t buy it. Red is sus, and I’m not gonna wait around for her to kill me!” and with that he presses his tablet’s screen, obviously voting for you

“I saw Red. I looked into the medbay from the door and I saw her scanning herself.”

The words, coming from Blue in your support made everyone stare at him. Only you and Blue knew he was lying – but why? Why was he blindly vouching for you?

“So what?” Green growled “Maybe Impostors can do it to, fuck if I care. Red is sus. I’m done, and so is the time. You better vote for her if you wanna live.”

The rest of you glance at the countdown, seeing there’s only twenty seconds left to vote. You look at Pink, your voice cracking with fear and anguish.

“Pink… please don’t airlock me! I don’t wanna _die!_ ”

“Don’t listen to her, Pink.” Green urged her “She’s gonna _gut me_ after this, and you’re _next!_ ”

“Shut up! Both of you shut up!” Pink screamed in a high-pitched cry, pressing something on her screen

Had she nullified her vote? Had she voted for you? You hover your finger over her name, over Green’s, even over Blue – his lie was strange, regardless of it being positive for you. The timer begins to beep louder, announcing the final seconds. You look around, seeing both Black and Blue pressing their screens without looking at you. You blink your tears away, pressing one of the names thinking about nothing but your self-defense.

The timer buzzes and the four of you get up, walking slowly towards the airlock room. The doors seal behind you and you step into your chamber. Refusing to do so would only get more doubt to be cast upon you, and the crew would ultimately force you into it and airlock you regardless.

You draw a shaky breath as the glass door seals in place, and you turn to look at the large monitor on the wall. The votes are up. Green voted for you, as he so clearly would.

You, Pink and the others voted for Green.

“No… No!” he exclaimed, banging his fists on the glass of his chamber “No! You idiots! I’m not the Impostor! You’re all gonna fucking die! You’re all gonna fucking d-”

Circular airlock beneath him slid open, and the vacuum outside of the ship sucked him out along with his terrifying words. It slid back into place, and all four of you stared deftly at the empty chamber.

You had voted him out. You had chosen to have this person ejected from your ship to his potential death.

Your stomach churns, bile rising in your throat. You swallow at it, shaking your head as your chamber hisses open. Your mentors had taught you about the possibility of having to vote for your survival when you were a cadet. It’s part of the job. Maybe Green will find another ship and they’ll let him in. It’s okay.

(It’s not okay, though, and you know it. But you either push the guilt away, or you’ll go insane.)

It’s much later when you finally get your last task of the day done. You’re tired, and you think that maybe it would be good to sleep for a little while, maybe just close your eyes and rest. It has been a long day and you lost half of your crew. You walk past admin and see on the map screen that Pink is in the dorms herself. You think about maybe asking her to maybe take turns on sleeping and keeping watch while Black and Blue do their work around the ship.

You walk by the electric room, scowling at the trail of blood that a cleaning robot is attempting to mop off the floor, most likely where Brown had been killed. You make a left, seeking the dorms and the soft bed where you can finally look for a bit or peace and rest. The doors slide open with a hiss, and you step into the room. There’s a person lying on the lower bunk at the far end of the room, and you refrain from turning the lights on.

“Pink? Are you asleep?” there is no response, and you sigh “Pink, I feel so bad for sending Green out of the airlock. I just hope I did the right thing.”

You hear a strange noise, and the form on the bed shifts some. The same noise comes again, a wet sound that reminds you of someone sinking their teeth into a ripe fruit. A shiver creeps up your spine, a bad feeling that squeezes your chest tightly as you hastily flick the light switch on.

Your eyes have mere seconds to register the entirety of the gruesome scene. Pink lies on the bed on her back, a large circular wound in her stomach. Something had tore through her suit, flesh and muscle, and her torso was drenched in blood that had seeped through the bedsheets and dripped down to the floor in a horrendous red puddle by one of the bedposts.

The thing that had pierced through her is still being slowly pulled out from inside her, a long, thick, fleshy thing that could be only described as a tentacle, coiling like a snake as it retreated back into... Blue’s torso?!

Blue had been bending over Pink, and the red tentacle slowly sinks into his middle until it’s gone. Blue lazily stretches his neck, rubbing it some with his hand as if it hurts from having being bent down for too long. His suit has a large spatter of dark red that goes over his chest, some of it clearly having sprayed on the right side of his helmet and visor.

“Ah, poor, poor Red.” there is some kind of delighted giddiness in his voice “I’m afraid you _didn’t_ do the right thing, no.”

You turn on your heels, bolting out into the hallway, your hand shooting down to pick your comm device and nearly dropping it as you ran towards the engine, pressing the button so hard you might break it.

“BLACK, BLUE IS THE IMPOSTOR!” you bellow into the comm “WE NEED TO HOLD A MEETI- uhn!”

You collide with something solid, falling down on your ass. It’s Black, towering over you as you frantically look around to see if the two of you are near any vents.

“Black!” you sigh in relief “Black, I just saw Blue, he’s-” you can’t bring yourself to describe the horror scene you just witnessed “He’s the impostor, we’re the last humans in the ship and we need to send him out the airlock now!”

Black crosses his arms while you get back to your feet.

“This isn’t how things work. We need to hold a meeting before we think about airlocking people, Red. Where is Pink?”

The question nearly makes you vomit on the spot.

“Pink… Pink is dead. I just saw her.” You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to think “You’re right though. We need to _pretend_ we still trust him… It’s the only way to get him to enter the chamber voluntarily. If we accuse him out of a meeting, he’ll just kill you and I in a second.”

You pat your belt, searching for the comm device. You had it just now. Where is it?

“So, Pink is dead…” Black says pensively

“I need my comm to call upon a meeting!” you say between clenched teeth, patting your suit again and again like it would make it appear on your belt “Have you seen…?”

Black takes a few steps to the left of the place you had bumped on him, and you see your comm very close to him on the floor. Black picks it up and you hold out your hand for him to return it.

“Ah, good, you found-”

CRACK

Black doesn’t flinch as he squeezes the device with unhuman strength into his fist until it breaks like a child’s toy, falling apart on the floor in the shape of loose screws, plastic bits and electronic parts.

“Sorry, Red.” and it almost sounds like he means it “You are outnumbered now.”

No.

You take a step back. Then another.

_No, no, no._

You turn around and start running, your heart thudding in your chest and fear tightening your throat. Your steps echo in the empty hallways, pounding on the metallic plates with every messy, desperate stride you take. If you get to the comms room, you might still be able to relay a message and maybe find a ship, _any ship_ nearby and beg for a rescue before-

The lights go out, and you are bathed by the red emergency lights as the klaxon sirens start blaring. _Sabotage._ Every room is a death trap now, and twice as dangerous in the dark. Your life is in the hands of two Impostors, and you have the nauseating feeling that they want to turn this into some sick game of hide-and-seek.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the ship with the two Impostors, you keep trying to survive their sick games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- Death Threats  
> \- Dehumanization  
> \- Sex Pollen (Gas, really, but y'know)  
> \- Dubcon Fingering  
> \- Tentacles

You rush into the nearest room and your hand shoots up for the control pad by the doors, typing in your code so that they’ll be sealed shut. You look around, squinting at the weak halo of light projected from your flashlight combined with the few red emergency lights, making the room to be the med bay.

You draw in a shaky breath, leaning on the wall and muffling a sob. There were no crewmates left, and two impostors were on your trail. You would never be able to make it to the comms room before they got to you… but what should you do, then? Barricade yourself in here until you had no choice but to try and go to the cafeteria to eat? That was hardly a plan. You hold your helmeted head in your hands, trying to come up with something more proactive, something that might actually help you escape.

In the eerie silence of the room, the squeaky, rusty noise pierces through you like an icy blade of pure fear. You look up near the body scan, directing your light towards it just in time to see something being regurgitated out of the vent on the wall, pooling on the floor as an amorphous, deep blue mass of goo that immediately coils up taking the shape of Blue.

“Boo!” he says in his still disturbingly playful human voice

Then an uneven maw split him from the left side of his upper torso to the right side of his pelvis, gaping open in terrifying dark hole at the center of his mass. The long, razor-sharp shapes that protruded from the dark red gum-like edges of it were fangs, stark white and growing in rows, smaller ones slightly spaced along a row over the bigger, closer ones in the lower one. It reminds you of shark teeth, made to tear and rip through the flesh of their prey.

As petrifying as they are, his teeth aren’t the worse.

A long snaking appendage slides out of Blue’s maw like a tongue out of someone’s mouth. The tip of the thing is as thick as your wrist and it only becomes thicker along its shape. That was the same tentacle you had seen piercing through Pink’s body. To your horror, more tentacles make their way out of the gaping maw, coiling and rippling lazily in a strange dance.

When the longest tentacle stretches across the distance between you and Blue, reaching for your face, the shock that keeps you pinned in place is finally pushed away by sheer, desperate survival instincts and you turn back fast, darting for the door so fast you slam your chest painfully against it.

Shit. Shit. You locked the door.

You reach for the panel, pressing the numbers as fast as you can. Something reaches for your ankle, brushing against it, and you look down to see a thin tendril slowly hooking itself there, trying to bind you. The door slides open and you jump out of the room, nearly tripping because of the thing, which you kick angrily before running into the hallway. You keep running, making your way to the Electricity Room, trusting your memory more than anything else to dodge the cables and wires on the floor and slamming the large switch down with a thud.

The lights come back with a sizzle, and you pant, trying to calm your breathing some. That’s enough. You know you’ll never make it to comm on time before either Blue or Black find you. The airlock room is too far. The nearest place is the storage room, where there’s a trash chute. Maybe you can squeeze yourself in there and eject yourself from the ship. As scary as it was, the wide space out there was safer than this vessel, now.

You walk out of the room slowly, mindfully stepping as far as you can from any vents along the way. You count your every step, knowing you are almost there. By the time you reach the storage room, you let a deep sigh. You’re safe. The trash chute is on the opposite wall, a few strides away from you. Freedom. At last.

You take one step forward, only to jump back with a shriek when the vent on the ceiling drops down with a loud clanging noise that echoes in the room. Blue lands down on his feet on top of it, moving towards you too fast and punching you square on your sternum.

You fall down on your back, chest heaving. He’s too strong. You scramble back, watching the terrifying mouth in his middle open up, strands of a gooey slime dangling from his teeth like saliva as the tentacles reach out to you, two of them grabbing at your ankles. They wrap around tightly, pulling you towards blue with a sharp tug.

“No… No!” you scream, reaching for the tentacles in a feeble attempt to set yourself free

Two more tentacles slid out of Blue’s maw, binding your wrists as well and forcing them up to then pin them on the floor above your head. You are lying on your back now, trashing and trying to break free with all your might. Unfortunately, none of the appendages budge, nor does Blue seem to even acknowledge your effort.

From the corner of your eye, you see a black mass drop down from the vent above, the same where Blue had come from. His Impostor buddy had decided to join you, apparently.

“Please, no!” you scream as Black walks up towards the two of you, standing next to you and watching you desperately attempting to escape Blue’s iron grip “Don’t kill me!”

“I love it when they beg.” Blue says in a strangely velvety voice, seeming very entertained by your fear “Do it more.”

Another one of his tentacles snakes up to the base of your helmet, skillfully working the latches open to then wrap itself around it, ripping it off your head and tossing it away. You are grateful for the O2 supply to still be working, otherwise you would choke to death without it.

“I helped you!” you scream at Blue, blinding rage surfacing even through your fear as you trash against the binds on your ankles and wrists “I helped both of you, I vouched for you! How can you do this to me?!”

Blue moves closer to you, sinking to his knees and straddling you, his broad form covering you with ease. You hadn’t noticed until now how strong he is, the muscles of his broad chest rippling under the skin-tight suit, the tendons of his thighs jutting up and his biceps tensing as his smooth hand grabs roughly at your jaw.

“Because we can.” He states simply

“You’re a monster!”

“Oh, don’t say this just yet…”

With that, Blue’s visor lifts up, revealing a myriad of thick tentacles red and slick as a tongue, crawling out of his helmet, reaching for your face. You scream yourself hoarse at the sight, cringing away as much as you can against the unforgiving floor. One of them slides over your cheek, smooth and sticky-slick.

“That’s better” Blue says chipper, and you have no idea where the hell his voice is coming from within the darkness in his helmet and you honestly don’t wanna know “Black, you wanna do the honors? I already ate Pink, but I wouldn’t say no to something like-”

The impact that pushes Blue off of you sends him tumbling across the floor. You see Black’s strong arm still stretched forward after basically punching his fellow Impostor off you, and the tentacles binding your limbs loosen up and pull away, retreating back into Blue as he uses them to lift himself off the floor with an annoyed groan.

“Hey, what was that about?”

“We are not eating this one.” Black hisses at him

Blue just stares at Black. Literally. You are only noticing now that some of his tentacles have small eyes that glow in the low lights, yellow irises surrounded by black sclera and split in the middle by vertical black pupils that remind that of a cat’s. Blue gestures at you with his human hand, the eyes turning their gaze at you as well.

“Excuse me?! We got the others. This one is the last. We kill her, we eat her, we send a distress signal for another ship to pick us up, then we repeat the whole thing. Have you forgotten how this works?!”

You start to crawl away on your feet and palms, dragging your rear across the floor as silently as possible. If these two wanted to argue over who gets to rip you to shreds and eat you like they did White, you weren’t gonna stay and wait for the verdict.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten.” Black says flatly “Since I was the one who taught you. But she has a point, she helped us even when we acted suspiciously. I see no harm in bringing her along to the next mission.”

Blue let’s out a loud roaring laughter, a horrifying hissing, slightly wet sound that pierces through your ears as you sit up behind a crate and pull your knees up to your chest. Maybe they would get angry enough to fight and kill one another and you could try and escape afterwards. The best thing you could do was to remain hidden and not get their attention right now.

“You’re kidding, right?! You know the risk she poses to us! She’ll tattle on us the minute she’s left alone with a crewmate.”

“Not if she’s on our side.” Black argues, and you have to bite your lip not to scoff ‘yeah right’ at the idea

Does Black really think he can get you on their side? Two impostors that just slaughtered your entire team? Two… things that weren’t even remotely human?

Blue, on that point, seems to agree with you.

“She saw what we are. She won’t be of any help to us.”

“You aren’t thinking of all the possibilities.”

You feel curious without meaning to, looking at the way Blue’s tentacles coil rapidly almost as a display of his impatience. Still, what the hell is black talking about?

“For example,” Black continues calmly while you still watch Blue without blinking “She is so scared of you she didn’t even bothered paying attention to what I’m doing.”

That’s when you realize that the almost unnoticeable weight on your shoulder is one of Black’s tentacles – a thick appendage with a flared opening at its tip. You jerk away too late and the thing latches onto your face, covering your mouth and nose with its smooth, almost rubber-like texture.

_This is so gross! No!_

you grab at it, trying to yank it away but it’s attached to your skin like a vice, and when you try to suck in a breath it spews a warm blow of air that fills your nose and mouth. It smells vaguely sweet, and you wonder if it’s poisonous. Maybe Black wanted to give you the closest thing to a merciful death. You try to breathe against the material that covers your airways, clawing at the tentacle and almost laughing at yourself – this probably doesn’t even tickle the strong alien.

Oddly enough, he lets you go. The tentacle retreats, freeing your mouth, and you inhale so deeply it makes you cough. You get up to your feet, feeling your knees wobbly but still managing to take one step, then another, towards the door that leads to the hallway. A shadow starts creeping up behind you, then you hear the words in Black’s voice.

“No. Let her try and escape.”

_Sadistic bastards._

You still run, though. No way you’re making this easy for them. You run out of the storage room and into the hall, and you keep running up the stairs, and down another hall, seeking the cafeteria.

You’re halfway there when you start feeling hot. There’s heat spreading all over you, and the more you think about it, the hotter it seems to become. You lean your shoulder on a wall, feeling the heat spread while simultaneously concentrating in certain areas. Your chest. Your thighs. Your crotch, burning with a wild fire.

Why are you feeling like this now, of all times?!

You force your legs to move, reaching the cafeteria at last. The space suits are equipped with zip-up closures that go from a few inches below their navel, down their crotch and to the same height behind, for easy access when one wants to go to the bathroom in-between tasks. It never bothered you at all, but now the friction of it against your cunt is making you grit your teeth in tension. Your nipples, too, rubbing against the polymer of your suit. You look down to see the tips of your nipples distinctly noticeably, as stiff as they are under the tight-fitting garment.

You can’t take this anymore. The reason you were running away, and what from, even flees your mind under the urgency of your current need. You have to come. Now, immediately, not a second later. You sink to your knees, shooting a hand down to your crotch and surprising yourself with the shameless moan that leaks out of your lips the moment your fingers reach your slit over the space suit.

“Mmmn, _god,_ yes.”

Your finger presses and rubs at that one sensitive spot as you spread your knees wider on the floor, sitting on your haunches. Your free hand moves to grab at your breast, teasing your nipple. Your finger works faster, chasing release desperately, almost chafing your skin in the process. _Please, please, you need it…_

You collapse on your back, heated body seeking relief on the cool metal floor. Your hips move on their own, rolling, thrusting, seeking for something that isn’t there. Your tongue flashes out to wet your too-dry lips, and you wince at the sheer pain of _craving_.

You fumble with your zipper, hands shaking too much in your desperate state. When you finally manage to yank it down, pulling your underwear to the side, you sigh heavily at the cool air that hits the too-hot, sensitive skin. You slide your fingers down the sopping wet mess that seeps from your cunt, wetting them and spreading the slick over the engorged nub between your labia, moaning out shamelessly.

Your legs part wider, and you work frantically at your clit, occasionally slipping your fingers inside in the same way you do when you masturbate, and it always gets you off, so _why-isn’t-it-working-now?!_

You’re practically sobbing now, teeth clenched and pussy clenching at nothing, seeking something inside, something bigger than your fingers, something that moves without the predictability of your own touch.

“Fuck… ahn, please… please… I need it so bad…”

You can’t can’t can’t make yourself climax and it’s driving you insane, you would rather literally die than suffer one more minute of this. You hear a hissing noise, and when you turn your head you see Blue and Black towering over you, watching you writhe in despair.

The words that leave your lips don’t make sense at all, confusing you when you hear them in your voice between sobbing and whining.

“Ah… Ah, please, please… I need… Need to be fucked, please…”

A large tentacle swipes from one side of Blue’s visor to another, almost like someone licking their lips, and the mouth in his torso grins, letting about six thick tentacles crawl out of it.

“Well?” he asks in that same silky voice “We pick a hole each and slash her open through it?”

You know you should be scared at these words, but for some reason they almost arouse you in the state you are right now.

Black sinks to his knees right between your parted thighs, and the sight of it makes your mouth go dry.

“No. Let me handle her first.”

He raises a hand, and his pointer and middle finger coil and stretch, becoming small tentacles themselves. They intertwine themselves together, becoming one ticker, slightly textured appendage, which he brings between your thighs, grazing it against your clit and the slick slit below.

The moan you let out just at the feeling of it is obscenely loud, and Black chuckles, his voice a low rumble.

“I think I overdid her dose. Poor thing.” his “fingers” press up against your entrance, and you wiggle your hips desperately, craving them inside you more than anything else in the galaxy “You want that, don’t you?”

You are coiling on the floor almost as much as Blue’s tentacles as he watches you.

“God, yes, please, _please_ , give it to me…!”

Black chuckles, pushing his fingers inside you and pulling them out very slowly. It feels so good it makes you choke out a sob as you push back against him.

“Please more, fast, I need, need it now…”

Black obliges, pumping his fingers in and out of you slightly faster. You moan out, rolling your hips at his pace. _Oh, fuck, yes this feels so good…_

“Why are you playing with that disgusting thing?” Blue asks, the eyes in his tentacles looking almost as grossed-out as his tone

“I’m checking something.” Black replies like they’re two crewmates chatting while carrying a task, not two monsters watching a human trying to get herself off on one of their hands “Here…”

And that’s when you shriek, feeling the fingers curl up inside you, pressing against a sensitive spot that makes you see stars.

“Found it.” Black says almost in a sing-song way, pressing up against that spot again and again

Your feet point up on the floor, dragging across it as the muscles of your thighs are pulled taut, short gasps pour out of your lips and you moan louder, trying to beg for mercy but begging for more instead. Black doesn’t allow you a single moment to collect yourself, pressing his thumb against your clit and rubbing circles on it as he pumps his fingers in and out of you.

“I think she’s nearing orgasm. Her pulse is so fast, and her insides keep leaking…”

The words should disgust you, but again, they only arouse you more. Your back arches off the floor, your entire body tensed up…

“Come.” Black says it like an order “You know you want it.”

And with another jab of his at that same bundle of nerves, you come undone with a scream, cunt squeezing at his fingers with desperate undulations, your stomach and chest rippling with your contractions and your shallow gasps. Pleasure spreads all over you, blotting out everything else in your brain.

Black pulls his fingers out of you gingerly, and Blue’s gleaming eyes, as well as his visor stare at you in curiosity.

“What was that all about?”

You lie on the floor trying to catch your breath, your pussy twitching some and the desperate need finally subsiding, although very slowly. Black, however, turns to Blue as his fingers go back to their original shape and he stands up again.

“I was sounding up her insides to confirm my hunch, and I was right. She can be useful to us.”

Blue looks down at you, and you curl up on yourself, reaching for the zipper between your thighs and pulling it up. Your face feels hot and you don’t want to think about what just happened. You let a… an alien monster finger you, let him make you come. You shudder, wiping a tear from the corner of your eye. How did it all come to this?

“Useful how?”

Black looks down at you. You still haven’t seen his true form, and for that reason he scares you even more than Blue, that has been showing his teeth and tentacles for a while now. There is a beat, and then he turns back to his fellow Impostor.

“We could use her for _breeding._ ”


	3. Spreading Like A Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is more than willing to kill you. Black has many things to explain to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Threats of rape/nonconsensual impregnation  
> \- Violence  
> \- Choking  
> Read at your discretion

We could use her for breeding.

The words are still echoing in your brain while Blue turns his head to look at you in a way that makes you swear that if he had a human face, he would be raising an eyebrow.

“We can’t breed with her kind.”

Black shakes his head, looking at the other impostor.

“I’ve heard something from Green from that mission about a month ago. He did it once, with a human from a ship he infiltrated. He was able to fertilize the human, he managed to-”

“I’m not seeding a filthy human!” Blue growls, voice rumbling deep and furious “She’s not worthy! None of them are!”

You scream when a tentacle slams right beside your head on the floor, piercing through the reinforced steel. Blue pulls it back to then wrap it behind and around your neck, squeezing your airway and lifting you off the floor. You cough, clawing at the slimy appendage as your legs kick frantically in your despair. He’s gonna kill you. He’s gonna choke you to death.

“WORTHLESS PARASITES, DAMN THEM ALL!” Blue roars, another tentacle shooting up towards your head, it’s rounded tip shifting into a sharp point ready to pierce through your skull

You close your eyes, ready to meet your fate… but the stabbing pain on your forehead never comes. You open one eye, still coughing and struggling to breathe.

A thick, strong tentacle is wrapped around the one meant to kill you, and when you look to Black you see it. A wide tear on his torso, the dark red meat-like gums at its edges from where razor-sharp, long teeth grow in rows, big as knives and twice as threatening; The thick, heavy tentacle stretching out of it like a large, slick snake; The long threads of spit-like slime dangling from the teeth and tongue’s lengths.

If Blue is monstruous, Black is even more so, the tentacles spilling out of his gaping maw even thicker and stronger than the other Impostor’s. You notice the jutting tendons on the length his tentacles as they squeeze and pull on Blue’s, forcing them down, making him put you back down on your feet and squeezing until he lets go off your neck. You gasp and cough, sucking in a heaving breath with your hands on your neck.

Black lets go off Blue at once, and the two Impostors stare at each other while you rub your pained neck, taking a couple of wobbly steps away from them. Your legs are still weak, either from the gas you had inhaled earlier, the shattering orgasm Black had just given you or the near-death experience that followed. Maybe all things combined.

Blue lets out a loud screech, visor lifting and tentacles pouring out of it, flaring at Black; he looks like a predator roaring and showing his teeth, and you wonder if this is a show of dominance for their kind. Black doesn’t move from where he stands, his own tentacles rippling slowly and rhythmically like a cat’s tail. Blue turns his head at your direction, repeating the noise that echoes in the room, and you flinch taking another step back.

He then uses his tentacles to lift himself up, reaching the open vent above and twisting his body in a spiral, entering the narrow space and disappearing in the darkness.

Black watches it, or at least his visor is tilted upwards at that direction. He then turns to look at you, tentacles shrinking and pulling back into his mouth, like a disgusting mimicking of someone slurping pasta, and once the appendages disappear in the apparent void that is the inside of his body, the mouth closes, hiding away its teeth and sealing up seamlessly. To anybody else he would appear just like any other crewmate.

As Impostors did.

“Red…”

You shake your head, taking several steps back as Black’s words come back to you. Breeding. Use her for breeding.

“Stay away from me.”

Black does the opposite, walking towards you.

“Just listen to me-”

He’s gonna _rape you_ and get you _pregnant_ with some _horrible spawn_ of his Impostor kind. Just the thought of it makes you want to throw up.

“I said _STAY AWAY FROM ME!”_ you scream, running to one of the doors and pressing the keypad rapidly “STAY THE FUCK AWAY!”

You run away as soon as the doors slide open, even though you know how pointless it is to run. The feeling of Blue’s slick tentacles on your neck comes to your mind, the size of Black’s tentacles, the sharp-looking teeth on their mouths. As horrifying as the threat of rape is, the worse thing is that you are pretty sure that you wouldn’t survive it, not with those monsters. Regardless of whether it would be during the act or after, you are certain that it would lead to a painful death.

You almost wish they would just slaughter you fast and clean like they did Brown instead.

You enter the med bay, one of the few places left in the ship where no one had been maimed and killed, so it’s blissfully clean of blood and entrails. You slump down on one of the beds, your entire body and mind begging for some rest.

It’s not safe. Blue wants to kill you and Black wants to rape you. You shouldn’t take the risk of allowing yourself to close your eyes, not even for a second.

But you’re so damn tired. The emotional and physical drain of today seems to be finally catching up to you, and you cover your mouth to yawn, noticing that you left your helmet at the cafeteria where Blue had ripped it off you. If they decide to sabotage the O2 supply now, you might die. The thought of feeling dizzier and dizzier until you faint and die due to lack of oxygen is, surprisingly, the less scary prospect of all the others.

Besides, there’s no way you’re heading back to the cafeteria. Black might still be there.

You let your eyes fall shut, drawing in a deep breath. You need rest, and you need it now. If you are going to wake up after this or not is up to fate.

You dream.

You are naked, pinned to the cold floor, the heavy weight of a mass of tentacles keeping you down as two others are roughly pulling your legs apart. Something presses at your cunt, and it reminds you of a cock far on the too-big side, and it makes you whimper. It smears the slickness of your slit, spreading it around, pressing against your clit, teasing you but never entering. You push your hips back, lifting them off the floor and craving more stimulation.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this”, a voice says, and you can’t be sure if it’s in your head or speaking close to your ear “Or is this what you wanted all along? To mother our babies?”

You squeeze your eyes shut, shaking your head violently. No! No, I don’t! Get off!

“Oh, don’t worry I am about to.”

The feeling of something warm being spilled over the cleft of your cunt is too familiar to your own memories of hiding away with a handsome cadet from your training days, feeling him pull out of you just before coming…

Coming... Semen. This is _alien semen_ covering your pussy.

_No! Gross!_

You wiggle your ass pathetically, trying to break free and forcing yourself to ignore the arousal brought by the sticky warmth between your thighs, and the voice is back in your head-

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to let out the next load deep inside you...”

You sit up with a gasp, patting at your body and sighing out in relief at the feeling of your suit still there. A dream… it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare, that is. You squeeze your thighs together, and the sensation of slickness bothers you. Why did your brain come up with those thoughts? And why was your body responding to them with arousal?

You reach between your thighs, almost going for the zipper of your suit before coming back to your senses. This isn’t the time to rub one out. You feel rested and clear-headed, and you furrow your brow, thinking. Maybe if you get to the control center, you can chart a course to a fueling station. There are many ships coming and going at these places, and you can send a distress signal. Yes… this sounds like a plan.

You get up, stretching your neck and rolling your shoulders. This nap got you really renovated and ready to try again. You won’t go down without a fight, and these monsters will regret having underestimated you.

You open the medbay doors, poking your head out in the hallway and looking from one side to the other. No one on sight. Good. You walk carefully and warily across the cafeteria, painfully aware of how big this ship is. It will take a while to get to the control room.

You bring a hand to your stomach, a shiver creeping up your spine. Breeding. The word hasn’t left your mind since Black said it. Imagine carrying a… a host of their kind inside you. Disgusting. Are they even genetically compatible to humans? How would it even work? How would it get born?

The vision of a disgusting, blood-covered mass of tentacles spilling out of your vagina is enough to make your stomach curl, and you bring the wretched train of thought to a halt, shaking your head as you stop in front of the control room’s double doors, typing in your code to enter.

Once there, you walk up to the commander’s chair, sitting down and studying the maps on the screens. Not a single fuel station nearby for many parsecs. You frown, sighing heavily. Nothing can be easy, can it? You open another map for the farthest galaxy, wondering if there would be anything useful to you.

“Can we speak?” the rumbling voice makes you scream, turning in the chair to see Black standing by the doors; you jump up, facing him and walking backwards until your hips meet the control pads. You’re trapped “Calm down. I’m not touching you.”

Your breath grows rapid, your eyes wide at the creature in the black suit. Black sighs, raising his hands up in the universal peace gesture.

“Look, I’m standing right here. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Yeah, right!” you scoff, your voice shaking

There is a moment of silence as black’s helmet shrinks and twists, moving like a gooey clay-like substance until it takes the shape of a human head. So they are shapeshifters as well, you add the information to your mental list of the Impostor’s terrifying powers. Black had chosen a handsome face for himself, you will give him that, with beautiful brown skin, full lips and dark grey eyes, hair buzzed at the sides of his head and cut short on top. It almost makes you forget that he isn’t, in fact, human.

“There.” He says in the same deep, rumbling voice “Does it make you feel better?”

You scowl with a mockful, sarcastic laugh.

“So much better. I’ll even forget that it was your helmet shrinking like a dried fruit now.”

Black casts his eyes down, pursing his lips together.

“Look. None of this is our fault.”

“No of this…? Excuse me, so did White’s body got split in half on its own?! Did Brown just dropped dead? Did Pink-” you can’t bring yourself to finish, remembering the way Blue was hunched over Pink, piercing her guts with his tentacles “This is _all_ your fault, both of you _Impostors!”_

Black lifts his head to look at you, his features twisted in anger as he bares his teeth, but just as fast as they’ve turned angry, they fall back into a neutral face of mild nuisance before his head swells and shifts, taking the shape of the expressionless black helmet again.

“Do you even know what we are?” he asks, and the question catches you by surprise

“Wh- No. No, and I don’t care. You’re monsters, that’s all there is to it.”

“Really? My kind thinks the same of you humans.”

You laugh again. Every single thing Black says is more absurd than the previous one.

“‘Your kind’ enters ships to sabotage them and kill the crew!”

Black takes a step towards you, sounding angry for the first time, and it makes you flinch.

“And you never wondered why we do that?!” his breathing eases some, and he retreats “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

You keep cringed against the panel, wishing there were any way out of the room other than the door Black is blocking with his large, strong body. So he wants to make his supervillain monologue? Fine. It’ll give you more time to come up with an escape plan.

“Okay then. Why do you do that? I bet you have a great justification for slicing crewmates in half, go on.”

Black takes a couple of steps towards the large window on the left, staring out into the dark space and scattered stars outside. He’s still too close to the door, and given his unhuman strength and speed you know it’s pointless to try and make it out, so you wait.

“Have you ever went to Earth-0?”

You squint, familiarized with the name but not the number. ‘Earth’ was the designation to the planets where humans managed to make life sustainable, altering the atmosphere and soil to be able to breathe, plant, harvest, raise animals and build your cities. There were about ten earths that you knew, ranging from number one to twelve and growing. You never heard of Earth-0.

“There is no such thing.”

Black laughs quietly, shaking his head.

“Yes there is. About a thousand parsecs from the great Eye Nebula.”

You crease your forehead, trying to think about your days at school as a cadet. The great Eye Nebula, a thousand parsecs from there. You envision the many space holograms you forced yourself to memorize so increase your chances of survival in the wild space…

“Are you talking about that tiny planet near a sun? That’s not an Earth-category planet – that’s a stinky, dead blot of death where no one can live.”

Black turns from the window to you, the glass of his visor reflecting your red shape on it.

“Yes, it is. But it is also where your kind used to live a long time ago. It’s not an earth-category planet because it’s the reason why you designed the concept of Earth planets. You see, once your species had irreversibly burned, polluted and destroyed your planet, rendering it inhabitable for your kind, you looked up to the sky and decided to look for a new home in a new planet. So you built your little machines and ships and flew off to the nearest planet with the closest atmosphere, Earth Two. You used to call it Venus. The first human colony out of Earth-Zero. And you built your homes, and you sowed your seeds, reaped your feed and bred your young. And when those you put into your pedestals of power ruined the planet again, they left its decaying shell for your weak, your old and your and sick to fix, and they moved out to another planet, Earth Three. A big, spacious home surrounded by rings which you once called Jupiter.”

“How would you know all that?” you ask before you can restrain yourself “Is any of this even true?”

Black’s tone becomes dark and full of loathing:

“I’ve met and spoke with enough of your kind to gather this intel. The ones you offer obedience and wealth, allowing them to coerce you into servitude seemed particularly proud of this achievement. Not bothering about ruining their home, knowing they could just move out to a better one whenever things got too bad .” he flexed his malleable fingers, curling them into a fist “I never did like your kind, but those were particularly displeasing ones.”

You can only imagine what Black had done to them once he was through with his questioning. The Impostor continues.

“One day, you realize that the planets near your homes aren’t able to sustain your kind, and decide to explore farther. You create space stations and fuel stops to keep your travels up and running, and you delve into the Black Mass, which you decided to call Sector Alpha, and started ruining every planet there.

You remember Sector Alpha. It’s where Earth-7 and Earth-8 are located – one of the fanciest planets reserved only for the elites. Most people wanted to live there, it was one of the most perfect examples of sustainable artificial environments.

“You are kidding, right?” you ask incredulously “Sector Alpha is where the human settling worked correctly for the first time! We didn’t ruin the planets, we improved them! We fixed the atmosphere, the soil, we even put an artificial sun in its orbit! Take Earth-7 for example, it’s a perfect home!”

Black pounds a fist to the wall so hard that it dents under his force, and you walk back the steps you hadn’t realized you had taken.

“It’s a colony!” Black growls “All Earth-category planets are nothing but colonies! Your kind didn’t improve the planets, it only twisted it into something you wanted. My kind-” he pound his hand on his broad chest “Used to thrive in the Black Mass. Then you humans showed up and started poisoning our grounds and our rivers, set a flaming ball of heat that scorched all of our feed to dust and called me and my kin ‘expendable alien biodiversity’!”

Your eyes go wide as you remember the stories of large octopus-like creatures found in the waters of the planets in Sector Alpha, creatures that kept polluting the waters and covering the crops with mold, rendering the food and soil useless. You never knew what was done to curb the issue at the time, you were only a very young cadet still at the beginning of your training.

You look at Black in shock. Could it be that your race… humans had run him and others like him out of his own home to make it your own?

“…I never heard anything about this.”

Black scoffed, looking away for a moment.

“Yeah, of course you didn’t. I learned that your kind enjoys carrying out massacres while pretending to be incapable of it.” he tuts “At least my kind is honest about our ways.”

You try to take all in. So humans… had stolen the Impostor’s homes?... Blue’s words come echoing back go you, ‘ _worthless parasites, damn them all!_ ’.

“And what happened next?” you asked in a small voice

“You started killing us. Called us pests. Bragged about the most efficient ways you’ve found to get rid of our species with your fellow humans. Killed us with no honor, from the bravest hunters to the impregnated breeders and even the young they birthed. But then something changed.” And you can almost hear the smile in Black’s voice “We evolved. And we slowly learned to mimic your voices and lure your kind into the water to drown them there. And with their bodies as our samples, we studied ways to shift our forms into a resemblance of you.”

“It wasn’t easy, and it took time. It ached, too, constricting our bodies into this weak form. But as we learned how to, and passed on the knowledge to our young, we became more versatile and more skilled. We learned your ways, your behaviors. How you speak to each other depending on whether you trust them or not. How you speak in honesty. How you lie. We learned to walk in your midst and turned that into our weapon. Our only chance of survival.”

It felt like Black had been speaking for a long time, and you try to place all the new information into your brain without losing your mind. It all makes an awful lot of sense… but it could also be a lie.

“How can I know if you’re telling me the truth?”

Black shrugs in the most human way.

“Why would I lie? We’re all alone here, and if I was going to kill you, why would I bother coming up with this?”

“So you don’t wanna kill me?” you ask cynically 

“I thought I made that pretty clear when I took a stand against my own brother over you.”

You pause for a second.

“You’re brothers?”

“At least in the sense you humans consider one another to be. We were born from the same warrior. They were fierce and cunning, and one of the last of our kind to be able to birth more of our kin before the humans slaughtered them.” He seems pensive “Our numbers are dwindling now. It seems your kind extinguished all of mine that were able to give birth.”

You frown, trying to understand his words.

“You… There are no females of your kind? Is- is that what you’re saying?”

Black makes a sound like a wet scoffing.

“You humans and your arbitrary binary nonsense. I don’t know what that means. My kind needs… certain conditions to carry their young to term. Few of us have these conditions, meaning we try to breed but we don’t manage to. We’re dying, and humans have brought this upon us.”

We could use her for breeding.

The words rush back to you like a punch to your gut, and you scowl.

“Is this why you want to… to rape me? You said you sounded my- my insides”

Black stare at you for a long time, and you wonder what he is thinking about. He walks up to you with quick, fluid steps, standing close to you and bringing a hand to your face. You cringe away from him, but his grasp on your chin becomes firm, forcing you to look at him, at your scared gaze reflected in the dark visor that shifts and melts, taking the shape of that same handsome human face from before.

“You… you are remarkably suited for bearing our seeds.” He says, deep rumbling voice making a knot form in your stomach “You have the ideal internal temperature and your liquids have the exact acidity needed to nurture them. Your hips and internal organs are properly sized for bearing our young.”

He leans in closer, his breath hot, too hot over your face.

“It’s like you were made to be bred by us.”

You grab his wrist, yanking it away from your face and squirming away from him.

“I’m not gonna let you!”

Black turns his face to look at you, chuckling darkly.

“I think I know what drew me to you. It’s that fearless personality of yours, always thinking you’re the one holding the cards. Listen.” He slams both hands on each side of your head, his face taking the faceless form of a black helmet again “I’m the only thing standing between you and Blue’s bloodlust. I’m a patient being, so I will give you some time to warm up to the idea.”

His visor lifts up and a long, thick tentacle slithers out of it, reaching up to your face and laving lazily over your cheek like it’s licking it. It leaves a trail of warm wetness that cools up on your skin before being slurped back into the darkness of his helmet.

“I promise I’ll be gentle. I can’t say the same for him though.”

There’s a beat during which you stare at the reflection of your face on his visor before he pulls away from you, speaking in a cheerful tone:

“Now how about you head to the kitchen and help yourself to some dinner? I know your kind requires intermittent feeding every three hours or so.”

You take a couple of steps towards the door, looking at Black with concern before turning away and leaving hastily. You had a lot to think about, and if the two impostors were really going to let you have a break to eat, you could try to arrange all that new information in your head while you did so.


	4. Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red needs to keep the ship running. Blue wants blood. Or does he want something else instead?  
> -  
> A slightly longer chapter this time! Thank you everyone for your comments and support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- blood, gore, pregnancy (dreamed, but still)  
> \- again, threats of rape/death/torture  
> \- mating cycles  
> \- tentacle masturbation  
> \- dubcon facial  
> \- sub drop

You always were thrilled to see pasta on the menu, but right now, as you stare at the dish in front of you, all it reminds you of is the slimy tentacles from the Impostors. The red sauce on top of it doesn’t help, reminding you of the way Blue pierced through Pink’s body, drenching himself in blood in the dorms.

You begrudgingly stuff a spoonful into your mouth, chewing on it and trying to mull over all the information given by Black in the control room. The human colonies. The attempted extermination of… whatever the Impostors’ race was. Their need to adapt and survive, living among the humans and tricking them into trusting them.

You finish your dinner, tapping your spoon rhythmically on your plate and remembering all of your missions since you had joined the Space Explorers after leaving your village in Earth-5. It seemed like most of your time had been spent traveling from one corner of the galaxy to another, constantly stressed out over having to prove yourself not to be an impostor and watching people you considered to be your friends, or at least esteemed colleagues, to turn against you with no basis other than their own fear.

You had been ejected once, and it had been the scariest experience of your life, to wander the wide, dark space with nothing but the faint glow of your flashlight and no sound reaching your ears, not even the humming of your jetpack thrusters. Nothing to distract your mind of the fact that you might end up dead just because you had been the only one to be alone at the time of a crewmate’s death, leaving you no witnesses of your innocence.

You had been rescued by a ship that passed by, _this ship_ , and look what had happened; the crewmates barely took a few mishaps before they started pointing fingers at each other, you included.

If you were to take the Impostors’ side, however… would that even be an improvement at all? What was more stressful, covering up for killers or waiting around to be killed? Nothing could guarantee you that they would give you any kind of protection, maybe they would hunt you down as much as they would anyone else.

Still, if you pretended to agree to their terms only to then take a stand and accuse them in a new ship, they would both turn on you, and two crewmates accusing the same one usually would be enough to shift the vote.

You are in a terrible situation, regardless of what you choose. You rub your face tiredly, trying to think. You feel something brush against your wrist, and suddenly it is wrapping around it and tugging sharply.

“Ow! What the-“ a sharp gasp escapes you as you look up to your side, seeing Blue looming over you, his arm stretched out in the shape of a long tentacle that grips your arm tightly “Blue!”

“Had a nice dinner?” he asks in his silky-smooth hiss of a voice, yanking you uo from your sit and pulling you close until you slam against his powerful chest “That’s nice” his visor lifts up and that myriad of thick tentacles pour out of it, wrapping around the back of your neck like a lover’s hands that pull one into a kiss “I’m growing quite hungry myself…”

A thinner tentacle with the girth of your finger snakes out from his helmet, licking along your chin and mouth, trying to prod inside but you press your lips together tightly, denying it entrance. They lave at your cheek to then smack against it a couple of times almost affectionately.

You press both of your hands flat on Blue’s chest, trying to push him back but he doesn’t budge an inch, chuckling softly.

“Relax.” He coos out, tentacle letting go off your wrist and taking the shape of his hand again; the tentacles swallowing around your head retreat as well, and the smaller one drags itself along your jaw before being swallowed up again into darkness “I’m not eating you. Not yet anyway.”

He gestures to the double doors as you stumble back away from him.

“But Black and I are retreating to the dorms, and so should you.”

You cross your arms over your body protectively.

“W-What are you gonna do to me there?!”

Blue taps a finger to his chin, sounding like he’s entertaining a few ideas himself.

“I don’t know. Spread your legs and arms apart and pull until you snap? Or maybe skewering your insides until you beg for a merciful death? Or maybe, maybe… Filling the hole your kind use for mating with each one of my tentacles until they’re all stuffed inside of you?”

You squeeze your arms tighter, scared by the giddiness in his voice. Blue makes a noise like someone clicking their tongue would.

“I’m just kidding. Black says you must sleep near us. So you won’t get out of our sight.” He turns his back on you and starts walking away “Come on already, stop stalling.”

You swallow dryly, straightening yourself some.

“What if I don’t want to?”

Blue looks at you over his shoulder and shrugs.

“I mean, I would be _delighted_ to drag you by your ankles, but I really don’t think Black will like if I bring you upstairs all scratched up and bleeding.”

You shudder. Blue’s presence and his words brought a cold reminder of your exact situation in this moment. You nod, following him.

“I-I’m going, you don’t have to drag me.”

“Shame.”

You follow Blue upstairs, and the two of you don’t exchange words on the way to the dorms, and you’re pleased with it. When you get there, however, Black isn’t in the dorm. The place is empty, and you’re about to ask where is the other Impostor when Blue grabs you by your shoulders, spinning you with ease before slamming you against the wall.

The force with which you hit your face on the cold metal makes your teeth dig into your cheek, and you taste blood – you open your mouth to scream but a flared tentacle just like the one Black used to drug you slaps over your mouth, muffling your noises. Your nose is free so you can still breathe, and you struggle against the many appendages that coil and wrap around your wrists, pinning them over the small of your back. Blue’s slightly strained voice comes from behind your head just as you feel something wet dragging lazily over the curve of your neck.

“Black is busy fixing the ship’s course. Do you know how far we are from any space station?” you feel many things coiling, alive and heavy pressing up against your back, forcing you flush against the wall “I know it’s cliché to say it, but no one, no one really, will hear your scream out here.”

You screw your eyes shut, whining desperately while tears prick at the corner of your eyes.

“Blue, please, stop! Let go off me!”

Blue laves the textured, tongue-like appendage on the back of your neck, wet noises reaching your ears.

“I really enjoy how salty you all taste when you’re scared for your lives. Your sweat, your tears. It’s like a taste of victory, right before the sweet, poignant taste of blood, of death.” He sucks in a hissed breath “Of vengeance.”

Vengeance. This is all about their revenge on humans. After listening to Black's story, you could almost sympathize with them, but right now all you want is for Blue to let go of you.

“I’m not the one who killed your people!” you scream out, tears spilling from your eyes “I’m sorry, I’m so, _so,_ sorry for what happened to your kind but I _never knew of what happened_ , I had no idea about what happened at the Black Mass, I swear! Please don't take your anger out on me! I don't-” your voice cracks "I don't wanna die."

You twist your neck as far as you can, trying to catch a glimpse of your aggressor, hoping to any gods that he would at least acknowledge your attempt to connect to him and understand his anger.

Blue freezes for a moment, staring at you. There is silence, eerie and pregnant with tension. Then Blue screeches, pushing you towards the near wall and letting go off you so you slam against is hard. Your arm hurts from the impact and you look wide-eyed as Blue stalks up to you.

“You dare speak of my people?! You dare speak of our extermination?!” you curl up on yourself, certain that this time, he will kill you and spread your entrails across the entire room "I should rip you into-"

His arm takes the shape of a spear-headed tentacle, and he’s about to take another step to close the distance between you when a black coiling mass pools at your feet from the open vent in front of you, taking Black’s shape right between you and his deranged brother.

“You!” Blue roars at Black, pointing his tentacle accusingly at him “You _told_ her?!”

Black keeps his calm demeanor, raising an arm as if telling Blue to calm down as well.

“I figured it would be best for her to know.”

Blue laughs out loud, a wet trilling sound that creeps you out even more than his roar.

“Are you trying to _befriend_ her? Is that it, are you trying to turn her into some kind of _pet?_ ”

Black takes a few beats to answer, and you wonder if it's because Blue is right in any way.

“I want her to become ours. She will be more willing, if she knows.”

Are they really talking about you like you’re not even there? Still, you are grateful for Black’s protection, and you scuttle closer to him, looking warily at Blue from behind him.

“We are nearing our mating cycle, Blue. You are young, this is your first one, and I know how it feels.” Black says gravely, reaching for his tentacle-shaped arm and wrapping his own arm as a tentacle around it, intertwining them together “It’s why you’re feeling so aggressive. You need to think properly. This is the ideal moment for us to plan our next steps. To work towards our survival. The survival of our kind.”

At that, Blue seems to ease down some, his breathing less noisy and accelerated. He looks down at you, with his visor and the eyes on some of his tentacles, and his voice drips with disgust.

“ _Fine._ You want her, you keep her.”

He turns his back on both of you, climbing up on a nearing upper bunk with ease using his tentacles to lift him up there before sucking the appendages back inside and lying on his side with his back facing you.

Black pats your shoulder and for a moment you almost forget he is as much of an Impostor as Blue, and his touch soothes you.

“Let’s go to sleep. He’ll be better tomorrow.”

You nod, trying not to think too much. You really don’t think that it’ll do you any good to, so you walk up to a bunk on the opposite wall from the one under Blue, where Black is sitting down now.

“No, Red.” Black says flatly, one of his tentacles finding your wrist and stopping you halfway “Here, with me.”

You turn to look at him and scoff.

“Uh… no, thanks. I sleep alone.”

Black merely pulls you towards him by your wrist until you are sitting on the bed, sighing out heavily.

“I said here, with me.” He repeats “Trust me, it’ll be safer for you.”

You sigh again.

“This is a bunk bed, Black.” you say it like he’s a child, too ignorant to understand it “We can’t possibly fit two humans in a-“

Before you are quite finished, Black dissolves into a black mass of gooey tentacles, pulling you down on the bed and wrapping himself around you like strange, coiling blanket.

“Not human.” Rumbles the black head with a toothy grin and tentacles for a tongue shaping up near your shoulder “Sleep now, you had a long day.”

You look up at the underside of the upper bunk, shuddering.

“Don’t worry about him.” Black says like he can guess what you’re thinking “I won’t let him harm you.”

You want to argue, to say that there’s no way you could possibly fall asleep with an Impostor wrapped around you and another dangling from above you, but Black feels surprisingly good draped over you, a couple of his tendrils gently rolling on your shoulders as if to massage the tension out of them. You yawn against your will, eyes feeling heavy and darkness eating away at the corners of your vision.

Things can’t get any more weirder or dangerous. What harm could a decent night of sleep bring? With that thought in mind, you let your eyes fall shut and let your thoughts drift away and turn into dreams.

* * *

They are getting worse.

_You are standing up this time, being held in place by Black’s tentacles that wrap tightly around your ankles and wrists. Blue rubs his own tentacle lazily across your middle, pressing and nudging painfully at your stomach._

_“Ready to be a mother, human?” he asks in a silky hiss_

_You look down at yourself to see, with horror, that your stomach is rounded and full like you’re pregnant, very pregnant, last trimester-like pregnant. You fight against the slick bonds on your lims._

_“No! No, what the hell have you done to me?!”_

_Rather than answering, Blue drags a knife-sharp tentacle along your lower stomach, and you feel the blinding pain of your skin being broken, split apart. You shriek as you watch helplessly as Blue pulls the blood-soaked bits of your entrails out, digging into you until he pulls out a blob of tentacles out of your insides._

_“Thank you for letting us breed you.” He says giddily as you feel dizzier and dizzier, watching your blood pool on the floor “You can die now.”_

You wake up screaming, sitting up so sharply you almost hit your head on the upper bunk. You hands clutch your tummy nervously just as you remember where you are and what happened last night, and you whip your head back and forth looking for Black, but he’s nowhere in sight. You swallow down, risking a peek up at the upper bunk; Blue seem to have left as well.

You bury your face in your hands, catching your breath. This whole ordeal is gonna make you lose your mind and you know it.

You look at the floor next to your bunk, only now noticing the tray filled with morning rations; some of your favorite foods were there, all still sealed in their packaging, and you reach down to pick up the tray with an eyebrow raised. Had Black – you’re assuming anything remotely kind probably has something to do with him – had he brought you breakfast in bed?

You open a bag of butter-flavored toasts and start to eat one, feeling weirdly thankful. It’s a nice gesture, regardless of the way he and his brother are treating you, and the threats they’ve been giving you at every conversation you’ve had since you found out about what they are.

Something beeps in the trail, nearly making you drop it off your lap. You dig under the many packaged treats in there, finding a brand-new communicator device. Black’s rich, deep voice pours out of it:

“Red? We need you by the Reactor.”

You set the tray on the bed, not quite believing what you’re doing as you actually press the button to answer him.

“What?”

“Oh, you’re awake. Good.” he answers “Reactor now, if you’ll please.”

“W-What for?”

Had the ‘time’ he had promised you to think about what he wanted to do with you ended? Was he just gonna lure you out there to pin you down to the floor just like in your dreams and force himself into you to get you pregnant with his seed? You wonder if you could just defy him and say no, or if disobeying him would make it all even more painful and scary. Maybe he would grow furious like Blue, and even turn to just wanting you dead like he did.

Contrary to your conjectures, Black sighs with a simple answer:

“It’s started to overheat, and we don’t know how to fix it. You should come before it gets any worse.”

You frown, feeling stupid for asking something he could easily lie about:

“How can I know if you’re telling me the truth?”

Black sighs again. Most of the time you feel like you tire him by constantly trying to outsmart him, like you’re too dumb to understand the situation you’re in.

“By all means, stay there. Blue and I are resistant both to radiation and fire. But unless I’m mistaken, you humans are not.”

You click your tongue, taking a small moment before letting out a string of swears, clipping the comm to your belt and grabbing some food for you to munch on along the way.

By the time you get to the reactor, the emergency alarm had just started to sound, and you look at Black standing next to the panel and wordlessly pointing at it. The air is heavy with heat and steam from the machines, and you march up to it fast, wiping your hair away from your face.

You walk up to the panel, removing your glove and pressing your palm to it so it can scan it. The numbered keypad slides from a tray next to it, and you type in your code to unlock the main lever, which you promptly pull down to its lowest setting. The alarms halt as the machine’s loud kettle-like wail slowly subsides into a low humming, and the heated air circulates through the vents, gradually cooling down.

You sigh in relief, and before you can reach for your glove, Black snatches it, grabbing your wrist. Both him and Blue seem to have no sense of personal space, grabbing and pulling you whenever they please. He holds your naked hand up, looking at it with his helmet-clad face like he’s very curious about it. He grabs at your hand, pressing his palm flat to yours and interlinking your fingers together, tightening and easing his grip to then tighten it again.

“How do you identify yourselves with the shapes of your hands and not get confused with each other?”

You want to pull your hand back, but the feeling of Black’s leathery pretend-glove feels strangely… good. You squint some, not knowing why you are bothering to explain it to him.

“It’s not about their shapes, it’s their prints. There are… some lines making textures on our hands, and they are all one-of-a-kind. Nobody has the same hand or fingerprint.”

Black stares at you now, still holding your hand.

“Oh…” he mutters, and you let a small gasp when his hand changes shape, becoming a slimy goo that swallows your hand, enveloping it in slick warmth “I see.”

It feels strange, like sticking your hand underwater, except that it was less fluid and slightly resistant, gelatinous. You’re not sure you dislike it entirely, but before you manage to examine your feelings properly he pulls away, leaving your hand perfectly normal and dry, although you feel it slightly cold now that his warmth is gone.

Black offers back your glove in his other, still human-like hand, and you hesitate before taking it from him, your fingers brushing against his own.

“…Thanks.”

You swallow down, placing your glove back in your hand and tugging it in place. You look at Black for a moment, and he nods at you, turning his back on you and leaving before you can think of something to say. He is a surprisingly light walker despite his size, moving gracefully down the hall until he’s out of your sight.

You reach for the small tablet in your drop leg pouch, retrieving it and pressing the screen, suddenly reminded that you are now the only human in it, and that the tasks necessary to keep it up and running depend only on you.

The oxygen is beginning to lower, meaning the filters might be in need of cleaning. You sigh, walking out of the room and pocketing the tablet on your way. Today would be a long day, with no one to help you around and two dangerous aliens lurking around in the ship.

At least it gives you enough time to think, you muse as you pull the lever to send the debris and dust down the filters and out into space, noting then the new alert for the need to divert the power to the shields and making your way to the electricity room, flicking the switches on the wall panel to then make your way to the shield operating system. For now all you could do was wait and try to get on the Impostors’ good side, keeping them from killing you or worse.

When you are finally done with your tasks for the day, after checking and double-checking your tablet for any updates, you make your way down to the cafeteria to maybe grab a bite of something. When you are walking by the med bay doors, however, you hear a strange trilling noise, like a gargled purr. You freeze in place, suddenly stiff at the reminder of the non-human occupants of the ship. The sound seems to be coming from the med bay.

You hear it once again, louder now. A long, low sound like a tiger’s growl. You wonder if it’s Black or Blue, and what is causing the noise. When you take another step ahead, the proximity sensor makes the door slide open. You wait by it, not wanting to be in the way of an enraged Blue as it makes its way out; no one comes out though, and the noises continue. Cursing your curiosity, you decide to peek inside.

Blue has his upper body leaned against the wall on his shoulder blades, the mouth on his body half-open and only one thick tentacle protruding out of it, encased by his hand which wraps around it on the shape of a smaller, slimmer tendril. Is it you or does he look much bigger, inhumanly so? You wonder if now that you are the only human in the ship, the Impostor has allowed himself to show his true form. His visor is up, and the many tentacles that pour out of it are twisting and coiling rapidly. As mesmerizing as their movement is, like that of an anemone, that’s not what draws your gaze.

The tentacle that stands firmly curved up towards Blue’s chest has the strangest shape. At its base near the blackness in his maw and the sharp teeth surrounding it is wide and cone-shaped, seemingly stiff. Atop the cone shape sits a smaller, equally conic shape that is topped by another one, all three of them separated by thin grooves. Every one of them is covered in a rough, gnarled texture. Above their pointed shape, the length of the tentacle grows, it’s form marked by strong, jutting tendons and thick veins that seem to ebb and glow with a faint yellow light. The thing is easily as thick as your forearm and from your angle it seems to be even longer. The head of it is rounded with small nubs along its edge, and it has a slit on it’s very tip, which leaks a thick, creamy light yellow moisture.

The hand twisted around it in the shape of a tentacle as well tightens and tugs around it as Blue’s hips thrust forwards into his tight grip, the hissing noises out of him becoming more frantic, louder. You take a moment to understand it, and suddenly you feel your face very hot.

He’s jerking off.

The growls and hisses pouring out of his open helmet from between the thick tentacles in his head make a knot tighten in your stomach, and you squeeze your thighs together without thinking. This is a strange, animalistic sight. The muscles on the alien’s strong chest and upper abdominals above his large mouth ripple and dance under his effort, his bicep jumping up at every tug of his fist. His head, pressed back against the wall lolls to the side, rolling over his broad shoulder.

His face is now turned at your direction, and you freeze in place like a deer in headlights. Blue’s hand-tentacle stops moving abruptly, and one of the appendages of his head drags along the edge of his visor with a slow stroke, like someone licking their lips. You try to take a step back.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

You bump against something solid behind you, and when you look over your shoulder with a gasp you see Black towering up over you in the hall. He, too, appears even taller and stronger now, the top of your head barely reaching his upper midriff.

Blue hisses something at you, or Black – you’re not really sure. You barely manage to make anything out of it because it’s so tangled with his own strange noises it barely sounds like your language. But you do understand it.

“It’s unbearable… I can’t take it anymore...”

You look over your shoulder at Black with an inquisitive look on your face, so many questions popping up in your brain, but Black addresses Blue instead of you. He, just like Blue, speaks with such a low, thrumming voice that you barely make out his words as well:

“I see. The first one is always rough, brother.”

Blue pumps his fist down his stiff tentacle once, twice, languidly.

“The human.” he growls “I must have her. _Now!_ Give her to me!”

Black looks down at you, and you can’t quite ready yourself for the powerful push that sends you tumbling forward into the room.

“Very well.”

The door slides shut as Black walks in behind you, a tentacle as thick as your torso pushing you and forcing you to walk towards the other alien as he straightens himself up. You stare at the tentacle standing proudly erect from his maw, knowing that it absolutely would not fit in any human without possibly tearing something, or many things, and your mind begins to race with the possibilities.

The air is heavy with heat and a musky-sweet scent, and it makes you feel warmth at your lower stomach. Is this how it ended? Black giving you as a pity present for his savage, violent brother?

“N-No, _no-no-no-no!_ ” you scramble, trying to turn and escape Black’s push but his frame blocked you from any possible attempt to reach the door “No, what the _hell_ are you going to do to me?!”

A tentacle swipes at your ankles while the thickest one pushes you forward, making you trip and drop down to your knees right in front of Blue. Before you can even think of attempting to stand up, Black’s strong hands pin you down in place, digging in your shoulders almost painfully. Blue towers over you, the fat tentacle in his hands inches from your face.

Shit, that’s big. It’ll tear you clean through if he tries to do anything remotely penetrative with it. Blue raises his face – the cluster of dancing tentacles it was, anyway – to look at Black.

“Can I do it?” you can hear the eagerness in his silky voice “Like the humans do, run her through all the way nice and deep?”

His words had no business making you aroused. You clench your thighs together, trying to make your unexplainably horny brain understand that you are facing a very real rape threat. That could easily turn into torture. That could most likely lead to a painful death.

“Not yet.” Black says in his rumbling tone, his fingers squeezing your shoulders almost possessively as a tentacle wraps around your waist “There are other ways to seek your pleasure.”

“You said-”

“Patience!” Black growls, and then his tone eases down to a purr “Patience, brother. Red is small and frail. All she has taken is her own kind. She’s not ready, not yet. I won’t have you ruin her.”

Blue hisses sharply at that, his hand stroking his swollen tentacle. More creamy wetness dripped from it on the floor, inches from your knees. Your mouth feels very dry at the sight, and you take a moment to observe every detail of the engorged appendage. It’s length has a scale-like texture that twists in a spiral on its way up to his head. You wonder how it feels like, and you almost miss Black’s words to Blue.

“You can be the first one to mark her.”

You have no idea what he means by that, but Blue trills excitedly at that, his hand in the shape of a thin tendril reaching for your jaw, forcing you to look up at him.

“Mark her… yes…. I want to mark her…”

Black runs his fingers through your hair gently, finding the back of your head and holding you in the same position. Wetness drips from Blue’s many tongues, as well as his lower appendages, especially the one standing stiff at his crotch’s height. The hand-tentacle he has wrapped around it starts pumping faster at it, his hissed breathing growing faster and erratic.

He cocks his head to the side, his voice becoming slightly slurred:

“Her eyes… I like that look in them, never seen it before… It’s like horror, but not quite…”

Black chuckles, the large tentacle he has wrapped around your waist vibrating some with it.

“That’s awe, Blue. Take it in. It’s a lovely sight, isn’t it? Breathe in her scent. Can you feel her reverent bewilderment?”

Blue’s voice is strained, moisture leaking from his tentacle non-stop now, some of it landing on your knees.

“Yes… Yes…”

“She’s looking at you, Blue. Watching you throb and craving your slickness. Give it to her.”

Blue growls wildly at this, hips snapping forward sharply

“-Coming…!”

Pearly, shimmering streaks of a thick liquid splatter across your chest and chin, hot and sticky. The volume is impressive, much more than you have ever seen any human let out. It jets across your chest, hard spurts hitting your stomach as they lose strength before one last shot lands on your lower belly. You can feel its heat even through your suit, and the liquid drips down your torso and chin, pooling on the floor under you.

Black and Blue let go of your jaw and head, and you are finally able to look down at yourself, seeing the mess that has been made of your suit. The white, sticky fluid contrasts starkly with your red suit, and you feel, at the very back of your mind, slightly aroused.

What the hell is wrong with you?

You take a deep breath, only now noticing how your breath had become labored and frantic just like Blue’s before he came on you. Blue’s tentacle became fluid like his other ones, pulling back into the darkness of his maw along with them. His tongues, too, retreated into his helmet.

“She’s pleased me well.” he mutters quietly “I’m satisfied.”

With that, he walks up to the vent on the farthest end of the room, coiling and sinking into it like a snake and disappearing.

Only now, in the silence that is left, you notice how tired you are. Your entire body shakes, and you feel weak. You don’t think you can possibly get to your feet anytime soon, despite how badly your knees hurt.

Like he’s reading your thoughts, Black sweeps you off your feet, cradling you in his tentacles and having you lie on them like a groom carrying his bride, and he walks out of the room and into the halls with you in his… arms, let’s call it that.

“Hey… Hey. Where are you taking me?” you ask weakily

“Showers.” Black answers simply, still walking “You must be cleaned.”


	5. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black can hardly resist Red, and that makes things difficult for the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features:  
> \- Non-con/dubcon touching  
> \- Non-con/dubcon titfuck  
> \- Unwanted orgasm

When Black eases you down on the shower room floor, you feel like your legs are finally regaining their strength, and you support a hand on the tile wall, drawing in a couple of long breaths.

“Your heart rate was abnormally accelerated just now.” Black observes, watching you intently “So was your oxygen intake. You were breathing strangely, through your mouth rather than your…” he pauses like the word has escaped him “your nose. Why?”

You take another couple of breaths, shaking your head and turning your gaze to the hulking alien standing next to you.

“Are you kidding me?” you can’t even make yourself sound as angry as you are due to you being so short of breath “You pushed me towards your brother as he held a tentacle as big as my arm and twice as thick to my face, screaming that he wanted me! I though he was gonna… I thought…”

Black cocks his head to the side like he is waiting for you to finish the sentence.

“…I was _scared._ ” You conclude with your eyes low

Tt wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth either – you had felt something _other_ than fear as well; something warm and needy that sent heat to the pit of your stomach and a kind of hazy anticipation for… something. You didn’t quite know what.

Black stares at you for a moment, before taking a step towards you, then another. He places his hand on the wall next to you, caging you in with his body while he reaches his free hand to pull the steel lever by your side, and a warm spray of water shoots from the shower above you.

“Wha-?”

Black pulls you by your waist, the wide mouth on his middle splitting open and allowing many tentacles to pour out of it, two of them curling at your lower back, keeping you in place. The water that rains from above plasters your hair to your head, and you comb them away from your face. Another smaller tentacle snakes up against your belly, spreading the glimmering slick from Blue’s orgasm there.

You swat at the tentacle as it rubs over your left breast.

“Hey! I can clean myself, thank you very much.”

Black pulls the tentacle back some, and you push your palm against your suit, dragging the slick downwards in the hope that the water will help you get rid of it. It feels sticky, almost oily, and as you watch it trail down towards your crotch your breath hitches – was it safe to let it touch you there? It’s- It’s alien stuff, who knows if it could infiltrate through your suit and somehow impregnate you, what if it-

Black drags his tentacle over the slickness, pulling it downwards and then curving the appendage against your inner thighs, letting it trail down your legs and into the drain. His tentacle then trails upwards, sending shivers prickling your skin as it reaches your crotch, pressing up against your pussy.

“Ah!” you gasp with a startle, your eyes going wide

“You know-” Black walks closer to you, his helmet shifting and melting into the human face he had chosen for himself before he stops mere inches from you “I’ve been infiltrating many of your ships for a long time. I’ve learned from your kind, observed and studied their tone of voice. Their expressions, their eyes.” Black’s hand reaches for your cheek, big and enveloping, fingers resting at the back of your neck as his thumb strokes your cheekbone “Even the way your breath and pulse changes, and the scent of your hormones.”

You listen without a reaction, too mesmerized by the way Black has managed to delicately yet inexorably hold you in place where he wants. His human face lights up in a smirk.

“I can tell you weren’t only scared, Red.” he states knowingly “There was something else about you, something… warm. _Pleased._ ”

His tentacle presses harder against your pussy, making your clit throb painfully. You chew on your lip, the hot water that bathes your form making you feel strangely relaxed despite your current predicament.

“You’re wrong.” You say weakly, even though you are not sure yourself about your emotions; they seem to be all over the place “I wasn’t- I didn’t-”

Black pulls and pushes against your pussy, making you let out a small whine.

“Stop this.” you mewl out, and Black leans his face over yours, breath just as hot as the water that rains over both of you

“I have my needs, Red.” He says, tipping your chin up to make you look at him “I’m not as young and eager as my brother, but you… the way you smell… it’s making me crave you just as much.”

His face is inches from yours, becoming blurred from the proximity. Keeping his eyes still open and fixed on yours, he brushes his mouth to yours. It feels just like any other human’s, just as soft, although a bit warmer. He rubs his lips against yours, rather than puckering them, and you wonder if he even knows how humans are meant to kiss. It’s weirdly enticing, and you let your eyes fall shut, kissing him back.

Something wet comes from inside his mouth, nudging at your lips like a hot, slick tongue, and you part your lips without thinking, allowing it entrance. The tongue is flexible and thick, heavy over your own, and it fills your mouth, forcing your lips into an “O” shape. The thinner tip of it circles inside, rubbing against the flat of your tongue and cheek, and it makes you hum.

You suck at it tentatively, and Black shudders, the tentacle seated between your thighs moving back and forth, its end curving to meet the cleft of your ass and pressing up against it. The stiff zipper closure of your suit digs into the slit of your pussy, and you squirm, trying to push Black away by his chest.

“Mmno…” your denial comes muffled around the thick tongue that occupies your mouth

Black’s response is to wrap more tentacles around your torso, immobilizing you even further. His tongue pulls out of your mouth with a slow, lazy crawl, until it leaves you heaving for breath, your mouth dropped open as spit trails down your chin.

“Quiet.” He commands sharply as you still try to squirm out of his strong grip

The tentacle shifts and coils between your thighs, rippling against your pussy and sending small vibrations over your clit. You moan reflexively, but the sound is muffled by the tongue filling your mouth.

Black repeats the motion, the tentacle folding up so that the blunt tip of it sits right against the swollen nub above your slit, and the vibrations increase in strength. His tongue finally pulls out of your mouth, and you gasp out, noticing how long and thick it is, licking along your jaw now.

“Your smell is intoxicating.” Black rumbles, shifting to lick along the shell of your ear, sending shivers down your spine “It’s sour with fear and sweet with arousal.”

Your head drops back as you still attempt to squirm away from his grasp, heat flushing your cheeks.

“I’m not aroused, I’m-” and the vibrations that now have started to pulse in small beats make you moan out without meaning to “I’m… I just wanna clean up…”

“No point in getting cleaned if you’re just gonna get dirty again.” Black says with a sly grin in his human face

Before you can ask what he means by that, the tentacle moves up, still vibrating as it wraps around your hips and waist, curving under one of your breasts, its tip settling in the space between them. It has nubs lining up all of its length, and they press at your skin over the suit, almost massaging you with the way the appendage vibrates. The tentacle squeezes softly to then loosen and then squeezes again.

Two more tendrils press to the sides of your breasts, pressing them together. You whimper at the feeling, and suddenly you feel the movement of the tentacle that wraps around and across your torso gliding upwards in between your breasts, squeezed flush between them as its tip protrudes from between them, almost reaching your chin. It pulls back gingerly before sliding back up again.

Black throws his head back, and when he looks back down at you his face shifts and ripples into his helmet, visor sliding open and thick tendrils pouring out of it. You pull back some, disgust showing in your features. It’s not like the human face made you think he was human, not when his… tentacle was rubbing up and down between your thighs, but the sight of his tentacle-tongues make you cringe away some, and Black tightens his grip on you in response.

“Relax.” He says is like an order, and you whine when he picks up his pace fucking your breasts “I’ll be done soon.”

You turn your face away, and two tendrils touch the sides of your face, fixing it ahead to him.

“Let me look at you now.” he rumbles, his face shifting into the black helmet, tentacles moving out of his open visor and dancing like grass blades in the wind “Hmm… Blue was right. The look in your eyes is exquisite.”

The length of his tentacle rubs back and forth against your pussy as its tip fucks into your pressed-up tits, and you roll your hips once, twice, seeking the stimulation. Black practically purrs at that.

“That’s it, just enjoy it.”

You force yourself to stop, shaking your head as much as you can. No. Your body might be working on its own, seeking another’s touch after being all alone for so long, but your mind knows better.

“No, I’m not… not enjoying this.”

A tendril caresses your cheek gently, almost petting you.

“You humans lie a lot with your mouths, but you cannot do it with your bodies.” Black’s words are slurred, like he’s drunk with the pleasure of rubbing against you “or with your eyes… with your scent. You smell of need, of craving. It's almost like you're in heat as well.”

His words send a spear of heat towards your lower stomach, and you whine, feeling him thrust faster into the press of your breasts, the gooey slime that oozes from it slicking its way against your suit.

“I’m feeling close. Just bear with it a little more…”

You groan, turning your face some, but the tentacles dig into your jaw and cheeks, forcing you in place.

“Look at me.” Black says it like he's begging, voice growing lower and more slurred “Yes, just like that…”

He lets out a guttural growl as the tentacle between your breasts twitches and writhes like a caged beast. It shoots the same glimmering, creamy white moisture that Blue had sprayed on you before with powerful spurts that land on the underside of your chin and over your mouth. The spurts continue, just as the deep, rumbling noise from Black does, vibrating along the tentacles that hold you in place.

That alone makes the tension building inside you come undone at last, and you moan out as your insides tighten and undulate in the throes of an unexpected, but explosive orgasm. Your knees buckle, and Black is quick to support the back of your thighs with two strong tendrils that keep you from falling down.

A large amount of his strange, sticky come seeps into the collar of your suit and into it, dampening your clothes under it and making the fabric of your shirt stick to your breasts. It’s hot, too, even hotter than the water that washes out the excess from your face as you turn your face to the side to spit, coughing.

Black’s tentacles ease you down to the tile floor, and you pull your legs close to yourself. He kneels down close to you, his tentacles pooling on the floor, surrounding you.

“Are you feeling alright?”

You wrap your arms over your shins, feeling the water stream hitting your bare feet, and you shudder.

“No, of course I’m not alright.” You spit on the floor, determined not to allow yourself to taste the release that still drips from your chin “You and Blue are two… things… that are in _heat_ , and I’m the only one available for you to _jack off to_. So, no, Black, I’m not alright.”

Black’s tongues retreat into his helmet, and he stretches his fingers to you.

“At least let me clean you up properly.”

You slap his hand away.

“No, thank you.” You grit out bitterly “My suit is filthy, in and out, and I’ll have to take it off to shower properly. Now, can I have some privacy or is that too much to ask?!”

Black pulls his hand back, and even in his lack of a proper face you can sense his feeling of dejection. He hesitates to then stand up, giving you a small nod. His voice is strangely small and shy.

“Sure. I… I’ll bring you a fresh set of clothes. I’ll leave them by the door if that’s okay?”

You shrug with a scoff.

“Fine. Whatever. Just-” you nod at the door “Please?”

Black nods again, stepping out of the bathroom with one last quick look at you over his shoulder before the door slides shut behind him. At last, you are left alone and in silence, and you take one, two, three attempts before finally being able to get up on your feet, clinging to the wall as you did.

You unclasp the safety closures before finding access to the upper zipper of your suit, yanking it from the height of your collarbones to your bellybutton, grabbing at each side of it and pushing it down your shoulders until you are able to shove it down past your hips and kick it off your legs, and off to the side.

You stand properly under the shower, sucking your lips into your mouth before pulling the filthy shirt over your head, tossing it where your ruined suit is. You push and kick your pants down too, along with your underwear, and you take a moment, a sweet moment of silence being completely naked under the water stream.

Your hands move sharply over your body, pushing every last residue of the creamy white release off your neck and jaw, down your breasts and stomach; you drag the heels of your palms across your belly, pushing it all to the left side of your hips and down your leg in order to avoid getting it even remotely close to your pussy. You aren’t taking any contraceptives and you have no idea how fertile these things are, and how compatible they are to you.

Better safe than sorry.

You shower for a long time, reaching for the soap and spreading its foam all over your body, stepping out to wash your hair as well. When you are just rinsing the last remains of shampoo of your hair, your hand reaches down to wash your pussy. Your fingers prod inside and you notice you slick you are, and it takes some time for you to manage to get yourself properly clean there.

Your cheeks feel hot. That orgasm had been one of – if not the actual best orgasm you have ever had your entire life. This time, Black didn’t drug you, or forced you in any way. Your body simply responded to his touch in the most wanton way, and it makes you confused.

You don’t want any of this. Why is your body acting like you do?


	6. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new crewmate appears in the ship. Is it the help that Red so desperately needs? Blue can no longer hold back his hunger, and Red might have to pay its price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- violence  
> \- noncon/dubcon oral  
> \- noncon/dubcon aftermath

When you peek out of the shower room wrapped in a towel, you notice a pile of clothes - a clean set of red space suit, gloves, and even a helmet and some clean panties.

Next to the set of clothes lies a tablet. You lean down to pick it up first, holding it under your armpit. You drag the pile of clothes and the helmet into the room with one hand, locking the shower room’s door then to then take turns carrying everything over to one of the benches and removing the towel before plopping your naked ass down there.

You wonder if Black only brought the suit and not the shirt and pants you’re meant to wear under it because he forgot or if it’s because he wants to have easy access to your body. You shudder. Disgusting.

You squeeze the excess water off your hair with the towel and begin dressing yourself. You are thankful for finally being able to put on some panties that aren’t sticky or stiff with dried come. It’s like finally being back to your senses, to your true self, that of a person that doesn’t feel arousal for Impostors, the damned killer aliens that infiltrate ships and slaughter crewmates disguised as one of them.

Because that’s what they are, you think firmly to yourself, ruthless, monstruous killers.

You remember what Black had said about his and Blue’s mother- their genitor, whatever they called it, about how humans had killed them. You think of what their homeworld probably looked like before human intervention, how it must’ve been paradise for them even if you saw it as a hellish dead place, and how it was suddenly turned into your own paradise, and into their hell in turn.

A pang of pity strikes your gut, unwanted and unwelcome, and you click your tongue, shaking your head. Focus. That’s what he wants, to destabilize you emotionally. You reach for the rubber-like uniform, shoving your feet into it to then stand up, pulling it up your waist and zipping it up in place. You put on your gloves and boots and clip your new belt in place, checking every pouch for your mandatory items. You hesitate to then reach for the helmet, placing it on your head and twisting it in place to then lock the latches in place, taking a deep sigh in the filtered air system of the suit.

Your gaze rises to the mirror directly in front of you, and you look at yourself, at the human dressed in red with a big black reflexive visor for a face. The uniform makes every crewmate neutral, one and the same, thousands of you scattered across the galaxy wearing the same span of colors, sometimes only differentiating from one another by a detail such as a patch on your arm. The upper ranks discouraged such behavior though – for them, maintaining similarity was key to keep safe from Impostors.

It didn’t keep you safe from your own crewmates in the previous mission though.

You tear you gaze away from the mirror. You do not want to dig into these memories, not so soon and definitely not now. You have more urgent matters to attend to. You walk up to the bench, grabbing the tablet and frowning in curiosity at the screen as it lights up when you accidentally press the main button. Instead of the usual home screen, there is a text document opened there.

“Red” – it said – “I’m giving you a full uniform and new equipment to make up for the one that has been broken.”

By him, you think bitterly as you recollect the moment he smashed your comm device to bits in his hand.

“Please wear the full uniform. Blue found a stowaway and decided to bring it into the ship while I was busy with you. Please don’t worry too much. He’s probably just hungry.”

You gasp, locking the tablet and running out of the showers as fast as you can. Blue found a crewmate adrift in space?! That was perfect – well, not perfect yet, but if you could find a moment alone with the new member and convince him to vote for the same crewmate, you could get rid of at least one of them. Getting rid of the other then would be even easier, and you would be finally free from this nightmare.

You had to find him before Blue tore him to bits, though. With that thought in mind, you run down the hall, racing for the landing pad, but when you get there, heaving and gasping for breath, neither Impostor is there, and there is no new crewmate either. You run your hands over your helmet, thinking about the worst, about how their guts are already probably scattered all over the floor somewhere while Blue licks up their entrails.

A loud buzz comes from your comm. Emergency meeting. Puzzled and wary, you make your way to the cafeteria. Is this another one of Blue’s tricks? Or is Black behind it this time?

When you walk past the double doors that hiss open, you see Black and Blue sitting together at the main table, shrunken to their buff but still believably human shapes… and by their side sits a crewmate in a bright orange suit. You nearly cry with the sheer happiness of seeing a crewmate, an actual crewmate that is human under the suit, and you practically race up to the table, taking a sit there.

“Hello, you must be Red!” says the newcomes excitedly “I’m Orange, and these two were just putting me up to date about your situation. So you lost over half of your crew before finding the impostor, huh? That sucks. I was ejected from my mission just a while ago. You know, everyone gets on edge, and suddenly you’re sus for not filling up the coffee pot!”

He laughs, and you giggle more of happiness than about the joke.

“Well, you’re very very welcome!” you say with a wide smile “Do you need a briefing on the tasks?”

Orange shakes his head, still chipper.

“Nope. These two fine gentlemen just filled me in, I heard all about the need to divert power to admin, and I’ll get to it as soon as we’re done here. Blue says he’ll take care of the shields, and Black told me he’s gonna get on those pesky asteroids in weapons, and you’re gonna get the tests running at the med bay.” he shrugs “Is there anything else you want to say?”

You look from Black to Blue. They remain completely unreadable, and Blue chuckles, the fake, phony bastard.

“I don’t think there is. Red is a little shy, you know?”

You open your mouth to contradict him, but suddenly there is a tendril wrapping around your ankle, smoothly, delicately. Like a soft reminder of what you are up against. Your shoulders tense, and you swallow down. There are only two of you against two of them. If Blue decides to become violent, he can easily kill both of you on the spot.

Getting rid of an impostor is all about gaining other’s confidence and being able to eject them through voting. Maybe you could wait and convince Orange to vote Blue out with you, but for that you would have to be able to meet him alone.

“Red?” Orange asks with curiosity “Are you alright?”

The tendril strokes you very lightly, merely brushing against your calf.

“I’m fine.” You grit out, getting up fast, kicking your foot in order to break free “I’ll get on my tasks, wanna come with me?”

Orange gets up as well just as the tendril lets go of you.

“Sorry, I can’t.” he says apologetically “Admin is all the way across the ship, Black showed me the map.”

Black looks up at you as he gets up at the same time as his brother.

“Yes.” He says in his deep voice “Looks like each one of us will be in a different corner of the ship until their tasks are done.”

Monsters. Black is covering up for Blue knowing that the other Impostor will just slice poor Orange into bloody pieces and eat them all up like the monster he is. Black chuckles, nudging you towards the doors that lead to the hallway to the med bay.

“Get a move on, Red. You standing around here staring at nothing makes you look kinda sus, you know?”

* * *

You are barely paying any attention to your tasks. The blood tests have been ready for about five minutes and you can’t bring yourself to caring about setting the reagent in them. All you can think about is Orange, that poor newcomer that entered a death trap without knowing it.

You finally get up from your chair, walking towards the sample machine when all lights go out at once, and you gasp – one of those monsters had sabotaged the electrical network. You know the move too well: an impostor fucks up with the light and lurks in the electrical room, waiting for someone to come and fix it so they can kill them.

The med bay is the closest room to the electrical room. If you run fast enough, you might get there before orange and save his life. You have a gut feeling they won’t kill you – they’re too entertained by you to do it. Orange, however, seem to be here only to serve as Blue’s snack. You have to save him.

You dash through the hall, lighting up your flashlight on the way and practically throwing yourself into the room; you walk warily, darkness engulfing you all around except where the halo of yellow light shines.

You reach for the panel, hears it squeak open as you glance at the wires that had been purposefully disconnected. You grab the first one of them, stretching it towards the connection meant for it…

“Red?” Orange’s frightened voice comes from behind you, and you turn around quickly, seeing him standing at the doorway and walking in “Oh, Red, thank gods it’s you! I can’t believe someone messed up with the lights! I thought we were safe!”

You shake your head, abandoning your task.

“No, we aren’t!” you hiss, glancing at the door to see if either Black or Blue were near “There are Impostors in this ship!”

“Look, I just checked the security cameras in Admin.” Orange says tensely “Black is all the way in the command center, and Blue is at shields”

“I know, but they still could-”

Orange clamps a hand over your mouth, shushing you. His voice is giddy with laughter:

“That means none of them will find you before it’s too late.”

That’s when his midriff splits apart to reveal a dozen tentacles surrounded by sharp teeth. Your eyes go wide as your legs try to kick at him, but the tentacles grab at them, at your wrists, arms and waist, and he tosses you hard against the opposite wall.

You slam against it and all the air seems to be pushed out of your lungs as you collapse to the floor, your entire body aching from the impact. Something grabs at your helmet, smashing it hard against the floor and you can both hear and see your visor crack in front of your eyes, the damage spreading like a spider web over the dark glass.

You turn your face to see Orange walking towards you, pulling a knife from his utility belt, and you try to scramble away.

“When I’m done with you, I’ll say Black is sus. Is he your friend? It’s gonna be really fun if he is. Come here!” he grunts as he pushes a tentacle to your shoulder, flopping you on your back “There. I want you to see it as I slice your guts open.”

You don’t see where Black comes from. Could be from the vent above, or maybe the doorway. Maybe he had been hiding behind the shelves this whole time. All you know is that suddenly his thick, muscular forearm is pressed against Orange’s throat, choking him from behind. Orange gasps, the knife dropping from his hand as he scrambles to his feet, trying to break free from Black and clearly surprised by his strength.

“How dare you touch what’s mine?” Black growls to the new Impostor “I should kill you right here where you stand.”

You watch helplessly as Orange reaches his tentacles towards Black and Black fights them back with tentacles of his own, and you don’t know which one of them could win if this gets really dangerous. 

“You’re… You’re one of us?” Orange rasps out in shock “Then why-”

Black slams Orange down on the floor, and you scream, scrambling away from him. Orange is quickly pinned in place by strong tentacles, and he rasps out:

“Why are you defending the human?..”

There’s a noise by the door and Orange immediately pulls all his tentacles back in, looking like a regular crewmate under the mass of tentacles that pins him down. Blue shows up by the door further ahead, taking one quick look at the scene before slamming the button of his comm, demanding an emergency meeting.

You scramble on your hands and knees, crawling desperately to get away from the two aliens and running towards the door, pushing Blue out of your way and continuing to run fast, your pulse pounding in your ears as you move as fast as you can for the cafeteria.

You practically stumble towards the main table, your entire body shaking and your legs feeling weak.

You sink down on your sit, your heart pounding in your chest so fast it hurts. You rub your arms with a whimper – they hurt from when Orange threw you at the wall, and your sight is messy because of the cracked glass of your suit.

You sob quietly to yourself. How could you be so unlucky? How could the first living being in many light years be just another one of these monsters?

If it wasn’t for Black, you would be dead now, you know it.

* * *

“Black is sus.”

The accusation from Orange is not expected. Blue cocks his head to the side like he’s raising an eyebrow.

“Proof?”

Orange turns to him and scoffs.

“Are you kidding me?! You saw this- this monster on top of me, trying to kill me!”

Blue sounds like he’s carefully choosing each word.

“I saw two crewmates fighting in the dark. Would love to know why.” he turns to black “Black?”

Black looks away from his brother, and you frown. Black is sus alright – he’s one of them. But so is Orange.

“Since neither Black or Red want to speak, I’ll say it” Orange pointed “One of them is an Impostor. Black tried to kill me and Red didn’t do anything to stop him!”

His lie is good, and would definitely cast doubt in a ship where you knew nothing of one another. Blue stares at you.

“So you would vote for Red, is what you’re saying?”

Orange looks from you to Black. Obviously he would rather getting rid of Black so that he could have the two humans for himself – but he has no idea that Blue isn’t human either. He then looks at Blue like he’s sizing him up, maybe measuring if he would turn out to be a better meal than you. He then looks at Black again.

“I mean, yeah. Sure. I’m more suspicious of Black though.”

“Good.” Blue says like he’s smiling “Because I feel like Red is sus too.”

“What?!” you scream it, watching with horror as both Blue and Orange press something on their screens “No, I’m not! I’m not-”

“Shut up, we’ve already voted.” Blue says nonchalantly “Nothing you say is gonna change the results.”

Your eyes sting with tears. They would take the Impostor in over you and dump you into space. You just know it.

You turn to Black, tears streaming down your face.

“Black, you… you can’t let them airlock me, you-” and you swallow down, hesitating “You said I was yours, doesn’t that count for something?”

Black merely stares at you and taps his thumb to the screen of his tablet.

You grit your teeth, watching the countdown slimming away at the tabletop screen. Orange wanted to vote Black. Blue wants to get rid of you. Black’s vote is a mystery – could be to you or Orange, and you can’t know if he would choose you over one of his kind, his dying kind.

Your finger hovers over Black’s name. Yours and Orange’s vote could rid you of at least one alien. But what good would it really do to you?

Sighing out heavily, you cast a vote.

The four of you walk to the airlock room, and you stumble some on your way into your chamber. Memories creep up on you. Your hands slamming at the reinforced glass. Your voice, shrill and filled with despair, screaming that you weren’t the killer. Your ears are ringing and you sniffle. You don’t wanna be ejected again, not this far into unknown territory. No ship will find you here before your oxygen runs out.

You sob quietly, sniffling. You don’t wanna die.

A beep announces the votes, and you whip your face up, blinking the blurriness of your tears away. A vote from Orange to Black. A vote from you to Orange.

Two votes, from Black and Blue, to Orange. You’re saved. They were… bluffing?

Orange places his hand on the glass, staring at Black.

“So much drama just to keep a meal to yourself.” He chuckles “She’s yours now, I guess. Have fun.”

The panel under Orange slides open, and he’s sucked out into space and out of your ship, still laughing out loud.

* * *

The glass in front of you slides open with a hiss, and you stumble out of it, only now noticing how shallow your breaths are. Black and Blue leave their own, and you raise your head to look at them, more tears spilling from your eyes.

“You… You didn’t vent me…!”

Black stands tall, slowly emerging from his human size, as he had been disguised, back to his taller, stronger form. He turns his visor to you.

“Of course not.”

You shake your head in confusion, blinking your tears away.

“But why?...”

Black takes the few steps he needs to be at arm’s length from you, and you have to crane your neck up to look at his helmeted face.

“Because you are mine.”

The words send a somewhat soothing warmth nestling into your chest. Something overtakes you, relief and gratefulness and some of the mind-numbing fear that still clings to you, and you find yourself wrapping your arms around Black’s waist, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you!”

Black holds very still to then return the hug. He moves and coils for a moment and then he’s suddenly wrenching himself free and pushing you away from him with a light shove.

“What’s-” you begin to ask

The mouth of Black’s body appears, knife-sharp teeth rippling along it’s maw before the slit falls shut again. Black places his hands over his stomach.

“Don’t touch me…” he grits out “It’s not wise.”

Blue walks up to Black, touching his shoulder. He speaks in that weirdly hissed way that hardly lets you understand any of his words. You only make out a few of them.

“Saved…” more hisses “…owes us…” and then “…take her.”

Blue is looking right at you as he speaks, and even not seeing his eyes you shudder, feeling his burning gaze still. Black growls, low and deep.

“No… we wait.”

A loud beep interrupts the three of you, and you hastily grab your tablet from the pouch that hangs over your leg. There’s a cloud of asteroids approaching, and you need to get rid of them. You look at the two aliens, and then back at the screen.

“I, uh… I have to take care of this now…” you pocket the tablet, looking at Blue and Black over your shoulder as you begin to walk out of the airlock room “…Thank you.”

* * *

Well this certainly was weird, you think as you take your sit on the chair, placing each foot on a footrest and taking the joysticks in each hand before staring ahead at the aim screen, seeing the approaching targets. You remove your helmet as its broken glass is getting in the way of your sight, and you get to work.

It’s not your favorite task, and you never were too good at it; the proof of it comes with the loud buzz of the shields bumping against a few scattered rocks you miss. Fortunately, this isn’t a big cloud, and some quick shots clear your way for the most, and you slump in the chair, grinning victoriously and rubbing your eyes.

When you open them again, Blue is standing right in front of you.

You jerk upright, watching his maw split open as the tentacles pour out of it, two of them quickly working to pin your wrists to the arm rests of the chair. Blue walks up to you with fluid, elegant steps, and his helmet shifts and bubbles as he does, shrinking and twisting into a human face.

He, too, did not half-assed his job on the looks of his disguise. The face he chooses is classically handsome, a firm jawline and some stubble shadowing his brunet face, dark brown locks falling over his forehead above his blue eyes. His nose is long and slightly crooked, and a scar makes a blemished line over the left side of his lip. It’s like he decided to have a face that says that he has endured violence, paired with eyes that say he is ready to offer the same violence tenfold to whoever tries anything with him.

“I can’t believe you.” He says, shaking his head as he watches you squirm in your sit, trying to break free “My brother is a formidable warrior. A champion of our kind. And you have rendered him a simpleton, made him turn against one of his own.”

You stare at Blue, grinding your teeth and still trying to fight the slimy yet firm bonds that hold you. He studies you with his forehead creased.

“Do you even have any idea what you are putting us through, both of us? Hmm?” he hums, taking your chin in his hand and holding it firmly “How hungry and needy we are, and how eager I am to eat you right up? I would’ve done it by now if it wasn’t for him.”

You shudder, unable to look away from the pale blue eyes. Blue grins, his fake human teeth unsettlingly sharp.

“But he isn’t here now, is he? No… you see, he’s locked himself in the med bay, writhing and coiling and touching himself madly, spilling his slick and groaning your name like a prayer, too restricted to dare and take you. And I have you all for myself.”

The thought of Black touching himself while thinking of you is like a spear of heat to your lower stomach, and you rub your thighs together without thinking, but you know there’s wetness slicking your inner walls now. Why does the thought of Black moaning out your name while running a hand along a big, thick tentacle just like you had seen Blue do turns you on so much?

Blue closes his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“And you let out your erotic pheromones as if to taunt me. You have some nerve, girl, I’ll give you that.”

Blue’s hand shifts into a tentacle, shooting for your leg and twisting around it painfully. You yelp out as his other hand does the same. The tentacles around your wrists adjust to the shift of your body, and Blue pulls you up by your legs, holding them up. Your back lies on the seat of the chair now, and you gasp when you feel Blue’s hot body press up against your ass.

He’s hot, so hot, even through the suit. You assume he runs at least one or two degrees hotter than you. You are facing the ceiling above now, struggling to crane your neck enough to look at Blue, but he yanks you forward so that only your shoulder blades and head lie on the seat, and suddenly there’s his chest supporting your butt…

Then there’s his fingers, holding your hips in a bruising grip while a very thin, delicate tendril slithers up between your thighs and finds the lower zipper of your suit, pulling it open all the way from the front and back, exposing your underwear.

You gasp at the warm feeling of Blue’s chest against your ass contrasting with the cool air that brushes over your crotch, and you squirm.

“I’m hungry.” Blue says hotly over your pussy, opening his mouth and latching it over the heated skin

You scream, trashing in his iron grip. He’s gonna eat you. He’s gonna eat you like he did Pink-

There’s a sharp jab of his hot, slimy tongue that presses the fabric of your panties against your slit and the vibrating drag of sharp teeth over it where it covers your clit, and you gasp again, kicking against his hold.

His grip tightens on your shins and he pulls his head back some.

“I’m hungry.” he repeats it like a warning “Keep moving and you’ll see how hungry I really am. I need to feed, and I’m not about to starve myself like Black out of _pity_.”

You hold still, barely daring to take a breath. Blue eases his grip some, and licks along your slit over your panties, dampening the thin fabric. He presses his tongue against your pussy, harder, and taps rhythmically against your clit with unexpected strength and steadiness, too precise for an actual human’s tongue.

Your legs twitch some, and you let out a tiny moan, immediately clamping your lips shut, your eyes going wide. Okay, yes, he struck a sensitive area, no harm in feeling it a bit too much. It’s not like this monster can actually please you.

That’s when his tongue starts to _vibrate_ , hard.

You yelp, suddenly feeling attacked in the very sensitive area and trying your damnest to squirm off his grip.

“Stop- ah!”

Blue tilts his head up and down, dragging the vibrations down along your slit and then up to your clit. Your hips buck on their own, and you twitch on the chair’s seat.

“Stop!” you demand, louder this time; your legs hurt and cramp from being held up and you whine, feeling slick wetness seep through your soaked panties “Stop it, please!”

Blue licks along your cunt over your panties, and they’re so wet with spit-goo it’s almost like you aren’t wearing them, the delicate fabric plastered to your slit.

“You’re enjoying this.” He says, not asks it “You’re not supposed to.”

Oh, gods, this is just like that dream you had.

“I’m not…” you groan weakly “Put me down right now!”

Rather than doing that, Blue keeps licking you over and over, occasionally vibrating his tongue against your clit. Your body writhes under the rough treatment, your feet and legs cramping up without any blood in them from being upside-down.

“I can smell you. I can read every cadence of your voice and breath. Every beat of your heart and drag of breath. You want me too keep going, and you know it.”

Within you, a pang of lust blooms. An arousal from being treated like something to be roughly held down and toyed with. You swallow down, your cunt twitching and responding to the heated wetness rubbing against it. It feels good. So good.

You don’t want this. He’s abusing you, he’s touching and teasing you without consent. This is wrong.

This is so wrong, and you know the building pressure in the pit of your stomach.

This is so wrong, and you’re about to come.

You scream, and drenches your panties and Blue’s chin, pleasure assaulting your every sense as it leaks out of you, much harder and in a much larger amount that you have ever let out your whole life. You even wonder if you pissed yourself but the liquid is clear and there is no smell in the air other than your arousal.

Blue sucks avidly at your liquids, licking at the curve of your ass to catch everything with his tongue, and you groan languidly at the feeling. He then proceeds to ease your legs down, and you cry out in pain as the blood suddenly comes rushing down to it while two other tentacles lift you by your armpits, sitting you back up on the chair.

You can barely breathe, your head lolling to the side as you lift your gaze through hooded eyes, seeing Blue lick his lips over and over, running the back of his hand along his chin. He then laughs quietly, smirks, as his head shifts and expands into his helmet, and he holds your chin up, giving you a couple of light, almost affectionate slaps to your cheek.

“I am no longer hungry. Thank you.”

He then walks out, calm and collected, his footsteps dying away as you try to regain any sense of strength in your body. Your pussy is still twitching, your left foot dangling, not supported by the footrest. Your arms are draped over each side of the armchair, and you try to stop thinking about how mind-numbingly good this felt.

You asked him to stop, though. You didn’t want any of this. He abused you.

_I can smell you. I can read every cadence of your voice and breath. Every beat of your heart and drag of breath. You want me too keep going, and you know it._

You stifle a sob, reaching for the zipper between your legs and gingerly pulling it shut, fixing your panties back in place as you do. You were so scared right now, you thought Blue was going to slice you apart and eat you.

_Keep moving and you’ll see how hungry I really am. I need to feed, and I’m not about to starve myself like Black out of pity._

Blue said he was no longer hungry… had he fed on your come? Could he even do that? You curl yourself up on the chair, squeezing your eyes shut. Everything about this ship and these monsters feels like a nightmare.

Your pussy twitches painfully, still echoing the violent yet pleasurable act. You think of Black touching himself while thinking of you and it twitches harder. Are you losing your mind?


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black holds back. You decide to make an offer.
> 
> (This is tiny, messy and definitely not proofreaded, but I cranked it up before bedtime and I was so proud for making 2 chapters in one day~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- dubcon kissing  
> \- spit kink / spit drinking  
> \- aftercare

You barely have any strength left in you after what Blue had put you through, but somehow you manage to clean the ship’s filters, realign the shields, shower for the second time in only a few hours and grab some food at the cafeteria, before walking to the dorm and turning the lights on.

Blue isn’t there, and you’re relieved not to see him. Black, however, lies on the same bunk where you two had slept together the previous night. He still has his helmet-face on, so you don’t know if he’s sleeping. You notice the sheets and beddings under him, half-pulled from under the mattress and crumpled up like he had tossed and turned on the bed over and over. His limbs dangle some, his size too much for the average human-sized bed.

His helmet slides open, and about nine thick tongues pour out of it splaying over his chest, its tips curling and coiling up.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away?” he rumbles, head tilting up to look at you “What are you doing here?”

You twist your hands together nervously. His abdomen is tensed and slightly pulled in, like he’s trying really hard to keep the maw in there shut.

“I… I’m done with my tasks for the day. I was just about to go to sleep.”

Black’s tongues go stiff, and you wonder if that’s his equivalent to gritting his teeth.

“Fine. Okay.” Black sits up, tongues rippling and dancing as he stares at you for a moment “I should leave. The beds at the med bay are comfortable enough.”

Black rises to his feet, towering over you. Gods, your height barely reaches his upper midriff. He stays like this for a moment, and you catch the glimpse of sharp white teeth trying to claw out of the diagonal opening of his mouth. His shoulders are slumped and he seems to be swaying almost unnoticeably.

You wonder how hungry he is. How much he is fighting himself not to split his maw open and devour you whole like a snake, or to tear you apart and eat your guts.

And then, just like that, the moment is over and he turns his back on you, walking towards the door. Before you can understand why you’re doing this, you spin on your heels and calls out:

“Black, wait!”

Black stills, drawing in a breath before turning only his upper body to look back at you.

“What?”

You stare at him, from his broad shoulder to the muscles that follow the twist of his posture, the curve of his shoulder blade. All of him seemed to be stuffed into that suit, pulling it taut over chiseled muscles and jutting tendons. You wonder how much of him is a disguise and how much is his real form. Part of you is even curious, you admit begrudgingly to yourself. Are the impostors even remotely similar to humans?

“Red?” Black calls, a hint of impatience in his voice, and you snap out of your thoughts

You hold a closed hand to your chest, feeling your heart thudding against your sternum like a caged bird. You draw a small breath, wondering why you feel so anxious.

“You… You’re hungry, aren’t you? I-I haven’t seen you or- or Blue eat anything since the others… left.”

Black turns more to you, swallowing down. The thick tendons of his neck shift with the movement, and his tone is soft, almost a mumble.

“We can’t draw sustenance from your food. We eat in front of you to pretend to be humans, but it does very little for our organisms.”

“So you are hungry.”

“What’s it to you?” Black snaps

He seems to become more irritable by the second. You wonder if it’s his hunger or the arousal he must feel being in a – how had he called it? – mating cycle. You stop for a moment, drawing a sharp breath at the memory of what Blue had said, that Black had been touching himself thinking of you.

“I-I wanna help you.” you blurt out “To… eat, that is.”

You move your hand over your stomach, and lower. Your mouth feels dry, and you swallow thickly.

“Blue said… you’ve been holding back, and that I can… feed you somehow?”

Black turns fully to face you properly at once, muscles shifting with grace with his every move. His rich voice sounds like his breath is shallow.

“You shouldn’t say things like that.”

You find protectiveness in his tone, and it makes the tight knot in your throat ease some. Black is much nicer than Blue. You could almost say… no, you could say that he is even… sweet. You lick your lips tentatively.

“I mean it, though.” You say softly, so low you worry he might not hear you “You… you saved my life, and you kept me around even when another of your people showed up, and you’ve been… kind?”

You didn’t mean to make it come out like a question. Black’s chuckle rumble in his chest, and he walks closer to you until he’s standing at arm’s length. He brushes his knuckles against your cheek and you shiver, batting your eyelashes up at him.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

His tone is sweet, but you can also tell that he is saying it like a warning; as if you decided to complain, he would say that he warned you beforehand. Maybe you should take the hint. Maybe you should say you changed your mind.

Still, there’s a faint warmth in your gut, and it grows as it it’s being fanned when his thumb brushes over your lips.

“I know.” you nod tensely “But I think I want to.”

You are starting to think that you really do. You see your gaze reflected on Black’s helmet, see the flush that tints your cheeks, and Black lets out a low rumbling sound that makes your knees weaken.

“What… what do I have to do?” you ask softly, your hand moving to touch Black’s bicep, feeling the hardened muscle there

Black makes a small noise like he’s swallowing down, and then his face shifts into his human disguise. His thumb presses gently at your lower lip.

“Open your mouth.” he says, barely a whisper; you hesitate to then do as told “Stick your tongue out.”

You hesitate again for a beat before slowly sticking out your tongue. Black lowers himself some and tilts his head to the side, touching his own tongue to yours. His heat startles you and you pull back with a small sound before apologizing and sticking your tongue back out.

Black licks the very tip of your tongue once, twice, before licking lazily along the side of it to then give soft kitten licks to the flat of your tongue. He then opens his mouth wider, pressing his lips to yours and sucking gently on your tongue.

You groan, letting your eyes fall shut, your arms automatically wrapping around Black’s waist. He keeps on sucking very delicately on your tongue before moving to explore your mouth, tongue lapping and tasting along the inside of your cheeks, the roof of your mouth and even the underside of your upper lip.

You missed kissing, and as good as it had been with your previous partners, nothing came close to this. Black’s mouth and tongue are hot and his saliva has a slick texture and an almost sweet taste. And you wonder when will Black be done with this foreplay and start eating you out like his brother did.

It’s a sloppy, messy kiss, but you surprise yourself not having to adjust or stop to swallow down, and only then you understand it.

Black is drinking your spit just like Blue had drunken your come.

Okay, this is surprisingly arousing. You file that information in the ‘didn’t know that turned me on’ cabinet in the back of your brain and decide to enjoy the ride for now, although you start to feel dizzy from the lack of air. Black pulls back from you, his human eyes hooded and lost.

“Are you alright? I felt your pulse change…”

You smile dumbly at Black, shaking your head.

“I’m fine… are you… are you enjoying this?”

Black looks into your eyes like he’s lost something there and is trying to find it again.

“Yes…” he frowns only slightly “Yes, I am.”

You hold your lips parted in an invitation. Black sticks his tongue out, but it’s different now, unhuman. It’s much thicker and flexible, and it makes the jaw of his human face stretch some. You stiffen some in Black’s grasp, but he holds you firmly in place by the smaller of your back, pushing the slick appendage past your lips and into your mouth.

You have a hard time accommodating it without hurting your jaw. The tongue is as thick as a past lover’s cock, although much more flexible, pressing softly against the roof of your mouth while simultaneously weighing on the flat of your mouth. You hum around it, and you can feel Black shuddering.

The stretch of holding something with the girth of three or four fingers in your mouth makes you salivate, and you can feel Black sucking at it, swallowing down without pulling back an inch. The tongue blocks your air some, and you start feeling even dizzier in Black’s arms. When he pulls out of your mouth with a wet squelching sound, you gasp and pant, held in place by him even as your knees weaken.

You look up to him, trying not to think about the once small warmth at your crotch that now feels like a massive fire to which Black’s dazed face is nothing but gasoline.

“S-Satisfied?” you rasp out “Or do you need to drink more…?”

If he wants to eat you out, you don’t think you can possibly refuse him. It scares you, how you’re almost willing to have him stick his tentacle-like tongue inside you. Black, however grabs at the back of your neck, his face shifting into his helmet once again.

“I’m very satisfied, yes.” He pauses for a moment before carefully curving his arm in the shape of a tentacle behind your knees, scooping you in his arms “Now, I believe I should take you to bed.”

Your eyes go wide and you try to come up with the nicest way to say “hey, I’m okay with kissing and letting you suck my spit, but I don’t want to go any further than that” when Black wordlessly takes you to the nearest bunk and plop you down there.

“You had a long day” he purrs, carding his fingers – five long tendrils of dark goo – through your hair “You better rest.”

You almost gasp out loud. What?

“Black?...”

Black keeps tangling and detangling his fingers through your hair. It makes you feel strangely fuzzy inside.

“Just go to sleep. You are the only one able to keep this ship running. So just rest, already.”

You want to reply, want to tell him about how thankful you are for him saving you, but it gets lost in your throat. After being roughly eaten out by Blue and tenderly kissed by Black, you believe that a good night’s sleep will be just what you need to put your own emotions back in order.

Weirdly enough, escaping the ship is no longer your main concern that consumes your every thought before you sink into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to give Red her aftercare. I'm kind of a sap, I guess....


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red have an argument and Red finds herself facing a decision she has been avoiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- dirty talking  
> \- casual sex [flashback]  
> (I'm so sorry for the short last couple of chapters, but the next one will make up for it!)

**Before**

You’re in a spaceship, doing your tasks and trying to get along well with the crew, a full team of ten crewmates. It's really exciting, your first big mission with a big crew, and you are doing your very best to keep the ship running and to keep everyone safe.

Cyan walks in the electrical room, nodding at you as you busy yourself with downloading some important data into your tablet. He walks up to you, pointing at the patch on your right arm, one with the image of a large green planet surrounded by a ring of asteroids.

“Don’t let the higher-ranks see you wearing this. The regulations don’t allow any deviation from the standard uniform, you know?”

You cover the patch with your hand for a moment, sighing. It’s a representation of Earth-6, the place that used to be your home before you got sent out to explore outer space and chart new unknown areas.

“I know, I saw Purple had his flamingo hat taken last week.”

Cyan snorts.

“Well, I was sad to see it gone. It was funny.”

“It was, wasn’t it?”

Cyan is nice. You would meet them on occasion while doing tasks and they would always stop to chat a bit with you. The calm, cooperative atmosphere of the ship let you feel secure enough to try and bond with them, become their friend. And not much later, you become something a bit more than that.

The steel crate bumps against the wall under your movements as you grab at the edge of it to brace yourself; Cyan drives into you in slow, languid thrusts, both of you fully dressed except for the lower zipper of your suits while you two fuck as quietly as you can manage to in a corner of the room. Your visor becomes slightly fogged with your labored breath as Cyan seats himself fully into you, balls pressed up against your wet slit.

“I’m gonna come…” they rasp out, and you push weakly at their lower stomach, shaking your head

“Don’t come inside me…” you warn them, panting and squirming away despite how _good_ they feel inside you “Outside… damnit, we should’ve worn a condom…”

“It’s okay” Cyan gasps as they drive into you a few more times “Gonna pull out…”

They sink deep into you before pulling out with a groan; you look over your shoulder in time to see their hand working fast at their twitching erection before their come spills over the red rubbery texture of your uniform on your backside, some of it landing over your naked ass and trailing into its cleft, and you shudder with a low moan at the feeling of it’s slick warmth.

Getting fucked by them whenever you can find the time to in some blissful empty room is one of the highlights of your workday, you think much later as you are walking out of comms ready to get to your next task. This job isn’t as bad as you think, and you think if things keep looking up you could actually ask Cyan if they would like to break protocol and start an actual relationship with you. The regulations don’t allow crewmates to date, and you two would have to keep it a secret, but still-

Suddenly, the lights go out. The few emergency lights are so far apart that you are essentially in the dark. You fumble with your equipment, turning on your flashlight and almost falling to the ground when a sudden impact shakes the entire ship.

What the hell is happening?

Your comm lets out a loud blaring noise, and you stand still in the hall with your breath shallow for several minutes before you see White and Yellow walking past by you in a hurry. Yellow pushes you out of her way.

“Move, rookie! Emergency meeting at the cafeteria, _now!_ ”

As you sit down at the table, the arguing has already started. The oldest member, Purple, says that the lights, as well as the shields, had been tampered with and that this meant that Impostors were aboard the ship, trying to get it destroyed by the incoming meteor shower. You gasp quietly, eyes going wide. The killing creatures that would disguise themselves as crewmates to kill them? How could it be?!

Purple and Brown are speaking angrily, saying they’ve seen a full ship like this one being slowly picked apart, one crew member after another showing up dismembered, shot dead or pierced through the helmet and skull. Purple says he won’t wait until the killing starts, and that anyone without a solid alibi will be the first one to be ejected.

The screen of your tablet lights up, and the picture of each of your crewmates appear on it for you to either vote for one of them or skip.

Everyone starts speaking, telling of their wheareabouts. When it comes your turn, however, you say that you had been in comms alone, and all the others, that had been either in pairs or in groups turn to you.

“Did anyone see you?” Purple asks

“N-No…”

“Hmm.” with not another word, he presses something on his screen.

Lime presses his screen as well, and so does Yellow. Your heart skips a beat. No. No way.

“Guys, you’re… you’re kidding, right?! I'm not an impostor!”

“You being alone is really sus, Red. Sorry.” Pink says, marking down her vote as well

The others are voting, and you turn to Cyan, your voice breaking in your throat as your eyes well up with tears.

“Cyan, tell them! You know me!”

Cyan turns their gaze down to his tablet, voting. Are they afraid of defending you and being deemed sus as well?

“I’m skipping!” you scream “I’m skipping because we have _no suspects_ and you people are acting _crazy!_ ”

You force yourself to stand up when the others do, and to enter your chamber when they enter theirs. The screen on the wall lights up, showing your neutral vote. It also shows an unanimous vote for you on behalf of the other crewmates.

“No!” you shriek, pounding the glass “No, please, I’m not sus, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

The floor beneath your feet slides open in one sharp motion, and you are swallowed by darkness and absolute, utter, dreadful silence.

You float hopelessly for a while, trying to stop crying not to waste your oxygen supply too quickly. You set your rocket thrusters on and wander aimlessly, all alone in the vast darkness of space. There is nothing anywhere around you but darkness. The air in your helmet feels stale, and you feel faint, dizziness creeping up into your brain and lack of air making you cough softly.

You close your eyes, thinking it to be the end.

And then someone reaches for you, wrapping their arm around your body. A person tethered to a ship by a long cord that is tied to their black space suit.

_Black._

* * *

You wake up in your bunk, opening your eyes; you slowly roll on your side, curling yourself up in a ball.

That day still haunts you. All those people you thought to be your friends, even one you had shared intimacies with… all it took was one bad situation for them all to turn on you. Tears spill over the bridge of your nose, and you sob quietly.

Blue had been the one to find you adrift in space while peeking over the shoulder of a crewmate that had been mapping out the surroundings, you had heard later. You had been surrounded by humans and suddenly the ones to save you from certain death had been the very monsters you had been warned of.

Such irony.

You sit up, still crying, and the hissing noise of someone sighing makes you whip your head up fast, seeing that Blue has somehow slithered his way until he was standing right in front of your without a sound. Just like last night, when he…

You pull your legs up close to you, still sniffling. Blue cocks his head to the side, setting down a tray on your bed which is filled with a nice, generous breakfast.

“What’s wrong with your face?” he asks with no tact whatsoever “Are you crying?”

You wipe your eyes with quick swipes of your hand, sniffling some more. You wonder if sending the aggressive alien with a dainty little tray of food like a peace offering had been Black’s idea of a way to get Blue on your good side.

“Leave me alone, Blue.”

Blue hisses at that, but his shoulders slump some. He takes a moment watching you, and your cheeks feel warm as you wipe your nose and eyes, swallowing down at the bitter taste of sadness. You wonder if he’s still there because he wants to force your legs up and lick your pussy again, regardless of whether you want it or not.

Black, however, doesn’t move from where he stands.

“Black talked to me about- I mean-” his fingers curl up like he’s gripping with whatever he’s trying to say “I’m not… feeding on you again until you let me.” he pauses “Like you let him.”

You look at him blankly, your mouth dropping open. After all his threats, after all he’s done and said he would do… he’s backing off just because Black told him to? Before you can respond, Blue speaks again, and there’s anger seeping through his hissed voice:

“Why did you let him but refused me?”

You are taken aback, blinking your swollen eyes with your lashes still wet with tears, and you swallow down.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” You frown, trying to come up with an answer but finding nothing “I just… did.”

Blue hisses, and it sounds like an exasperated sigh. You look down for a moment before slowly letting your feet down to the floor, looking up warily at the alien. Blue shakes his head, his gaze following you with a turn of his head as you get up from the bed and take a couple of steps away from him.

He speaks from behind you, his hands quickly finding purchase of your shoulder and his warmth irradiating behind your back making you shudder. Something wet touches the shell of your ear, and you gasp softly. Blue’s voice is like velvet, rich and alluring.

“Any fertile being ripe for breeding should be pleased to be pinned down to be bred with, begging to be seeded.”

His words alone make your face feel very hot, and it takes a beat before you manage to inhale a breath, and he continues:

“Were it an _er’zet_ in your place, she would gladly raise her rear to meet my touch, and revel when I pumped her full.”

The flexible, thin tendril wraps itself on the curve of your ear, its tip spreading warm slickness to the grooves of your it, tickling you in a way that sends goosebumps rippling over the back of your neck. You bite back a moan.

“E-Er-zet?” you ask breathlessly

The wet, warm tendril shifts to curl around your neck and Blue presses himself closer up to you, and you feel something coil and bump against your backside; you wonder if it’s one of his tentacles, eager to escape his closed maw and find its way inside you.

“My kind. Er’zets.” Blue speaks just as lazily as his tendril moves over your collarbones, tracing them “We are ancient beings, Red. We existed long before your people decided to invade our homes and call us ‘impostors’.”

You draw in a couple of breaths, slowly moving to push the tendril away from your neck, which is slimy and wet where it tailed over you.

“Okay.” You breathe out “okay. But I’m not an Er’zet.”

You wrench yourself free from his grasp, surprised when he actually allows you to, and you turn to look at him.

“I’m human, and we don’t like being touched against our will.”

Blue squares his shoulders and stands tall, the very tip of a thick tentacle clearly making a bulging outline under the skin of his abdomen; you wonder if it’s the same massive tentacle with which he had come all over you while his brother held you down that one time.

“You wanted me.” He grits out, his upper mouth opening with the flaring of tentacles “I could smell it on you.”

You cross your arms protectively over your chest, replying angrily.

“I don’t care about what you _heat-crazed_ self _think_ that you smelt! You can’t touch me like that!”

Blue screeches at you, an inhuman, shrill noise that makes you instinctively take a step back as his tongues flare and coil wildly. For a solid moment you think he will pounce on you and have his way with you until you are bleeding on the floor, but he eases back instead, rolling his head over his neck like he’s attempting to regain his composure.

He walks up to you with quick, broad strides until he can bend his face down inches from your own:

“Black and I are not the only _heat-crazed_ beings in this ship. Your stench of arousal lingers everywhere you walk, and we can smell it. Keep lying to yourself, Red. We’ll see who’s gonna end up _begging_ to be mated.”

He licks a stripe along your chin and over your jaw before pulling back and walking away towards the door, leaving you alone with some thoughts you had most definitely been trying to avoid up until now.

* * *

It’s not like you can possibly fuck with them.

The thought crosses your mind as you check your blood tests results, glad to see that everything is normal and healthy despite your recent contact with an aphrodisiac gas and alien goo and… come?

That thing Blue used to spurt white moisture on your chest and face was safely thicker than your arm and twice as big. It could never enter a human’s body – by either orifice, mind you – without tearing some internal organs and causing severe bleeding or even sepsis. The thing that Black had rubbed against your body in the shower was far too long and could puncture something.

You walk up to the electricity room to divert the power to the O2 room, forehead still creased in deep thought. If their… cocks, let’s call them that, couldn’t enter you without possibly tearing you open, what did that say about Black’s insane idea of “breeding” you? Look at their sizes! Carrying one of their spawn inside you would definitely tear your womb and kill you.

You almost throw up at the thought. Ew. No, breeding was off the table.

You dust off the shelves at the deposit, grabbing a watering can to take care of the plants in charge of the ship O2 supply, and the thought suddenly hits you. You are absolutely not okay with having their babies.

But for some reason you are almost okay with the idea of fucking them.

You shake your head, carefully tending to the plants. No! Get a grip! You’re human! You belong with humans, with actual people, like Cyan-

You drop the watering can and hiss a curse. Much good had Cyan and the other humans done for you, huh? If it hadn’t been for Black you wouldn’t even be alive now.

You sit down by the plants, looking at the blossoming flowers. You think of Black and Blue’s strange forms, of the gaping maws surrounded by teeth and filled with tentacles; you think of their many tongues and how good they felt on your pussy even over your underwear, or in your mouth in that breathtaking kiss.

You press your forehead to your knees, groaning. Are you really considering this? How would this all even work?

You spend a long time in the O2 garden, thinking of your experiences as a space crewmate and as the two Er’zets most recent captive prize and trying to think what you should do in your current situation. And after what feels like over a couple of hours, you get up to your feet, dusting off your suit.

Okay, yeah. You made a decision.

You think.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't laugh at me, but their species name Er'zet (sing.)/Er'zets (plural) was based off the word of german origin "ersatz", meaning "artificial imitation" bc thats what impostors are in the game! Ok I love making up languages and I love wordplay don't @ meee~


	9. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red lets the Impostors drink from her and Blue gets greedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Kissing  
> Teasing  
> Oral sex  
> rape (attempt)

**Black POV**

Black stares at the wide space outside, sided by his brother. They don’t speak now, too focused on restraining their instincts, the very act of staying in this room far from Red when sinking to the nearest vent and appearing close to her is easy and appealing being one of the hardest things they have ever had to do.

Black is an older being, many spawns older than Blue. His mating cycles are like clockwork now, and he can prepare himself for them and the drive with which they assault him with much more focus. His body is unused to the wild act of mating and breeding, having been unable to find a proper mate in a very long time. His tykh’sa – his tentacles – have grown accustomed only to the task of killing, and haven’t groped and tugged and pierced into a mate for so long he almost forgets the feeling.

But the memories that resurfaced just on those precious minutes in the shower as he slid them across Red’s wet suit came strong and hard into his mind, awakening a part of himself that he had almost let go of completely. Something wild and primal that desired nothing but owning another, intimately and completely.

Blue is young, for their kind at least. Black was already regarded as a champion of their own, a ruthless killer that could lure and kill the human hunters to protect their own, and breed fertile er’zets with hundreds spawns of their own. Their birther took great pride in him, and appointed him as the protector of the youngest of their kin. That title was put to the test at the time when humans found out that by killing their pregnant ones, they would ensure the end of their kind.

Black learned how to take the form of a human from a young age, and taught the younger ones how to do the same. Blue wasn’t very fond of it, though. He always found the human form too small and weak.

The humans knew that the Er’zets could fight back with ease against humans, but their number of beings that could successfully be impregnated and deliver was small. Many times would those able to inject their gvey – eggs – attempt breeding with a fertile other capable of carrying them in their womb, but rarely would those become gvey’na – as they called “with eggs” or “pregnant”. The conditions for their gvey to mature and grow properly are highly specific, including the one to carry having a slightly lower body temperature not to kill the eggs, and few met this criteria.

Humans would hunt only the gvey’na ones, identifying them by their swollen bodies and slowed movements and ruthlessly killing them and the gvey they carried. Gvey’na are rather defenseless when compared to the others of their kind, because most of their energy is being used to sustain the life within them.

When the humans attacked the surroundings of Black and Blue’s nest, the two Er’zets were quick to move out and defend the area with the others of their kind, protecting the gvey’na there. Little did they know that the humans sent to attack them were nothing but pawns sent out to sacrifice themselves while other, more skilled humans, had made a ferocious attack at their home, slaughtering their own birther and all other birthers that had been left behind.

It was a dark day for the duo. No matter how much of the humans they tore apart, to matter how drunk they became with their enemies’ blood, nothing could stop the pain and grieving eating them from the inside. It wasn’t long after that when they heard that there were no breeders of their kind left. That was it; They would never have young sucklings to raise and protect again, no children to teach their warrior ways to.

Another species brought to extinction by humankind.

Regardless, Blue was young. He had just reached maturity, which took a while since the ability to breed their mates is one of the Erzet’s last hurdles on the path to becoming a fully-grown adult. That is another reason why they have such a huge disadvantage against humans; it takes a while before an adult of their kind can breed, and proper breeders were rare to find before already, and now they are all extinct. It was an unfair battle from the start.

But the tables have turned in the last few centuries. A human trying to invade an Er’zet’s nest would be in for a bad time. Their recent evolution had rendered their skin resistant to basically any sort of damage that could be thought of so far – radiation included, which was the humans’ last resource against them – and they also had developed the ability to shapeshift. All they needed to shift the balance would be the ability to breed again…

Blue snarls quietly, his inner sacs feeling heavy behind the barrier of his disguise, his tentacles moving restlessly inside his maw and the large, sharp teeth grinding together.

“Did she take your apology?” Black asks, turning his face to his brother

“I don’t know. Maybe? I can’t read her properly.” Blue shrugs, not meeting his gaze

Black sighs, small clicks in his voice making it sound almost like a purr.

“You didn’t apologize at all, did you?”

Blue snarls again, but his tentacles quiver some in his restlessness.

“I said I won’t touch her again, and I _won’t_. But she keeps lying about her desires and _it’s getting on my nerves!”_

“I’ve already told you that all there’s left for us to do is wait.”

Blue slams his fist on the glass, and the loud thud echoes in the room along with his hiss.

“Wait?! _Wait?!_ We don’t _wait_ , Black! We are er’zets! We are champions of our kind, full-blooded hunters, we take what we want and we spread terror among humans! We are the monsters that haunt their nightmares and _we. Don’t. Fucking. Wait!_ ”

* * *

**Red POV**

You take a long time in the shower. It’s hard not to – trying to get yourself nice and cleaned while also feeling madly horny has led you to rub one out, then come, then rinse it off you and then get horny again right in the middle of washing your hair, rubbing one out again, coming again, and feeling horny again while trying to rinse your hair for the second time.

What the hell is happening to you?

One: you are not usually near this horny – sure, as soon as you feel the smallest emotional connection and sense of security with a crewmate you might start having dirty dreams involving them, and sure, maybe you’re a bit too into having sex in more or less secluded places and getting a rush from the risk of getting caught, but… you seem to usually have things under control. And two, even when you’re feeling too… hot, you can easily cool yourself off by touching yourself into orgasm.

This isn’t doing it for you now. And it’s driving you crazy. It’s like your fingers can’t reach you deep enough, and the predictability of your own movements makes you much less on edge, and every orgasm that you manage to wrench off yourself is dull and lasts about one second of deeply unsatisfying, mediocre pleasure.

You walk out of the shower with an annoyed huff, putting on your underwear and suit, clicking your tongue at the sight of your nipples, distinctively stiff under the skintight garment. You look at your face in the mirror, rubbing your eyes and rethinking about your proposal to the alien duo. Is this really what you are going to do? Who says that they’re even going to accept it?

Regardless, you have very few options. They are in charge of this ship indeed, and all three of you seem to have a way to help each other out. You fix and tend to the equipment, they are kind enough not to fucking sabotage it. If you are hungry, they don’t need to eat any food at all, which means that the rations meant for an entire team can go to you, ensuring you will last long in this insane, out-of-course trip.

And if _they_ are hungry-

You see your reflection blushing, your cheeks flushed red almost matching your suit; yeah, if they’re hungry, you can provide them with your… _liquids_ (it feels so strange just thinking of that). It’s like a wacky, bizarre alien-human symbiosis, each one of you helping the other out. You are all healthy and happy thanks to that. Despite its weirdness, everything is in perfect harmony.

…Except for the horny itch that you can’t seem to be able to scratch, and the fact that both Blue and Black are basically two beasts in heat growing slowly more and more desperate to mate.

Okay maybe not everything is in perfect harmony, then.

It’s still about two hours before dinner time, and you only know that because of your tablet’s schedule because in space every time is nighttime, the ship’s windows always showing nothing but darkness and scattered stars and a few distant planets glimmering many lightyears away from you. No sunrises or sunsets to guide you, no moons drifting across the sky like you used to see back in your home planet.

You walk out of the bathroom and down the corridor, mulling over the words you intend to say the entire time until you enter the lounge. The place is completely deserted, as a mostly empty ship would have it. No crewmates fighting and arguing over which one of them is the Impostor. Just an empty room in entire, absolute silence except for the pleasing hum of the ship’s engines below deck.

The lounge is by far one of your favorite places. There’s a couple of comfy couches, a huge projector to watch holo-vids, even a gaming table and speakers to play music. It feels kind of sad as it is now, without people fighting over who gets to play the next round or who gets to choose the music.

Right by the door, however, there is what you had been looking for. A large, round red button like the one at the cafeteria table, the one to press when emergency meetings are needed. Since Blue and Black keep using the vents to move around, it’s hard to know where they are and this is probably the quickest way to get them to meet you.

“Okay.” You draw a shaky breath, walking towards the main table right in the middle of the room “Okay, let’s see how this goes.”

You hesitate for a second before raising your hand and slamming the bright red button.

A loud siren buzzes in every room and corridor across the ship. You close your eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply and then looking from the door from which you came to the one across the room, wondering where would the two er’zets come from. The sound of something heavy slithering across the floor behind you reaches your ears at the same time Black’s deep, rumbling voice does:

“What happened?”

You spin on your heels, gasping in surprise at the sight of Black standing near you as his brother twists and turns on his way out of the open vent on the floor, his slimmed body filling back up into his large, muscular self as it emerges. Soon they’re both right in front of you, looking like just a regular pair of crewmates aside from their hulking bodies that tower over you.

You keep forgetting that they can just shift into whatever they need to make their way across the ship, and how silently they can move. You sigh out heavily with your hand on your chest over your thudding heart.

“The two of you have _got_ to stop popping up behind me like that.”

Blue takes his brother side, hissing with a distinct hint of annoyance:

“What do you want?”

“Blue.” Black calls him in a soothing tone

“No, because if this isn’t about you getting over yourself” Blue cut you off sharply “I’m just gonna leave because I have no time for this-”

“Blue.” Black repeats his name, more firmly this time; Blue hisses to then fall silent, and Black turns his helmeted face to you “You called a meeting. Why?”

You draw in a breath, looking from Blue – his arms crossed over his chest and head rolling lazily over his shoulders – to Black – whose chest and stomach muscles ripple softly at what you figure to be an effort to keep his tentacles hidden behind his shut mouth.

You notice you’re trying to discreetly lick your lips, and you shake your head at that. Focus.

“I… I have a proposition.” you fidget, gloved fingers twisting and curling over each other “Something to make our… situation more bearable for all three of us.”

Black leans his head down a bit, reflexive visor peering at you with great interest. Even Blue stills and turns his face to you as well.

“We’re listening.” Black rumbles, and you are pretty certain that there’s eagerness seeping through his voice

You stutter some, tripping over your own words. No matter how many times you had run over the gist of it in your head, saying it out loud makes it even weirder than it already is.

“Uhm. So. I, uh… I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. This is… far from an ideal situation, but I’m somehow managing it. A-and!” you bring a hand to the back of your neck, rubbing it for comfort “You kept me safe from orange, and you’re helping me know whenever something goes wrong in the ship, which is really great. So thank you.”

Black stares at you without moving for a few seconds to then look at his brother and back to you.

“You’re welcome.”

There is a pause, then Blue hisses softly.

“Is that all?”

You blink, feeling the heat traveling up to your face and hoping they can’t notice you’re blushing.

“N-No, that’s not all, I… um…” you avert your gaze, tucking a loose piece of hair behind your ear “I wanted to tell you that if you’re ever… thirsty, you just have to say the word, and I’ll let you… y’know…” you look back at them for a moment to then swallow down and shrug “d-drink, from me, that is.”

The bulges shifting and rippling under black’s stomach move again, drawing in your gaze. Black lets a small guttural noise like a purr.

“Are you sure about this?”

You appreciate the question. Black is the best of them at pretending that you have a choice at all, and you offer him a shy smile for his consideration.

“Yes. I… I have all these supplies available so I’m more than settled. It’s unfair to let you starve if I can help.”

Blue takes a fluid, elegant step towards you, voice silky and hissed as usual.

“It’s very sweet of you” He takes another step, then another, until he’s standing very close, tucking his finger under your chin and making you look up to him “to offer yourself up for mating.”

You take a step back, raising your hands and shaking your head. Blue keeps creeping you out with his lack of sense of personal space.

“Whoa, hey, easy there! I’m only gonna let you _d-drink_ from me. Sex is _not_ on the table.”

Blue’s screeches at you, fingers clenching into a fist which is promptly held back by Black. Blue breaks free from his brother’s grip, voice hissed and full of anger.

“She teases us still! I’ve had enough of her mockery!” Blue speaks over Black’s attempts to calm him down “No, I’ve had it! I’ll make her mine by force if I have to, skewer her through until she bleeds!”

Black speaks in such a low tone you can barely pick up any words. Unlike Blue’s, his voice has no aggressiveness, no rage; however, it carries a commanding authority in it. It reminds you of commanding officers back in the academy, people able to make the crew working under them obey any and all orders without question, like their every demand would carry an unspoken, yet very palpable ‘or else’ in it.

“…losing yourself.” you manage to hear between one too-low rumble and another “Take what she offers... she’s ours even if she doesn’t know it yet…”

Blue draws in a series of hissed breaths, and you can see the way his own maw splits open and closes again giving you glimpses of the pointy, threatening teeth on its edges. It’s like he’s trying his damnest not to let his tentacles slip out of him and reach out to grab you.

He turns to you, helmet shifting into the same handsome face he had shown you before, stalking his way to you and reaching for your arm, caging your wrist in an iron grip; you try to break free from his hold with no success.

“I’m thirsty.” he states, his smirk spreading on his lips, his eyes and his voice

You look down, blushing. Why do both of them have handsome human disguises and sexy voices? It’s weird enough that you’re meant to feed them with your own body liquids, but this doesn’t make it any easier. Your free hand roams over your thigh, fingers pointing to the v of your crotch as the heat on your cheeks increases.

“S-so you want to…?” the way Blue tips your chin up to lift your face towards his steals your breath and whatever words you think you had

“No.” he answers, breath hot over your nose and lips “This time I want it like this. Like you did Black.”

Your face feels impossibly hot now, and you stammer. After what he had done to you – eating you out without even getting your underwear out of the way – he wants to… to _kiss_ this time? For some reason the act feels even more intimate to you than letting him lick your pussy.

“Ah.. I… I didn’t think-”

Blue’s hand finds purchase of your jaw, thumb and pointer finger digging softly into your cheeks.

“Just shut up already.”

With that, Blue leans down, closing the distance between you and pressing his lips to yours. They’re hot, so hot, and you can barely get used to their warmth before his tongue forces its way past your lips, shoving aggressively at yours to then lick at the roof of your mouth.

You let out a muffled, angry hum that turns into a moan embarrassingly quickly when he licks along the side of your tongue, slowly swirling around it. Shit, this feels good. It’s different from Black’s gentle, tender kiss though – it’s demanding and rough. Blue takes a moment to suck your lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it. You cry out when the bite becomes painful, and you can taste copper.

All and any protests you have in your mind vanishes at the long, delighted moan of Blue. He pulls back some, licking over your chin and mouth. His voice is husky and breathless, and it makes the shy heat in the pit of your stomach burn even hotter.

“Fuck, I’ve never tasted anything like this.”

You can barely catch your breath before he shoves his tongue in your mouth again. This feels good as hell, you admit begrudgingly to yourself, letting Blue explore your mouth freely and noticing how the pain from the small cut on your lip is fading, almost forgotten already. You feel the weight of his tongue on top of your own, notice how it seems to be swelling up, becoming slicker and more flexible.

Ah, damn it. Black had done this before – his tongue was shifting into one of his face tentacles.

“Mmn-no!” you protest against the tongue that now gags you “Shtop…!”

The tentacle slides smoothly over your tongue, a line of nubs teasing at it as the tentacle gently coils and turns, licking along every corner of your mouth. You press your palms to Blue’s powerful chest, trying to push him away and break free but his hands take you by your waist and the back of your neck, holding you in place.

You squirm in his grip, and the tongue in your mouth pushes deeper, reaching the back of your throat. You feel lightheaded, barely able to breathe through your nose. You become distantly aware of the slick feeling in your crotch, dampening your underwear some. Curse these Impostors and the arousal they caused in you with every touch.

“Easy on her.” you hear Black’s voice somewhere – you can’t tell where exactly because your eyes are rolling back now, the ceiling light blinding you before your sight blacks out

You feel shivers up your spine, pressing your chest up against Blue’s. You moan at the intrusion in your mouth and suck at it in an instinctive attempt to breathe. Blue moans languidly at that, the sound vibrating along the tentacle as he slowly pulls it back; the thing leaves a trail of sweet slickness on your tongue, and as you press it to the roof of your mouth and swallow you realize it’s the best taste you’ve ever felt. Dangerously addictive. You wonder if that is just the lack of air making your dizzy, but before you can clear your head enough to think about it, Blue is sweeping you off your feet into his arms.

You lick over the place where he had bitten you, where there should be a cut on your lower lip, but there’s absolutely nothing. Nothing swollen, nothing bleeding. It’s like he had never bit you in the first place. Does the sweet spit-like slickness of his tongue have some kind of healing property? And why are you desperate to taste more of it?

Meanwhile, Blue effortlessly carries you, placing you down on the couch by the shelf. You look at him with wide eyes, trying to catch your breath still. Black follows the two of you wordlessly like a shadow.

“What are you…?” you try to ask but Blue ignores you, reaching for the zipper of your suit and pulling it down with sharp, hasty tugs; your eyes go wide, and you push his hands away from you. “Hey-hey! I said I’m _not_ having sex!”

“Black.” Blue calls over his shoulder as he sits down by your side, grabbing at your jaw and licking his lips with a too-long tongue; he hooks one of his legs over yours to force them apart “She has another hole. No point in us wasting time taking turns.”

You look at Black, watching his helmet shift and melt into his human face, seeing the hunger in those eyes that makes something inside you clench tightly. Blue licks lazily over your cheek, laughing darkly close to your ear. You can’t pull away from him or close your legs. The alien is so strong he doesn’t seem to be even making any effort to keep you as you are, still and exposed.

“Her pulse just skyrocketed now.” Blue says mockingly, turning his eyes to Black “She wants you bad, brother.”

You look at Black gazing at you up and down until his eyes settle at your core, at the flimsy strap of fabric that covers your pussy, between your forcibly spread thighs. He flashes his tongue over his lips, a deep breath making his broad chest expand, muscles shifting under the black suit. You wonder how much of what you see is real and how much of it is merely a result of their shape-shifting powers.

Black walks up to you slowly while Blue takes his time licking along the shell of your ear, pausing to nibble at your earlobe; he’s so warm, all of your body feels hot where Blue touches it. Black is at arm’s length now, towering over you, and it makes you whine softly at the back of your throat. Shit, he’s huge. He could kill you with his bare hands if he wanted to, and it wouldn’t even be much of an effort.

Why does this turn you on so much?

Black draws another breath, exhaling slowly, his eyes shutting for a moment before fluttering open with a hazy look, his lips parting. Blue stops licking along your jawline with an annoyed groan:

“She said we could, go on already. Can’t you smell her arousal?”

Black’s turns his gaze to your face as he leans down some and raises a hand to your free leg, touching your knee. You jerk it sharply, surprised by his touch, and he wordlessly draws a lazy circle on it with his finger, watching your face intently.

You shiver at the gentleness of his touch, so contrasting to the eager roughness of his brother, and with a fluid, elegant movement, Black sinks to his knees right between your parted legs, maintaining eye contact with you the entire time.

Blue frees your leg, folding his own on top of your thigh instead, and Black places his free hand over your shin. His gloved hands move to gently caress your shins, your knees. You stare down at him mesmerized by the dark grey eyes that seem to drink at every tiny change in your expression. There was something wild deep in there, carefully hidden and caged behind a calm, politely curious demeanor.

Black continues to touch your legs lazily, massaging them gently, never going above your knees. It’s soothing, almost, his very warm hands easing your tension away. You’re almost loosening up on your sit when Blue licks along the side of your neck to then suck at the skin there, making your back arc slightly off the back of the couch.

You look away from Black, blushing, and Blue grabs your jaw, pulling you into another breathtaking kiss. He’s eager as ever, the slick, thick tentacle on your tongue pushing at the back of your throat again. You don’t know how or why, but for some reason it doesn’t trigger your gag reflex at all, only leaving you almost entirely out of breath instead. When you’re starting to feel light-headed Blue pulls back, allowing you suck in a couple of breaths before shoving his tongue in your mouth again.

This was already arousing before, but now that Black is kneeling between your legs, touching you with strong yet gentle hands, you become embarrassingly aware of the slick dampening your panties, and you realize how badly you want Black to start… touching you more freely.

You gasp some, trying to breathe on the third break Blue allows you and looking down at Black, who is still calmly running his hands up and down your shins. He turns his head to press a kiss to the side of your knee and you whine. He raises his eyes to you and smirks.

“Something you want, Red?”

You huff out a breath, shaking your head weakly:

“Are you…” you draw a breath in disbelief “Are you… _teasing_ me?”

Black presses another kiss to your other knee this time. Even over the rubbery material, you can still feel his heat. He looks so pleased with himself, smirking and shaking his head absently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Has he been holding back his own need just to tease you? Stars-damned bastard. You feel your face impossibly hot, looking away from those gorgeous eyes.

“Just take what you want and get this over with.” you grumble, just wanting… _needing_ him to touch and lick you the way Blue had done before “Aren’t you… thirsty?”

“Very much so.” Black says with another kiss to your inner thigh that makes your muscles clench “But I’m not that fond of ‘taking what I want’, not when I’m so close to have it freely, _eagerly_ offered.”

You scoff, and Blue laughs quietly as he licks along the corner of your lips, his hands holding you tight by your waist for so long you’re pretty certain there’ll be bruises later.

“Told you we can feel it.” Blue says in a sing-song, cocky tone; his tongue snakes past your lips, prying them open for a sloppy kiss “The stench of your arousal lingers all over this room, Red. No point in denying it.”

You whine softly, pulling away from him so that you can speak properly.

“I’m not… eager. I’m just… helping you guys out, that’s… that’s all.”

It’s really hard to concentrate on trying to look nonchalant when an alien keeps licking your jaw and your neck while another stands in position to eat you out but chooses to _fucking tease you instead_. Black nuzzles along your inner thigh, rubbing his cheek against it like a lazy cat. Every touch of his makes electricity dance on your skin, and both of you are still fully dressed in your suits. It’s embarrassing, how much it arouses you to have him right between your parted legs.

“Say it.” Black says with an amused smile that should be classified as an illegal weapon “Say you’re all wet for me and that you want me to lick you clean.”

You can feel your cunt clench at his words alone, a shaky breath rolling out of your lips as you shake your head weakily. Blue is laughing against the side of your neck, and it makes you feel like their own private little source amusement.

For some strange reason that, too, arouses you. Black holds your gaze, kissing your inner thigh again, getting closer and closer to your crotch with each kiss.

“Or say you don’t want it and I’ll take your mouth again instead.” he hums, even though he says it like he has no intention to follow through “I promise.”

This is good, right? You should take the offer. No further embarrassing exposure and invading of your body. Yeah. It’s a good offer. Sure. Your breath is shallow, your chest feeling tight and the heat in your lower stomach all-consuming, unending. Maddening.

You squeeze your eyes shut while Blue licks along your chin and lower lip with a pleased hum, and when you open them again you look down at Black, scowling at his politely curious features.

“I’m… s-so wet for you.” You flash your tongue over your lips, swallowing down thickly “C-Can- can you please, lick me clean?”

In a split second, the wild thing you had seen caged deep in the back of Black’s eyes surfaces, and you can see it become unleashed at a shift in his gaze that is followed by a wide, dangerous grin.

“That’s better.”

He leans closer to the heated center between your thighs, his fingers skillfully hooking over your panties and tugging them to the side with a sharp pull, exposing your slit. Black draws a deep breath, exhaling a warm breath over your sensitive skin.

“Ah, this scent…”

He keeps his gaze raised at you as he parts his full lips, a too-thick tongue snaking out between them, its tip pointing up to lick along the drenched slit. You gasp, and Blue catches your mouth in a searing kiss, tongue lazily exploring your mouth like it’s the first time again. Black gives kitten licks to your clit, making you jerk and coil even under Blue’s hold, and Black grabs your hips, pinning you in place for good.

You can feel him licking up your slickness, replacing it with his own instead. His tongue slides up and down your mounds easily, only shyly meeting your very outer folds. You squirm, dazed from Blue’s on and off cutting of your air supply with every deep kiss, and before you know it you’re rolling your hips as much as Black’s grip allows you to.

Blue smirks against your lips, pulling back for a moment and looking down at Black where he presses his face to your crotch with a hungry gaze.

“How’s her taste?” Blue asks playfully

Black fucking _moans_ against you, sending vibrations all over your skin before he pulls back with a rich purr seeping though his voice.

“Addictive.”

He doesn’t elaborate further, diving back into your heated slit and lapping at it like only your slickness could quench his desperate thirst. Blue rubs his thumb over your lower lip, slightly swollen from all the kissing.

“Yeah… addictive is quite the word.”

With that, he smashes his face to yours once more, tasting your saliva with renewed vigor. The sweet taste Blue leaves on your tongue makes you even more aroused, and you moan shamelessly into his mouth when Black starts jabbing the tip of his tongue against your clit. Stars damn it, how could these two know exactly what to do to drive you insane?

Literally every move from Black’s tongue feels better than anything anyone else – or any toy, for that matter – has ever done to you. Slowly, very slowly, he starts prodding deeper inside you, and you whimper, feeling your face burn with shame as Blue forces your face up for him to watch your agonized expression.

“Fuck, you look so hot like this.” he runs his tongue along his slightly pointy teeth, grinning “Love that little bit of despair in your eyes.”

Black’s long tongue curls inside you, and you moan loudly, your voice echoing in the wide room. Blue laughs wholeheartedly, cupping your cheeks and stroking your cheekbones with his thumbs, fascination spreading through his features.

“I think you’re gonna make her come, Black.” he bites a smirk over his lip “You’re gonna come? Hmm? Gonna come all over his tongue like the dirty little human you are?”

Oh, fuck. Blue’s words aren’t making this any easer. You try to hold back the tension and heat that builds inside you, but this only makes it more unbearable. Black presses the tip of his tongue into your slick folds, breaching his way inside you and vibrating his tongue.

“Ah, fuck-” you groan out, rocking your hips against him as much as his grip allows you to, chasing the pleasure, needing more, just a little more

You have no idea how they do this – maybe the muscles of their tentacle-tongues are strong enough to twitch fast enough to make it feel like vibrations, constant and unrelenting, prickling at the sensitive skin of your pussy and making your back arc off the back of your seat.

Your legs try to clamp shut reflexively, but Black holds you spread open for him as he teases the very entrance of your pussy with his tongue, forcing you to remain open for him until he’s through. You look down at him with parted lips that are once again invaded by Blue’s tongue, and what you see nearly knocks the air of your lungs.

A second, smaller tentacle-tongue slithers out of Black’s mouth, flicking at your clit. You almost bite down on Blue’s tongue as a loud, shameless moan rips through your throat. Black allows doesn’t give you a moment to adjust, moving with sharp precision at the sensitive nub that only adds to the pleasure of the vibrations at the entrance of your pussy; You squirm, trying to rock your hips, trying to have his tongue deeper in you to get more stimulation, _just a bit more_ , but Black keeps you perfectly still, forcing you to stay on that edge and suffer.

You look helplessly at Black, wide-eyed and almost scared of the growing tide of heat inside you. You’re so close. You’re _so fucking close_. Black looks dangerously beautiful, jaw open wide and upper lip stretched over the volume of both tongues and eyes trained on you, unblinking and watchful. Stars above, the tip of the smaller appendage is curling around your stiff clit and _tugging_ at it.

Shit, there’s no point pretending anymore – this is turning you on like crazy.

Blue drags his slick, thick tongue across the side of your neck, nipping at it with sharp teeth that make you shiver in simultaneous arousal and tension. The vibrations at your entrance and the tugs at your clit make you whine and whimper helplessly, your hand moving to cover your eyes in an attempt to keep some dignity.

They’re gonna make you come. These two aliens and their tentacle-tongues are gonna make you come and there’s nothing you can do about it.

“I’m c-coming…!” you rasp out, right before all coherency leaves you and the world-shattering orgasm overtakes your entire being

Your eyes roll back, your breath suddenly coming in short, cut-off breaths. Your feet lift off the floor with the high-strung tension of your thighs and your hips jerk forward as electricity sends sparks all the way down your spine. Maddening bliss overtakes your mind, pleasure coming in unstoppable, consecutive waves.

Weaker yet still highly pleasurable spasms are wreaking through your body when you flutter your eyes open to the feeling of something slick against your neck. You notice Blue licking along a trail of spit that leaks from the corner of your mouth – which you can’t stop at all, your entire body weak and disconnected from your brain for the time being. Something slick pulls out of your slit, and gentle fingers pull your underwear back in place, rubbing soothingly at your thighs.

Your sight is slightly blurry as you blink a couple of times, noticing you low you had slumped down in your sit. Blue pushes you down on your side, making you lie on your side on the couch. Dazed and sleepy as you are, you can’t bring yourself to fight him even as he roughly rolls you down on your stomach, grabbing firmly at your thighs from behind with hands that shift into something long, flexible appendages.

Powerful tentacles wrap around your thighs, pressing one of them to the back of the couch and the other past the edge of the sit, exposing your drenched crotch to him. Black rises to his feet, watching his brother manhandling you without a word.

“Seems wet enough for mating, right?” Blue purrs from somewhere behind and above you, and suddenly all the drowsiness and exhaustion is pushed away from your brain by a sharp stab of fear

You kick against the binds that curl tightly around your thighs. An icy dread spreads through your cooling self as you realize the dangerous position you have ended up putting yourself into. Of course they wouldn’t be satisfied just with that. They are in some kind of mating frenzy, and you just let them kiss you and rub themselves against you and even eat you out – of course they’re still aroused as hell.

Still, you don’t want this, even if your betraying body wants you to rear back and feel the warmth of Blue’s body against it; You had seen the size of his… tentacle? Penis? Whatever it was that he had used to drench you in come two days ago. That thing will tear you open if he tries to put it inside you.

“No!” you scream out, trashing on the couch “No, no, no, I’ve never said you could- ah!”

You look over your shoulder to see Blue’s visor lifting up as many rippling tentacles pour out of his helmet. The maw in his torso splits, unveiling a myriad of thicker, longer tentacles surrounded by deadly sharp teeth. You scream, trying to break free from the grip on your thighs with no success.

You turn to look up at Black, your eyes wide with fear as tears prickle at its corners.

“Make him stop, please!” you beg, cringing at the feeling of wet, hot tentacles laving over your inner thighs, pressing up against your panties “I don’t want this!”

Black stares deep into your eyes, turning his gaze to his brother before his face shifts back into his faceless helmet.

“Blue, let her go.”

Blue hisses from behind you, a thick tentacle pressing harder at your still covered pussy, almost like it means to fuck you through your panties.

“She stinks of arousal!” he hisses, rage palpable in his voice “She’s drenched wet! She wants this!”

You whimper at the back of your throat. It’s true, you are aroused, and you are wet… but this is too much. There’s no way you’re actually fucking these aliens.

 _Why not?_ An unknown part of you asks in forbidden curiosity, and you shake your head wildly both at Blue’s advances and at yourself.

You are human! These Er’zets are as far from human as possible, and they _kill_ humans! They even have fun doing it! Besides, look at them! Tentacles and teeth and shape-shifting bodies?! You don’t want anything to do with them!

“Heed my words, Blue.” Black says calmly in his rumbling voice, making no effort to pull his heat-maddened brother off of you “She will come to us of her own will. Give her time.”

You frown at that still fighting against the binds on your thighs. Black sure is full of himself. Then again, he did make you beg for him to eat you out… what are these monsters doing to you? It’s like they can turn off all rational thought in your brain.

“I don’t care for that!” Blue’s voice is so hissed you have trouble making words out of it “Her scent is driving me crazy! Her hole is begging for our seed!”

Blue’s speech morphs into strange clicks and thrills that send shivers down your spine; Black answers his brother’s sounds with low thrilling noises of his own, and you take the moment to try and wiggle free from where you’re pinned under Blue’s tentacle-shaped hands to no avail.

Whatever point Black is making in their own language, he closes it with a low growl, primitive and bone-chilling. His voice rises up a couple of octaves, sounding like human speech again.

“I won’t repeat myself. Let. Her. Go.”

Blue squeezes your thighs painfully one last time before easing out his grip, unraveling his appendages off you.

“Fine.” he hisses, voice filled with a quiet fury “Fine.”

You roll on your back, pulling away from Blue; you don’t think you can stand up now even if you try. Before you can do anything else, Black moves with an elegant fluidity, reaching a hand to your crotch. Rather than touching you there he just gingerly tugs at your zipper, fastening it shut before scooping you up in his strong arms. You press a hand weakly to his powerful chest, shaking your head.

“Please, don’t-” if Black decides to try and force you into submission, you don’t know if you’ll have the strength in you to resist him; you are tired and weak, and his voice does… something to you “I said I don’t want to…”

Black turns his helmeted face to look down at you, and you see your own wide-eyed, frightened face reflected on his dark visor. Every shallow breath from you makes the image become foggy.

“Easy.” Black says, almost cooing “I’ll take you to the dorms so that you can rest. That’s all.”

You blink, breath still shallow, heart still thudding in your chest. Black cocks his head to the side like he’s trying to study your expression and what it means.

“We won’t touch you any further. We are satisfied. Don’t worry.”

He then starts walking, carrying you with ease towards the double doors. When the two of you are almost out of the cafeteria, Blue lets out a threatening thrilling noise.

“…For now.”

-

Black places you on the bed, pulling some blissfully warm blankets over your tired body. His hand cups your face:

“Are you hungry or thirsty? Is there anything you need?”

You shake your head, staring up at him with a frown.

“Why did you stop him?” you ask, your voice slightly slurred with the sleepiness that creeps up both into your body and mind

Black stares at you, his expression and true feelings inscrutable behind the crewmate disguise, the plain faceless helmet staring at you with nothing but your own reflection on its visor.

“Did you not want me to?”

“ _‘Course I did._ ” you breathe out, nodding feverishly “Thank you. Thank you so much for that.”

There is a small beat during which you stare at each other in silence, and you pull the blankets around your arms before deciding to ask about something that has been bothering you since yesterday:

“But… on that first day, you said that… you said that you wanted to use me for- for _breeding._ And now you are giving me space, telling me you won’t do anything I don’t want you to, and pulling your brother off of me when he gets all- all heated up… I don’t get it.” You sit up some, and Black pulls his hand back “Why have you changed?”

Black turns his gaze away from you, his broad shoulders slumping some.

“…I don’t know.” He lets out a small rumbling noise that could be a purr “When I touched you that first night, I saw in you a chance for my kind. A potential host for our seed, for us to use and discard. But…”

Black trails off, and you crease your brow:

“But…?”

Black turns his helmeted face away, shaking his head.

“Go to sleep. You must be tired.”

With that, he gets up, walking around your bed and towards the door, the muscles of his back rippling and tensing with powerful grace with every step. Before you can bring yourself to call out his name he reaches for the panel by the wall, turning off the lights and surrounding you with darkness. You sink back down onto your pillow, and before the door hisses shut behind him, your eyes have already fallen shut. You’re exhausted, but even as you are easing into sleep, the curiosity remains – what had made Black change his mind about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for taking so long. I'm dealing with some complicated mental health stuff but I think everything will be sorted out soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for sticking around. I'll try to update as soon as possible! :)


	10. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red start realizing they are not so different from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:  
> \- Alien masturbation  
> \- So much lore, I'm so sorry this might be a little boring

**Blue POV**

Seething rage runs through every inch of Blue’s, and he makes it clear with a shrill roar at Black the minute the older brother slips into the cafeteria from the vent on the floor.

“I want the human!” he screeches in their tongue as his helmet slides open and thick tentacles spear their way out of it

“Patience!” Black growls sharply at him, not bothering to shift out of his still mostly human disguise “Patience, brother! How many times will I have to tell you that she isn’t er’zet?! You are going to kill her if you take her with such eagerness.”

“So be it!” Blue spits aggressively, kneading uncomfortably at the bulge of his tentacle, its tip purple with need poking out of the maw in his torso “I tear her through her guts and spend myself inside her, get this game over already!”

Black seems to be making a huge effort not to physically fight his brother – and he could cause him great pain if he wanted to, both of them know it. Instead, however, he sighs heavily.

“Don’t let your lust consume you. You’re losing sight of our objective.”

“You said she was ours even if she didn’t know it.” Blue hisses “But you gave her enough time to filter out the pheromones, and now she hasn’t come near us all day. You ruined the one chance we had to force her into wanting us, and for what? Pity?!”

Blue walks closer to his brother, sneering and adding in a tone full of loathing:

“What happened to the full-blooded warrior that trained me to _fight_ and _kill_ and _take_ everything I wanted?”

That seems to tick something off on Black, because his arms shift into strong tentacles that stretch and grab painfully tight at Blue’s arms to then slam him against the wall, pinning him in place with terrifying ease. Black’s visor slips up, revealing the many tongues that ripple out of it.

“Listen to me” he says gravely, deep voice rumbling in his chest “You saw me slaughter entire armies sent by the humans to kill us when you were still barely a pup. I’ve infiltrated and destroyed thousands of their ships with ease.” The tentacles grabbing at Blue’s arms give a painful squeeze, tendons jutting up along their length “You of all life forms in the universe know the full extent of my power. What did our mai’na say?”

There’s a small beat, and Blue squirms in Black’s grip, turning his head away.

“Brother, I did not mean to-”

A tendril gives a tug to Blue’s chin, forcing him to look at Black as the older brother stares down at him – he’s only a couple of inches taller than Blue, but it feels like he towers above the younger one.

“I do not care for empty excuses.” Black’s tone was inflexible, but not angry “What did our mai’na say?”

Blue stares at Black for a long time, tongues rippling softly as his temper eases down.

“‘Trust your brother; he will guide you to victory’.”

Black nodded solemnly, slowly easing his grip, letting Blue slip free from his appendages.

“And I will. But I need you to trust me for that.”

Blue rubs his arms absently, his ego more bruised than anything else in the altercation.

“I trust you. With my life.” he grits out despite himself, watching his brother pull away, taking his human-like form again “But you should trust me as well; tell me your plan. Is there even one?”

Black hesitates at that, flexing his fingers and letting them bend and curl fluidly at his sides.

“…There was one. When I overrode her brain with the snaring gas on the first night, I was going to seed her and let you do the same, that was the plan, but-” Black cuts himself off, growling quietly to himself “I saw her squirming on the floor, so small and weak and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. It wasn’t pity.”

He is quick to say it, anticipating his brother’s words before he even gets to say them, and Blue sulks, letting out a hissed sigh.

“Then what is this about?”

Black, takes another moment, raising both of his hands to his brother and sounding just the same way he always does when he tries to convince Blue to play it safe and not slaughter every human in sight at once, bidding his time instead and turning them against one another at the voting session.

“On that mission, a month ago - like I tried to tell you when I suggested we bred Red – Green told me a bit of his… experiments with human-er’zet breeding. It wasn’t difficult for him to have an opportunity to breed the humans. He would disguise himself as one and pretend to work in the ship, and when the opportunity would arise, he would ensnare them with pheromones and seed them.”

Blue nods, trying to keep himself steady despite what the mental image does to him, hardened by heat as he is. Fuck, he wants to mate so badly he feels shivers prickling at his entire body. Black continues:

“He ran into a couple of issues, though – when the humans noticed what had been planted in their bodies via scanning, they would do everything in their power to get rid of the young they bore. All that work went to waste when the humans would reach for the seeds within them and destroy them. It also unsettled the crew, putting him at risk of being caught – luckily he aimed for humans that had multiple partners, making his identifying more difficult. It was a gamble, but one he was willing to take for the sake of our kind.”

Blue thrills angrily at the back of his throat. Filthy humans, they don’t even know any er’zet seed is worth ten times more than any one of them. His head whips up at Black’s next words:

“And then he found a human that was willing. He didn’t have to ensnare her, or to coerce her into anything. She accepted his spawn like any other of our own would. And, according to him, that was the first time he saw it be carried to term.”

 _Carried to term_ , Blue thinks in silent awe. One of their younglings. Brought to life even when they thought themselves doomed to extinction. He takes a moment absorbing all the information to then curl his tongues in a mix of curiosity and cynicism.

“…So that’s your plan now? To wait for her to _come to us_?” he shakes his head wryly “Black, she _hates_ us. They all do. And what proves that Green wasn’t just messing with you? A human willing to be bred by us sounds like nothing but a perverted fantasy of his.”

“She doesn’t _hate_ us.” Black says it with such certainty it makes Blue wonder what does Black knows that he doesn’t “She only needs time.”

* * *

**Red POV**

It feels like you just needed some time for yourself. Today you had woken up feeling so good you almost forgot the whole predicament you are currently living. It was a good night of sleep, no strange dreams, and a refreshing feeling of waking up thinking only of your daily tasks at the ship and nothing more. The nonstop arousal that had kept you on the brink of madness for the past couple of days had disappeared, leaving room in your mind to worry about realigning the engines and thinking about your future from now on.

It’s not like you can complain – every ship is always chaotic with distrusting colleagues, murders in the dark, and sabotages because of the impostors, but this ride has been the most peaceful one you’ve ever taken. Having both impostors unwilling to harm you and no crewmate to threaten you with venting you out into space was surprisingly soothing.

Oddly enough, you think with a small gasp of surprise as you tap the screen to realign the second engine, this is the safest you’ve ever felt since you finished the academy and first started taking missions. Even with Blue’s scary threats, you know nothing bad will happen to you while you’re under Black’s watch.

You hear a small clinking noise in the silent room, turning to look at the direction of the nearby vent, but neither of them comes out of it. You stay still for a few more instants before shrugging and leaving the engine room. There’s plenty to do in the ship today, especially because you are the only crewmate able to actually fix stuff.

It’s a busy day. You download the system diagnostics from the cafeteria, uploading it to the admin room and taking your time to swipe your ID card and check for any anomalies in the ship. The reactor seems to be about to start overheating, and you make your way there to ease out some of its pressure. You feel focused and clear-headed, the constant arousal no longer clouding your brain. It’s like you’re back to being yourself.

Well, almost.

For some reason, you can’t stop thinking about the Impostors. Blue’s curt, gruff personality and Black’s calculating, oddly kind one. You had always assumed Impostors to be a faceless concept – ruthless killers without feelings or motivation. It’s not like you side with them, of course; as bad as your previous crewmates were, you wouldn’t go to the lengths of saying they deserved death or ejection. Not to mention your family… actually, all the community back on Earth-6, where you lived before choosing to become a space explorer were good, hard-working and caring people.

However, if humans are really colonizing the er’zets homes and making them unsustainable for their people to live there, and even killing primarily the er’zets able to birth them… that’s awful. It’s an open act of extermination.

If your people were here – hardworking people forced to live in worlds destroyed by corporate greed and mass pollution, struggling to fix and heal nearly collapsed environments, what would they say? Auntie Pink – she wasn’t really your aunt by blood, but every person touched by her kindness would feel as if she was family, and it wasn’t different to you – she would definitely say that you had ended up trapped in a ship with two sworn enemies of your species for a reason. Auntie Pink was the best in veterinarian care back in Earth-6, and her body was covered in scars from struggling to help injured wild animals; when she showed up to your farewell party with her arm on a sling, explaining that it had been broken by a bear that apparently needed more tranquilizer, you had asked her why would she risk her life like that.

What Auntie Pink said that day stuck with you since.

‘Well you see, darling.’ she smiled as you helped her down on her chair ‘most people think that hate is the only thing that spreads death around, but they’re wrong. The way I see it, nothing kills more than _indifference_. Seeing another being suffering and _choosing_ to ignore it. Not wanting to go through the trouble of taking a stand for those in need just because some people might not like it. When they set the pipeline under the widesnake river, my friends and I chose to not make a racket about it despite how worried I was for the water life because we thought that getting along with the community was what mattered the most, and we didn’t want people to dislike me. I ignored all the life that depended on that river just for the sake of my own comfort.’

‘Then the thing ruptured, it killed the river – the last clean river we had, destroyed the entire water system and killed most of the flora and fauna. We’re still dealing with the fallout of it, trying to filter out all that gunk, and that was over fifty years ago. So, you see: if you ever find living beings in need of help, and you can help them somehow – in any way, even if just with a strong-worded letter to the people in charge – you can no longer call yourself innocent if you turn your back on them and some tragedy happens.’

You sigh heavily, typing in the code to access the manual lever in order to decrease the pressure in the reactor to cool it down. Why are you thinking of Auntie Pink’s words now? Living beings in need of help… could those be Black and Blue? But you can’t really do anything to help their situation. The Galactic Alliance is hellbent on killing the er’zets wherever they are found, and you are only one person. Even if you-

Your cheeks feel hot, and you close the panel before leaving the room, daring to entertain the thought on your way to the electrical unit:

Even if you let them breed you – however the hell that would work – it wouldn’t fix the situation. You would have to find a way to somehow make sure they will be safe from human intervention somewhere. Only then would they be able to raise their families in peace.

You sigh, turning on the lights and pressing a button on a panel on the wall in order to download the files there to your tablet. You are lost in thought watching the animation of a small version of yourself running with the files on the screen when a large shadow falls over you from behind.

“Found you.” comes Blue’s silky voice behind your ear, and you turn around fast on your heels, shoving him on his chest “Whoa, jumpy, aren’t we?”

“Stay back!” you say loudly, clutching the tablet against your chest like it could protect you from the hunter standing before you “Don’t touch me!”

His attempt at forcing you last night is hardly forgotten, and you grit your teeth at the solid wall behind you. Blue’s large body covers the exit as he pins you in place with the cold gaze of his helmet visor. Why are they so good at trapping you in small rooms? Blue raises his closed hand to you and you press your back to the wall, cringing away. What is he up to now?

“You dropped this.”

He opens his fingers, revealing… the patch with an image of a large green planet surrounded by a ring of asteroids that you always carry on your right arm. You grasp at your arm on reflex, searching for it and noticing it gone. You hastily pocket your tablet, reaching for the patch with some hesitation to then grab it from Blue’s hands.

“…thanks.”

You stroke your thumbs over the image, smiling softly at it before awkwardly trying to attach it back in place with only one hand. You weren’t wearing the uniform when you first attached it, and now you see why. Your fingers keep slipping, and it’s frustrating enough to make you grit out a curse before Blue gingerly clutches your hand with both of his.

“Let me do it.” He says exasperatedly to then hesitate for a moment “Can- can I do it?”

You stay completely still, staring at him for several seconds before letting the patch in his hands with a wary look to the alien.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Blue’s fingers stretch out in the shape of long, flexible tendrils that tug at your uniform to make the magnetic clasp stay still, pressing the patch to them until the magnetic disk clicks in place, perfectly attached to your uniform.

“There.” he utters softly “Easy.”

You mumble your thanks as he lets go of you, relieved that he doesn’t use the opportunity to try and seize you into his grip. Still, you take a step back, increasing the distance between the two of you.

“You shouldn’t wear it on missions, though.” he says flatly “Regulations don’t allow it. I thought you would know it.”

“I know that.” you say it almost like you’re offended for a non-human assuming that he knows human laws better than you “I just… I don’t like looking like everyone else.”

Blue stares at you silently, and even with the crewmate disguise you can tell that he is essentially raising an eyebrow at you.

“Back home, I could see people’s faces and their clothes, and… them, you know? Here I have to see everyone in the same uniform talking the same way and… I can’t bear the thought of me being some interchangeable Red, or that it could be anyone wearing this uniform and nobody would be able to tell the difference. I want this” you gesture vaguely at your uniform “to be… me. You know? Like, ‘ah there goes Red, she’s from Earth-6 and she’s always chipper, there’s no other Reds like that, this is one-of-a-kind’.”

Blue remains silent, and you shrug, chastising yourself for talking too much.

“Nevermind. I… Look, I got some stuff to do, so…”

You squeeze by Blue, walking between him and the large electrical transformer attached to the wall. Blue ignores you, and you keep walking towards the door with a sigh of relief for him not making a move at you or anything like that.

“You don’t like disguising yourself.” he says it just as you reach the door, and you turn around to see him looking at you over his shoulder “That’s… something I can understand.” he turns to face you “At least the survival of your entire species doesn’t depend on that.”

You don’t know how to respond to that, so you just stare back at him. He looks quite impressive, partially hidden in the shadow behind the transformer, the red auxiliary light reflecting on the visor of his helmet. You catch yourself wondering again how much of what you see is real and how much is part of his impostor crewmate disguise. He steps out of the shadows and closer to you in a slow, almost calculating manner to then stop at arm’s length from you.

He’s still staring at you, and you wonder if he’s waiting for you to say something else. But before you can even come up with anything, Blue bows his head down slightly, and letting out a long breath.

“I’m sorry for what I did last night. I’m trying to get ahold of myself. It’s easier to me now that you aren’t so…”

So…? He trails off, but you’re pretty sure he refers to how you’ve been horny and wet like some hormonal teenager for the past few days. Well…

“T-that’s good to know. You scared me last night. I thought you were gonna…”

“I know.” Blue cuts you off, raising his hands apologetically “This- This is my first mating cycle, I’ve never…” he runs a hand over his helmet like someone would rub their own face “Everything feels so… intense. I’m sorry.”

You wonder if consent as a concept for the er’zets is given only by the way they smell, and if the need to mate overlaps all logical thinking as it does on animals – the cat you had growing up would slash through the nets on the windows of your house to try and escape whenever a female in heat walked by leaving her pheromones in the air, not caring for the risk he would face outside. Maybe to the er’zets sexual arousal can’t be curbed by any self-imposed sense of modesty – maybe it overrides all their rationality like an unstoppable, primal need.

“I just want us to have a peaceful convivence here.” you say in all honesty “And I wanna help you guys as much as I can, _I do_ , but you _have_ to respect my boundaries.” Blue nods, and you think you can trust him to be at least trying to better himself “And for now, maybe we’ll only stick to kissing, okay?”

Blue chuckles softly. It’s not a bad sound, a low, thrilling hiss.

“I think I’m starting to see what Black likes about you.”

You offer him a small smile, not quite believing he’s making you smile.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” your tablet beeps, and you fish it out of your belt “Ah, the engines. I gotta see what’s wrong with them.”

* * *

**Blue POV**

As soon as Red is out of sight, Blue hisses out a breath, locking the door to the electrical room and letting his maw fall open with an obscene wet noise. His gak’t slips out of him, hard and twitching with need. He lets his hand shift into a thick tentacle that coils around the hardened appendage, stroking it with a tight grip.

He groans, hips rolling forward and slickness beading at the fat head of his member, dripping on the floor. The human smells so good, even without the high amount of pheromones running in her blood. She smells of something unspeakably sweet and erotic, her strange and alien body somewhat graceful, so small and fragile.

He thinks of the small slit hidden between those plump thighs, pictures his gak’t forcing it open, plunging into the smoldering heat of her insides, pushing up against her organs until she screams. Blue’s back arches off the wall where he leans against, his hips snapping forward with every sharp tug of his gripping tentacle. More slick drips out of him and onto the floor at his feet; he moves his free hand to push the teeth of his maw down on himself, feeling the unforgiving press against his sacs, which are heavy with need. He’s close.

Again he pictures Red’s body enveloping his rod, her face offering him a pained expression paired with eyes that brim with tears and lust. He thinks of her scent, the way her mouth tastes, the feeling at the very entrance of her throat. Fuck, he wants to breed her… to watch his seed spilling out of her cunt, too much for her body to take in.

The mental image alone makes him grit out a low, raspy groan as his slick jets out of his gak’t, spilling on the floor in a puddle of pearly, shimmering white liquid. The spurts come in waves as much as his pleasure, and in the following minutes of panting and trying to collect himself, Blue realizes dully that his member hasn’t relaxed in the slightest, stiff and reddened with need.

Fuck. He hopes Black is right and the human changes her mind soon. He feels like his mating cycle is going to drive him crazy. He catches his breath, moving his slick tentacle over the sensitive skin, wondering how many spills will it take for him to be able to think clearly.


	11. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants to know what she means to the Imposters, and something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- Angst

**Red POV**

You are just about done with your tasks, realigning the upper engines, shifting a lever up and down until the screen shows a perfect line on it. You are barely paying attention to what you do, Blue’s words still ringing in your ears. _You don’t like disguising yourself. That’s… something I can understand._

If anyone told you a couple of days ago that you and the scary Blue impostor would have a civilized conversation and he would even apologize for his actions, you wouldn’t have believed them. You don’t know if you can quite forgive him fully for his advances, which had been positively terrifying, but you think you can at least try to understand him.

You get to your feet, checking your tablet again. No new alerts – the ship will be able to run smoothly on its own now, hopefully for the rest of the night until tomorrow. You make your way to the cafeteria, sitting down to a blissfully hot meal that replenishes the energy of your tired body. Being the only one in charge of fixing and tending to the ship is quite draining, but you wouldn’t trade it for having the ship full of people that don’t trust you and claim to having seen you hiding into a vent or something.

That night, when you go to your dorms and sink into your bed, you think to yourself that this, of all nights, you might be safe from Blue’s unwanted advances. Not because of Black’s protection, this time, but because Blue seems to be making an honest effort to learn more about your signs and your consent.

Another part of you chastises your confidence. These are human-hunting aliens whose main skill is to disguise themselves and lie to other crewmates. You shouldn’t trust a word from them. No matter how nice they seem.

On the following morning, you are only halfway through eating your breakfast when your comm beeps. You reach for where it’s clipped on your belt, clicking it:

“Yes?”

Black’s voice comes through it, deep and rumbling.

“Where are you?”

Your frown deepens.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong.” Black replies quickly “Can you meet us at the lounge?”

That makes you hesitate for a moment before you click your comm again.

“Why?”

It’s Blue’s voice that invades the frequency then:

“We’re hungry, Red.”

Heat spreads across your cheeks, and you bite the inside of your cheek. That’s right – without that strange, constant arousal pestering you yesterday, the thought of letting the two of them… _feed_ on you didn’t even cross your mind.

That first time comes to your mind like it’s happening right now, and you press your thighs together, thinking of Black eating you out with his unhuman tongue. The fear you felt when Blue tried to force you burns through the pleasurable memory, though, and you cross your arms over your chest almost shielding yourself from an invisible enemy.

Like he’s reading your silence, Blue speaks through the comm again:

“We will follow your rules. Only… kissing.”

He says it like the word is alien to him, strange and unused. You debate with yourself if you should offer them your trust, after all that happened. You turn your gaze to the many boxes of supplies near the table at the wall near the window. The two er’zets can’t eat any of that, and their feeding depends only on you.

 _Get out of my head, auntie Pink_ , you think bitterly as her words about helping living beings in need cross your mind again.

You take one last sip of your glass to then get up, making your way to the lounge down the stairs at the end of the south hall, swearing quietly all the way there. Even as you stand before the double doors, you hesitate before pressing the button on the wall next to it. Why in the moons are you so trusting of these aliens? They call you over and you answer promptly – are you even being wary enough?

Maybe Blue is thinking that you accepting his apology is grounds for him to try and force you into having sex with him again. Maybe Black grew sick of holding back his own desires and he wants to fuck you regardless of you wanting him or not. Maybe you should just tell them to go to hell and run to the dorms while you can still walk.

The uncertainty of your whole situation is driving you crazy with every passing day in this ship.

Any choice you had in the matter is over when the door hisses open and Black towers over you at the doorstep. Blue stands farther in the back of the room, looking at your direction as well. Black invites you in with a gesture, and you gulp down before following him inside. He points at the couch but you shake your head, standing in place in the middle of the room.

Black stares at you for a long time, and you move your eyes from him to Blue and then to the floor, only looking back to Black when you hear him speak.

“You’re scared.”

His words are not a question, and not a lie either. Still, you shake your head.

“N-No, I’m not.”

“Don’t lie. We can smell it in you.” Black lets out a small noise like a sigh, glancing at his brother and back to you “Is it because of Blue? I will keep him in line, and he’s agreed to it.”

You don’t answer, staying where you are as your legs refuse to move to move, while the silence becomes loud and uncomfortable between the three of you. What does he want you to say? Especially after Blue’s attempt the other night, does he want you to say that the three of you are all suddenly a trio of unlikely best buddies? _Of course you’re scared._

“Okay.” you draw a deep breath, trying to keep your eyes on Black’s visor despite how far you have to crane your neck to do so when he’s standing so close “Okay, you’re right, I’m scared. I’m scared of you. Scared that you might _rape_ _me_ , or _eat me_ , or- or-” your voice falters as your eyes well up with tears. “Ever since day one you’ve done nothing but _play with me_ and I’m _terrified_ of what you’re gonna do to me once you get bored of it and I can’t-”

At this point, you just start sobbing, feeling weak and stupid for letting your captors see you like this. Through your blurry gaze, you see Black look at Blue, and Blue steps closer to the two of you from the corner of the room.

“Red… Red, stop, you’re wrong… Please stop crying!”

You flinch, thinking for a moment that he is angry at you only to realize the strange tone in his voice. He’s… worried? You shake your head at him, wiping your eyes furiously, but the tears keep coming.

“I saw you eating Pink! I saw what you did to White!”

Black’s usually calm voice is tense and urgent as he shakes his head at you.

“We would never do such a thing to you!”

“Why not?!” you all but scream at him, blind rage melting through your fear “It’s what you do! You infiltrate ships and kill crewmates, it’s what you do, _it’s all you do!_ ”

Black straightens himself up, like your words had shocked him to his core.

“You’re different. You’re _ours_ , you’re-”

But you speak over him, becoming louder with every word:

“Well, _I don’t wanna be yours_!”

There is another, almost endlessly long moment of silence, and just as Black and Blue slowlt step away from you, you move as far as you can from them into the room to then finally reach the couch, sinking down on it with your face in your hands. Your legs were shaking too much, and you just had to sit down before you fell.

“Please… if you’re toying with me, just kill me already. I can’t… can’t deal with this…”

And it’s true. Because with every passing day, you feel unexplainably more and more drawn to these aliens, seeking a bond you know very well can’t exist. You can’t be friends, or lovers as they so clearly crave, because you know how this will end for you. At some point they will be done toying with you, and it’s not the promise of pain and death that scares you; it’s the idea of allowing yourself to care about someone again – like you did Cyan – only to have them betray you in the end like they did.

Moving slowly, like someone trying to approach a scared animal, Black seats on the farthest end of the couch, allowing you space, and the furniture groans some under the weight of his massive, muscular body. His voice is surprisingly small, quiet – you never heard him sound like that until now.

“It pains me to hear that you don’t want to be mine.” he says, and it does sound like he’s wounded, deeply so “But I won’t take this choice from you. Not when we have already taken your freedom and your crewmates.”

“Black-” Blue says it like a warning, but his brother ignores him

“But” Black continues after a small beat, silencing Blue with a gesture “I promise you this: we will let no harm come to you, even if we must starve, should you choose to deny us.”

The silence that lingers after Black’s words is heavy, and you swallow at the bitter taste at the back of your throat, wiping your eyes. None of you speak for what feels like several minutes, and then Blue sighs heavily, rubbing at his visor.

“We’re not toying with you. We..” there’s a sound like he’s clicking his tongue “Maybe we were, at first, but we aren’t now. Look…”

He stalks closer to you, and you flinch on instinct when he approaches, even as he unexpectedly sinks down to one knee in front of you, raising his gaze to you. He’s shy from being at eye level with you, even on his knees and with you sitting down. You figure the two of them, half-disguised as they are, they are about two metres tall, with muscles to match their height.

It’s a strange sight, seeing the most aggressive of the two of them down on his knees.

“I know you won’t believe our words.” Blue says quietly “But trust me, from someone who has been feeding on human flesh for longer than I can remember, and following no rules other than my own instincts – we wouldn’t be having this conversation if we didn’t care about you. We could easily ensnare you with our pheromones as we did before and bend you to our will, but we are choosing not to. Doesn’t that count for something?”

With that, he shifts his helmet into his handsome, human face, eyes looking at you in a silent request as he tips his chin up, one hand gingerly moving over to your knee. All it would take is for you to lean closer and kiss him, but you frown at him, pulling back instead.

“So what’s your point? I should be thankful that you haven’t killed me yet? Should I be thanking you or something? Like- like I owe you anything?”

The exasperated expression on Blue’s face is very human, unlike the growl he lets out as he gets back on his feet, gritting his teeth and gesturing angrily at you as his head shifts back into his faceless helmet.

“You know what, yes! Maybe you do! Maybe you should-”

“Blue.” Black’s warning doesn’t need more than his tone and his brother’s name, and Blue is immediately falling silent, shaking his head “You don’t owe us anything. Just…” he stammers some, pressing his palms together “Tell us what we have to do to earn your trust. Anything, and we’ll do it.”

You stare at black, your eyes stinging from crying, and you scoff.

“How about just let me go? Huh? Drop me at the nearest fueling station, and let me go. You can keep the ship, I don’t care.”

Black straightens his back, shaking his head.

“You know we can’t do that. You’ve seen too much, you know too much.”

“I won’t say a word!” you plead, and Blue scoffs, muttering something in their language “I mean it! Just let me go, please, I won’t-”

“What are you so afraid of?!” Black snaps at you, sharp and loud

You recoil like he slapped you across the face, instinctively looking at the door, your body screaming at you to escape the threats surrounding you. Like he’s sensing your tension, Black lowers his voice to a murmur, hands raised in a calming gesture. His helmet shifts into his human disguise, confusion spreading through his handsome features.

“I’m sorry. I’m- I don’t know what to do. I can’t understand you at all, and I can’t-” he sighs, his voice sounding like it’s coming through gritted teeth “We won’t touch you. We won’t even ask you to feed us. We’ll keep you safe from any other er’zets or crewmates who try to harm you. What else do you want from us?”

You stare at Black, still shaking in your seat. He’s right, partially – this is the safest you’ve ever been since you joined the academy, free from the threat of being attacked by impostors or shot out of a ship by suspecting crewmates. The two er’zets are even willing to respect your boundaries and hold back their hunger for the sake of your comfort, despite their own instincts contradicting that. And, even though you hate to admit it, you are starting to feel less wary and almost… friendly towards the two of them, despite your situation.

Still…

“I want…” you realize you are not fully aware of your true feelings, and you search them still even as you speak “I need to know if I’m just some human you decided to keep to fulfill your needs.”

Black stays quiet for a moment, frowning like he’s trying to piece your words together and understand what they mean.

“Why does this matter?”

You scoff, shaking your head bitterly.

“Well, if you don’t get that, I’m not gonna be the one to explain it. For people who brag so much about understanding humans, you two are pretty dumb. So much for ‘we _understand even the cadences of my breath_.’”

There is another beat of silence following your snarky remark, and Black keeps staring at you like you’re the most confusing thing he’s ever encountered in his whole life. Blue, who had been quiet for a long time suddenly speaks:

“She doesn’t want to feel like she’s replaceable. She wants to be… one-of-a-kind.” the words surprise you; His tone too, is different from his usual cocky self. He sounds pensive, almost hesitant. “…Right?”

You stare at Blue like you’ve never truly seen him. Did he… pay attention at what you said back in the electrical room? Moreover, how did he figure your own feelings even before you did? How could this violent, forceful alien understand your need for belonging even though he barely knew you?

Your gaze trails from the powerful biceps to the hardened abs, noticing something shifting under the elastic skin of it, most likely the tentacles he keeps hidden in his disguise. Back when there were others in the ship, Black and Blue looked just like a couple of tall, strong crewmates – still indisputably human; ever since there was only the three of you alone in the ship, he and Black had shifted into this still human-shaped but hulking figure, about two metres tall and with muscles that made it clear that they could kill you easily with their bare hands.

On some occasion you had caught glimpses of their alien selves, like when their visors lifted to reveal about four or five tentacle-like tongues, or when their midriff would split into a gaping maw surrounded by rows of teeth, from which countless tentacles would spill out, covered in a sheen of slick moisture. Some of these tentacles even had small, bright yellow eyes that stared hauntingly at you.

For some reason, however, you get the feeling that even that is a still somewhat disguised form of them, and that you are yet to see their true form.

“That’s-” your words get cut off by a sudden impact to the ship that almost knocks you off your seat

All lights start blinking red as an alarm goes off, and you hastily grab your tablet from your belt pouch; the thing almost slips through your fingers as the next impact shakes you on your seat, and there’s an alert blinking on your screen.

METEOR SHOWER – 11% SHIELD DAMAGE

Shit.

You get up to your feet, running for the nearest wall so that you can brace on its rails for the next impact. Blue and Black are standing too, looking at you as you move swiftly towards the door while grabbing tight on the rail. You shouldn’t have gotten so relaxed – just because there was no risk of the oxygen supply being sabotaged, you still should be wearing your helmet. You click your tongue, pressing the door’s button. No time to be worried about the risk of something hitting you on your head – the whole ship blowing up because your shields had taken too much damage would be a much more pressing matter.

“What happened?!” Blue asks tensely, and you stumble to the corridor, almost falling down with the following impact “Can we help?”

“I don’t think you can.” you grumble, grabbing the corridor rails and moving fast towards the weapons room “Just stay out of my way.”

Black and Blue follow you close, and it makes you nervous. Blue shifts into something fluid, almost goo-like, crawling on the floor past your stretched arm and filling back into his form in front of you, walking backwards with such ease it’s like he can see exactly where he’s going. It’s unnerving, but you keep walking forward nonetheless; you _have_ to get to the weapons room.

“I’m right, though, aren’t I?” Blue asks over the loud sirens, every passing red light reflecting on the visor of his helmet “You’re only worried you might be replaceable.”

“Shut up.” you order angrily

“I don’t like this any more than you do.” Blue says in an offended tone “Do you think I want to be stuck here with you? Don’t you think I would’ve eaten you whole by now if I didn’t care at all?”

“I said shut up!”

Once you reach the storage room, there are no rails to grab on to, and you take every step carefully timed with the impacts that shake the ship so that you won’t trip and fall. You can see the double doors farther ahead, and you plan your following moves – reach the shield room, prime the shields, then run as fast as you can to the weapons room.

Another impact shakes the ship. You hear a loud creak, and something moving at the upper corner of your eye catches your gaze. You have no time to move when you see the large steel crate tumbling on its side from where it sits on top of two other crates right at your side.

“Red!” Blue yells, jumping bodily at you, shoving you back so hard that your feet leave the floor

Something slams against your shoulder, hard, and you scream out as red-hot pain sears through it. It’s too much, to painful. Your sight suddenly goes black, your eyes falling shut without you meaning them to. You hear the alarms blaring in the distance fading away more and more until you slip into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the warnings in the notes? Are they spoiler-y? Would you rather if I maybe put the warnings in the end notes instead? Pls let me know :)


	12. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is very surprised at the er'zets' skills. Black accomplishes something unnexpected. The two aliens seek relief desperatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- blood  
> \- very light gore/medical (nothing gross from what I see but here's a warning anyway)  
> \- alien masturbation

****

**([Reference for the two aliens](https://twitter.com/letitrainflames/status/1326371640838643712/photo/1))**

* * *

**Red POV**

You are lying down on… the floor? You roll your head to the side with a groan, feeling the hard surface under your body, and a dull, throbbing pain on your left shoulder, something wet coating your skin, seeping under your suit. You are shivering, although you don't feel cold at all, and you are so dizzy it's a good thing you're already lying down.

“-Bleeding, what do I do?!” there’s a hissed voice speaking over you, and you recognize it distantly. Blue.

“Take her to the medbay, she needs-”

That was Black speaking, but a sudden impact that thunders against the walls and shakes the floor underneath you interrupts him. You try to open your eyes, but it’s like your eyelids weight a ton, heavy with exhaustion.

“Take her, now!”

Something flexible, almost fluid, slithers under your legs and back, filling into strong limbs that lift you up with ease. Your consciousness comes and goes, you can feel yourself slipping and resurfacing. You try to ask what’s happening, only managing one slurred word:

“What…?”

You hear hasty, thudding footsteps in time with the shaky motions of someone carrying you in their arms. Another loud, thundering noise rumbles through the ship, and it brings you a moment of clarity.

The ship. There is a meteor shower happening. Something… something had knocked you down, and Blue had tried to save you.

The person carrying you eases you down on a bed, and a sharp pain stabs your shoulder like a knife twisting in your muscles. A scream rips out of your throat, and you wince in pain. The sudden adrenaline shot it sends you forces you to pry your eyes open, and what you see almost makes you want to close them again.

There is a large shard of metal embedded to your shoulder, piercing through your suit and tearing the flesh and muscle under it as well. It’s about four fingers wide and just as thick, stained with your blood as it oozes from the corners of the wound, a slightly darker shade of red contrasting with that of your suit.

There are no medics on board. A wound this big has most likely hit your axillary artery, and the only reason why you haven’t bled out yet is the very metal shard that cause the wound currently blocking it. Regardless, there’s no way you can survive this.

“Ah…” you gasp, your eyes brimming with tears that spill down your cheeks “Ah… no, no, no…”

Blue is standing next to you, his large hand grabbing your chin as the other one presses something to your mouth between his pointer finger and thumb.

“Here, swallow this.”

You cringe back in your bed, sobs making your shoulders shake painfully.

“No, no, let go off me, please don’t hurt me…”

“Just swallow this, its good for you! Damn it, we don’t have time for this!”

Two deep red tendrils reach your field of vision, sliding wetly against your chin and pressing against the corner of your mouth, pushing inside and forcing your jaw open. You bite on them, but that doesn’t keep them from keeping your mouth open. Another thin tentacle slides into your mouth and down the entrance of your throat; the invasion makes you swallow, and you feel something sliding down your throat.

The tentacles retreat, leaving that same sweet taste in your mouth, and Blue sighs, one hand cupping your face.

“There. That was just an analgesic. It’ll make it easier.”

“Make what easier…? Ah!”

An impact shakes the ship again, nearly knocking you off the bed, but Blue holds you safely in place. There seems to be a longer pause between one and the next one now. Maybe the meteor shower would be over soon. Somehow, that is the smallest of your problems now.

“Just stay still.”

Blue doesn’t give you much of a choice in the matter, his tentacles slithering over your body, curling around you tightly. There are so many of them, about five over your stomach, one under your chest and another over it, all of them pressing your wounded arm flush to your body while three more press on your sternum. He’s pinning your down so tight you can barely breathe.

“What are you…? Oh no.”

Blue envelopes the metal shard sunken into your shoulder with a thick, strong tentacle one, two, five times. You feel all color draining from your face, shaking your head.

“No, don’t do that, you’re gonna kill me, you’re gonna fucking kill me…”

Blue pulls the metal shard off your body in one sharp, swift motion. Your stomach turns from the pain alone, and you slam your head against the pillow, letting out a blood-curdling shriek that echoes through the medbay. While the noise of metal clattering heavily on the floor still echoes, Blue immediately presses that thick tentacle over the fresh wound.

Warmth spreads all over the area, and you wonder if this is the end. Blue will just take the opportunity to drink your blood like you’re nothing but a whimpering juicebox, just like he did Pink. What an awful way to go… you only hope it’s quick.

For some reason, instead of feeling dizzier and weaker, you feel your head becoming clearer as the pain on your shoulder subsides into a faint throbbing that barely hurts at all. One of Blue’s tentacles gingerly wipes the sweat off your forehead before lowering down to gently drag over your eyes, like they mean to shut your eyelids.

“Rest.” Blue says in his silky-smooth voice, and it’s weird how it almost tranquilizes you “It’ll make it quicker.”

* * *

**Black POV**

Black squeezes his hand with a pained hiss, letting it soften in the shape of a tentacle. Maintaining the human hand’s shape into the tight grip required for manning the weapons room’s joystick is giving him the most uncomfortable cramps.

Still, he sighs heavily, letting the sense of victory wash over him. It worked. He had used the digital handprint he had learned from Red, and it made the machine identify him as her, allowing him to use it. This wouldn’t work in a ship where that specific Red was, because her handprint wouldn’t be in the ship database, but it was still incredible. Many new possibilities arise at this new discovery; more sophisticated ways for the er’zets to infiltrate ships and appear innocent to the crew, keeping them safer at voting time.

However, none of that even crosses Black’s mind as he gets up on his feet, rushing to the nearest vent and sinking into it with ease. All he can think about is their reluctant human companion. She didn’t look good when they parted ways – a number of repair parts, along with a disassembled spare antenna for the outside of the communications room, had fallen out of its crate at a meteor’s impact, and the blade-like tool had stabbed clean through Red’s arm when Blue tackled her to the ground to avoid the crate itself.

When Blue had lifted her up, there was a puddle of crimson blood on the floor. In his current state of hunger it was difficult enough for him to think clearly. He only hopes his brother hasn’t let his instincts take over him.

Red POV

You wake up lazily to the noise of a paused beeping noise, feeling something squeezing your pointer finger. Lifting it tentatively, you realize it’s the finger pulse oximeter from the medbay. You only barely open your eyes to see the white ceiling and the clear, bright lights that obfuscate you – yes, you’re in the medbay.

Wait. Shouldn’t you be dead?

You turn your neck sharply to your left, snapping your eyes wide open to see nothing unusual aside from your torn uniform. The skin exposed under it is clean, and there’s nothing there, not even a scar to indicate that it had just been stabbed through.

…What?

“The wound is healed. I’m not sure you can move it yet, though.”

You turn to your right, surprised to see Black standing close to you. His helmet doesn’t give away his feelings, but his voice seems almost relieved.

“You scared me. Thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

You sit up slowly, gingerly flexing the fingers of your left hand. Just perfect. It’s like you never even got hurt. You let out a soft laugh of surprise and bewilderment.

“How…” you turn to Black, unable to stop smiling “How?”

“We have healing powers.” Black explains after a small pause “It’s one of the things that makes us the most resilient. We can heal our wounds and keep fighting. But I’ve never seen it work on a human before… I don’t think none of us ever had a good reason to try before, either.”

“Wait, what?!” you practically shout in your excitement, ripping the oximeter off your finger and sitting up properly, letting your legs dangle down the edge of the bed regardless of how dizzy this makes you feel “You can heal wounds that easily?! How does that even work?!”

Black takes a small step back, his tone going quiet.

“…I spoke too much.” He sighs “Listen, how it’s done does not matter. What matters is that Blue managed to fix your wound. Even if you’re feeling well now, you should still rest. You lost a lot of blood.”

With a tentacle-shaped hand, Black nudges you back down on the bed, taking the covers and placing them over you carefully, tucking you in. You don’t wanna sleep at all, you have so many questions. Your body, however, clearly enjoys lying down again, and Black’s gentle gesture makes you smile involuntarily.

“Wait… Blue did this?” you blink lazily, failing to hold back a yawn “Where is he? I need to talk to him…”

Black stretches a tentacle to flick the lightswitch, and when the light goes off he disappears into the sudden darkness.

“He’s busy. I’ll talk to him. Your comm is in your belt, call us if you need anything.”

The door slides open, letting a rectangle of light shine into the room before it falls shut behind him. With a million questions swirling in your brain, you close your eyes, easily falling asleep with the promise to seek your answers when you woke up.

* * *

**Black POV**

It’s not that difficult to guess where Blue is. Black follows the trail of iridescent white droplets and the enticing scent of blood, and by the time he reaches the double doors the hissing, desperate little noises of his brother reach his auditory receptors.

He walks into the storage room, quickly finding what most likely had ticked him off right by his right foot: a small puddle of Red’s blood. The wet noises and the trilling hisses of his kin make Black’s own blood hot with arousal, and the alien supports his back on the nearby wall, sinking to the floor as his maw splits open, releasing his aching, pent-up kah’t.

The tip of the straining appendage is purple with need, the glowing yellow veins throbbing along its length, muscle tissue pulled taut with his hardness. He summons a nubbed texture to his hand-tentacle, wrapping it around his sensitive flesh with a low growl that sounds obscene to his own senses.

His free arm stretches towards the blood splattered on the floor, coating his appendage with it, and his helmet slides upwards, revealing his tongues that eagerly coil and grasp at the red-stained tip. The taste of blood makes his kah’t twitch into his unforgiving grip that tugs impatiently at its length, craving release.

He thinks of Red’s tasty insides, the way her inner walls, an area so highly irrigated it tastes of blood to his highly sensitive tongues. Her own slickness, too, bitter-sweet and unlike anything else he had ever had before.

His tongues suck avidly at the blood coating his appendage until it’s perfectly clean, and in his frenzied rut Black realizes that only one thing could give him more pleasure than the taste of Red on his tongues: the thought of breeding her, filling her womb with his seed and making her womb a host to his proud hunter offspring.

Stars above, his sacks feel heavy from within him, twitching at the very thought of it. Red’s belly swelling with his seed, Red mothering his young, Red, Red, Red.

Black’s whole body jerks sharply as his pent up seed all but shoots out of his kah’t, the first spurt landing on the wall far above his head. The following three land over his open helmet, marking his tongues that dutifully lick and clean the pearly slick. He’s still cumming, the excess pooling in the v of his thighs and dribbling over his ass cheeks. When his kah’t finally ceases to leak, he carefully tucks it back into his maw, forcing himself to deal with cleaning his body of his fluids, sending tentacles to lave over the shimmering release even though his mind is still a bit numbed.

Distantly, he hears Blue roar in triumphant release, only for him to start trilling a mating call again only minutes after. The younger one must be desperate as he is for – well, for anything. Drinking, be it the human’s blood or just her fluids. Breeding her. Watch her birth their young. Breeding her again.

He becomes aware of the heat within him, as well as his hardening kah’t and mutters a curse to himself, pulling the thick member out and wrapping a tight grip around it again. He’s fully grown, completely acclimated to his body and its needs; but something about Red makes his blood sing and his body act like that of a just-matured of his kind. It’s… not bad, but certainly. Strange.

He conjures the mental image of Red accepting his seed again, and soon enough he’s almost about to climax. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry, I forgot to post the art on the last chapter haha! Anyway here it is! :)


	13. Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is getting more curious about her captors, now her saviors. But the Impostors are avoiding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- uhh... a bit of slow burn? A medium burn? medium rare  
> \- kissing  
> \- red having a soft spot for blue  
> \- whoever called Blue a tsundere, i'm so angry at you for being right

**Red POV**

On the following day, you wake up all curled up in a blanket, blinking at the ship’s lights that emulate the gentle sunlight of the early morning. As you sit up and stretch your arms, stopping to admire the absolute lack of injury or even a scar to prove that you had been pierced clean through the shoulder only yesterday, something catches your eye. There seems to be a beautiful, generous breakfast set by the tray next to your bed, and you hum happily to yourself as you bring it rolling closer to you, picking up your favorite treat with a smile.

Blue had saved your life, and Black had somehow kept the ship safe during an emergency. Sounds like the most absurd, impossible thing, but it had only happened last night, and you are still alive and unscathed because of that. Because of _them_.

Your tablet beeps, and you push the tray aside in order to be able to turn your body enough on the bed so that you can pick it up from your belt pouch. The O2 plants need more water. With that in mind, you make quick work of your breakfast, getting down from the bed feeling strangely energetic.

Odd. With the amount of blood you had lost the previous day, you weren’t supposed to be feeling so good. A small laugh leaves your lips. What other surprising skills might the er’zets have?

You take the time it takes to walk all the way to the deposit in order to get the watering can to think about what seems to have changed within you in relation to the two aliens that are essentially keeping you hostage in this ship.

If auntie Pink were here, she would definitely say that you didn’t end up in this situation by accident. No, it was _fate_ or something like that what had made you turn out to be the last crewmate standing, and for you to be the only one to whom the two impostors decided to show mercy. Every bit of the craziness that this past week has been has shown you more about the so-called Impostors than you ever thought you would get to know.

And it also showed more of yourself than you had ever imagined.

The fact is that the effect of whatever Black had drugged you with on the first night was clearly out of your system by now, and even _then_ you couldn’t bear the thought of letting the two of them touch you at all, even horny as you were, but now…

Now you catch yourself thinking of Black’s hulking figure towering over you. Of Blue’s sculpted abs clearly outlined under his suit. A sick part of you even goes to the lengths of thinking about their strange appendages and what they could do with it…

You slap yourself lightly on your cheek, which burns with shame. _Focus!_ What are you thinking?!

You take your time filling the watering can and watering the plants at the O2 room, and more tasks pile up on top of that, making you walk all over the ship, up and down flights of stairs, entering rooms and swiping your card, priming shields and uploading data from one server to another. The hours go by, and after you’ve already grabbed lunch at the cafeteria and got back to work you realize what seems to be off.

All these past days you would eventually run into either of the two er’zets while doing tasks, or they would show up after you. Even yesterday, they hadn’t personally sought you but they did call you to meet them at the lounge. But today, you had spent more than half of your day without seeing your strange ship mates.

Days ago you would be celebrating this. But now, it kind of just feels… lonely. You check your tablet one last time, seeing that the whole ship is in perfect condition, before placing it back in your belt pouch and reaching for your comm. You hesitate for a moment before pressing its button and speaking close to it.

“Black…?” you clear your throat “Blue?”

There’s a moment of silence, then you can hear Black’s deep voice coming through the static:

“Red? Is something wrong?”

You look at the long, empty hall ahead of you as you walk aimlessly in the ship.

“Where are you two?”

Another small beat, and then:

“At the reactor room. Keeping an eye on it.”

Coincidentally, you find yourself right at the reactor room’s door, peeking inside as the door slides open. It’s empty.

“Weird.” you say with your brows furrowed “I’m at the reactor, and I think I would see you two here since this place is so small.”

“We- We just left through the vent.”

You click your tongue loudly at him.

“Why are you lying to-” and it suddenly hits you as you exit the room into the hallway “Are you _avoiding_ me?”

“Just tell her already.” Blue’s hissed voice surprises you; you didn’t think he was even listening to the conversation “Yes. We are.”

“What?!” you don’t know why this offends you so much; again, days ago you would be jumping up and down in joy with the prospect of not seeing Blue again, but now… “Why? What did I do?”

“It’s becoming more difficult to maintain control, Red.” Black intervenes with a sigh, and now you begin to notice the strain in his voice “For your safety, we’re keeping our distance.”

“Just do your tasks and we’ll stay out of your way.” Blue says in a monotone, somehow sounding equally apathetic and strung with tension

That’s right… Black and Blue had promised not to touch you until you accepted them… But you were still just so _angry_ back then, and then the meteor shower happened. Next thing you knew there was a metal shard in your arm and you were bleeding out in the medbay.

You grit your teeth, coming to grips with the decision you have to take now. At this point, the two of them have two alternatives – starve themselves to death or just rip you to shreds on a hunger-driven rampage – and none of these are good for you. Not anymore. Black has been thoughtful and patient with you like no one else has ever been since you left your home planet. Blue literally saved your life. They have given you plenty of time to think this over – its time to give them an answer.

These two aren’t just Impostor strangers anymore. As weird as it sounds, you see them as your saviors. Your friends. Maybe…

Maybe even something more.

“Black, Blue…” you say sheepishly, lips almost brushing against your comm “Meet me at the lounge, okay?”

“No.” Black snaps, tone sharp “It’s not safe. You don’t know what-”

“I want to feed you.” you cut him off to then add pointedly “Both of you.”

That makes the two of them fall silent for so long you wonder if they will speak again. The lines are open, you can hear the static, but none of the two aliens say a word for several moments.

“…Are you sure?” Black asks quietly, and oddly enough, Blue doesn’t interrupt him to say that _if you said so, you would owe it to them_ “Yesterday you weren’t… interested at all.”

There’s hurt in his voice, you can tell, and it makes your heart tighten in your chest as you lean on the wall with a sigh.

“Yesterday things were a little different. I’m…”

You swallow down, still trying to understand your own feelings. Yes, something had changed, but what was it? You can’t quite put your finger on it. Maybe it’s the fact that despite having you bleeding on a bed right in front of him like a bloody steak on a platter, Blue chose to heal and help you, and Black… hell, he had somehow kept you safe from a stars-damned meteor shower even though he had never even _touched_ a weapons room’s joystick before.

They had shown care and compassion for you. More than many human crewmates ever did, even.

“I don’t want you two to _starve_. You guys helped me, so I guess… I wanna help you too.”

There is another stretch of time during which neither of you speak. Then Blue’s silky voice comes through your comm:

“…Okay. If you’re sure of it.”

The thing goes silent after that, and you can’t help but notice the hint of hesitation in Blue’s voice. Maybe he’s anticipating you to deny him. Maybe he’s just annoyed with your ‘only kissing’ rules. Maybe his mating cycle is just making him less and less sure of his own behavior.

It’s _not_ like you are also 100% sure of what you’re doing, you think as you head towards the nearest stairs to make your way down to the lounge. You don’t think any of you do. It’s a strange thing, to just act on impulse, and very unlike you. What are these two beings doing to you?

* * *

By the time you get there, Blue and Black are already standing next to each other in the middle of the room. They are indeed a sight to behold, tall and muscular, the tendons of their thighs outlined under their suits, same with their abs and pectorals; strong arms fill their sleeves, tensing up as their hands curl into fists. Blue hisses something, and Black nods, speaking as if through gritted teeth:

“I know. Her scent…”

Every time they speak of you among themselves, a shiver seems to creep up your spine; it’s an exciting feeling, having these two talk about you like they’re observing something special that they’ve never seen before. You walk towards them, closer and closer, noticing the way Black takes a hesitant half-step back. Something moves within his stomach, and he clenches his fists tighter. Blue, however, stalks towards you, his helmet turning into his human disguise.

“I can’t take this anymore.”

“Blue-”

Ignoring his brother’s call, Blue pulls you into his arms, and you let a tiny squeal as he presses his body flush to yours, his heat warming up every part of you that touches him; his hands snake around your waist as your own end up over his biceps, feeling them bulge with his tension. Blue presses his forehead to yours, hot breath fanning over your nose.

“Can I?” he asks breathlessly, his face blurry from the proximity as his fingers grip almost painfully at your ribs “Please, I’m so hungry, I need it…”

 _Stars above, his voice._ The need, the desperate _begging_ in it. Without thinking at all, you tip your face up, standing on your tiptoes to catch Blue’s lips in a kiss. Blue makes a small noise of surprise to then all but eat your face – in the good sense, shoving his tongue deep into your mouth. The sweetness that coats his tongue invades your senses, making you hum in unexpected pleasure.

There is a wild hunger in his kiss, and you can barely breathe or close your mouth under his invasion. Excess saliva trickles from the corner of your lips, and you attempt to pull back some.

“Wait…” you surprise yourself with a giggle “Wait I’m…” you lick your lips, still giggling “You’re making me drool…”

Blue barely pulls back before pressing another kiss to your lips, and another, licking at the wetness that trails down your chin.

“Good.” he mutters breathlessly “Make it sloppy.”

 _'Shit, why does he sound so hot?'_ you think as he sucks on your lower lip with a pleased groan. You turn a hooded gaze to Black as he crowds closer to the two of you, and you hold Blue’s face gently as you turn to the older brother. Black had chosen to show his human face as well, his dark eyes staring at you with pure unadultered hunger.

“Come here, Black.” you make your invitation clear, knowing he is most likely holding himself back for your sake as he did before; you reach out to his strong arm, tipping your face up for him “You need to eat.”

Black reaches his hand to cup your cheek, staring at you with a puzzled look in his face to then lick his lips, slow and obscenely. Blue releases one hand off your waist so that you can turn to his brother properly, and Black’s hand takes its place. Black lowers his face to brush his nose against yours, breath hot on your skin.

“Thank you.” his voice is a low, rich purr that makes you sigh right before he takes your lips in a searing kiss

Like his brother, Black seems to be letting his need speak louder this time, tongue reaching deep into your mouth, tasting every inch of it with not restraint or shame. His fingers dig at your jaw, keeping it open for him to explore deeper, and you can feel with a shudder that Blue is happily lapping at the sloppy wetness that trails down your chin. They taste so sweet, both of them, and it's nearly addicting to have their hot tongues laving over your lips and dragging along the inside of your cheeks like nothing else matters in the universe.

When Black finally lets you go, it’s Blue who pulls you into a kiss. Then they switch. They keep taking turns, and this goes on for a long while, making you simultaneously breathless and excited. This is something entirely new for you, to have two partners at the same time, both avidly seeking your touch and begrudgingly ceding your to one another for a moment before eagerly pulling you back to themselves.

It makes you heart hammer in your chest, an exciting feeling of pride swelling within you. They want you – _need_ you – so badly, they can hardly wait for their turns, and this is so hot. You want them back just as much, and the realization of it makes your eyes go wide even as Black has his tongue pressed to the roof of your mouth, groaning softly.

Moons above, you _want_ them. When did this happen? When…?

Leaving you no time to even get used to the sudden discovery, another thought crosses your mind. Just as it arouses you, knowing that these two have been traveling for a long time and decided to keep _you_ , specifically; You, of _all other people_ they had met before… you wonder if they, too, would appreciate knowing that you want them for who – or what – they are.

So you pull back slowly. It’s a bit of a struggle, as Black seems to be having a hard time letting go of you, even if he eventually does – features shifting into loss and confusion like a kicked puppy, and you put your hand flat on Blue’s chest as he attempts to pull you into a kiss himself.

“Wait…” you say breathlessly, and it takes a few fresh breaths to clear your head enough for you to speak “Wait…”

Blue places his hand on the back of your neck, leaning closer to you.

“I’m still-”

Black’s order is sharp, his eyes trained on you rather than his brother.

“She said ‘wait’, Blue.”

Blue freezes in place; This is the first time he listens to his brother first other than his own instincts, and this, too doesn’t go unnoticed by you, so you offer the two of them a nod of approval. Their attitude in spite their own needs make you even more sure of what you are about to say.

“I was thinking… you shouldn’t have to hide yourselves.”

Blue furrows his brows, hand clenching around your waist some almost as if he’s struggling not to just pull you into another kiss himself.

“What- What are you talking about?...”

You draw another breath, offering the two of them an hesitant, small smile.

“You can show yourselves if you want to.” you glance between the two of them “You know, with the…” you look down at Black’s body, then at Blue’s face “…the tongues and the… uh… teeth… and the… tentacles?”

The mood changes so suddenly you feel the whiplash of it in your soul; both aliens let go off your waist, taking a couple of steps back away from you, and Black whips his face to look at his brother just as Blue does the same. You shiver from the loss of their body heat, crossing your arms over your chest.

_Shit, had you said something wrong?_

Meanwhile Blue and Black share a strange look, eyes wide and foreheads creased. It’s a weird sight: they let out thrilling noises out of their human mouths, low and riddled with tension; whatever they’re saying to each other is bound to be about you, as they glance at you on occasion before looking back at one another. You wait for a pause in their apparently heated discussion to ask shyly:

“Uh, did- did I say something wrong?” Black looks exasperated and Blue looks decidedly tense “I-It’s just that… Blue said he doesn’t like hiding, so I- I figured you would prefer to be in your true… uh… forms?”

Black gives an angry look at his brother before looking at you.

“Blue thinks we will scare you.”

You look at Blue, and he quickly averts his gaze. You look at his body, the broad chest and powerful abdominals that occasionally ripple with the tentacles that move under his skin; it’s a bit unsettling but part of you – a strangely curious part of you – finds it fascinating. You wet your lips, wondering how had you gotten to this point, of actually wanting to see them in that strange form of theirs that is only halfway human.

“You won’t scare me.” You say it both for the two of them and a little bit to yourself as well “I’ve seen your true forms before.”

Blue clicks his tongue, turning his gaze back to you and shaking his head.

“No, you haven’t.” you watch his throat moving some under the neck of his suit as he swallows down “What you saw is still our disguise, only partially removed. We usually keep it this way when we… feed, because it’s quicker to switch back into looking like a regular crewmate.”

That makes your eyes go wide, and you are the one to take half a step back now. Wait, so… You still haven’t seen their true forms? What do they even look like, then? Do you really wanna know?

Black turns to Blue, muttering to his brother:

“If she wishes to see us, why do we not ease her into it? That form might do for now, until she’s ready.”

Blue bares his teeth at Black, hissing sharply at the older brother.

“I do not think that a god idea.” he grits out, turning to face you “Why don’t we just get back to what we were doing and drop the subject? Hm? I’m still hungry, you know?”

Black grabs his brother’s arm, deep voice rumbling with concern.

“Why do you hold back now? You never did before, and now that she _offers_ us-”

“ _I don’t want to scare her again!_ ”

Blue’s tone is angry, tainted by the hissed sounds he makes when he speech starts morphing into their own language. You watch his gaze as it goes from you to the floor, shifty and almost… ashamed.

Oh.

You walk up to them, to him, and before Blue can stop you, you place both hands over his face, caressing the sharp cheekbones and looking deep into his dark eyes.

“You won’t scare me.” you’re not entirely sure of it even as you say it, but you know it’s what he needs to hear now “Show yourself. Let me see you.”

Blue stares at you wide-eyed to then look up to his brother that stands next to you. He swallows thickly, blinking a couple of times to then draw a deep breath.

As he lets out a long sigh, his face ripples under your fingers, like molten wax that shift and expands, taking the spherical shape of his helmet, dark visor mirroring your face. You take a small step back, watching as the visr lifts up like a mouth and five thick, tentacle-like tongues coil and ripple on their way out of it, moving lazily like a cat’s tail.

A deep red diagonal line splits Blue’s torso open like a gaping maw surrounded by rows of teeth, and tentacles of different lengths and girths snake out of it, many of them long enough to reach the floor, just moving slowly in a mesmerizing dance.

In front of you as well, slightly to the left, Black takes the same form, human face shifting into an open helmet from which wet, glistening appendages reach out, and body splitting in a wide maw from which tentacles pour out of.

You stare at the two of them, trying to understand the mess of emotions bubbling in your chest. This form of them had scared you so much before. You had seen what they could do with these bodies. What they had done. And yet…

You reach a hand towards them, and one of Black’s tentacles reach for it, hesitating for a moment before it drags along your palm, warm and slick. Its tip splits into smaller tendrils that slip in between your fingers and caress the back of your hand.

You look at Blue, offering up your other hand. Blue turns his faceless helmet to his brother, making a few thrilling noises, which Black answers with a deep thrill of his own. Blue turns to you again, and three of his tentacles are now opening wide blue eyes with vertical pupils that stare at you. A fourth one moves towards your hand, coiling around it all the way to your wrist and giving it a small, gentle squeeze.

They are aliens. They hunt humans and eat their flesh. They are the horror stories that plague every human ship in space.

So what is this feeling in your chest? It’s not fear, not at all.

* * *

**Blue POV**

The human’s hand feel soft under his touch. He can feel her pulse through it – slightly higher than average, sure, but steady. She seems scared, though. From the look on her face, her parted lips, her shallow breath...

“She looks… strange.” Blue clicks at Black in their language “She fears us still.”

Black chuckles quietly, shaking his head almost unnoticeably. He sounds incredibly pleased with himself.

“No, brother. Don’t you recognize that look in her eyes?”

Blue focuses in her eyes, tries to remember where he had seen that very look before, then it hits him – the dorms, as she knelt before him, instants before he marked her face with his slick. Oh.

That is _awe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I'm trying to be more consistent, but I don't wanna post anything rushed either so... ugh. We will probably start gettin' nasty in about two chapters, so look forward to it because we'll be whipping out the tentacle sex! Woo!


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red realizes some confusing truths about herself, and Black and Blue show unnatural restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature:  
> \- kissing  
> \- a lot of uhh... feelings being acknowledged  
> \- alien gangbang (mentioned)  
> \- kind of a slow burn? still? I'm so sorry but i enjoy giving Blue some blueballs, it's just to much fun

**Red POV**

You can feel their heat and even their slickness, to some degree, over the thin material of your gloves. The long appendages move and wrap around your hands and fingers like flexible snakes, and your gaze follows their lengths to their source, the gaping maws surrounded by rows of teeth that split Black and Blue’s torsos in identical diagonal cuts. In the darkness within them, you could barely see other tentacles moving over one another, and the way some of their free tentacles would glide along each other would make a strange, wet noise. Like someone pulling their tongue away from the roof of their mouth as they opened it.

Your gaze moves up to their broad shoulders, to their strong necks and the helmets that stay open at their visors, tentacle-shaped tongues of a rich, deep shade of red just like their lower appendages rippling lazily from the pitch-black hole from where they hang.

Blue cocks his head to the side, another of his tentacles meeting the first at your hand to then swirl around your wrist and up your forearm. You watch it move with mesmerized fascination before it starts pulling you forward.

“Don’t.” Black’s sharp command makes the appendage immediately loosen up, unraveling you from its grasp “Give her space.”

You appreciate Black’s request as much as you do Blue’s obedience of it. Slowly, very slowly, you curl your thumbs to grasp at the tentacles that drag along your palms. The two of them stiffen under your touch, becoming immobile. You give the two er’zets a questioning look, but without human features or even eyes to interpret their feelings from, you assume they are waiting for you to make a move of some sort.

So you hesitantly curl your fingers around them, feeling their strange texture and their resistance. They seem to be boneless, although they have enough muscle strength to feel stiff under your touch; you can notice the jutting tendons along their length, and they twitch softly in your loose grip. You don’t think you have anything to quite compare what they feel like until-

You cheeks burn hot as you realize they feel exactly like a cock.

You tighten your grip on Blue only slightly, and he twitches again, a sharp, hissed sound coming out of him. You drag your fingers along the length of Black’s appendage, and the alien, too, makes a small noise like an aborted growl.

Not fully understanding why, you take the couple of steps that it takes to close the distance between the three of you once more. Their tentacles are still held in a gentle, loose grip, and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding.

“S… So…” you watch as they lower their heads to face you better, now that you are closer “How do we… how can I…?” you let go of Black’s appendage, pointing a finger at your mouth and then at Black’s… mouth? “How can I… kiss you?”

Black raises his tentacle to drag it lazily across your cheek, curling it under your chin and tipping your face up as his large hands cup either side of your face.

“I don’t know…” Black admits in his low, rumbling voice that makes you feel even smaller close to his hulking body “I’ve never done this in this form.” his tentacle folds at the edge of your chin, gently pushing it down “Maybe if you open your mouth…”

You let your jaw drop open, breath growing slightly shallower. There’s a cold excitement brewing in your guts. Just what are you doing? What are all of you doing? Is this as new to them as it is to you?

“Stick your tongue out.” Black says it softly, but you can tell he is just as breathless

Feeling your cheeks flush with embarrassment and self-consciousness, you swallow down for a moment to then hesitantly stick your tongue out of your mouth. You watch as Black leans even lower to meet your height, and two of his tongues reach their tips at your left cheek just as two others do the same on your right. The remaining one laves over your tongue, and as the delicious sweetness coats it, your eyes flutter shut.

Black’s facial appendages slowly curl around the side of your head, the upper ones dragging along your scalp as the lower ones curl wetly around the shell of your ears. You can’t pay them much attention though, not as Black’s tongue gently swirls loosely around yours. Fuck, he’s so warm. It’s like you’re being engulfed by molten heat. You stiffen, bordering on a panicked response before suddenly letting your shoulders slump down and your head be tipped up as far as you can without aching.

Black is… a hungry kisser, even if he is a gentle one. His tongue moves from its coiled position around yours to then press its flat at the roof of your mouth, reaching deeper and deeper until it’s inches from your throat. You suck at him instinctively, excess saliva trickling at the corner of your lips. With a rumbling growl that vibrates along his tongues, Black pushes deeper into your mouth.

The girth of his tongue makes your jaw hurt, and you let out a muffled choking sound; Black immediately pulls back, and you can feel his tongue shrinking some in your mouth, shifting to a size that is still thick but doesn’t put so much strain in your jaw.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, still licking along the inside of your cheeks “Too much…”

You’re about to say it’s okay when you feel something wet and hot drag along the side of your neck. Blue’s hand finds your waist, grabbing at it possessively, and you turn your eyes to look at him. Shit, what must you look like right now? Tentacle-tongues hugging at your face as you suck on another, your chin slick with spit… You place your hands flat on Black’s shoulders, away from the mess of teeth below.

“Ah… Wait…”

It’s downright obscene, how slowly he does it and how long it takes for Black to finally pull the entire length of him out of your mouth. You gasp some, trying to catch your breath before you turn to Blue with a small smile.

“Your turn.”

The eyes on a few of his tentacles stare at you, and the er’zet doesn’t say a word. You reach a hand to his helmet, dragging a thumb along one of his tentacle-tongues. He’s so much taller than you that your arm is almost completely outstretched in order to reach him.

“Come on.” You encourage him in a small voice “It’s okay.”

Blue hesitates for another moment before leaning down, his tongues wrapping around your face just like Black’s had done before. He flicks one hot, wet tongue over your lips before breaching them with another.

The thrilling noise he makes as he sinks it deep in the warm cavern of your mouth makes you clench your thighs together. It’s so unhuman and so hungry, and just as many tentacles curve over the small of your back to pull you closer do you realize you are inches from those knife-sharp teeth that jut out of his torso.

You should be terrified. You should be screaming. Instead, contradicting all sense, you let a long humming noise of pleasure.

You can feel Blue shrinking his tongue inside your mouth to the size of what would be a very long, slightly thicker than average human tongue; you are just about to think that you could definitely take more than that when another tongue of the same size forces its way into your mouth.

They make quick work of gathering your spit, each one laving along the insides of your cheeks and curling around your tongue as if to wring it out of all liquid. They take turns stabbing deep into your mouth almost all the way to your throat, and you start feeling lightheaded from the lack of air. Blue pulls back, licking at the corner of your mouth.

“Are you okay?” his voice is ragged, very different from his usual silky, elegant tone “Your pulse changed.”

“Need to breathe a bit, that’s all…” you say breathlessly to drag a deep inhale, shaking your head hazily at Blue “I’m fine.”

Black’s hand comes to rest at the back of your head. There is concern in his deep voice.

“Do you want to take a break? Or-” he hesitates “Or call it a day?”

You touch Black’s arm, watching his tongues ripple nervously. It’s so sweet, to have him consider letting you go for the day despite the hunger that clearly still lingers in him. You stroke your thumb over the muscular arm that fills his suit.

“No, I’m- I’m fine.” moving on nothing but instinct, you draw closer to him, tipping your face up to meet his own “I’m just… fine.”

You wrap your lips over the nearest tongue, sucking gently on it. A deep purr rumbles in Black’s chest, rippling through his tongue as he pushes it deeper into your mouth. What is happening? Why does this feel so good? You pull back after a few moments of sucking on Black’s tongue like it was a cock, trying to catch your breath. Blue licks a lazy stripe of wetness across your cheek.

His tongue snakes past your parted lips, and you suck on him as well, hollowing your cheeks and swallowing down. Blue shoves his tongue deeper before pulling it back some, only to push it in again. You lick at the tip of his tongue every time he pulls back, feeling him slide along the flat of your tongue when he pushes in. He makes a low thrilling noise that sends shivers down your spine. Fuck, the sounds they make are so hot.

Just as a feeling of light-headedness creeps up into your brain again, Blue pulls his tongue back with a wet slurping noise.

“You should rest now.” he mutters quietly in his silky-smooth voice, even though it’s tinted with arousal, and you gasp as his wet tongue curls up behind your ear, sending shivers down your spine “That’s enough.”

* * *

**Blue POV**

He is going against all his instincts, all he had ever known as an er’zet – to take and breed a fertile mate whenever the opportunity would arise. Instead he focuses on hiding his kah’t, the appendage made for breeding, despite how badly it wanted to slip out of him and into Red’s small body.

The slick from her mouth tastes so good. So perfectly _sweet_ and _quenching_. The warmth of her body, the way it seeks his own heat, the gentle touch of her small hands on his tentacles. Even her breath and her heartbeat, everything about her made her seem perfect for mating, but he had learned well enough.

Just as she had teased him, he would tease her as much as his still desperate mating rut would allow him to. He would make her want them, just like Black had told him to. He would trust his brother; their _mai’na_ , their birther had told him Black would guide them to victory.

‘Victory’ had always meant different things to Blue. Devouring a human and drinking their blood. Destroying one of their ships and avenging their kind. Now it is different: his sole mission, all he cares about is gaining Red’s trust, her affections.

Even if it took him to deny all that he is as an er’zet.

The thought brings shame to his core. He is denying his nature, spitting on the history of his ancestors and the horrible deaths they faced, their near extermination. He lifts up his gaze to his brother, and in the soft vibrations of Black’s tongue, the way his older brother squares his shoulders and nods at him, Blue sees his pride. Despite the betrayal of his actions as an er’zet, Black is proud of him. No. Maybe he’s proud particularly because of this small act of deviance.

Blue doesn’t understand why, but it makes him feel happy.

“You are still recovering from yesterday.” Black says to Red pointedly “Blue is right. We are satisfied, and you should rest.”

-

**Red POV**

You are still trying to catch your breath, your eyes going wide at the realization that this is the first time that they interrupt their touch and it leaves you wanting more rather than feeling relieved. You bite your lower lip, feeling it tender and slightly swollen from all the kissing.

You take a moment staring at the two of them, their clearly unhuman forms. You had just been eagerly kissing them, despite their alien appearance… no, you had been eagerly kissing them because of their alien appearance. It’s a strange, unexpected truth to face, but the fact is that the less human they seem, the more you feel attracted to them. That, too, is filed in the ‘didn’t know that turned me on’ cabinet in the back of your brain, and you lick your lips, blinking nervously.

“Okay…” you swallow down; the sweetness of their taste lingers in your mouth, overpowering and addictive “Okay, so, um…” you swallow down again “Just let me know whenever you’re feeling… thirsty again and I’ll- I’ll help you guys.”

You watch as Black’s tongues shrink and coil, being sucked back into his helmet with a wet noise; his visor falls shut and his larger tentacles, too, retreat back into his maw, which shuts seamlessly at his muscular torso. His tone sounds like he would be forcing out a smile.

“Thank you, Red. We appreciate it more than you know.”

Blue, too, shifts back into his previous form. He sounds a bit strained as well.

“Let us know if you ever need anything.”

You genuinely don’t know how to answer that, so you just nod with a little smile, hesitating before turning back and walking towards the door, your knees feeling wobbly enough to make you grab onto the wall rail on your way out.

As soon as the door hisses shut behind you, you walk as fast as your shaking legs allow you to, entering the nearest refresher and locking the door behind you before you unzip the crotch of your suit, reaching between your thighs and shifting your panties to the side. You dip a finger int your heated slit, feeling the wetness that coats it.

Fuck. You were no longer able to place the blame for this on Black’s strange arousal gas. No, this was all you. Some sick, depraved part of you that couldn’t help but make you wonder all the things those aliens could do to you. All the places their slick, strong appendages could touch you. How deep they could reach. How they would feel.

You take a while cleaning yourself up before you gingerly pull your underwear back into place, zipping your suit back up and walking out of the ‘fresher, making your way to the dorms. Black was right, you needed to rest after all that had happened yesterday. They were… fed now, and you can relax, not worrying about their hunger taking over them and putting you at risk.

No, you have other problems now. A different type of hunger that is blossoming within you, one that matches the one they feel as well. An aching need. Lust.

* * *

**Black POV**

Black watched as his brother touched his own belly, the swollen length that rippled underneath his disguise. He could faintly smell Blue’s musk, although it was muddled to his senses under the powerful scent of Red’s own arousal that still lingered in the air.

“I’m proud of you, brother.” he rumbled in all honesty, feeling his own member swollen within him, pent up with need “I know how difficult surrendering her must have been for you.”

Blue sunk down to the ground, hand still rubbing over the thick, distinct swelling over his abdominals. His voice was an angry hiss.

“Even now I’m regretting it. I want her so badly. Want to split her with my kah’t, make her mine until she screams.”

“Easy.” Black says sharply “I have warned you before. I will not have her broken by your eagerness. She is fragile. We need to go slowly on her.”

Blue lets his maw open and his tentacles out; they drip with slick, thick strands of white moisture dangling from their tips in thick strands.

“Touching myself will only get me so far, brother. My blood boils for mating. It’s what we arere made for. It’s all that my being craves now.”

Black’s own appendages twitch in lust at his kin’s display of need. He sees it mirrored in himself, the raw, primal need that he precariously holds back like a weak dam attempting to contain a wild ocean’s tide as it rams against it over and over again, seeking its freedom to flow unrestrained.

“Patience.” it is said both to Blue and himself “We’re making progress. She’ll come to us of her own will as I promised.”

“Then…?” Blue asks in a hopeful tone, and Black nods at him

“Then we shall make her ours. Mate with her until our need is sated. Breed her full of our young.”

The words alone make Blue’s tentacles drip with precome. Black smirks to himself, picturing Red on her hands and knees, offering herself in position to be mounted. He lets a low growl, denying the treacherous thought of barging into the dorms and making her his for once. No. this would undo all their work. What’s worse, it would hurt Red. Her body and… her feelings.

Black found himself surprised at the concern. He had never had much concern for any human’s feelings before. He found their minds strange and confusing enough as they were without trying to interpret them beyond the absolute necessary – picking up social cues and lies, managing to befriend them and earn their trust, everything always for the sake of the mission.

This time, however, there is no mission. He didn’t want to hurt Red’s feelings simply because he cares for her.

He cares for her. That is dangerous. Red is meant to be only a host to their young, that was the plan… the initial plan. It worries him – would this sudden, unnecessary emotion get in the way of their plans? Would it put them at risk?

Tentatively, he conjures the thought of forcing Red on her knees and pumping her full of his seed while knowing her to be unwilling. His kah’t is not only unresponsive to the fantasy, it actively shirks away, his heat diminishing. This is so strange. Their primal instincts for breeding should arouse them, regardless of their mates’ feelings on the matter. Mating was always somewhat violent between er’zets, with blood spilt from both parties and long lasting bruises and scars in the aftermath of it.

The thought of pinning a mate to the ground and seeding them would usually be one to stir his blood. However, when it comes to Red, Black finds himself disgusted at the thought. Instead, thinking of Red spreading herself open for him immediately sends a spear of lust to his appendage, making it stiffen with anticipation.

 _Cursed be this forbidden attachment_ , he thinks to himself. He is now helplessly bound to wait for her acceptance. He looks at his brother, the way he throws his head back as his tentacles reach for his kah’t within himself, seeking the pleasure he so desperately craves. Black has been doing his best to hold back, but it seems his mating cycle is about to reach its peak along with his kin.

It is so maddening that he can now fully understand the hormone-driven forceful attempt of his on Red that other night in this very room. However, he sees in Blue’s reluctant obedience and his own desperate restrain that they are both ensnared by Red, willing to listen to her whims and wait until she is accepting of them. It would be torture, pure and simple, but they had no choice but to take it and hope for the day she would open to them and seek their heat.

Black thrills lowly at the thought, his own tentacles reaching inside for his full, leaking Kah’t and stroking it to the thought of Red begging to be seeded. Blue echoes the noise, and it makes Black’s blood hot, bringing back memories that are almost faded from the time.

Three or four of their best hunters surrounding a breeder of their kind, tentacles gripping and tightening to keep her in place as thick appendages sunk in and out of her needy hole. A hunter thrilling a mating call that edges the others as they answer it with their own noises, hungry growls filled with primal lust. The breeder’s stomach swelling up as a hunter spends himself deep inside her, pulling back his softening kah’t so that another could take its place.

Black watches as Blue comes undone, chest heaving and white, shimmering slick pouring down from between the teeth of his maw, drippling down his thighs. He missed taking a mate with his kin. The musky scent of the hunters, the way their claws would dig into their mate’s flesh as they filled her, turning her womb into their seedbed. He watches as his brother lifts his gaze up at him and thinks, soon. Soon he would share a mate with his kin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I offer an unrevised, unedited chapter in this trying time? I am so sorry.
> 
> And btw if you wanna be in the middle of a tentacle gangbang, raise your hand bc honestly? Same.


	15. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is having trouble coming to grips with her realization of what she wants. Black and Blue attempt some teasing to see if it helps her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- *flips the burger in this slow burn bbq* yep, nearly done  
> \- uhh.. some soul searching, I guess??  
> \- teasing  
> \- crying  
> \- (sort of) rape mention

**Red POV**

This time, your dreams have thrown discretion out of the window, picturing you being caressed all over by supple, powerful tentacles that touch and rub every inch of you while slick-sweet tongues lave over your lips and prod into your mouth, filling it with their addictive taste. Something presses against your clothed cunt, sending vibrations over it and making you moan.

Your actual, real-life moan is the thing to wake you up, and you come into consciousness with a flush of heat spreading over your cheeks. Stars above, what had that been just now? You don’t have to touch yourself down there to know you’re drenched wet; your panties are most likely ruined… did you just come in your sleep?!

The ‘didn’t know that turned me on’ cabinet in your brain is becoming rather full these past few days, and it almost gives you a headache. A few days ago these aliens were the scariest things that had ever happened to you and now you’re dreaming of being… of doing… things with them.

You roll over, muffling a groan into your pillow. Oh, stars, please tell me this is of their doing, maybe that sweet saliva of theirs had more of those arousing pheromones or something.

There is no point in trying to deny it, though; this is all yours – your thoughts, your ideas, your cursed curiosity. When did things turn out like this? Showing no mercy for your current moment of quiet freaking out, your tablet beeps, announcing the need to prime the shields soon. You slap the notification out of your screen with another groan, sitting up on the bed and running your fingers through your hair, sighing heavily.

You get up, making your way to the bathroom. You take your gloves off, kicking off your boots as well before unzipping your suit, too aware of the sensitivity of your nipples as the fabric drags over your skin and down your shoulders, pooling at your feet. When you push your panties down your hips, you grimace at the darkened patch of wetness at its crotch. You step out of it and into the shower, muttering swears to yourself.

You wash yourself hastily, knowing that the longer you take, the more tasks will pile up, some not as urgent for the ship itself as checking your health in the medbay, others dangerous and vital to it, like preventing the reactor from overheating.

After you’re mostly through, you part your legs some, pursing your lips and dipping a finger into your slit in order to scoop the wetness out of you and wash it away. Your finger grazes along your clit, and you bite your lip, feeling the pleasure it brings. You pull your finger back some to push it back in, slowly finding a rhythm as your back leans onto the nearby wall.

You aren’t washing yourself at this point rather than rubbing one out, and you are begrudgingly aware of it. That isn’t exactly the issue as much as your thoughts are – of tentacles gently gripping and touching at your naked body, sliding wetly along your skin. Maybe one of them finds the treasured place between your thighs, rubs against your sensitive slit, teases your entrance.

Maybe – you think as your finger works faster, your free hand joining it to rub circles at your clit – maybe it nudges itself inside you, hot and slimy, curling curiously inside of you, eager to absorb your wetness which they crave so much.

You squirm, aroused by the thought, too lost into your pleasure to question it. Your picture the massive aliens towering over you, making quick work of their powerful appendages and watching your writhe in need like they’ve done on that first night after you breathed in black’s pheromone gas. You join a second finger into your heated hole, licking your lips and enjoying the warm stream of water over your body from the shower. Yes, Black and Blue watching you, teasing you…

The orgasm that washes over you is as sudden as it is unexpected, and you have to bite your lower lip not to moan out loud as the spasms make your legs shake and your knees nearly buckle as your back arches. The aftershocks are still making you hazy as you retreat your fingers and slowly straighten yourself up, this time actually cleaning yourself properly.

Your mind remains completely empty as you dry yourself with a soft towel putting on some clean underwear and pulling your suit up your legs and over your shoulders to then zip it shut. When you are putting on your boots and your gloves, your self-consciousness begins to question… well, everything. The dreams. Touching yourself just now. Whatever the hell was that yesterday.

You walk out of the bathroom, walking fast towards the shields room; you had wasted enough time as of now, and you better start taking care of your duties, even if that meant you would be having the most confusing internal debate as you did.

It was wrong, to want them. It was morally, ethically, humanly and biologically wrong. Again, they hunt people! They kill people and eat their flesh! They hate your kind, and your kind has tried to straight up exterminate all of theirs, succeeding in eliminating all of their kind that could procreate.

It was also dangerous to want them. As nice as they were acting now, you remember their words. They want to use you to ensure the continuation of their species, and that’s all this is about. They don’t actually like you, or care for you, or even give a damn about what could happen to you if they actually try to force their alien bodies on you.

The truth is, you think bitterly as you press the panels to make sure all the shields are ready for any upcoming impact that your ship might meet, you are feeling lonely after losing the crew, no matter how horrible they had been to you; and you are missing affection after being literally pushed away into the void of space by Cyan.

But you shouldn’t seek companionship or affection from these er’zets. They can’t feel any of that… not for a human, you know this much. Still, they haven’t forced you to… mate or breed their babies despite the clear discomfort their mating cycle seems to bring. If anything, it’s a sign of compassion.

You sigh heavily, glancing at your list of tasks to then make your way to the lower engine in order to align it. Either way, you are trapped here in this ship. Right? Not quite, you think with a raised eyebrow; there is the ejection chamber, and being the only human in the ship you could tweak the voting settings to make the voting time last mere seconds, enough for you to vote for yourself and enter one of the tubes, ejecting yourself into space.

You shudder, your stomach churning in your ribcage; the mere thought of floating in the endless darkness again makes you nauseous, and even if it didn’t, you realize that you no longer feel that desperate to leave Black and Blue’s side. In fact, if you were completely honest, you would actually feel desperate to leave their company so suddenly.

This is so messed up. Is the loneliness of being in space with no other humans in sight getting to you? Or are you really, truly messed up in the head, enough to actually want… them?

“Shit…” you mutter to yourself as you finish your task, rubbing your temples “Oh, Auntie Pink, I don’t think this is just ‘compassion for those in need’ anymore…”

After a long time thinking to yourself, agreeing and disagreeing with both sides of your questioning, internally screaming angrily at your curious, needy side only to have it shrug helplessly at your rational, self-preserving one and breaking two wrenches for gripping at them too tight while working after lunch, you wipe your brows and rub your palms on your face, groaning:

“Fuuuck…”

At the late afternoon, you stop halfway down the hallway to lean against the wall on your shoulder, picking up your comm. You should talk to them. No, that’s insane. You will have to talk to them either way when the time for their feeding arrives. What if you fed them now, earlier than the usual? Are you really that eager for kissing them again? What the hell is happening to you?!

Before you can keep feeding this inner loop of indulging and shaming yourself, you squeeze your comm’s button.

“Where are you?”

“Hello, good evening to you as well.” Black says in a tone that is clear mock-offense, the cheeky bastard “We are in the vents. Is there anything we can do for you, Red?”

You swallow down tensely, gaze shifting away even though no one can see you.

“You- We haven’t spoke at all today. Aren’t… aren’t you, um, hungry?”

“Do you want us to be?” the question punches all the air out of your lungs, and a breathy, rumbling laugh from Black follows

“No!” you answer reflexively, offense clear in your tone, even though if you were completely honest with yourself, the answer would probably be yes

Black, however, laughs again, dark and low. The noise doesn’t come from your comm though – you can hear it behind you, from above, and you spin on your heels to be met with Black, towering above you in the narrow hallway.

“I still can tell when you lie.” He rumbles like he’s grinning with whatever mouth he has, and it’s unnerving

“Will you _stop_ popping out of vents like this?” you retort in mild annoyance, taking a step back

When you take another step back, you meet something solid, and you turn sharply to see that Blue, too, had snuck into the hallway without making himself noticed. He raises a hand to your face, tipping up your chin so that you will meet the gaze of his helmet.

“The spike in your heartbeat is the same every time.” he croons like he’s watching some pet doing a fun trick “And the smell of adrenaline flooding your blood…”

“Glad to know I’m entertaining you both.” you cut him off coldly, pulling away from him

“More than you know.” he hisses softly “We’ve been watching you mouthing words to yourself all day long. You seem troubled, red.”

Blue’s helmet slides upwards, letting his long, thick tongues slither out of it.

“I meant what I said before – you should tell us if you need anything.”

You make a small garbled noise at the back of your throat. Shit. Shit, he looks so hot. Why does he look hot to you? Why is this inhuman monstrosity of a face and tongues a sight that brings you such arousal?

Your mouth immediately drops open, your eyelids fluttering half-shut as you wait for the wet invasion of Blue’s tongue. You wait, heart thudding in your chest and anticipation twisting your guts. You wait… and nothing happens.

You open your eyes, seeing Blue’s tongue hovering inches from your face, trembling slightly where it stills, draping from the curve of the opening of his helmet. Both of his hands grip so tightly at the wall’s rail you’re pretty sure he might bend it if he squeezes any tighter.

Black’s big, strong hands are placed over your shoulders from behind, and you shudder at the sudden heat from his that pools where he touches you.

“Which one of us is truly thirsty, Red?” he asks in a low, thrumming voice “You fed us in our true forms last night, and for that we didn’t waste our energy keeping our disguises in place. Thanks to that we can fight our thirst for a little while longer. But you, you seem desperately thirsty yourself.”

You feel your jaw trembling with the cliffhanging feeling of the moment, Blue’s tongue only nearly reaching your mouth; the way his powerful body shakes in place with what you can only imagine is a desperate display of restraint, the way Black’s hands and only his hands touch you, even though you tentatively push your rear back seeking his body but they keep you pinned where you stand. You swallow down tensely, feeling heat slowly taking your lower stomach.

“I’m not…” you shake your head “I’m not… thirsty for anything…”

“The more you lie to yourself, the more you will make yourself suffer.” Black purrs, fingers gently squeezing and releasing your shoulders, massaging them “Make us suffer. Make all three of us suffer.”

Blue’s tongue sways, dances slowly back and forth in front of you. The tongue you hadn’t noticed you had stuck out of your mouth drips with a single, thin string of saliva. You are so close, but unable to touch him. It’s killing you. Why is it killing you?

“I don’t-” you can feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes “I don’t understand why…!”

The tears spill down your face, and you sob quietly, forced to deal with what had been eating at you since last night… No… since that first time Black had kissed you. You are attracted to them, you are aroused by them, and it _doesn’t make any sense!_

Blue’s tongue reaches for you, not going to your mouth but to your left cheek instead, pressing flat against your skin and licking along the wet trail up to the corner of your eye; he licks the tears streaming down your other cheek, touch warm and gentle.

“You don’t have to understand it.” Black says with a gentleness that feels almost… human “Your kind wastes too much time examining the meaning of every word, every action, every little thing you do; this mad search for explanations and answers for everything you do is what turns you against each other and makes you ache, suffer and die.”

Through your tears, you understand his words. Your crewmates’ need for an explanation for why you were alone when it was just because you weren’t that great around other people was exactly what got you ejected from your previous mission. Your need to see sense and love in a relationship that Cyan had made clear from day one was nothing but physical was what had given you a broken heart. And now, your desperate need to find reason and sense in something that is nothing but desire and lust is what is stopping you from moving forward.

However…

“I can’t- _can’t_ do this…” You gasp between sobs, more tears spilling down your face “I’m _s-scared_ …”

“What are you scared of?” Black questions as Blue licks along your tears again “Hm? Of us? Or of yourself?”

Your only answer to him are more sobs and sharp intakes of air through your mouth. Your head is a mess, your feelings are all over the place and you whimper pathetically, hiding your face behind your hands and pulling away from Blue.

Black squeezes your shoulders with a low noise. You hear Blue thrill something in their language, and Black answers him with a thrill of his own, but you dare not show your face to them, feeling less overwhelmed in the darkness your palms bring to your sight. By the time you manage to collect yourself enough to lower your hands, you see yourself staring at the wall in front of you, and Blue is nowhere in sight.

“W-Where is…?” you sniffle, looking right and left down the hallway looking for Blue

Black kneads your shoulders still, grounding you, soothing you.

“He had to leave. He’s… not that good at keeping control, not yet. Give him time… give _yourself_ time.” He sighs heavily, his warm hands leaving your shoulders; you shiver at the loss of contact “I must go as well, this is not at all easy for me either-”

You turn around fast, grabbing at Black’s wrist – your grip barely covers half of it, and he can clearly break free if he wants to; but for now, he freezes in place, waiting. You face feels hot, and in the myriad of desperate thoughts that fill your head, you scream, your voice echoing down the hall:

“Why don’t you just _rape me_ and get this torture over with?!”

Black stares at you for a long time, allowing a disturbing view of your crying, deranged face on the reflection of his helmet. Something ripples and shifts under his strong abdominals, and you wonder if he is considering actually tearing off your uniform and running you through with one of his tentacles. He then eases his wrist out of your grip.

“I’m not making that choice for you. I told you before – we took your crewmates, we took your freedom. But this one choice I will not make for you.” He takes a few steps back down the hall, raising a tentacle- shaped hand and stretching it towards the ceiling, flipping the upper vent open “When you are ready, and you choose to come for us, we will be waiting.”

You are left alone, slowly sinking to the floor and curling your knees up to your chest, shoulders jumping with small sobs. You spend a long time there, crying and thinking and crying some more. By the time you manage to collect yourself, you are so exhausted you can only drag yourself upstairs to the dorms to then sink down in your bed, needing the early rest and leaving any more further thinking for the next day. Right now your head hurts and you can only force yourself to focus on your breathing and avoid clashing with your thoughts any further. When you fall asleep you are so exhausted you don't dream at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, cupping Red's face as gently as I can: hun.. hun...it's okay to want the tentacles... theyre hot... i promise i wont kinkshame...
> 
> Sorry for the slightly-smaller-than-usual chapter! I'm just trying to set the mood for when Red finally makes her ~decision~


	16. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally decides to accept Black and Blue as her mates. Black and Blue decide to take things slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sleepy, uhhh. In this chapter, i guess:  
> \- angst (ish?)  
> \- frottage (thigh sex)  
> \- ~tentacle porn~  
> \- unnecessarily detailed description of alien dicks because I am a disaster person

**Red POV**

You wake up in the middle of the night, still feeling tired like you haven’t slept a wink. It’s dark in the dorms, which means that the artificial day cycle – with the lights imitating the shy glow of the earliest morning light – hasn’t begun yet.

You shove your hand under your pillow to get the small tablet from under there, tapping its circular button and sighing heavily. 2 AM, says the dimly-lit screen, and it sure feels like it. You push the gadget back under the pillow, shifting on your side and thinking…

Black was right. You are afraid, not of them, but of yourself. Of what allowing yourself to indulge in what they offer would mean to you. It would make you vulnerable, terribly vulnerable, and the last time you had allowed yourself to be vulnerable it cost you a broken heart and it nearly cost you your life as well.

You think about the symbolism behind a ship full of humans casting you into space to die, and an er’zet reaching out for you among the stars to save you from certain death. Blue had seen you while staring out the window. Black had volunteered to go outside and rescue you from what had been a very traumatic first mission. Black and Blue worked together to make sure you weren’t ejected from your second mission.

The truth is, you had been vulnerable since the first day in their company, and they had allowed you to pretend you weren’t. To disguise your feelings just as much as they disguised their appearance.

Maybe it was time for you to do the same thing that you asked of them – to show yourself.

You sit upright, reaching for your discarded belt on the floor and picking up your comm from it, pressing it gently. Your voice is husky from sleep, coming out in a small whisper:

“Hello?”

There is a long stretch of silence, and you wonder if mayber the two aliens are asleep – do they sleep? There is so much about them that you don’t know.

To your surprise, it’s Blue who answers.

“Red?”

You swallow down, licking your lips, eyes going wide in the dark.

“H-Hey, did I wake you?”

“No” Blue says it quickly, like the question itself is silly, and you wonder if they do sleep “What’s wrong? You sound strange.”

Has he picked up something only from a small ‘hello’? You shake your head even though he can’t see you.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m- okay.” you say in mild annoyance; how to they always know? “I’ll be better soon. I think. I hope.” And after a pause, “listen, I think we need to talk.”

There’s a small beat, then he agrees:

“Fine. Talk, then.”

“Oh, I-” you stammer “I was thinking maybe in person?”

“No.” then there’s a hissed sound, sharp and angry “Every time we meet you are at risk. Say your words here. We’ll listen.”

You shake your head again, frowning at the comm as if it was Blue himself.

“No, I- I can’t, this isn’t something I should do over the comm-”

“Red.” Black’s voice surprises you, deep and guttural “Blue is right. In our current state, ‘talking’ will not be possible unless you are to accept other acts to follow.”

You swallow thickly at that, mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Feeling a rush of heat traveling up your neck to your face, you babble:

“M-maybe I wanna talk about theseactstofollow.”

“Pardon?” Black asks

Being the smug bastard he is, you genuinely can’t tell if he understood what you said and wants to gloat or if he genuinely wants you to repeat yourself.

“I… I was thinking…” you rub your face, feeling your heart hammering in your chest “Maybe… Maybe we could try… something… like what you two want to do.”

“Mating?” the word is said in a dark, rich purr full of eagerness, and it sends a shiver down your spine

“S-Something like that.” You admit with a flush, rubbing your thighs together “But I don’t know if it’s even possible, I don’t know if our bodies even are compatible, or-”

“Red.” Blue’s sharp tone makes you shut up before you start blabbering again “Remember our promise. We won’t harm you.”

The words in that silky, smooth voice makes you slow down your breath despite yourself. You feel moisture collecting in your eyes, and you blink your tears away.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to breed me though!” you sniffle, wiping your eyes “I- I know is the whole point of why you want this, but I just can’t- I never wanted kids, I don’t wanna get pregnant, I- Just- Please…!”

It’s true; You were never interested in having kids, not after you realized this universe was made of rich people destroying entire environments only to leave the less fortunate ones to live in the destruction of their wake, seeking new planets to profit from and consequentially destroy. The idea of pregnancy and childbirth were unattractive enough, and the prospect of raising a child in a polluted, nearly collapsed world only made it worse.

The silence that follows your words is the longest, and you sob quietly, wondering if Black and Blue are debating among themselves whether it’s even worth it to keep you around, if you won’t carry their offspring and help them repopulate their species.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want us to do.” Black says in a low, quiet voice, and you can hear Blue interject before their transmission is cut off completely; there is a pause during which you don’t dare to even breathe, and then your comm lets out a crinkle of static, the lines opening again “It’s very late for your sleeping cycle to be interrupted. Get some rest. We shall further discuss this tomorrow.”

With that, your comm falls silent, and you stare at the direction of your hand where it rests in the dark room almost as if you can see it. This… what had just happened? Did you agree to… to have sex with them? Had they agreed to it as well? Blue did not sound very pleased by your no-breeding rule… You shudder, remembering his forceful attitude in the earliest days of your convivence, wondering if your refusal could make him angry like before.

Strangely enough in this case in particular, it isn’t even that much about _being_ pregnant rather than being pregnant of… one of them. If regular pregnancy freaks you out, imagine carrying… one of whatever they are in your stomach. Would it even _fit_ inside you? You gasp in horror – would it tear through you in order to get born, killing you like a parasite does with their host once they’re done using it for its purpose?

You slowly sink back on your pillow, pushing the horrifying mental image away for the sake of you being able to fall asleep… _now or ever again_ , to be honest. Black was right, you needed rest. You try to find comfort in the thought that maybe they won’t be angry with you only half-agreeing to their initial proposition.

Who knows? You have changed so much, maybe the two of them have changed as well.

* * *

_Blue POV_

Blue screeches at his brother, loud and shrill, his tongues and tentacles rippling in a clear, adamant display of absolute fury.

The two of them are in the storage room, and Black calmly shifts a step to the side to avoid the large steel crate that his enraged kin tosses with ease against the nearby wall. His calm demeanor unnerves Blue even further. Blue takes the crate’s lid off the floor and bends it with ease in the grip of two thick, powerful tentacles, letting the deformed metal drop to the floor with a loud clanging noise.

“You said we would breed her!” he roars, seething rage boiling in his blood “You said she would be ours!”

Black’s tone is sharp and commanding, paired with a deep growl of disapproval:

“Calm down and stop breaking the supplies!” he breathes loudly “Do you not see the progress we have made?”

Blue punches a dent on the side of another crate with the sheer strength of a thick tentacle that trembles with his restrain; there is so much wild need inside him, to hunt, to kill, to mate violently and forcefully. All these days denying his nature have been torture, a torture he had been enduring for the sake of his prize, and now he sees it taken from his grasp.

“Progress?! What progress is there if the one thing we sought from her is still denied to us?!”

Black grabs at Blue’s outstretched tentacle, yanking him down and towards him in a swift, painful pull. The younger brother grunts, instinctively dropping on one knee, his hand supporting him on his way down just as the tips of his brother’s fingers elongate into sharp, clawed points that dig painfully into the flesh of his tentacle.

Few things in the universe could hurt an er’zet worse than another, stronger er’zet. Blue is reminded of this fact, his tentacles paling some under the sudden, uncharacteristic emotion that takes his body even before his mind fully registers it – fear.

“How many times do I have to teach you?” Black growls at him, towering over the younger sibling and squeezing tighter at his tentacle; he’s inches from breaking skin “Humans are complex. She was scared of us, now she is no longer. She wouldn’t offer her ‘kissing’, now she does. She denied our mating, now she offers it. She changes. We should wait for her to change once again.”

* * *

**Black POV**

He sees submission in the way Blue retreats his free appendages, leaving but the one still in his grip. He nods in approval, releasing him. His brother is clearly distressed by Red’s rejection, confused by the tide of hormones and feelings from his first mating cycle, seeking what has been etched into their nature since the dawn of their kind – to mate with a fertile breeder with wild abandon, filling her to the brim with their seed.

Mating was a violent act in itself for the er’zets – by fighting back, the breeder ensured that only those strong enough to overpower her would breed her, ensuring the most powerful of them to keep their lineage, and the weaker not to take room in her womb with their own.

Black had only learned that such practices were deeply frowned upon and criminalized among humans by observing, speaking and talking to them. He passed on the knowledge to his younger brother, but it is clear to him that rationality and instinct are at odds within Blue.

“I understand your frustration, brother.” He rumbles “In fact, I’m the only being that could possibly understand it as deeply as I do. But we must wait.”

Blue slowly rises to his feet, his tentacle slipping back into his maw.

“We could trick her. Impregnate her without her knowledge…”

“No.” Black says sharply “We can’t hurt her… we can’t hurt her in any way, her body or her mind.”

Blue hisses, shaking his head. However, he doesn’t protest his brother’s order. Perhaps he, too, is falling to Red’s strange spell, feeling the same cold, unpleasant feeling at the thought of violating Red’s trust and hurting her feelings.

“This is torture.” Blue hisses “We are allowing her to torture us. It’s insanity.”

“It is torture for her as well.” Black states flatly “You saw the state in which she was. She’s making this more difficult than it has to be.”

The two of them share a moment of silence. Then Blue speaks quietly.

“I will follow you to the end of the universe, brother, and I trust you with my life.” at that, Black stares at Blue in surprised silence; it is not common for the sibling to speak with such sentiment “But I have my limits. At some point, the need to stake my claim will be greater than my restraint. Greater than my respect for you as my leader. Greater than my very need for survival. When that happens, will you allow me to ravish her? Or will you choose to keep her from me and fight your own kin instead? Which one of us will you side with?”

Black doesn’t answer at first. He cannot. Why can’t he? Between the human they only just met and his only brother, one of the last survivors of his kind, it should be an easy choice, but he cannot bring himself to make it.

“Both of you. I shall keep both of you safe.”

* * *

**Red POV**

The following morning, you wake up strangely clear-headed. The ongoing conflict in your brain seems to have subsided, making your thoughts much less clouded. You smile at the feeling, sitting up in your bed and gently rubbing your eyes.

You had made a choice last night. Could be – it probably is – a dangerous choice, but at least you made one rather than keep suffering, stuck in between making it or not.

You get up, picking up the small tablet from under your pillow and checking the tasks demanding your attention and memorizing them for later. You make your way to the bathroom, hopping in the shower and letting the warm water wash over your face, squeezing a good amount of liquid soap on your hand from a bottle and spreading it over your wet body.

Your hand glides over the spot on your shoulder where the broken antenna had pieced through, perfectly smooth and without a hint of a scar. If Blue weren’t there… if he weren’t willing to use his abilities to save you, you would most certainly be dead by now. You had forgotten how dangerous space missions are, how easily a crewmate might end up dead, not necessarily by ejection or at the hands of an impostor.

Life back home was dangerous because of all the pollution. Life out here is dangerous because of all the things that might go wrong in a spaceship – poorly aligned engines, overheating reactors, meteor showers. All your life you have tried to survive, not being allowed to simply live. To chase happiness and pleasure.

There is something strangely arousing about planning ahead of being with someone, you think as you calibrate the engines’ alignment, noting the low fuel and walking to the storage room to get a refill. You hadn’t had all that many partners throughout your life, but the times you ended up having sex with them were all something kind of in the spur of the moment. It’s not a bad feeling, knowing more or less what is going to happen – it allows you to feel less nervous about the whole prospect of it.

You walk past a deformed steel crate, raising an eyebrow at it as you lean down to reach into another one, retrieving a full bottle from it. Strange. You don’t remember any ther crates being damaged in that meteor shower. You check the straps holding it in place, tugging at them – you had made sure all straps were working properly after that incident, terrified of having one of them crush you as it nearly happened that time.

They are all secure. You sigh, picking up the fuel bottle and walking out slowly, still confused. You spent most of your day working on the middle floor of the ship, tending to the machinery. It’s very soothing, having only your well-memorized instructions to occupy your mind with, and the manual tasks to keep your hands busy.

At the end of the day, the lights of the ship switch to white, no longer mimicking the sun that would have been set by now. All your tasks are done, and you drink some much rewarding water, giving the empty bottle to the small wheeled robot by the table to clean and refill it later. It chirps softly, scooting away, and you sigh, closing your eyes for a moment.

Okay. This is it. You’re ready.

You pick up your comm, pressing it as you hold it close to your mouth.

“Hi…” you swallow down, clearing your throat “Um, can- can we meet at the lounge, then?...”

There is a small beat of silence, then Black speaks, voice low and deep:

“We are already here.” and then, “Waiting for you.”

“Ah.” You gasp out, eyes going wide “Okay. I’ll… I’ll be there soon, I- Okay.”

You shove your comm back into your belt’s pouch, covering your mouth with your hand as your breath goes shallow. You get up on shaky legs, making your way out of the cafeteria. You were so tranquil just now, so sure. But Black’s voice, his words… it just brought home what you really are about to do. With them. With the two aliens of an entirely different species that hunt and kill humans.

Why does the thought simultaneously scares and arouses you? Will you ever understand?

You stand before the closed door, raising a hand and pressing the button next to it, watching it slide open with a pneumatic hiss. Just like that night before the accident, the two of them stand in the middle of the room, looking mostly like crewmates aside from their powerful build and height, turning their heads to look at you standing at the door.

You swallow down thickly, stepping into the room and hearing the door slide shut behind you.

“…I’m here.”

* * *

**Black POV**

She announces her arrival as she’s ignorant of how easily they could pick up her scent, becoming more and more overwhelming as she approached even before she reached the floor in which they were, every step of hers up the stairs making the smell more and more overwhelming. Her sweat, the blood in her veins. The adrenaline and cortisol being carried through it. Even the air breathed out of her lungs. All of it enticing, making his kah’t stiffen in the confines of his body.

Black shifts so that he is half-shielding his brother, although in true he is doing quite the opposite – shielding Red from him. He can smell the arousal in his kin, and he is certain that Red’s presence and the myriad of enticing scents brought by it would make it difficult for him not to let his instincts override his orders.

His own kah’t shifts past the tentacles that hold it back inside him, craving to slip out, his body wanting that what it had been made for. Seeding a host, breeding them full and making his powerful blood rise from their womb.

Easy, he tells himself despite the deafening desire to claim that screams from within his being. He should make this like the humans did – all their convoluted courtships, the excessive preambles, the preparations. Yes… _maybe_ , he thinks with an inward smirk, _it would make it all the most rewarding when I take her at last._ It will take time and demand all his self-control, but so do the most rewarding hunts. Delayed satisfaction is not a concept to which er’zets were used to, but it is what the remaining ones of their kind had to learn in order to survive.

The human’s entire demeanor is sheepish, muscles tensed up and arms folding protectively over her chest. The hunter in him watches her with a hint of dark amusement, memories of his prey attempting to shirk away from the grasp of his tentacles even as it gripped tight, tearing limbs and making the blood run rivers over the floor, splattering on control panels as he would break skin, bone and muscle tissue all at once with the teeth of his maw, letting the warm blood quench his thirst and the flesh sate his hunger. For some reason, the humans always think they stand a chance, that they can defend themselves.

However, seeing Red’s wide eyes and the way she keeps swallowing down nervously, rubbing her arms as if to bring a sense of comfort, Black feels conflicted, a strange urge to _protect_ and _nurture_ blossoming in his chest. Unnatural. His kind needs not this sort of attachment, for they are all powerful hunters perfectly able to fend for themselves.

 _What is this mighty spell that the human has cast upon me – upon us?_ , he thinks as he notices his brother still fighting every instinct of his, even as his kah’t bulges some under his precarious disguise. As they have agreed to, the two of them shift their helmets for their human faces, even if the hunger in their eyes is distinctively unhuman.

Wordlessly, he holds out his hand, inviting her to approach them, mind too caught up in the vision of her accepting them to even think about what he is going to do if she chooses to leave instead.

**Red POV**

Black holds his arm out, palm facing the ceiling as a clear invite. _Come_.

You gnaw nervously at your lower lip, taking a step forward, and then another. Your eyes don’t leave the black and blue helmets, their emotionless visors reflecting a fisheye view of your approaching shape. The moment stretches out, every step of yours seeming loud despite the padded texture layered over it – it’s a special material the same used in the dorms, since people could be lying down and could easily fall and get hurt in the case of a collision. Much different from the whole rest of the ship and its cold metallic floors.

You glance to the side, watching the distinct reflection of yourself walking towards the er’zets on the floor-length window, your forms slightly tinted by the starry pattern of the night sky. You look so small next to them, it’s almost pitiable.

You stand at arm’s length from them just as Black lowers his hand, finding its place over your left shoulder, and Blue raises his hand to take the right one. You gasp softly. Their touch is so warm, you’ll never get used to it. Your voice comes out in a small, shy whisper.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” you stammer a bit “Uh, I mean, never with… Never with anyone that wasn’t human…”

Black leans closer, pressing his lips to your cheek. His grip on your shoulder isn’t tight enough to bruise, but it is clearly a possessive touch.

“We can mimic humans just fine.” He rumbles, now making you shudder with the wet press of his tongue to the shell of your ear

You feel Blue’s hand shift to your bicep as he licks along the side of your neck, sharp teeth dragging along your tensed-up tendon. Black takes your jaw in his hand, raises your face so that he can kiss you, deep and passionately. His hot, sweet-tasting tongue slides along yours, curls upwards as if scooping the wetness from your mouth into his own.

Blue slowly shifts to your side, crowding closer to then stand behind you, and you realize by the sheer heat of his that warms your back now that you are trapped between the two of them, caged in by their warmth. Even disguised as crewmates they are still about a head taller than you, and Blue has to practically lean his head on his shoulder in order to continue to lick hot, wet stripes along the side of your neck.

You find yourself seeking something other than the touch of their human-like lips and tongues, realizing that what you miss is precisely the touch that doesn’t match any other you have ever had. The thick, coiling tongues of their alien mouths, the massive size of their bodies, even the gaping maw on their torsos. So you pull back, breaking the kiss and breathing out.

“Don’t. I wanna see you.” you admit with a flush, shifting a bit in order to step out from between the two of them, looking at them in their still human faces through your lashes “I wanna see you… like last night.”

This time, Blue doesn’t check with his brother or hesitates at all, shifting right before your eyes – his head takes the shape of his helmet, visor freeing his tonges and his middle splitting open with a wet sound, thick strands of slickness stretching and dangling from his teeth as they part to release a myriad of tentacles of different girths and sizes. Black does the same, and you take a moment admiring their strange forms – the rich, deep red shade that colors both their appendages and the gum-like flesh from where their white rows of teeth protrude in sharp and unforgiving tips. The skin that imitates a crewmate’s suit seems almost scorched where it surrounds the edges of their maw.

The tongues coiling and rippling from their helmets, as well as their tentacles, are covered in a sheen of glistening moisture that shimmers under the ceiling lights that gets lost in the endless darkness inside their maws.

They are so strange, and so utterly fascinating. You want to keep looking, keep noticing all the little details, but one of Blue’s tentacles finds your wrist, coiling around it and yanking your closer. You stumble forward, nearly meeting the mass of tentacles that separates you from the sharp teeth protruding from his middle. You feel even smaller now, their half-disguised form making your head only reach the lower part of their chests.

Blue’s still mostly human hands drag along your body – your shoulders, arms, wrists, his grip tightening there and keeping you in place as his brother takes his place behind you. Their joined heat envelopes you again, and you sigh, why does this feel so good? Trapped between two Impostors, and you in peace like you haven’t felt in a long time.

You squirm some at the strange thought, but soon it’s Black’s hands that take your shoulders, pinning you in place. The tightness of their grips makes you tense up some, a primal fear of being at a predator’s mercy. A tongue slithers over your shoulder, curling under your jaw.

“You smell of arousal.” Black purrs as another tongue of his wraps on the opposite side of your neck

One of Blue’s tongues rolls along your earlobe. The top of the two brother’s helmets hover close as they bend them down to meet you beneath them, and you feel warm air fanning over your hair as Black breathes over you. Blue lets a haunting thrilling noise, low and hungry.

“You want us.”

Yes, you do. After denying it with all your might, after being plagued by sleepless nights and confusing dreams, after trying to hide away from this terrifying truth for so long, you’ve come to finally accept it.

Blue moves a tentacle close to your face. It’s flared tip spreads open like a flower, capturing your face in a tight grip, forcing you to tip your face as high as you can manage to, meeting his eyeless gaze.

“Say it.” He orders, and it makes you weak at the knees “Say you want us.”

“I-” your breath is shallow, and you wet your lips for a moment “I want you.”

Two of Blue’s tentacles slide wetly over your waist, their ends pressing against the small of your back and pushing you closer to him. One of his tongues presses roughly agains your mouth, forcing it open, and after a small moment of surprise you let your jaw drop open, allowing him to go as deep as he wants.

His tongue fills your mouth, thick and hot like a cock, your breath suddenly shallow as you struggle to get the air through your nose alone. He pushes deeper, nearly reaching the back of your throat and your eyes are watering, a small choking noise out of you being muffled by the thick, honey-sweet tongue. He pushes even deeper, reaching your throat and your throat constricts against it. You can barely breathe.

“Easy on her.” Black rumbles from behind you

His voice is slightly husky with arousal as his hands touch your face from behind, easing you out from the tongue fucking your throat; You suck in a breath, the tip of Blue’s tongue still heavy over your own before he pulls out for good. There’s something heady about the sight of his tongue dripping with wetness, the tentacle that held your chin releasing it so that you can stop craning your neck up for a moment.

You’re still trying to gather your breath when Black turns your face to the left and up, his own tongue dipping over your parted lips, prodding inside. Black is more gentle, although he is as hungry as his brother in his seeking for your slickness. You wonder if the sweet-tasting liquid that coats their tongues is stimulating you to produce more saliva, because you’re pretty sure your mouth should be drying up by now and instead it only feels warmer and wetter.

As Blue’s tentacles roam over your body along with Black’s, you notice that your mouth isn’t the only part of you getting wetter. You feel a tentacle move over to your now very sensitive breasts, and a small moan from you vibrates along Black’s tongue. Black thrills lowly in response, and the tip of the tentacle presses right against your peaking nipples.

**Blue POV**

He is not hungry, not at all, but he has to struggle with his most basic instincts as he holds a human this close to his maw, all of his muscle memory trained to wrap around bones to break them, to pull into his mouth and devour. It is a strange thing to hold back, especially when he is this far taken by instinct rather than thought. His mating cycle makes him as prone to arousal as it makes him violent, for they needed to defend their territory fiercely as the breeders weren’t able to fight properly while g’veyna [carrying].

Never having mated before, his body attempts to seek what it knows not, yet craves. His tentacles roam over the human’s supple form, feeling the fragile structure of muscle tissue and bones. She is fragile. Enough that either of them could kill her with ease, not even having to leave their disguised. It forces him to hold back, to make sure his touch doesn’t harm her, no matter how much he enjoys listening to a human’s pained noises.

When Blue caresses the mounds of her teats, she makes a sound that is muffled by his kin as Black explores her small mouth with his tongue, and Blue’s own tongues ripple with surprise and curiosity. He presses over the tips that perk up, visibly hard even under her suit, and she makes another noise.

He splits the ends of his tentacles, latching their opening over her teats and squeezing it’s peaks tentatively. This time she lets out an open-mouthed moan, jerking her head back and away from Black’s tongue, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Don’t hurt her.” His brother’s warning is a rumbling growl

Blue can’t keep himself from tightening the ends of his tentacles over her teats, enjoying the sight of the human arching her back and biting her lips. The human makes a few mewling noises, looking down at his tentacles where they meet her body with wide eyes full of bewilderment.

He takes her jaw in his hand, making her face him. Her cheeks are flushed red, lips slick with spit and parted as she pants. Does it hurt, he wonders, squeezing tighter at her tips, tugging some at them. The human makes the same pleading noise again. Blue decides that he likes this sound, more even than the screams of terror the humans make when he tears through their flesh. It’s a more quiet kind of despair. He enjoys it.

**Black POV**

His kin is not hurting the human, he notices after a small instant. He seems to be… pleasing her. Black can smell the arousal in her, the hormones running free in her heated blood. The way she coils and writhes while held firmly in place sends yet another shard of arousal into his body.

While his brother busies himself with her teats, Black slithers two tentacles over the curve of her backside, filling the appendages until they can press flat over the globes of her ass. She is so different from them, so strange. All of her is soft and welcoming, not a single part of her built to kill. Her small fingers end in blunt, useless claws; her fangs, too, are not suited for tearing another being in combat; her limbs are weak far too breakable. She was weaker than an untrained pup of their kind. Pitiable. His craving for her was forbidden, a shame to everything that made him a full-blooded er’zet warrior.

Still, he could not stop touching her and craving for more.

She makes a hummed sound, lips pressed together as he folds his grip, kneading her backside. She rolls her hips back into his touch, and he growls approvingly, testing a tighter grip. The noise is shorter this time, broken by a sharp intake of air through her nose. Startled. He quickly slackens his grip, careful not to scare his mate.

**Red POV**

They are taking their sweet time touching you over and over, and you feel shivers down your spine at the sound of Black’s growl. How could something be simultaneously terrifying and arousing?

The room is absolutely silent except for your small noises and the occasional yet sound of slick skin against the rubbery material of your suit. You are so entranced by the feeling of their warm touch over your still clothed body that you only notice what is happening when you hear the sound of a zipper being undone. You whip your face down to stare at the thin, skilled tendril that hooks into the ring of your suit’s crotch closure, dragging it down in a slow move.

With your gaze still down, you can see something prodding forward from between the slick appendages in Blue’s maw; a different looking one that is not quite a tentacle or a tongue, which you recognize with a surge of heat that rises over your neck and cheeks; it’s the same one you had seen him stroking in the dorms once, before Black pushed you in and had his brother gush pearly white come all over your chest from the tip of it. It has a deep, rich red color, shifting to a slight purple at the head.

As close as you are now, you can see all its details – the large bumps along its length and the smaller knobs lined up along the curve in between them. If that thing is his cock, it’s very different from a human’s; Cyan and the first sexual partner you had before them as well both had dicks… well, as they’re meant to be - smooth-skinned, nothing out of the ordinary.

Blue’s is different in every aspect – not only it is massive compared to any human’s cock, the whole thing is textured, ridges nearing his head which is thick and has four groves crossing a small “x” at the corners of a circular slit which glimmers with wetness. You see the white, pearly moisture collecting in between the grooves from the circular indent, realizing it’s the outline of what you assume to become a slightly flared tip just like the flower-like ones that knead at your breast till. Strange and oddly fascinating. The veins along it, too, are mesmerizing, glowing with a dark blue hue.

While you are still simultaneously getting lost in their touches and observing Blue’s strange appendage, the long, gnarled thing is lowering some, shifting down as a skilled tendril moves against your crotch, tugging your underwear to the side. Blue’s thing, the size of your forearm and nearly twice as thick – presses its fat head against the v of your only slightly parted thighs.

You go completely still, eyes going wide. You press your hands flat on his chest, squirming away. All arousal gets suddenly washed out, like dousing water over a small flame, and you tense up, trying to pull away from him while still caged in by Black’s large frame behind you.

“No, no-no-no, that thing can’t fit in me, wait-”

“Blue.” Black warns and you are happy to feel one of his strong arms curving protectively over your middle “She is not ready.”

“I know” Blue retorts with a hiss, impatient and hungry all at once “I know…”

His cock lowers some more, slithering wetly in between your thighs just as you press them tighter together, attempting to deny him to go any further. Refusing to accept your denial, he takes your wrists, keeping your hands pressed to his chest as he pushes himself closer to you, cock dragging along your inner thighs with ease. He fixes his posture, jerking his hips upwards, and just like that the textured length of his slides along your vulva, bumps meeting your clit as they move along it.

The gasp that turns into a moan seems to surprise the two brothers as much as it does you. Cocking his head to the side in curiosity, Blue pulls his hips back, and his cock runs every nub along its shaft against your pussy, making you shudder, whimpering as you throw your head back, the side of your face landing inches from the teeth of Black’s maw. Blue rocks his hips slowly, tongues slightly tensed as his helmeted face stares at you. His tentacles – your think those are his tentacles anyway, in the tangled mess you are wrapped into – don’t stop kneading and squeezing at your breasts either, making them tender and sensitive.

Feeling too self-conscious for having Blue see the state he’s putting you into, you turn your gaze up to Black, eyes hooded and pleading. You don’t really know for what. Black rumbles deep in his chest, and you feel the vibrations along your back. It spurs you on, and you start moving your hips along with Blue. Blue thrills lowly in response, eagerness clear in the sound.

You jump up with a startle as two hot, slick tentacles slither between your thighs, forcing them further apart. You are glad to have Blue supporting your hands and Black standing behind you, or you would be scared of falling down, weak at the knees as you are becoming.

“What…? Ah!” before you can ask, you feel what you presume to be a tentacle pushing in between your thighs from behind

Except… none of their tentacles is that thick. The texture, too, gnarled and enticing… Is that-

You look down to see that, just as Blue pulls out completely, another cock moves in a lazy, delicious drag against your heated sex. Black’s. His cock is, however impossible it sounds, thicker than Blue’s, his purplish head almost reaching your navel when he presses himself flush to you from behind, a cushion of tentacles coiling and rippling against your back.

“Stars, you’re-”

Black pulls back, making your sentence end up in a long groan of pleasure. Blue immediately sinks in between your thigh following his brother as he pulls back, and they repeat the see-saw movement, Blue pulling back as Black pushes forward. You are not allowed a second to breathe or collect yourself as they rub themselves against your slit. The wet noises your bodies make as they grind together is indecent, crystal clear in the empty room. With no other choice, all rational thought gone, you let yourself sink into the forbidden pleasure, rolling your hips messily along with them.

Black lets out a guttural growl behind you, making you look up to him and sinking his tongue into your mouth. Blue licks the underside of your chin, growling as well. Their unhuman noises arouse you, and the feeling of their cocks against your clit makes you whine, little helpless noises spilling out of your mouth over and over again. Black pulls his tongue back with a satisfied sigh, and you grind hard at him, at both of them.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna come…”

Your weak words cut off by shallow breaths seem to spur the large hunters surrounding you, as they grind harder at you, faster, sometimes missing their tempo and thrusting at the same time, gliding against one another and your cunt above them. Shit, you’re so close.

“Coming-”

You’re pretty sure you scream, although you can’t be entirely certain, your sight blacking out for a moment just as you hear a ragged, feral growl from one of them, followed by another, the sounds clashing together beautifully like a triumphant call of victory. Your legs jerk with the powerful spasms of your orgasm, and you collapse over Blue, hands gripping high at his shoulders and holding for dear life.

Black thrusts hard between your thighs, and as you still lean on Blue he thrusts along with him. Something hot and wet spurts against your pussy, again and again, enough to drip down your legs, running rivers that pool on the floor at your feet.

You are shuddering, mind still numbed out some by the sudden, intense orgasm. Many tentacles reach behind you supporting your thighs and your ass, and Blue takes your wrists, gingerly wrenching your hands off his shoulders.

“Easy…” you hear Black rumble, almost cooing “There.”

You are held and caressed by many tentacles and strong sets of hands. You hear the thrilled sounds of the two aliens speaking among themselves. You can’t really do anything except catch your breath and wonder if you ever had an orgasm this good before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1 am, what is even my life, asdgdfdfygsyddfhg


	17. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is mercilessly teased, Black learns more of what brings Red pleasure, and Blue learns a lesson on delayed gratification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- Teasing  
> \- Tentacle masturbation  
> \- Voyeurism  
> \- Exhibitionism  
> \- Praising  
> \- Multiple orgasms
> 
> This chapter is unrevised, so there might be mistakes here and there so I apologize in advance.

**Black POV**

Black inhales deeply, and the air is heavy with the smell of the human’s arousal. His brother’s musk, as well as his own, mingles with it in an enticing scent that makes his tentacles ripple with pleasure. They had marked Red as theirs, splattered her sex with their slick that glistened in stark trails down her legs. Having done such a thing makes a very primal part of him purr with pride for conquering her. It's a feeling he had nearly forgotten.

Red had been weakened by the exertion of her peaking arousal, from which she only now seems to be coming down from, small mewling sounds out of her as he supports her backside, squeaking like a tiny animal as he lifts her off the floor, carrying her with ease; his hands find the curve of her backside so that her back lies against his chest. He is careful not to let his teeth tear at her – he knows too well what he is capable of, how easily he can crush skin and bone all together.

He lets his maw slacken some, allowing his tentacles to cushion Red’s back instead as he slowly lowers her down to the soft matted floor along with him, keeping her in his arms still but allowing her knees to meet the floor.

It’s a good thing they had chosen this room for their act, for Red’s fragile body would most likely become bruised on a flat, metallic surface as the rest of the ship is. He assumes the humans had designed this room to be as comfortable as possible for their rest from doing tasks all day, had seen some of the crewmates gathered there on a break, some sitting on the couch while others happily sat on the floor.

He finds it strange, the way he is once again being so thoughtful of her, to the point of making sure that she will not bruise her knees. He had spilled blood – and had his own blood spilled – during heated matings. All this tact, these preparations… it’s like learning an entire new human behavioral code. He thought he had mastered all there was to know about humans, but there seems to be more, and he won't pass this opportunity to learn it.

Red seems to be regaining her senses, shifting into his hold and craning her neck to peer down at herself. He shoots his head up, tongues rippling in a warning as his brother inches closer to her. It’s a clear warning, and Blue is not foolish enough to dare trying and forcing her, no matter how enticing her scent mingled with their own is for him.

He would be lying if he said it is an easy thing, to bear through this torture and deny his instincts. His _kah’t_ has already filled again, stiff and ready for mating, but he orders it to stay in its pouch, hidden. It’s uncomfortable, unnatural. A seeder of their kind is meant to have his _kah’t_ at the ready for breeding a potential mate. To what other purpose would it grow swollen and stiff, his inner sacs heavy with need? She squirms in his grasp, weak as a pup. It would be so easy to pin her down and take her.

But with the human, they would have to learn alternatives for their mating, or they could easily break her. And breaking Red was not an option.

-

**Red POV**

You sigh out in relief when Black kneels down; you had been worried as to where he intended to take you, and for what, especially knowing how often these two like to take the smallest allowance you would offer them with a shameless demand for more and more.

For now, however, Black seems content enough just easing you down on your knees, and you sink down to your haunches before finally sitting your ass down, still panting shallow breaths. From your peripherals, you notice Blue approaching you, sinking to his knees in front of you as well. You don’t look up at him though, lowering your gaze down instead, to the place where you still feel wetness dripping down from you.

Your pubic hair is matted with their come, the shimmering white moisture dripping from there and staining your inner thighs over your uniform. There’s so much of it. You never had more than one sexual partner at the same time, but you are pretty sure that this amount is not humanly normal, even if there were two people involved.

Your knee-jerk reaction is to scowl, expecting a feeling of disgust but it’s arousal that blossoms in your chest instead. You place a gloved hand on your thigh, dragging your thumb over the creamy slickness over your right thigh. It’s still warm.

Blue shifts even closer now, and you feel his body heat in front of you, matching that of his brother behind you. His cock - which you expected to be like that of any other person you had ever have come in front of you, spent and flaccid – is still stiff against the fleshy mass of tentacles protruding from his lower stomach. A hissed breath pours out of the opening in his helmet, and you shudder, feeling tiny before his broad frame. His eyeless gaze sweeps over your body, settling on your face. He cocks his head to the side, one of his tentacles wrapping around the rigid appendage and pumping loosely around it.

“You were right” when he says it, you are about to ask what is he talking about when you realize he isn’t speaking to you “Her eyes… are full of awe.”

Your feel Black nuzzle at the top of your head with what you assume is a pleased, low chirping noise, tips of his tongues tickling at your temples. His powerful hands find your hips, thumbs pressing lazy circles at your hipbones. You are slowly relaxing into the gentle touch when you feel Blue placing his hands over your thighs, sliding his palms upwards with ease, gliding over the mess of come on their inside. Blue’s voice is low and husky with desire.

“I want more.”

You shiver in a strange mix of fear and anticipation at his words. He can’t possibly mean he wants to get that massive thing inside you, can he? Black had just told him he couldn’t, that your body is too small for them. But Blue himself had admitted to you that his heat isn’t allowing him to think clearly…

Before you can say anything else, he shoots one of his hands towards your still wet pussy, palm facing up as he drags his thick middle finger downwards over your slick clit, only to then sink it inside you without a word. Their come, mingled together at your entrance, makes the invasion easier, his long finger sliding in deep.

You moan out loud, throwing your head back and immediately grabbing at Blue’s wrist, trying to push him away from your pussy, which is still sensitive from your previous orgasm. Blue thrills a small noise of displeasure, and soon there are two strong tentacles wrenching your hands off of him, allowing him to keep touching you.

“Stop- ah!”

His finger is knuckle-deep inside you, you can tell from the touch of his curled fist at the entrance of your pussy. A low thrill that is shy from a purr reaches your ears as you squirm backwards only to be met with Black’s unforgiving wall of a body blocking you.

Blue doesn’t bother sliding much out of you, preferring to thrust short and deep inside.

-

**Blue POV**

His brother was right, every word of his on that first night when he ensnared Red had been nothing but the truth. The human’s insides are _perfect_. With his skills, he can envision everything inside her like she is the very night sky displayed at the ship’s window. Her womb is warm and welcoming. Her liquids, he had tasted before, carry the perfect amount of acidity to keep their young healthy. However, she is not er’zet, her frame much different from that of a breeder. The channel leading to her womb might be too narrow, and the organ itself might be far on the small side for her to be able to become _g’veyna._

Were it any other human, he would seed her with wild abandon, not caring for her wellbeing so long she let out at least one healthy pup of their kind at the end of it’s developmental cycle. It would be all that mattered. But Red… He couldn’t allow any harm to come to her. He curses himself for a moment, curses his _weakness_ , for he has fallen for this inferior life form, fallen to her charms and the strength she believes to have, even though she is weak and fragile.

He raises his head to watch her strange face, her small fangs bared as her brows crease in a display of agony. He can feel her steady heartbeat through the skin of her hole, and it’s easy to realize that she is not in pain, nor is she scared. The strange torment that twists her features has a different reason. Struck by curiosity, he halts his movements, keeping his finger sunken into her warm folds still. She shoots a glare at him, panting a breath from her plump pink lips. There is a small moment of complete stillness before her knees part but a few milimiters.

He grins inwardly, tasting sweet victory at the understanding that the torment Red is facing is the same one that plagues him. A desperate need for release, for mating. He shall give it to her.

-

**Red POV**

What are you doing? Blue is fingering you, using – stars above, he’s using both his and his own brother’s come to drive his finger deep into you, testing the feeling of your folds with an ambitious, demanding touch. You let out a keening noise as he curls his finger, which is far longer and thicker than most humans’, arching your back at the sudden of pleasure that spreads through your entire being.

Blue cocks his head to the side, like someone observing an unexpected thing and trying to comprehend it. With a jerk of his arm, he drives deep into you, hitting that same spot again, and you moan out, hips shooting back with a startle. You squirm into the soft embrace of Black’s tentacles behind you and a slick appendage tips your chin up, making you look up at him. You bite your lip, hips surging forward as Blue keeps assaulting that sensitive spot inside you.

“Your heartrate… your scent…” Black sighs out, voice rumbling in his chest and vibrating along your back “is he pleasing you?”

You turn away from him, burning heat taking your cheeks. It’s a mistake, because Blue is right in front of you, faceless gaze observing you as his arm moves back and forth in a perfect pace, fingers delving deep inside you, undulating and curving inside with unhuman flexibility. The wet noises of your pussy as he fingers it make you blush even more.

“…Yeah.” you breathe out weakly, rolling your hips at the stimulation; it feels so good, it’s like these two always know exactly how to touch you

Without warning, Blue picks up his pace, making a low thrilling noise that sends shivers down your spine. His bicep jumps up with every sharp, sudden jab at your cunt. It feels so good, so fucking good. You just came, there’s no way you’re going to orgasm again. No partner, as skilled as they were, had ever been able to make you come more than once so soon. It’s not possible.

But, if it’s not possible, why does your pleasure only increase? Your eyes are fluttering shut, your mouth parting open to let out needy moans, your hips surging forward over and over with desperate purpose. Your features twist in pain as you cry out, heat welling up inside you.

“I’m gonna-”

You jerk violently in spasms that assault your whole being, vision going white and your pussy clenching tight over the finger that still pummels inside you as Blue forces you to ride every last wave of pleasure. It’s more intense then the previous one, leaving you nothing but a shuddering bundle of over-sensitive nerves as you collapse fully over Black, too weak even try to remain upright.

 _Holy shit_ , you’re still shaking. An involuntary smile curls your lips, and you turn a dazed gaze to Blue in front of you, only to see him gripping at his cock with a skilled tentacle. His cock leaks with creamy white moisture, and you feel an urge to lick your lips, mouth suddenly dry. It is quite the sight, Blue on his knees holding that massive cock as his tongues coil and ripple in the air.

“She’s ready.” Blue preens, breath shallow with eagerness

With that, he places both of his large, strong hands on the inside of your thighs, roughly forcing them apart. You let out a gasp, watching his tentacle lowering that huge cock towards your pussy. There’s no way that thing can enter you. No amount of foreplay would ever let that thing enter you.

“W- wait, Blue, hold on-” you begin to plead; it's not like you don't want to be fucked at this point, but his cock just won't fit inside you, and you know it

Black shoots a tentacle over your shoulder, its tip splitting apart on the move and grabbing at Blue’s throat like a hand. Blue lets out a hissed sound like a feral cat, his tongues spasming as the sheer brutal strength of Black forces him to stumble back, nearly making him fall down on his back. His still-hard cock bobs some as he makes an effort to stand upright and approach you again, but Black’s tentacle juts up over his neck like a warning, keeping him on his knees and away from you.

“Don’t succumb to your instincts, Blue.” Black growls from behind you, and you are mesmerized, frozen in place at the sight of Blue hissing and growling, tentacles uselessly trying to rip Black’s off of him “I gave you a command. You will obey.”

Blue merely thrills and hisses angrily at Black as more of Black’s tentacles find purchase of his wrists, forcing them down to the floor. Blue is struggling between a kneeling position and sitting on his haunches, cock weighing heavily among the nest of tentacles that prop him up on the floor. It still leaks with shimmery white precome, which dots the floor in stark droplets. Is this being caused by his current state of heat?

You suck in a breath from your mouth and nearly choke on it as one of Black’s tentacles slither over your thighs, curling gently over and around them, keeping them apart from each other.

A pair of thin, delicate tendrils slither over your pussy, curving over your mounds into soft yet unyielding hooks that gently part your pussy, exposing your clit and leaving the slick, come-covered hole under it for Blue to see. The lewd sight makes Blue hiss in what you can only imagine to be agony, slickness dripping from his tongues in long strings.

The feel of cool air on the sensitive flesh of your labia makes you shudder, and despite every instinct of modesty telling you to cover yourself, a perverted part of you is reveling in being put on display like this. The sounds from Blue are like a feral dog’s, desperate hissed pants as he keeps his gaze fixated in that spot between your thighs.

“I will let you go when you learn to behave yourself.” Black says in a displeased tone while his tentacles seem to be making only a small effort to hold back the sex-crazed monster in front of you “For now, you should watch.”

You’re so lost in the sight of Blue being forcibly restrained from fulfilling his desire to split you apart with his cock that the hot, slick tentacle from Black that slithers down your waist almost moves unnoticed against your skin. As it lowers itself towards the v of your crotch, dipping over your slit and licking wetly over your clit, it becomes impossible to ignore it.

“Ah- Oh, fuck!” you shout, throwing your head back against Black’s broad chest - again inches from his teeth; you can’t quite bring yourself to care, not when Blue is growling as he is forced to watch you and Black is having his way with you

Black stills for a moment, most likely gouging your reaction as he draws a lazy circle over your clit with the hot appendage. He seems to understand that your scream had been a positive one, because he doesn’t say a word, resuming his ministrations.

His tentacle rolls one, two, three perfect slick circles before pressing down to then rub back and forth. Your hands shoot back, finding support on Black’s muscular thighs. Shit, he’s so hot. His breath, too, is hot over the left side of your face, one tongue lazily caressing the curve of your ear while another burrows in the space between your suit and your neck, licking along your nape.

Another tentacle moves from your scapula to your shoulder, and from there to your breasts, tip splitting open and latching on your breast over your suit. You moan out loud, feeling the appendage kneading at your breast. Black chuckles darkly from behind you just as he sends another tentacle to do the same at your other breast.

“You enjoyed when Blue did this to you.” and, to Blue “Look at her, brother. So eager.”

Blue growls loudly, trashing uselessly against Blue’s hold. The tentacle he had wrapped around his cock is stroking it inelegantly in a desperate rut. You can practically feel his gaze piercing through you, missing nothing as Black places his strong hands over your hips. You look down to see them keeping you in place, and the deep red appendages that spread you apart and touch you with constant, non-stopping stimulation. Delicate laps to your very entrance. Lazy strokes at your clit that turn into furious, nearly vibrating presses to it, to then become gentle circular motions again.

You can feel Black nuzzling at the top of your head, tentacles rippling softly. He takes your right wrist with his still human-like hand, bringing your own to the long tentacle draped over your hip and placing your palm over it, curving your fingers around it in a loose grasp. It is hot and you can feel the tensed-up muscle of it that juts up at each stroke of his. Your thumb slides along its side and you notice how their slickness is almost oily. That damning curious part of you even wonders how it tastes like. His tentacle stops moving and you whine.

“Show us how you like it.” Black rumbles, and it’s a strange thing, how it is phrased as a request but in his deep voice it sounds like an order to which you have no choice but to obey

There’s a beat of silence, except for the noise of Blue still masturbating and hissing lowly, pumping precome out of his cock in a desperate rut. You drag your hand along the length of Black’s tentacle, hearing Black let out a thrilled breath in response, and you hold the appendage slightly above its tip as you would do with your vibrator back home.

You move him over your clit, back and forth and back again, biting your lower lip and muffling a whimper. The texture of his tentacle is delicious, slick like a constantly lubed toy, flexible like a tongue, teasing that spot in a way you had never felt before. You don’t think this could get any better.

Then, with no warning as they always do, Black sends vibrations to the tip of that tentacle. You gasp loudly, grip loosening in reflex but he keeps the tentacle there, pressing up against your clit almost like he’s punishing you for letting go of him. He grabs onto your hips again, pulling you flush to his body. Something stiff – moons above, that’s his cock – settles over your lower back right above your ass, and you are completely trapped in place as he jerks his hips forward, cock sliding against your suit as his tentacle vibrates against your entrance, repeating the very movements you had shown him flawlessly – no, even better than you ever could.

Blue, you notice as you finally pries your gaze from the tentacle coiling between your thighs, is is still tugging at his cock with desperate hisses as he watches Black slowly picking you apart.

You can’t stop moaning. Hearing the noises out of you echoing in the room makes you feel even more slutty than you already are, but you cannot keep yourself from making them. Black’s touch is a dangerous mix of teasing and rewarding and more teasing again, and the sight of Blue fucking into his own tentacle as he growls and hisses in need is too much, and you can feel your thighs shaking, almost too weak to keep holding you up.

“I’m- I- oh, fuck…” you can’t quite believe it as you feel yourself nearing your third orgasm

“That’s it.” Black growls, one tentacle making you turn your head to face him “ _Such a good human…_ Come for me.”

You would scream that you’re coming, but he muffles your words with a long, thick tongue that prods between your panting, parted lips. You suck avidly at it, your entire body jerking and shaking with the powerful spasms of your climax. You feel something hot shoot up over your lower back, Black’s cock throbbing hard against the cleft of your ass. Your legs lose strength and you collapse over Black. He scoops you into his lap, keeping your legs spread on top of his own.

You are still coming when Black pulls his tongue back, grabbing your jaw and making you look at Blue in front of you. You don’t know if Black had loosened his bonds or if Blue had managed to come closer to you, but he is now on his knees towering above you, cock dripping precome on the floor between your thighs.

“Mark her.” Black says, and you don’t have more than a second to register it before Blue lets out a loud hissed noise

With only two more pumps to his straining cock, he spends himself all over you, first spurt landing over your sternum and even across the tentacles Black still has on your breasts, their touch much more gentle on your overly sensitive body; the next one lands on your stomach, and they don’t lose much force from then on, pooling over your lower stomach and trailing down your crotch like a small river of stringy white come.

You are still trying to catch your breath, looking at yourself with a perverted sense of pride as Blue slowly hides his cock back into his maw with a grunt. These two are so crazy for you they came twice each without even entering you. Your hand shakes, reaching for the wetness over your stomach. You had never had anyone be that horny for you.

Are you really swooning over these two aliens? Your head lolls to the side over Black’s chest, and a warm tentacle caresses your cheek.

“Are you still with us?” Black croons, and you nod with a small ‘mhmm’ even though you still haven’t been able to feel your toes since you came, all your blood having rushed to your core instead “Good. Do you need to take a break, or can we keep going?”

You blink, almost waking from your entranced state, looking over your shoulder and up to Black just as Blue runs his hands up your thighs, leaning closer to lick along the side of your neck. Keep going?

“Are… are you..." you're still panting "...not done?”

Blue is the one to laugh darkly now, a trhilling noise that brings a cold excitement to the pit of your stomach.

“Not until we mate.”

You look at the tongues that ripple before reaching to your face, pulling you into yet another strange, too-deep kiss. You pull back with a dazed smile, turning to nuzzle at Black’s neck, feeling his fingers gently massaging your hips where he had grabbed you before. Your voice is but a small whisper.

“You’re gonna ruin me…”

You can practically hear the grin in Blue’s voice.

“Maybe.”

Black drags a delicate tendril along the underside of your chin. His deep voice is unexpectedly gentle, contrasting with the still hard cock that presses against your back

“Do you want us to stop?”

You take a deep breath, attempting to summon your rational thought back but it seemed to have clocked out when the second orgasm shattered your brain. You hesitate, dragging your teeth over your lower lip, your tongue still tasting the sweetness of their kiss in every corner of your mouth.

“No…" you admit, heat burning on your cheeks "I… I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking forever to update but heyyy look at the size of this chapter! :D


	18. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red lets the two aliens keep exploring and enjoying her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> \- come eating  
> \- aftercare  
> \- tentacle penetration  
> \- creampies

**Black POV**

Black sinks back to the padded floor, crossing his legs with an easy, fluid movement that a human restrained by stiff bones and weaker muscles wouldn’t be able to replicate. He pulls Red into his lap and she feels almost like one of them, her body free of all tension and her head lolling over her shoulder as he moves her with ease.

Every second of this is being a learning experience for him. It’s strangely exciting; after all these years watching and learning the meaning behind every word, every gesture of the human crewmates and being nearly bored from how easy it was to deceive them, this is entirely new. All his life he had known nothing but the pleasure of taking what he wanted, and now he has to hold himself back, to watch and wait, to try and understand Red’s little quirks and the way her body reacts to their touch.

He’s a patient learner, very used to waiting for the right moment to act. This would be no different, very easy even, if it weren’t for Red’s enticing scent; it’s maddening, sweet with arousal and poignant with anxiety, perhaps eagerness, one that makes him more eager in turn. _Patience_ , he urges himself, _patience. We haven’t come this far to end up breaking our human._

For now, they must keep things slow. He looks down at Red over her shoulder. Her suit is a mess, bathed in his brother’s stark white seed. It’s an erotic sight, and his now hidden kah’t twitches with interest. He rumbles an order to Blue as he lays back some, allowing Red to be half-laid on top of him.

“Cover your _kah’t_ and clean her up.” And he adds pointedly, “Be gentle.”

* * *

**Red POV**

You can’t do much when Black scoops you into his lap, limp as you are. These two had just left you boneless after three intense orgasms, and even if you’ve already caught your breath, you are still feeling hazy. Black is no longer kneading your breasts over your suit, switching to gently rippling his tentacles where they meet your back like the comfiest massage chair you have ever sat on. He shifts, letting you angle farther back almost lying down on top of him.

Blue’s hands find your ankles, gingerly parting your legs as he hisses an answer to his brother’s orders.

“Yesss…”

You look down at yourself, seeing the mess of come all across your torso, large splatters of white marking your red suit. Blue shifts closer, still kneeling between your legs as his impressive cock draws back into his maw, being hidden behind a mass of fleshy appendages inside.

Blue leans over you, his large body covering your own with ease making you feel even smaller. His upper mouth lowers over your chest, large rippling tongues lapping at the come over your sternum. Is he… licking his own come off you?

One of his tongues drags lazily over one of your breast in a gentle stroke, leaving your suit perfectly clean in it’s wake. Yeah, he’s licking you clean. Of the come he had just spurted all over you after being forced to watch Black teasing and touching you. Oh, moons above.

“F…Fuck, that’s sexy.” you breathe out

Blue raises his face to you just as he drags his tongue along the zipper that crosses your torso. He leans down to flick your nipple with his tongue, and your legs jerk with a spasm. He does the same with your other nipple while another tongue licks the underside of your breast. You whine helplessly, biting your lip. Large, strong hands find your waist and hold you tight as he roams your chest with his tongue, slowly lowering himself down to your stomach.

Meanwhile, Black’s hands cup your face from above, his thumbs stroking your cheek.

“Are you feeling good?” he asks in his deep, soothing voice, and you whine again

“ _Mmyes…_ ”

And without thinking much, you reach up towards him, barely managing to lace your fingers on the back of his neck and pulling him down to you. One of his tongues dips close to your mouth and you open your mouth, raising your head enough to be able to suck at it. Black goes stiff for a moment to then relax, pushing his tongue deeper so that you can lie your head down again.

Blue is licking you still, you can feel it. He lowers himself you your lower stomach now, where most of his come had pooled before, trapped in the V of your crotch, now dripping over your exposed cunt. Blue keeps licking you, the feeling of his many tongues laving over your suited body making you shudder and coil even in his tight grip. His hands lower to your waist and suddenly you can feel the hot, slimy tongue laving over your bare pussy.

Your entire body jerks with the sudden stimulation, and Black pulls back some, tongues licking over your cheeks as he lets you breathe. You swallow down, gasping when Blue licks along your slit, the flexible, skilled appendage curving to flick at your clit, applying a gentle pressure to it. Fuck, this is so different from having them lick you while still in their human disguises. You moan out when Blue starts pressing over and over at your clit, teasing you.

“Oh, fuck…” you look up at Black, staring into the endless darkness within his helmet “That feels so-”

You gasp, feeling two slim, delicate tendrils that are thinner than your pinky finger moving up your perineum, finding the lips of your pussy and hooking dipping into the sensitive flesh inside; they pull your lips apart, exposing your hole and before you can manage to ask Blue what in the hells he’s doing, one of his hot, slimy tongues slithers inside you.

Your hips buck sharply as you let out a loud, obscene moan. You turn your head sharply to look down at Blue, seeing his face hovering above your pussy, one long tongue hanging from the edge of his helmet opening, prodding inside as another licks at your clit one, two, three times. Shit, that’s a sight. Perplexing. Strange. _Hot as fuck._

The few times you had been at the receiving end of oral sex had been sort of… okay, if not disappointing. There was a lot of poking around like you were a vending machine that if you shove at it enough, it might drop what you want. Your first partner back home would poke at your clit with no rhythm or gentleness and eagerly ask you if you had come after only five minutes. You would say yes, too self-conscious to deny it, not wanting to feel like a burden on his efforts. Looking back, you feel kind of stupid for doing that, but it didn’t stop you from declining oral from Cyan when they asked you if you wanted it; from what you knew of it, there was no way that would ever feel good.

Now, however, everything is different. Your toes are curling in pleasure as Blue laves his tongue over your slit, cleaning the mess that both he and Black had left over your pussy. He sinks back inside you and you moan again, legs instinctively spreading wider. Blue’s grip shifts from your hips to your thighs, hooking your legs over his broad shoulders, nearly lifting your ass off of Black’s lap as he does so. You feel warm air brushing over your pubic hair, wondering if that could be Blue’s breath from inside his helmet.

“I cannot get enough of her taste.” Blue says in a husky voice, breath fanning over the sensitive skin before he starts lapping at your spread cunt like a thirsty animal that had finally found water in a desert

His free tongues ripple over your crotch, your inner thighs, and you squirm, overwhelmed by the sensations and still wanting more nonetheless. Black caresses your face gently, two of his tentacles reaching your breasts and kneading them. Your body is moving on its own, hips chasing the pace of Blue’s tongue and body seeking more of Black’s warmth.

“So exquisite.” His thumbs run along your jawline, and his tongue trails lazily over your cheek. You stare at the rippling tongues that dance over your face, and Black rumbles softly at you, almost a purr “What is spurring you on so much, hmm?”

You gasp, getting lost in the feeling of Blue’s slimy, hot tongue curling upwards at a sensitive spot that makes you nearly dizzy from pleasure. You moan out, your face scrunching up in a pleading expression.

“Hnn… Everything…?” you manage, panting between each word “Your… touch, your t-tongues…” you hesitate before reaching up and placing your hands over the tentacles that knead and press at your breasts “These… tentacles… shit, this is so hot…”

If anyone had ever told you that you would be moaning over the pleasure of having tentacles squeezing your breasts and holding your cunt open for an alien tongue to invade it, you would say they were insane. But the truth is… this is incredible. There is just so much stimulation all over your body. Tentacles coiling around your calves, tongues wrapping over your face as you suck on another; tongues laving at your hips and crotch while another gently prods into you. You can’t catch a break at all. At every second your senses are being toyed with, your whole body being teased and caressed.

Pulling halfway back, his tongue only meeting the very entrance of your pussy, Blue speaks in his silky voice that is wrapped in a grin:

“There’s something else she likes…”

His tongue sinks a little deeper into you, curling at that same sensitive spot, and before you can manage a word, he starts vibrating it. Your hips jump up, but two powerful tentacles grab tightly at your thighs, lifting you up; your body slides down Black’s lap as your ass meets Blue’s hot chest, and you let out a surprised squeal. Another one of Blue’s tongues find your clit, vibrating against it as well.

You are moaning with no restraint or shame now, too caught up in the pleasure. Fuck. Fuck, this feels too good. Black lowers his face to yours over his tentacle-cushioned lap, almost like he’s trying to study you. This, too, turns you on like hell, and you raise your hands to grab weakly at Black’s muscular chest, right at the edge of his maw.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so close, don’t stop, please don’t stop-”

A sudden, unstoppable wave of pleasure crashes over your whole being, spasms making you jerk and twitch sharply into Blue’s powerful grip, your loud moans and whimpers echoing in the room. You can, as strange as it sounds, practically feel his tongue eagerly absorbing your liquids as they are wrung out of you with every tight contraction of your walls around him.

The tentacles holding your thighs ripple with what you assume is excitement or satisfaction. As you come down from your orgasm, all tension seems to suddenly leave your body, making you slump in Blue’s hold. He gingerly lowers you down on his lap, body shuddering as your legs fall on either side of him. Black releases your tender breasts, using his tentacles to gently nudge you over to Blue’s grasp. Thick tentacles slither out of Blue’s maw, keeping you from accidentally touching his teeth, and they envelop you in warmth, kneading and rippling over your shoulders, your arms.

“Ready to keep going?” Blue croons in his silky-sweet voice

You make a small sound, your tongue feeling heavy in your mouth. You cannot muster the strength to move or say a single word. You hear him muttering something to Black in the strange thrills and clicks of their language.

* * *

**Black POV**

“She isn’t answering me.” Blue says in their tongue, suddenly anxious

“She needs a break, I think.” Black says quietly from behind Red, a human-shaped hand running down her hair; he can feel her warmth as he curls a tongue on the side of her neck, feeling her heartbeat and tasting her skin “Humans release certain chemicals after peaking. Can you smell it? It makes them relaxed. Let her rest for a moment.”

He does not miss Blue’s tentacles tightening some around her, almost possessively.

“I haven’t had enough.” Blue says in his familiar hiss of displeasure

“She has served us well. You can wait.” Black said flatly; it wasn’t a question.

Black wasn’t about losing all the progress they had made just now only because of Blue’s poor self-control. She is opening up for them, allowing them to touch her more and more. Their tongues were pleasing her, their tentacles were making her squirm and moan, she had said it herself. Black doesn’t know why the mere thought of it makes him feel so… proud, but it does. Like a properly accomplished mission. An achievement of his and his kin.

He looks at Blue, watches him lapping at Red’s cheek with slow, gentle strokes of his tongue. The image contrasts wildly with Black’s own memories of dragging his claws across a mate’s back as he spent himself inside them. Their usual mating habits would have gotten Red killed by now. They will have to keep working on this strange way of mating, all this… as the humans called it, _fore-play_ , before they can try and go any further.

“Brother.” Blue’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and he looks at his brother as he supports Red’s back on his arm, allowing Black a proper view of her “Her hydration levels have lowered. I can taste it in her skin.”

Red’s lips curl into a smile and she chuckles, waving her head.

“Yeah, I’m a little thirsty…”

* * *

**Blue POV**

Blue smiles inwardly, proud of his detection skills. He reaches for Red’s belt, skillfully and easily taking her bottle with one of his tentacles, bringing it up to her mouth.

“Drink.”

Her eyes go wide, and she laughs again as he tilts the bottle over her mouth, some water dribbling down her chin before she’s quite ready. She seems… strangely giddy. Maybe it was the hormones still running in her blood, tweaking at her synapses. She tastes like sweat and happiness. Blue nudges the bottle at her mouth, and Red places her hand over his tentacle, tilting the bottle up and drinking from it. Some of it spills over the corner of her mouth, and she laughs again, lowering the bottle.

“Thanks,” she says “that’s eno-”

Blue doesn’t really know what makes him place his hand on the back of her head and pull her closer, pressing his tongue to her mouth in small touches like the humans do when they… kiss. He wonders if it’s the way she smiles, with her too-tiny canines that mark her as a hopeless hunter in need of protection, or if it’s the way she sounds, dazed and weak.

Blue sighs heavily as she parts her lips, sucking him into the hot, slick cavern of her mouth. He feels his brother move closer, combing his human-like fingers through her hair.

“Do you need a break, or do you want to stop? We can wait.”

Blue lets out a small, hissed laugh. He can hear the reluctance in his voice, how badly he wants to keep going. Black answers it with a low thrill of annoyance that shushes him.

**Red POV**

You keep breathing slowly, catching your breath and blinking lazily as you sit on top of Blue’s warm, tentacle-cushioned lap. The appendages under your body slither some, and you squirm a little, trying to get used to the strange feeling. These things are used as weapons. How can they be so comfy?

Soon enough one of them drags along your pussy’s slit, and you let out a small moan, waking up from your daze.

“I’m fine. Just needed a little break. It’s not normal for… for a human to come this many times in a row.” or maybe your previous partners just weren’t able to please you as much as these two; You lift your head some, looking at Black over your shoulder “What…” your face feels hot, and you lower your gaze “What do you wanna do next?”

Blue’s hands feel hot over your thighs, and he gives them a sharp squeeze, head leaning closer so that he can lick along the side of your neck.

“You know what we want.” he practically purrs it “Mating.”

You bite a smile over your lower lip, looking at Blue’s faceless helmet. It’s strangely arousing, having to explain to them that they are just too big.

“Yeah, but like I said, I don’t think you can fit inside me-”

Black interrupts you with a soft, slow drag of one of his tongues at the side of your neck. You feel his warmth behind you as his hands find your arms, kneading them gently.

“Not yet, perhaps.” Black rumbles from behind you, thumbs digging soothing circles over your shoulders now “But humans skin down here...” he makes a point of dragging a slick tendril against your pussy as he says that “Is quite elastic.”

You shudder, back arching and the side of your head meeting Black’s chest right beside his maw. You know what he is trying to get at and it’s a dangerous idea.

“It- It is, but you can’t just about _ram_ anything in there. Y-You see, that place is sensitive, and there’s a limit to what…”

Blue lets out a chirping sound that you assume to mean happiness, and the hands he has over your thighs move up to your hips, thumbs stroking your hipbones. There is something dark in his silky voice as he murmurs:

“We could stretch her. Train her body to take us.”

“Yes.” Black replies almost immediately, like Blue had read his very mind; his tentacles reach for your waist, stroking and caressing you over your suit “Slowly, and being careful of her limits. Mold her insides to our needs _._ ”

You would be angry at them for talking about you like you aren’t in the room if it didn’t make you so hot. What they were saying was dangerous, risky. They could end up seriously harming you. So why is the thought of it turning you on so much?

“Then it’s decided.” Blue says, and just like that his tentacles wrap around your every limb, supporting your middle as well.

You are lifted off him with a squeal of surprise, hanging from the tentacles that hold you up like ropes, thick enough not to cut off your circulation but still digging some into your skin. It’s so weird! You are being held up with such ease, his tentacles not shaking or faltering at all with the effort. You stiffen some, afraid he might drop you.

“Whoa, what is 'decided'? What are you- ah!” he slowly lowers you to his side, placing down on your ass on the padded floor, and in one fluid movement he’s already crawling over your lower body like the skilled hunter he is “ _Blue?!_ ”

His human hand shoots towards your crotch, fingers hooking over your panties and tugging at them one, two times.

“Time to get these out of our way.” he grumbles in annoyance, and the tips of his fingers become sharp, long claws right before your eyes; he tears the fabric with ease, letting out what sounds like a pleased purr at the sight of your now fully exposed cunt “Much better.”

You think you whisper out something along the lines of ‘holy shit’, but you can’t be sure, your breath hitching up as you feel yourself becoming wet – wetter than you already were, anyway. Blue’s hands - both of them still ending in deadly sharp claws – grab at your calves, tips grazing over your suit as he spread them apart. Shit, he could kill you with those. Why does it make you feel so hot?

“Blue.” Black’s low rumble from behind Blue is familiar to you at this point – he sounds displeased; at his brother’s voice, Blue’s face shoots up, quickly looking over his shoulder at Black “Have you forgotten your place?”

Blue looks down at you again, seeming to take a moment of hesitation before he slowly, reluctantly releases you, shifting to the side. His teeth ripple along the edges of his maw when he lets out a low growl of poorly disguised anger.

Black rises to his feet, towering over you. It’s a terrifying sight, this massive, muscular alien hunter whose middle is split by a large toothed maw from which countless tentacles coil and ripple like eager serpents.

For some reason, it’s also the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, and your legs part wider in anticipation.

“That’s better.” Black croons, tentacles rippling over your thighs in a delicious massage, tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing; his words sound strangely solemn, like he’s reciting them from a book “A mate should be shared by a clan.”

Black sinks down to the space between your knees, tentacles quickly moving to cover your thighs in slick warmth and it feels so good. He’s still so much higher above you even on his knees, and he turns to face his brother on his right side. One of Black’s tentacle reaches for one of Blue’s, bringing it to rest over your right breast.

Blue nods, his tongues coiling some. His tentacle kneads at your breast before its tip blooms open, the flower-like petals making the same squeezing-and-releasing movement that Black makes on your thighs. He speaks the same way as Black, like he’s reciting old words from memory.

“First, the leader,” he sucks in a hissed breath “then his kin.”

You look between the two hunters, fascinated by their words and the way they move, Black demonstrating his clear control of Blue, and the way he allows the brother to touch you. Their words… they… share their sexual partners? With their own family? This sounds so… strange. But, then again, their entire society seems to be structured in a much different way from your own, so who are you to judge?

 _First, the leader, then his kin…_ Moons above, they take _turns_ with their partners? Are they gonna do the same to _you?_ You don’t even think you can take _one_ of them without losing your mind, much less one after the other. This doesn’t change the fact that you are very curious about what would happen if they do.

“Her arousal just spiked. Heartbeat, breath, all of it.” Black looks up to you, a tentacle reaching for your face and rubbing smoothly at your cheek in an unmistakable display of affection that leaves you sighing “I believe it’ll take this quite easily.”

You look down at his maw, excitement and anxiety feeling sending a cold feeling to your stomach. A tentacle that is about the size of one of his tongues slides up your stomach, slithering down like a lazy snake until its tip is dragged along your slit, warm and wet.

Your body coils over the floor, your gaze shifting away on instinct as your cheeks burn just as Blue reaches another tentacle to your other breast, shifting its tip into a small tendril that pushes your nipple down, rubbing circles on it. Black has the tentacle glide along your very entrance, up and down, up and down, the hot appendage making you gasp and moan at each touch of it to the heated, sensitive skin. You bite your lips, hips rolling to meet his movements in an attempt to show him how badly you want this. A smaller tendril finds your clit, rubbing it back and forth on the same measure that the larger one teases you.

“Black-” you whimper, eyebrows arched in wanton desire “Please, just-”

The entire room echoes with your sudden, loud moan as Black pushes his tentacle past your slick labia and inside you. Black himself lets out a drawn-out groan, his entire being shuddering. He curves the head of the appendage, rubbing at the folds of your entrance.

“So warm…” he rumbles, large hands finding your thighs and spreading them wider; He’s looking down, watching himself pushing a little deeper now, tongues rippling when you moan “So tight…”

The tentacle he has inside you is size of an average cock, maybe one even on the smaller side, but it doesn’t feel like a cock at all – it curves and ripples inside you, exploring the narrow channel of your pussy like a tongue, smooth and slick. It’s different from anything you’ve ever felt.

Blue reaches a tentacle to your jaw, tilting your face to the side.

“Her face…” he croons, sounding strangely fascinated “look at her eyes…”

More tentacles reach for the back of your neck, behind your head, supporting your upper body up some so that you can look at the two aliens and what they are doing to you. Others curl over your crotch, pinning your lower body down. You are being easily manhandled into the position they want, unable to do anything else besides watch.

Your hands move over to the tentacles over your crotch, squeezing and caressing them. They feel so good, so warm. Black looks up to you at that, and you bite your lower lip at him. His tongues ripple lazily – a good sign, one you often seem whenever they’re pleased with you.

“You can take more.” It’s not a question; Black never asks something he already knows

You nod at him, and he pushes deeper into you, prying a shameless moan out of you. Blue drags a wet tentacle over your mouth. Black pulls halfway out before pushing back in; it’s slow and gentle enough for you to only barely notice the way the tentacle swells inside you just a bit on each thrust, most likely in order to stretch you properly. You suck Blue’s tentacle into your mouth, and he lets out a low thrilling noise of pleasure.

“It’ll take a while.” Black grits out, tentacle dragging out of you before pushing back in, dragging along your folds in a way that makes you roll your eyes back and smile despite the tentacle currently occupying your mouth “She’s too…tight...” he growls, a tongue licking along the edge of his lifted visor “Clamping on me…”

Blue pushes his tentacle deeper in your mouth. It tastes so good, covered in honey-sweet slickness. His hand moves to your lower stomach, rubbing hotly at it.

“Take him.” It’s an eager command in a husky hiss as his tentacle twists and coils in your mouth “Take him nice and deep so that we can mate.”

You moan loudly at that, the sound muffled by the tentacle in your mouth, feeling yourself tighten around Black’s invasion. Black lets out another low, growling noise, delving deeper now. Shit. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, you figure that someone’s cock could reach just as deep – Black is most likely trying to open you up slowly, and you are grateful for that. Still, you don’t think you’ve ever had anyone go this far deep inside you. It feels so good that your legs keep twitching on occasion.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Black asks, clearly rhetorically “You’re drenched wet…”

You whine, your foot brushing lightly against Black’s calf. Your mouth quivers, your eyelids fluttering, your tongue flashing out to wet your lips. Shit. It feels so good. Their earlier treatment had left you a sensitive mess, every petal of sensitive flesh inside you burning at every drag of the slick, hot tentacle inside you.

He moves in ways that no human would be able to – he twists, coils, curves inside of you. It’s… deliciously addictive. You wonder distantly if you could ever enjoy having sex with a regular human again after having a taste of this. Black rumbles a languid purr of pleasure in his chest.

“She’s… hnn… squeezing me so hard… I’m getting close…”

Despite your arousal and how boneless you feel, happily pinned under Black, your eyes go wide at that. You prop yourself up weakly on your elbows, a hand darting for your crotch, reaching for the tentacle that slides in and out of you. You pull your head back, releasing Blue’s tentacle from your mouth, tongue still covered in his sweet tase.

_No, no, no. This was not part of the deal._

“Black, no.” you urge him, looking up at his faceless helmet, at the dancing tongues that pour out of it “I-I told you, I don’t wanna get pregnant, please, pull it out, pull it out- _ahh!_ ”

Rather than listening to you, Black picks up his pace, fucking you in short, shallow thrusts. You try to squirm away, desperate upon the realization that the tentacles that had been caressing and kneading you up until now are tightening some, making it impossible for you to move an inch away from him.

Black leans down over you, tentacle still sliding in and out of you with ease. His voice comes our between throaty breaths, husky and panting.

“This won’t make you pregnant.” Tentacles reach to the floor at your sides, holding him over you as his human hands reach for your face, some roughness permeating his touch; there is an earnest need in his voice “I promise… Our tykh’sa… our tentacles, cannot be used for breeding, I swear…”

His voice turns into a series of low clicks and thrills as he keeps fucking you, slow and gentle but never pulling out at all.

Once, on your previous mission, you ended up having to practically scream at Cyan, shoving him hard so that he would pull out of you on one occasion, the other crewmate too lost in his own pleasure to think about the consequences. What if this is the case? What if Black is just running his mouth without thinking, too drunk with the pleasure of fucking you in his state of heat?

Worse, what if he is actively lying to you? Their objective had been to breed you since the beginning. What if they had only played nice until now just to force you into getting pregnant from them?

You keep struggling, your eyes becoming moist with tears. You grab at the tentacle entering you, trying to pull it out, but its slickness makes your hand slip uselessly along its length, unable to get any traction.

You turn to Blue, for the first time willing to go to him for help and feeling utterly stupid for it. Blue never showed much mercy or concern for what you wanted, even at his nicest moments. Still, you grab at the tentacle he has over your breast, pleading:

“Blue, Blue _, please,_ I _don’t wanna_ get _pregnant!…_ ”

* * *

**Blue POV**

He knew the ways their kind, aware of their mating acts since he was only a slightly grown pup. Er’zets didn’t have qualms about sex as the humans did - the poorly evolved creatures that insisted on keeping their most natural acts a secret from their young on some misguided hope to have them wait longer before they started mating, or to have them follow arbitrary rules of celibacy before firming what seemed to be some kind of bonding pact. The entire concept sounds so stupid to him he can hardly believe that these sorry creatures ever had the upper hand against his kind.

He heard from the grown of his kin, all the changes he would go through once he reached his breeding age, how he was meant to try and beat a breeder into submission and seed her full of his young. In fact, he had even witnessed a breeder’s taking once, from afar, with other pups. It was a beautiful display of raw power and the need for every Er’zet, breeder or seeder, to always fight with all their might until the deed was done.

The sight of a squirming breeder is one that arouses any seeder, it spurs them on. A breeder’s sharp teeth bared in an open threat, their pained grunts and growls, the struggle to break free. All of it makes a highly erotic sight.

Red’s desperate, futile struggle, though, makes him feel a strange impulse to soothe her fears rather than show her place as their mate. He releases her teats, using his tentacles to knead softly at her shoulders, letting out a low thrilling noise he hopes to sound calming to her ears.

“…He’s right.” he says in a strangely small voice, cooing at the Red’s small, squirming form “Our tentacles only release slick – a lubricant, nothing more. It can’t fertilize you. It’s the truth.”

Red is staring up at him with big, wet eyes that dart to Black and back at him. Black’s hands are caressing her face still. Blue moves his hand over to her stomach and lower, watching her attempting to arc her back as he reaches the swollen nub of her clit. Maybe pleasing her would soothe her doubts.

* * *

**Red POV**

You can feel all reason slowly slipping from your grasp as Black’s tentacle curls upwards inside you, jabbing repeatedly at that sweet, sensitive spot just as Blue’s finger presses on your clit. The fear and arousal makes your insides twitch, eager for more. The almost null amount that you are allowed to move gives you just about enough room to roll your hips with Black, your feet planted on the floor to give you some leverage.

Black is perfectly still on top of you, not needing to move his hips to fuck you since his tentacle can move in and out of you on its own at his command. His tongues are rippling fast, covered in slickness that drips on your stomach over your suit. His rumbling voice, again, is husky with need.

“We said we won’t hurt you, Red.” he pants “We made a –” he hisses “ _khh, you’re tight_ – we made a pact. We won’t… harm you, we won’t…” His hands, his tentacles, all of him caresses and soothes you in contrast with the tentacle that doesn’t stop thrusting, not even for a moment “Do you trust me?...”

Every time he pushes upwards inside, it pushes your clit upwards to meet Blue’s touch. Your insides are hot, tingling, pulsing with your accelerated heartbeat as you near that edge that draws closer and closer with each touch of the heated aliens. You can feel the tentacle inside you twitch, just like a cock nearing orgasm, and it wipes away the last bit of doubt or sanity you could muster.

“I… I do.” you rasp out, gaze moving from Blue to Black, the rational part of your brain eclipsing away at every touch and caress from them “Come inside me… Please… You can c-come…”

Black growls, an animalistic noise that sends shivers down your spine. Still supporting himself on the tentacles he has by your sides on the floor, he leans over you; his massive frame covers your small body, blocking the ceiling light and ensuring that all you can see is him right in front of you and Blue on your right as he fingers your clit still, both aliens staring at you intently with their eyeless gaze, tongues rippling fast with arousal.

You’re surrounded by aliens in heat, and they are fucking you with their tentacles. Not in a billion years you could have thought you would allow such a thing to happen to you, or that you could enjoy it _so fucking much_. You turn your face away, too overwhelmed by their watchful gaze, but Black holds your jaw in an iron grip, forcing you to look up at him, his tongues licking along your cheeks.

“No. Don’t look away.” it’s an order, but there’s no bite to it, no threat; “Show me what it does to you.”

Black’s tentacle twitches hard inside you with as he growls, and molten heat is suddenly coating your insides with every sharp throb of the slick appendage. You shoot your hands up for Black’s chest, palms meeting the curves of the teeth at the edges of his maw. Your hips surge forward once, twice, and soon a sudden orgasm tears through you, prying a scream that sounds more like pain than pleasure out of you, your eyes going wide and your pupils rolling back.

“You’re coming inside me.” You rasp out, fast enough to make it sound like a single word strung together; your body twists and jerks on its own, electrifying pleasure “F-fuck, you’re coming inside me…”

Black thrills sharply, tentacle thrusting in and out even as it pumps you full of slick as they call it.

“That’s it, squeeze it... Take it all... Hmm…” the long rumbling noise vibrates through the appendage inside you and you shudder, still spasming and tightening around him “Good.”

Blue slows his movements over your clit, and you are thankful for it – you’re starting to grow a tad too overstimulated. Black’s maw quivers some, and he raises his body off you with ease, his hands gingerly pushing yours away from the sharp teeth there. All three of you stay very still, aside from the way your chests move with labored breaths that slowly grow steadier, although still somewhat shallow.

You can feel the tentacle inside you being slowly pulled out, making you whimper at every drag of it on its way out of you until it exits your sensitive slit with an obscene squelching noise. You look down at yourself, watching Black’s tentacle being sucked into the darkness within him just as a warm liquid spills out of your still-pulsing hole.

Despite the weariness that permeates your entire body, you prop yourself up on your hands, sitting up as the tentacles that had been gripping and kneading at you slip away, releasing you for good, making you shiver at the sudden cold. Feeling the liquid warmth still inside you, you give a tentative push, watching the shimmery white liquid dribble out of you; it’s thick, spreading slowly in the shape of a small puddle under your crotch.

_Holy moons above, that’s a hot sight._

You try to catch your breath, looking up at Black. His strong hand finds your nape, kneading at it as he pulls you closer, tongues lapping at your cheeks

“You have pleased me well.” He rumbles, voice heavy as he exhales heavily “I’m satisfied for now.”

You have no idea what you should respond to that. Before you can come up with anything, however, Blue’s hands find your waist, pulling you back for himself. He manhandles you with a rough grip from his tentacles, propping you on your knees.

“My turn.” he hisses from behind you


	19. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red keeps indulging in the strange mating of her alien companions. Blue and Black get creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> \- so much tentacle sex  
> \- Continued Consent  
> \- Alien Mating Rituals  
> \- Large Creampies  
> \- Subspace  
> \- Double (tentacle) Penetration

**Red POV**

You are still catching your breath as your face meets Black’s chest, your hands instinctively grabbing at his biceps for balance. Your nose brushes against a stiff, sharp tooth from his maw and a whimper escapes you. At the feeling of Black’s slick dripping out of you in your current position, you squeeze your eyes shut, voice sounding small and weak:

“Blue, _wait-_ ”

“No more waiting.” Blue cuts you off in his silky voice that is tainted with eager lust; two of his tentacles wrap themselves above your hips, keeping your rear raised up for him as his big, strong hands grip at your ass “We must stretch you open, get you ready for mating.”

Well, stars above, he absolutely did not have to sound that hot. He squeezes your ass cheeks tighter, making you whine between gritted teeth as his fingers dig into your skin – you’re glad he seem to have retreated his claws, otherwise you would have bleeding gashes there. Something wet and hot glides against your labia, spreading Black’s slick that still dribbles out of you across the sensitive skin - a tentacle eager to enter you.

From above your head, you can hear Black’s voice, which rumbles in his chest where the side of your face is pressed.

“She’s asked you to wait.”

Blue drags his tentacle along your cunt, combing its tip over your heated slit. He sounds smug from behind you, almost like he has a cocky grin hidden under his helmet.

“Her mouth did. Her blood, her scent, _her body_ … wants me to keep me going.”

Black curves his arms over your back, enveloping your upper body in warmth as one of his hands is placed over your nape.

“Blue.” his tone is cold, a sharp warning “We are _not_ to force her.”

“She wants this.” Blue insists, tentacle rubbing over and over against your entrance “She’s soaking wet and twitching for more.”

 _Fuck_ , you could really get used to hearing them talk about you among themselves. It’s so damn arousing. Despite the exertion of having been just fucked by Black’s tentacle, you find yourself lazily wiggling your ass for Blue, raising your face just about enough to look up at Black.

“He’s… he’s right…” you manage, breath shallow “ _Fuck_ , I want it. What the hell is _wrong_ with me…?”

You’re still breathless, and your insides are still too sensitive from Black’s previous taking – there’s hot come _leaking out of you_ still, for stars’ sake! Why are you still aroused, and hot, and _needy?_ These two have been licking, touching, prodding and helping themselves to every inch of your body for what feels like an entire hour now; You were supposed to be tired, ready to tuck yourself in bed and sleep but instead you can’t help but want, _crave_ more of their touch.

You raise your arm upwards, barely reaching your fingers to Black’s shoulder – shit, he’s so much taller and bigger than you, your fingers anchoring over jutting, powerful muscle. Your eyes are wide and pleading at him. The entire time, Blue moves his tentacle against your entrance like a skilled tongue lapping at it, and it makes you shiver.

“Did you do something again?” you ask weakly “Did you… drug me?”

Black shakes his head, hand being placed over your cheek in a gentle, light touch.

“No.” it’s said like he’s offended you would doubt his honor “We did no such-”

A loud moan from you cuts him off when Blue prods inside you, past the heated folds of your entrance. You feel empty, terribly so, and all you want is for him to stick his length inside you and take you in any way he deems fit.

**Blue POV**

He could not possibly care less for Black and Red’s conversation. The moment she said she wanted him, her request for him to stop had been lifted, and he could finally take what he so desperately craved.

She is warm and welcoming inside, soaked with her sour-sweet liquids that are mingled with his brother’s slick. Her insides are narrow, tightening against his attempt to push further. He thrills lowly in his throat, willing his tentacle to deflate slightly, just about enough for him to be able to enter her while still serving his objective of stretching her.

She moans, her entire body shuddering, her hands splayed over his brother’s chest in front of her. His hands squeeze against at her rear, his thumbs reaching under the zipper of her crotch to feel the supple, soft texture of her skin under the suit. She’s not malleable as one of their own, but it is interesting, the way he can knead at her, feeling the slight resistance of muscle tissue under the layer of softness.

He snakes his appendage further, feeling more resistant tightness in his wake. Blue had never mated with one of his own kind because they had been all exterminated long before he reached his full maturity, so he has no references to compare her to, but for some reason he feels certain that her insides are something quite special.

 _Dying stars_ , what is this feeling spreading through his entire being? His tongues jerk sharply, chest heaving with small gulps of breath. This is nothing like fingering her with his disguised hand, or even lapping at her slit with his tongue. He squeezes tighter at her ass and she whines. Yes. Yes, he wants all of hers. Her warmth, her tight grip on his tykh’sa, the way her insides try to push him out. Like the eldest ones of his kind had taught him, he is met with tight resistance that test his skill as a seeder, trying to deny him entrance.

He picks up his pace, thrusting in and out of her, reveling in the meek noises that come from her mouth and the wet ones that come from her heated hole at his every movement. He can feel her fast pulse in the hot walls, every pump of her heartbeat mirrored in the blood flow of her insides that squeeze at him.

“You were right…” he grits out at Black, all silky elegance gone from his voice as he slowly pulls back, feeling every petal of soft flesh being dragged at along his way “She is… too tight...”

Black nods at him, taking Red’s chin in his hands and turning her head so that he can partially see her face over her shoulder. Her eyelashes are fluttering, the red lips parted as tiny gasps pour out of them at his thrusts.

“Look at her state.” his brother rumbles proudly “You are pleasing her greatly. Isn’t that so, Red?”

Red makes a small noise in her throat, and Blue growls, his tentacles finding the inside of her thighs and forcing them wider apart, coiling and tightening around them as he pushes deeper, being met with more resistance and fighting all his instincts not to ram as deep as he possibly can inside of her. Slowly. He mustn't break her now.

**Red POV**

You are pretty sure that Black just asked you something, but your body and mind are far too soaked into pleasure for your to even be able to register it, so you only manage a garbled sound that barely sounds human to your ears. Shit, just _how far gone are you?_

You don’t think your mind is equipped for dealing with so many simultaneous stimulation. Black’s tongues keep lapping over your face and mouth, Blue’s tentacles slide wetly all over your body, squeezing and groping with wild abandon as his tentacle fucks you with perfectly timed thrusts like a precise machine made to give you nothing but sweet torment; that is, before he starts picking up his pace and _curving_ inside you, twisting, prodding and making a point to stab against any spot that makes you moan louder.

Black had fucked you with a tentacle that felt like a regular human cock, maybe one that was even on the smaller, thinner side. Blue, however, seems to be fucking you with a tentacle shaped like a bigger one, maybe even slightly thicker than Cyan – you don’t remember ever feeling this full while having sex. It’s nothing unbearable, far from that, really. But he sure is filling you, and it feels good… too good. Since the moment Black had came inside you, you’ve been feeling hornier and hornier, your breasts feeling heavy, nipples beading and scraping against the fabric of your suit; your hips are pushing back on their own despite the way Blue holds them tight in his strong hands, your folds tightening and gripping at his tentacle.

“She’s so _tight…_ ” Blue groans, tentacles kneading at your thighs in undulating movements “ _Khh…_ Can’t hold back any longer… Gonna come…”

You bite your lips, looking through your lashes over your shoulder to Blue’s hulking figure as he fucks you from behind, his hands gripping tightly at your ass; the rows of teeth surrounding his maw move and twitch as the opening quivers in time with his shuddering breaths. Shit, what a sight. You push your ass back to meet his thrusts, right up to that tighter spot that still denies him entrance, and before you know it, or understand it, the words are already leaving your lips.

“Come inside me, Blue.” you lick your lips at him, staring at the coiling tongues of his helmet with nothing but pure, hungry lust “Fill me up good, please? Please, I want it so bad…”

His grip shifts to your hips, so tight you think it might bruise, and his roar echoes in the room, sending shivers down your spine that are sharp with a hint of delicious fear; that is the noise of a human-killing hunter – and it turns you on so much. His tentacle throbs hard, thickening enough to push painfully at your folds that grip at it, wringing him out. He spends himself inside you, spilling the hot, thick liquid into the narrow channel of your pussy.

You come by the time the third spurt stains your insides, your walls clamping up at his length as your back arches, loud and obscene moans escaping you. Blue growls, driving into you even as he comes, and you wonder distantly when he will stop coming. It takes him about three more spurts for him to finally stop moving and the spilling of his slick to lose force and subside, twitching lightly still. He keeps his tentacle inside you, and unlike a human’s cock, it doesn’t soften at all.

You squirm, oversensitive and a bit sore at this point, your insides raw and hot. Blue thrills and rasps something in his language, and Black replies it with a thrill of his own. Blue leans over you, fingers dragging down your back along your spine making you shiver. His tongues find your neck, your shoulder, hot even over your suit, and the low, throaty thrill he lets out vibrates along them as they lick along your cheek.

“What a good mate…” he rasps between his shallow breaths “So _good…_ ”

He pulls his tentacle back in an agonizingly slow manner, dragging at your folds and spreading the slickness that fills you on its way. You moan loudly when he finally manages to pull out with a wet squelching noise that is followed by the spurting sound of their thick, creamy release being forced out of you by the sharp twitching of your walls.

You look dazedly over your shoulder to see Blue spreading your ass apart, staring at your twitching hole as it squirts out more excess slick with a fascinated interest displayed by the eager waving movements of his tongue. He prods two fingers inside you, pushing the shimmery white liquids back into you, and you whine.

“She needs more stretching.” It’s said at Black, and he lets out a huffed sigh “Can’t we just spread her with our kah’ts?”

**Black POV**

Black wraps his tentacles around Red’s arms and torso, pulling her onto his lap. His lust had been temporarily sated, but feeling her squirt out their slick on his lap still made his kah’t twitch with interest, hidden in his pouch within him.

“Not yet. We’ll tear her open if we try.”

Red’s entire body is relaxed and free of tension, despite his words. She smells of pleasure and satisfaction, their musk blended with her scent. Her head lolls back, face tipping up. Her eyes are hooded and her expression reminds him of breeders far too lost in their own heat, having been beaten into submission and shared by many seeders, slowly losing their stamina to fight and becoming almost pliant at the rough taking of the er’zets surrounding them, cramming her womb with seeds.

The small tablet still pocketed in her belt pouch lets out two small beeps – the notification that her assigned time for sleep had arrived. Black let out a small sigh of surprise; that meant that they had been at this for only about forty minutes. It felt longer.

Maybe because it wasn’t normal for him to take this long with prepping a mate; usually all it took was a fight to get the breeder’s juices running, the rough shove of three or five tentacles to force their open and soon enough he would be able to jam his kah’t into their deepest parts, littering their body with bruises and cuts through the process, seeding them full and giving room to the next warrior to do the same, stroking himself lazily as he watched their taking, knowing he would have another turn again soon, and then another.

This, however, was slow and torturing, and he wasn’t even fully certain they would be able to stretch her enough. Regardless, she needs rest. She needs-

His gasp comes as much as a surprise to him as her touch. Red had wrapped her hand on one of his tentacles, sliding her grip up down its length in lazy, deliberate strokes. She sits back over his crossed ankles cushioned by other tentacles, her thumb finding the tip of Black’s tentacle and rubbing- Stars above, _rubbing circles_ over the slick, sensitive skin.

He looks down at her, watching the way she bites on her lower lip with her small teeth. Is it some kind of fighting display? Isn’t she aware that her fangs aren’t suited for combat, too small and blunt to try and tear flesh?

“I want more…” she drawls, bringing the tip of his tentacle to the heated place between her parted thighs that strain with the effort of being forced apart by the width of Black’s hips “More, please?...”

All his instincts not to mate with breeders weak enough to plead for their taking seem to be gone. Red’s begging for him makes him stiffen sharply under her, and he tightens his muscle in a desperate restrain, placing the curve of his palm on her crotch, shielding her leaking hole and raising his face to look at her.

“Red… I don’t think you’re thinking clearly.”

Red giggles, squeezes his tentacle. He has to fight an urge to purr at the sensation.

“I’m thinking just fine, I want more…”

Black’s torso tightens in a mighty effort to keep his kah’t in his pouch. Blue reaches from behind her, placing his hands over her peaking teats.

“See? She wants more…” he croons, groping tighter at the soft mounds

“Stand down, Blue.” Black’s order is so sharp and blunt that his brother obeys without question, unhanding her even if looking somewhat dejected; he speaks to Red again “You want more, hmm? How much more?”

Red giggles again, rolling her hips on his lap. Her smell of arousal is nearly making him lose control for good.

“So much more… Want more inside me…”

“Yeah?” Black plants his free hand on her hip, holding her still “Enough to breed you? Hmm? Get you nice and pregnant?”

He watches her intently, waiting. Red’s smile falters, vanishes, and she whines softly, squirming in his lap.

“No… I told you I don’t wanna get pregnant…” she then licks her lips, offering him a small smile again “But I wanna _fuck_ more. Please?”

Black sighs heavily in... unexpected relief. Good. At least the pheromones in their slick weren’t overriding her own free will. He had a bad feeling about how she would feel upon learning that her ability to consent to them had been twisted and used against her. It’s a good thing, too. Last he checked, an er’zet’s slick would be enough to daze a human into accepting _anything._ Red’s denial for breeding just now might mean that she is growing a resistance to the chemical due to her previous exposures to it.

This means that her eager request for more is her own mind's doing. Black doesn't fully understand why the knowledge of this sends a warm feeling over his chest, but he shifts his hand to caress her thighs.

“You sure you want it?” he asks again, sighing heavily as Red nods repeatedly

 _Moons above,_ he and Blue had gotten themselves tangled into the most complicated arrangement. She looks like she’s on some kind of trance, one induced by her own chemicals, which he can smell in her blood. Do all humans become this aroused and pliant upon mating?

He purrs, raising her hips off of him some, slithering a tentacle towards her still dripping entrance as she plants her wobbly knees on his parted thighs.

“Very well.” he rumbles “One last time to make you nice and stretched, hmm?”

He enters her with ease, his tentacle slim and delicate against her insides that are begining to feel slightly puffy and sore. She leans closer to him, sucking one of his tongues into her mouth. A mate should never be on top of their seeder. It was blasphemous, wrong, a _shame_ to him as a hunter. But _stars_ , he could get used to the feeling of her light, small body seated over his as they mated.

**Red POV**

You wonder why Black is being so… delicate with you. Yes, he’s always been the kinder one of the two er’zets, but this just now… was he _double-checking_ for your consent?

He doesn’t seem to understand that you are more or less sinking into some kind of subspace, overwhelmed with sensation and craving more. It had happened before, once, with your previous partner back home. A prolonged foreplay with lots of petnames and praise that made you want nothing but to please them and to keep being touched. Your mind is dazed and happy. It feels so good, a constant feeling of pleasure all over your body.

The tentacle that enters you is small, comparing to the one Blue had just fucked you with, and you whine, throwing your arms over Black’s shoulders and pulling back from his tongue.

“I want more…” you moan quietly, every ounce of shame you had up until now being slowly but steadily discarded along the way “Bigger… deeper…”

Black lets out a rumbling chuckle, tilting his head to nod at Blue that is sitting on his haunches behind you.

“Come, brother.” he calls, a low thrill in the back of his throat “Join me. Let us mark our mate together.”

With a sharp hiss of breath, Blue seems to move behind you, hands splaying over your ass and spreading your cheeks apart. Something hot slides wetly against your perineum to then press at the slit of your currently occupied pussy.

You turn your head to look at Blue, eyes wide and blown with lust.

“Oh, fuck, you’re gonna-”

**Blue POV**

Whatever the human was going to say dies in a garbled sound in her throat as his _tykh’sa_ manages to push past her slit against the pressure of his brother’s own _tykh’sa._ They slide together into the snug pressure of her channel, which tightens hard around their shafts. Moons, this feels good.

Black’s hands take her waist, his fingers brushing against Blue’s own. He sounds raspy, his tongues rippling in pleasure.

“It’s been many spans… since I last shared a mate with a kin, brother.”

Blue feels it too. Their unbreakable bond as Er’zets, strengthened by their shared pleasure. The first taking of a mate is meant to be overseen by a clan leader. Blue never thought this day would come – it is an incomplete mating rite, certainly, with their _tykh’sa_ rather than their _kah’ts_ , and no seeding will be done, but it is a victory nonetheless; he is a grown hunter now, and as a full-blooded warrior he is meant to seed his mate. _But all in given time_ , he thinks, finally understanding Black’s teachings of being patient and bidding his time.

He tries but fails to think more of it. Right now, his entire being is focused on taking his mate, Red, properly, marking her as theirs. Red squirms between them, but her scent and the way she moves doesn’t say she is afraid. He grins inwardly – he can’t say he minds her pretending to put up a fight.

**Red POV**

_Holy shit._

Holy shit, they’re _both_ sticking their tentacles inside you at the same time. You feel full, _stretched_ , as they'd said it, and it’s on the edge of it being painful. It is, however, also the best thing you’ve ever felt.

They don’t need to thrust their hips. Their tentacles move on their own, and all Blue does is keep you spread from behind while his brother keeps your pussy open with his thumbs. Black’s tentacle pushes upwards into you, and when it pulls back, it’s Blue’s the one to thrust deep inside. They move in perfect sync, in and out, never leaving you completely empty. Your hands hold onto Black’s muscular shoulders while blue licks along the shell of your ear, and you allow yourself to let them use you freely, moaning and whimpering at every touch of them, at every tentacle that slides wetly across your torso and arms, at the tendrils that reach and tease your clit and your nipples, at the tongues that dive into your mouth and down your throat.

You finally stopped caring. Whether it is weird, wrong, forbidden, gross, strange. Why does it matter? These two have been the closest… beings that you had ever shared a spaceship with. They saved your life on three different occasions. They pulled you from certain death into space, protected you from one of their own kind, soothed and fixed a deadly wound. They denied their every instinct and rule, their teachings and their laws, all to keep you safe and, oddly enough, happy.

It doesn’t have to be complicated. It doesn’t have to be difficult. It’s quite simple really – you want them and they want you. That’s all that matters. In an universe filled with distrustful people that will have you killed without proof or reason, you had found beings that had all proof and reason to kill you, but chose not to.

 _You are mine_ , Black had said befire. Slowly, you’re realizing that being his, being _theirs_ , is not that bad.

You buck your hips at their thrusts, and the two hunters growl, picking up their pace. Their tentacles curve and writhe inside you, spreading you apart. Blue presses up against your perineum from inside you and Black curves the tip of his length against the sensitive bundle of muscles behind your clit, each of them reaching spots that no lover had ever touched before and rubbing hotly against it. You bounce your hips faster, moaning shamelessly.

“Fuck, yes, _yes_ , right there, hmm-”

Both aliens make unhuman, throaty noises of their own, and soon they start vibrating inside you, still rubbing against your heated folds. Your legs give way under the overstimulation, but both Blue and Black keep you in place with a rough grip of their hands on your ass cheeks and hips, forcing you to ride the moving tentacles they fuck you with. They keep stabbing into your pliant, twitching self even as your legs dangle loosely over the outside of Black’s thighs, and your head rolls over your shoulders, your back arching. This is too much. Every touch of them feels like it makes sparks run under your skin. Fuck, you're close, _again_ , and in all honesty you've already lost count of how many times you've already come tonight.

“Oh, stars, I’m coming, I’m-”

“ _Come._ ” Blue orders, the word sounding like it’s coming between gritted teeth “Try and push us out of your tiny body, human. See what happens.”

Black stabs repeatedly against that sensitive nub inside you, tongues dancing, muscles pulled taut under your fingers where his neck meets his shoulders. His fingers dig deeper at your hips in a bruising grip. _His._

“Go on” he rumbles, sounding as strained as his brother “Squeeze us dry like a good mate.”

There isn’t much you can do except scream when the unstoppable tide of pleasure washes over you in which is, without a shadow of a doubt, the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. The two aliens groan lowly, tightening their hold on you as your entire body jerks and twitches hard at each spasm that wracks through your whole being.

You’re still coming when you feel Blue empty himself inside you with a screeching, thrilled noise, tentacle stiffening and throbbing hard as it fills you with the thick, white warmth; Black follows with a growl that rumbles through his whole being, pumping you even fuller of his slick. They spend a long time spurting inside you, so much it starts leaking out of you and down the length of their tentacles. Even as blissfully fucked-out as you are, you can’t help but twitch in arousal at the feeling.

“Ah…" you shudder, gasping "Y-you’re filling me up so much…”

Blue pats your ass in a way that feels almost approving, slowly pulling out of you after a few moments, still twitching on his way out.

“Such a hungry little hole. Took us so well…”

Black pulls himself out of you, letting an obscene amount of slick shoot out of your now unplugged pussy with an inelegant, filthy spurting noise. He eases you on his lap, and his voice is a sweet, pleased purr.

“You've been a good mate, Red. You should rest now.”

You blink lazily, exhaustion taking your entire body and numbing out your mind _._ It's like the mind-boggling orgasm just now drained what little energy you still had inside you.

“But what about… your… weren’t you gonna…?”

It’s useless, you can’t make a coherent sentence. Your tongue is heavy, and your eyes fall shut just as Black has you lean back on many strong, gentle tentacles that slowly deposit your limp, weak body on the soft matted floor. More wetness seeps out of your very sensitive hole, dribbling into the crack of your ass and making a warm, embarrassingly large puddle under you.

“We are pleased for now." Black rumbles "We shall mate soon, once your body can take us.”

There is no protest from Blue this time, and that is enough to make you smile quietly to yourself, as the unstoppable weariness lulls you into sleep.

“Okay then…” you yawn, lying shamelessly spread on the floor, too drunk on pleasure to care; not even the sticky slickness oozing out of your hole bothers you at this point “That felt so… good…”

And just like that, your tired self sinks into sleep.


	20. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red analyses her feelings for her two alien lovers. Black makes use of his new skill. Black and Blue work on preparing Red's body to accept their mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- gore sex mention  
> \- bdsm elements  
> \- safewords  
> \- blindfolds  
> \- multiple penetration  
> \- spitroasting (simultaneous oral and vaginal sex)  
> \- monster kink? Red is hot As Fuck for these two  
> \- some boring lore. Bore lore. Bolore. But hey it's important.

**Red POV**

Your consciousness is barely surfacing. You lie half asleep on what feels like many soft ropes that support your ankles, the back of your knees, your lower back, your head. You swing some on them, like you’re in a hammock. Strange. What is…?

A low, rumbling voice speaks lowly from somewhere directly above you. Black. Ah. So the warm ropes carrying you are most likely his tentacles.

“-must not bring her in there just yet. The dorms will do, for now.”

Then there is another voice, coming from your upper left. It’s deep as well, but higher than the first one, and it sounds slightly hissed. Blue.

“Do we stay in there with her, then?”

“No. We are still in our mating cycle. Her scent might awaken something in us that she is not ready to take. We mustn’t risk her safety.”

You can’t stay awake, succumbing into slumber again, your legs dangling off Black’s hold. The second time you half-emerge from sleep, you are being placed upon a soft bed, and you feel your boots being pulled off your feet by one of the two aliens while another else places warm covers over your body. You try to mumble your thanks, but you can’t be quite certain you did it before you sunk into sleep again. A calm, peaceful sleep, that is, until your brain starts messing with you once more.

You were indeed about to wonder when the strangely erotic dreams would come back.

This time, however, it doesn’t scare you, nor it makes you uncomfortable – quite the opposite. In the dream, slick appendages snake over your body, tightening and releasing, groping, testing their grip on your arms, your shoulders, your knees. Their touch does not move over to your most erogenous zones, making you rub your thighs together in frustration, arching your back to expose your breasts.

_“Touch me more… please”, you think eagerly_

_The tentacles don’t fulfill your request, preferring to massage your calves, your biceps, even the tensed-up spot between your shoulder blades. A rumbling purr reaches your left ear._

_“Didn’t I tell you, you would soon be begging for mating?”_

_You groan, squirming in the sweet touch of the warm tentacles over your body._

_“Stop teasing me…” you whine_

_A silky voice hisses by your right ear._

_“Easy… you don’t want us to split you open, do you?”_

_The two aliens let out thrilling noises that you soon understand to be amused chuckles. A hot, wet tongue licks at the back of your neck, making you moan languidly, your knees parting as you writhe on the floor, needing to have your pussy touched more than anything._

_“Look at her…” you recognize Blue’s voice “So needy…”_

_You open your eyes to see Blue in front of you, the tentacles that slide out of his maw touching and grabbing at you. The bright, luminous eyes appear on some of his tentacles and gaze at you intently, unblinking._

_“You’re not ready…” he purrs “Not yet…”_

She sheer will to yell at them to _just start fucking you already_ is enough to make your eyes snap open, and the first thing you notice is the discomfort of having apparently fallen asleep while still wearing your uniform.

You blink, recognizing the underside of a bunk and realizing you are in a bed in the upper dorms. You blink a couple more times, drawing in a deep breath. You feel good, finally having slept through the night without any feelings of fear, anxiety… or arousal keeping you up. You mean to make a rundown of the previous night to make sure you remember what you did right to ensure such a good night’s sleep, and suddenly the memories come crashing down on you.

Oh.

You had… you had called Black and Blue into the lounge last night. You had agreed to having sex with them. Yes… you remember it all now. And, to be quite fair, that hadn’t been exactly “sex”; that had been the best fuck you’ve ever had in your entire life, and the two of them didn’t even use their cocks to bring you such satisfaction.

You squint, screwing your eyes shut. You had let not one, but _two_ aliens have sex with you. Two very much non-human creatures that had fucked your pussy not with fingers, or cocks, but with flexible tentacles that could _vibrate_ inside you; moons, you had let them _stick two tentacles_ inside you at the _same time!_ You even let them fill you with their come… no, rather, “slick” as they called it.

You open your eyes, sitting up sharply and ripping the sheets off you, finding yourself still dressed in your red suit. It’s… perfectly clean, even over the lower zipper of your crotch - where you expected to be sticky with come - , which you reach down to close; you find the torn fabric of your underwear hanging from your hips, the crotch completely destroyed in the middle rendering it useless. You draw a gasped breath – that’s right, Blue had _sliced it open_ with his claws.

You wouldn’t believe that you had been fucked three times – one of them by the two aliens simultaneously in the same hole, - got covered on _and_ filled with their slick last night, but the soreness in your pussy tells you the whole story.

Your cheeks feel hot and you run a hand over your chest, feeling the ghost of a tentacle sliding in between your breasts. That had felt so good. You had never felt like that in bed with anyone else, as if you were all that mattered in the universe, the sole focus of attention of the other… well _others_ lying with you. Those two had spent what felt like hours touching you, feeling you up, spreading you, eating you out, fucking you. They specifically held off their orgasms to have you come first.

And Blue had said you had been good for them… So had Black. You smile without meaning to, hearing echoes of their thrilled noises in your head. They had made you feel so wanted, so cherished, so needed…

You frown inwardly at the dreamy expression on your face. What in the moons… are you _falling_ for these two? For the alien hunters that sabotage ships and kill human crewmates? What the hell is wrong with you?

“No, no, no no no!” you mutter to yourself, turning around and throwing your legs off the edge of the bed “C’mon, now, get a grip…”

 _Or what?_ Says the part of you that you’ve been spending most of your time trying to force shut. _It’s not like anyone can judge you._

 _Yeah_ , you argue back, _But these two don’t_ like me _or anything. They’re just in heat… two crazed aliens in heat._

Their words come back to you, though. _A mate should be shared by a clan… first the leader, then his kin._ These two seem to have an entire system on which their society is- well, _was_ \- based upon. Hierarchical structures, romantic… well, at least sexual, traditions, and what even seemed to be rites tied to them.

You had been taught in the academy that Impostors were nothing but blood-thirsty beasts that thrived in violence and destruction, and that they ought to be removed from ships and thrown into the vacuum of space like rabid creatures impossible to be reasoned with, until humanity could find a way to effectively terminate them. Even though they ones able to breed them had been theoretically exterminated for good, a explorer found one of their nests in one of the Earth-category colony planets. Upon being notified of that, the Alliance destroyed the entire planet with an antimatter bomb Class Alpha.

It was the reason why the region previously known to the Er’zets as Black Mass had been named Sector Alpha by humanity. Where there should be a planet surrounded by moons and starts, there was nothing but a dark, toxic cloud. People could see it from Earth-12; it was a monument of triumph of humankind over the terrifying monsters that plagued the Earths system.

It was illegal to discuss the circumstances in which such drastic measures had been taken, especially because so-called radicals would come up with crazy theories about how they didn’t notify the farming settlers - humans - living on the planet, killing them along with their Er’zets as some kind of necessary collateral damage.

And you never questioned your teachings.

Only now, knowing that they are beings that had their home invaded, you wonder how much of what you had been taught is true. One of your childhood friends swore that her father had been a victim of the bombing and was very vocal about the Alliance favoring the interests of the wealthy over the lives of the poor that were left to clean the messes in the nearly-destroyed worlds in their wake. Last you heard of her before joining the Explorer’s Academy, she had been arrested for high treason. A teenager committing high treason was never something that made much sense to you, but now it’s starting to make.

You rub the Earth-6 patch on your arm, forehead creased in thought. Black and Blue are refugees without a home. You and your people had been forced to stay behind in a condemned world just because you were poor workers. You and the non-human aliens have more in common than any stuck-up rich bastard from the higher ranks could ever have.

You feel your stomach growling, and only now do you realize that you’ve been so lost in thought you haven’t gotten up for breakfast yet. You pat your hips only to notice that Black and Blue must’ve taken it off you so that you’d be more comfortable to sleep; a quick glance around the room and you see it on the bedside table, reaching to get the small tablet from one of the pockets.

Upon pressing the round button, the screen lights up and the time on the display knocks the wind off your chest.

One in the afternoon.

What? _What?!_ You had slept through the entire morning?! You press the button again, muttering to yourself:

“Oh no, oh no, _oh no, no, no...!”_

You were lucky the reactor hadn’t _blown up_ or something, or another meteor shower didn’t crash on you. Ah, no, you sigh in relief, you had taken care of the reactor earlier this morning.

You frown in confusion. Wait a minute. You were definitely asleep at the time of the task, eight in the morning. How could the task have been done by you? Unless you had started sleepwalking to do tasks, this was impossible.

Just as you’re still watching, a ticked box shows up next to “Prime Shields – Done by: RED at 1:03PM”.

_What?_

Clearly the thing was glitching. Uh, oh, this was _bad._ The ship could be on fire and you wouldn’t know, with the gadget messed up as it was. You stand up so sharply your miss the upper bunk by inches, and you wonder if you should pick up a new helmet at the storage room. You hastily clip your belt in place, pocketing the tablet when the noise of a hissed breath gets your attention.

“…You’re awake.”

You turn to see Blue, just having slithered out of the floor vent, and you sigh; it’s an entirely new feeling, having the er’zet walk in on you and not immediately feel your body tense up in a fear response. You could get used to it.

“Blue!” you walk up to him, trying to keep the mental image of his tongues latching onto your crotch as another sunk deep into your pussy; this is _not_ the moment for this “Blue, there’s something strange happening-”

Blue reaches a hand to your jaw and another to your shoulder, making you look up at him. His grip isn’t rough, but firm. You watch your confused stare reflected on his visor.

“…Your pulse seems normal. Slightly elevated.” he sounds almost like he’s muttering to himself, like a researcher analyzing plant life in the lab; “Small signs of dehydration.” then his tone becomes grave “Why did it take you so long to wake up?”

Your eyes widen with tension; that tone was mostly used when he was displeased, and to Blue “displeased” was inches from “furious”, so you swallowed down, suddenly wary. Regardless, you couldn’t help but risk a little humor.

“Uh… Good morning to you too?”

Blue stares at you for a moment before releasing your face with a hiss.

“I should get you to the medbay.” His hand now grabs at your arm, and this time it is a little rough “Come.”

“Hey, hey, what?!” you try to pull back uselessly, and Blue takes a step forward, easily dragging you with him; you can do nothing but stumble to follow him “Wait a minute, I have tasks to do, I can’t-”

“They’re taken care of.” Blue says without much of a glance at you, still pulling you along with him “Move.”

Uh… what?

“What do you mean, ‘taken care of’?! What’s going on?”

“I said, ‘ _move’_.” and he keeps dragging you out of the room and down the hall

So much for Blue showing a not-so-terrifying side of him last night. He seems to be just back to his usual ass of a self. You sigh, stumbling to follow his quick, fluid steps.

* * *

You know better than to anger Blue, stepping onto the body scanner to which he points, then pressing the button to make it work. The machine beeps as it gets turned on, and soon a grid-shaped disk of light runs up and down your body. The screens light up with your diagnosis – all clear, except for slightly low sugar level in your blood, most likely because you hadn’t eaten breakfast and it is nearly lunchtime already.

At the corner of your eye, you notice Blue raising a hand to his mouth, speaking lowly:

“I’ve just taken her for a med scan. She seems fine.” You turn to see that he’s speaking into his comm “Her readings say she has low sugar levels, but that I could tell from her smell alone. I’ll get her to the cafeteria.”

Before Blue can catch your wrist again, you raise both hands:

“Okay, okay, I know the way, alright?” you step down from the scan “What the hell is up with you? And where is Black?”

“Busy.” Blue says simply as you walk past him

“With what?”

Blue doesn’t answer, and you click your tongue at him as you walk out of the medbay. What is up with him.

“Look, I thought we were on better terms after last night. Why are you treating me like this?”

Blue stares at you with his reflexive visor for a moment to then nudge you on your back. His voice is lower now, strangely quiet.

“Just move.”

He doesn’t say anything else on your way to the cafeteria, simply pointing at a chair where a nice-looking breakfast had already been served. Big enough for maybe three or four people to eat, but you don’t point that out, not wanting to make Blue angry.

“Stay and eat.” he orders “Do not leave this room until I am back.”

And just like that he turns his back on you, walking towards the nearest vent. You call out for him:

“Wait! Blue! What’s happening, what did I-” But Blue simply sinks into the vent, disappearing from sight “…do?” you mutter quietly

You look around at the empty, wide room, and upon yet another growl from your stomach, you sit down with a sigh. You realize, surprisingly, that you are feeling… dejected. You don’t know what you had expected the relationship between your two strange travel companions to become after the previous night of shared intimacies, but you had certainly imagined something… better? It seems like Blue had returned to his default role of _“annoyed Er’zet dealing with one of the humans he hates so much”_. And Black… Black hadn’t even come to check on you.

You pick up a straw and stab it into a juicebox, feeling a knot in your throat. You knew it. All this stupid search for belonging - for proximity - with _killer aliens?_ Really?

You scoff quietly at yourself. What did you expect to happen? For them to ask you to be their _girlfriend_ or something? They are two creatures in heat, looking for someone to get off with. That’s all you are to them. A talking, walking sex toy.

“So stop looking for something that _isn’t_ there” You mutter quietly, stuffing a buttered slice of bread in your mouth with a grimace “ _Stupid!_ ”

* * *

**Black POV**

He lets out a thrilled hiss, gripping at his wrist. Only having his hand _look_ like a human one is much less difficult than sustaining its solidity enough to keep _buttons_ or _scan readers_ pressed. If he has to do one more task requiring _precision_ or _steadiness_ , he worries he might just lose consistency halfway through. He hopes Red can do the card-swiping one, because he doesn’t believe he’ll be able to, not after doing do many other tasks.

Black is thankful for Red’s innocent trust of him, of course. Ever since she had allowed him to touch her hand while in his unshaped form, he had been able copy and mimic her handprint. All tasks in the ship were turning up as completed by Red, of course, since it was her handprint, but that doesn’t matter. It’s not like there are any other crewmates in the ship to interrogate him or her about it.

His kah’t makes itself noticeable within his pouch. He is still in heat. The night before had been a good breather, but he still craves a proper mating, a proper _seeding._ This, too, is getting on the way of finishing any tasks – his mind is becoming more and more fogged up with a primal need to fuck into a mate with wild abandon until he is satisfied.

When Blue slithers out of the vent on the ceiling, landing on the floor without a sound, Black sighs heavily, noticing his brother’s presence only by his enhanced sense of smell that recognizes the scent of his kin with ease.

“Glad to see I have nothing left to teach you on stealth.” he rumbles, giving up on downloading the diagnosis from the electric room; his tentacle hurts too much for now “How is she?”

“She’s fine, she’s…” he hisses, shifting to speak in their tongue “Give me a moment…”

Blue lets his disguise crack open, allowing his tentacles to spread out. Keeping the human appearance gets more difficult with every passing day of their mating cycle.

It was the reason why whenever Black found himself in a ship while in heat, he would usually order Blue to get the rest of the crew slaughtered at the time of his peak. Black would then make sure to keep one last human to himself, brutally ripping them apart and touching himself to completion afterwards, his teeth and body drenched in their blood.

It wasn’t nearly as entertaining as an actual mating, fucking into the grip of his tentacle, slick and blood lubing his hold as he would spend himself uselessly on the blood-stained floor. The taste of their blood and the thrill of the hunt would rile him into such a quick, widely unsatisfying orgasm. It was a poor imitation of the act, but these were the tools he had to relieve himself.

 _Until now_.

He is thankful they have found a better alternative now that Blue, too, had reached his first mating cycle. The younger one’s lack of restraint on a full ship would have gotten them identified and sent out of the ship for sure, and who knows when would they find another ship by then. No, their current situation is… not perfect yet, but very much better.

“She is fine” Blue clicks and thrills at Black, relieved to be out of his restraining disguise “She’s feeding now. She seems to be up for tasks. Hopefully for more-” his visor slips up, revealing his tongues as they ripple with concern “Are you alright?”

Black draws in a deep breath, allowing his maw to split open with a groan.

“Will be.” he shakes his head, not willing to show weakness to his kin “Are you sure that she is up to it? We put her through a lot last night.”

Blue chuckles quietly.

“‘A lot’? Did you not you tell me that a breeder could handle about fifteen seedings?”

Black clenches his fingers, willing them into a solid form and summoning the bumps and grooves of Red’s handprint on its palm and fingers. It _burned_. He wanted this done quickly, so he pressed his palm on the panel, requesting the data to be sent.

“She is not Er’zet. We never even entered her with our kah’ts and she was already drained. I fear what might happen if we go through with an actual mating. Not only because we must not harm her, but also because if she is left exhausted, there will be no one to tend to the ship. This vessel cannot keep running without her. I cannot take all of her tasks; I need breaks to stretch my skin.”

Blue sucks in a breath to speak when his tongues freeze their movement. Black knows why. Her scent. She is approaching them. With a nod to his brother, he retreats into his disguise and Blue does the same, his tongues being sucked into his helmet right when the doors slide open.

The effort to keep their disguises in place might help them hold back their urges, or so Black hopes.

**Red POV**

You hear the er’zets talking among themselves, wondering what the many clicking and thrilling noises could possibly mean.

They are… an intelligent species, a community, with their own language and traditions, just like your own. This is so strange. All these years thinking the Impostors were wild beasts, parasites that infiltrated ships just for the fun of killing people, with no sense of feelings, or morals, and in reality they are just… Lost nomads trying to survive in space.

In that sense they are just like you and so many other humans from worlds like yours, trying to find a safe place for their families to live in peace.

When you enter the dimly-lit room, your let out a sigh of surprise at the sight of Black and Blue by the green light of the hologram map that casts shadows on their bulging muscles, the jutting tendons of their necks. The two of them are already turned to look at you, and you swallow down, staring at them.

“What…” you clear your throat “What are you two doing here?”

Blue moves like he’s made of water, taking only two fluid strides towards you and letting his maw split open along with his visor; it all happens so fast you can barely register it when he’s suddenly standing right in front of you in his impostor form.

“I gave you an order.” he hisses lowly “To stay in the cafeteria and wait for me. Should I tie you up next time?”

You take a stumbled step back, feeling suddenly small before the hulking alien and shushing the naughty thoughts that perk up at the question of whether Blue should tie you up. This is _not_ the time for thinking about that – Blue seems angry.

“I-I was just-”

Blue’s tentacles ripple as menacingly as his tongues. His tone is an uncomfortable reminder of the times just before he would screech at you like a beast.

“You are _not_ to be walking around unsupervised!” and he seems to be inhaling deeply to continue scolding you when Black interrupts him sharply.

“She is stronger than she seems, brother.” He lets out a small grunt “Be at ease. She is fine.”

Wait… _‘be at ease’_ …? You whip your head to stare up at Blue in confusion. Is he angry at you because he wanted to keep an eye on you after last night? Is that why he had dragged you over to the medbay for an unprompted checkup and ordered you to sit down and eat?

Is Blue… worried about you? The idea is strange, absurd. And yet…

“Blue-” you mean to ask him if it’s true, if he’s really worried about you, but you are distracted by another grunt from Black, turning your gaze to the older brother as he grips at his own wrist “Black, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Black all but growls to then lower his voice when he notices you flinch “I’m fine, I’m just…”

You look from the hand that melts from a human shape into a tentacle. It seemed strange just now, smaller than his own hand. Your gaze shifts to the keypad on the nearby’s console that blinks green – like it had just been used to type in the security code and access the data for download.

You wordlessly, clumsily pick your tablet off your belt pouch, checking the screen. “REACTOR NORMALIZED – CREWMATE IN CHARGE: RED”, it says, right under “ENGINES CALIBRATED – CREWMATE IN CHARGE: RED” and “SHIELDS PRIMED – CREWMATE IN CHARGE: RED”.

You lower the screen, raising your eyes to Black’s face where his tongues shift nervously.

“Are you… are you taking care of the ship’s tasks? I… I thought Impostors- I mean, Er’zets… couldn’t use the ship’s touchpads.”

Black kneads at his tentacle, letting out a hissed sigh while you pocket your tablet.

“When you allowed me touch your hand, I was able to read your handprint. I can replicate it on the ship’s equipment.”

Okay, what? He copied your hand print? Something comes back to your mind - during the meteor shower, someone had used the weapons to get the ship through the thick of it. So Black had done it?

“He can’t hold the form of your hand for long, though.” Blue speaks from behind you, and you turn to look at him, surprised “It’s too straining, especially in our current… circumstances.”

You squint at him, inhaling to ask the question that Black answers before you even make it:

“During our mating cycle, we become especially aggressive and connected to our true selves. Being caged into disguises or alternative forms is difficult during this period. We are straining enough only to keep this appearance in place.”

Oh. That’s right – Black had said before that this is still not their true appearance. Your stomach tightens and you lick your lips, wondering what they really look like. Something brushes against your calf and the opposite wrist, and you look down to see thin, delicate tendrils lazily coiling against your limbs from behind.

“I believe that is enough talking, hm?” Blue hums as he lets more tentacles drag along your arms and shoulders “If you are well, we should get back to our main task.”

“Wait- ah!” you close your eyes involuntarily for a second, entranced by the warmth of his touch to then open them again “What task?!”

You feel a full-body shiver at the way Blue slowly slithers a tentacle across your chest, pulling you to himself until you bump at the mass of tentacles that pour from the inside of his maw. The sharp teeth at its edges scrape at your arms and you whine, feeling simultaneously tense and aroused.

 _Why does the danger that they represent turns you on so much?_ You know what these maws can do, you saw what Blue is capable of, and still…

Blue’s tongues curl around your head from behind, tangling wetly at your hair and slithering over to your face, dragging along your cheeks until they meet at the edge of your lips from either side, prodding inside and meeting your teeth. He chuckles darkly and Black merely watches, tongues rippling lazily in his display of curiosity.

“The task of stretching you up for us.” The fact that Blue is using his tongues to lap at your face and push your lower lip into a pout doesn’t seem to get in the way for him to speak; his big hands find your breasts, shifting into thin tentacles that pinch at your nipples, making you whine softly “You promised us a true mating, and we’ve waited long enough… but my patience is wearing thin. Let’s get this little hole of yours ready, shall we?”

You whimper at the feeling of a tendril pushing in between your thighs and along the zipper of your suit, growing suddenly very aware of the fact that you have no underwear on, since Blue had torn your panties last night before he sunk his tongue inside you to eat both his and Black’s come off you.

Black himself is lowering his hands – allowing them to take the shape of rippling tentacles as the maw in his torso splits open and his visor slides upwards, releasing his tongues.

They had fucked you into oblivion last night… and Blue is still this eager? You are both flattered and scared – these two have a pace you are not quite sure you can follow. Besides, you had meant to ask Black something about their appearances, and their traditions, which you had learned a bit of last night, and how sorry you are for what humans had done to their home…

“Wait”, you reach for Blue’s forearms, grabbing onto them and almost whimpering at how muscular and powerful they feel, groping tightly at you “Wait, we need to talk…”

A wet, deliciously hot tongue drags along the shell of your ear while coiling tentacles grab and knead at every limb they can reach.

“Last night when you said ‘wait’ you meant ‘more’.” Blue thrills softly close to your ear, one tongue licking lazily along your lower lip “You smell nicely fed and rested. Why should we wait, hmm?”

Black takes a few steps to close the distance between you and him. He sticks a tongue forward to lick over your chin and mouth as his brother allows him space, lapping at it once, twice.

“Do you refuse him because you do not wish to mate now?” Black asks in his rumbling voice, his tentacle-hands reaching for the back of your neck while Blue’s tentacle presses harder against your clothed pussy “Or is it because you want to ‘talk’?”

The question reaches your brain in waves. Well, of course you don’t want to mate – to _fuck_ – here _in the middle of the admin room_. What do they think you are, some kind of horny animal? Then again, you wouldn’t mind if Blue kept doing what he’s currently doing – rhythmically tapping the tip of his tentacle at your clit’s height over the suit’s zipper. And really, the more they touch you, the less arguments you seem to have.

Oh, moons above. Yeah, you definitely don’t have a problem with being fucked now. Well, in that case…

“I-It’s because I wanna ta-ah-alk!” the word is cut off by a moan when Blue presses his length flush to you and makes it vibrate against your cunt

Black moves his hand tentacles to your breasts, and soon you feel something warm rubbing against them. Letting out a whine, you look down to see that Black seems to have made it so that the appendages had tiny bumps all over the side that kneads at your now very sensitive nipples. The textured, warm touch makes you writhe despite Blue’s firm grip on you from behind – it’s like being gently caressed by a soft brush, except the bristles are farther apart, thick as fingertips and deliciously warm even over your suit.

Moons, you aren’t even out of your suit and their touch is already making you lose your mind.

“You can talk later.” Blue says in a hissed whisper close to your ear and you can feel your pussy clench at that.

Black nuzzles your cheek on the opposite side, muttering in a deep, rich voice as the bumps on his tentacle rubs over your breasts that grow heavy, your nipples stiff with arousal:

“We better make sure she’s able to speak after we’re done, then.”

Blue lets a thrilled, dark chuckle that makes you shiver, body automatically sinking back into his warmth as more tentacles find your body and glide against your thighs, your waist.

“Pity.” Blue says softly, like he really wished he could fuck you speechless right now

You sigh heavily, relaxing more and more into their touch. Shit. You are so done for. Struggling for whatever tiny bit of self control you have, you mutter:

“Are you still this needy to f- to _mate?...”_

Blue curls his tentacles at the fold of your knee, suddenly lifting it up, your feet leaving the floor; you let out a small whimper, and Black inches closer, pressing his hand tentacle to your crotch and undulating it in quick rippling movements that make you gasp just as his brother slithers his tentacle back from your pussy, curling it along the cleft of your ass instead.

“A strange question to be asked when you are soaking your suit from the inside.” Black croons, hand splitting into two tentacles, the new one merely a slim tendril that finds your zipper and drags it down with ease; he inhales deeply, tongues rippling lazily “Go on now, tell us. Do you still want us to stop?”

You look up at Black, your face burning hot as slick, hot tongues lick along your cheek from behind. You try to calm down your breath, but the feeling of Blue’s tentacles sliding with a wet noise over your suit where he holds and caresses you makes it quite difficult.

“No. I- I want you.”

Blue thrills from behind you, hot breath noticeable even through your suit as his tongues find your nape and lave it with slick warmth. Black reaches to your face, sliding his hand tentacle along your jaw as one would do with their knuckle.

“You should find a better way to express yourself,” he says in a rich purr “rather than saying ‘wait’ when you mean ‘ _take me’_.”

You lick your lips, suddenly short of breath at his words. He’s right, though… there are enough translation issues as it is since you are of an entirely different species to them. Up until very recently Blue thought that only the fact that you were wet or aroused was already meant to be interpreted as a “go” sign, regardless of what you said or how much you struggled against him. You need to find a way to make them take your genuine “no” seriously, but for that to happen you need to be able to define what is an actual “no”.

What was that thing you had heard from the cadet that was your bunkmate at the Academy again… “safeword”. A word meant to be the full stop sign when someone would be pretend to be hard to get or even unwilling in the bedroom. Yes, that could work.

“We could-” you sigh out, losing yourself in a languid moan when Blue starts massaging your thighs with more tentacles, up and down, squeezing and dragging along “We could use a safeword… a code. So that you can feel free to ignore anything other than that, but will stop if I say it.”

Black pulls his hand back, removing the textured, rippling appendage from your breasts and making you whine at the loss. His tongues slow their movement only slightly, and he rumbles:

“So all your _‘stops’_ , _‘waits’_ and such could be ignored?” he tilts his head to the side a bit after you nod at him, uttering a small ‘yes’; he purrs at that, rich and deep “And what should we do if you call the code word?”

Blue stops licking along your nape, and you wonder if he is listening attentively as his brother is. If anything, it helps you focus more on what you are saying.

“You should stop everything you’re doing and let go of me. I-If you’re… inside me, you have to pull out. If you are restraining me, you have to release me.” you swallow down tensely “You have to cease any and all s-sexual activity and let me take a moment to breathe and think.”

**Blue POV**

He eases the human’s leg down, still holding her close by the grip of his tentacles on her waist. He would growl at her attempt to add more and more rules to a situation that is already nearly making him lose his mind because of how much he’s been restraining himself lately, but he is far too much focused on his brother’s words and Red’s positive answer to them.

_So all your ‘stops’, ‘waits’ and such could be ignored?_

All of her denials could be ignored. He could have her say ‘stop’ and keep touching her and having his way despite that. This thought alone make his kah’t stiffen within his pouch, pushing forward between his tentacles, springing out of his maw and pressing up against the cleft of Red’s ass.

She shudders at that, but doesn’t fight his grip. Even if she did, it wouldn’t mean anything. All her boundaries are meaningless now. The only thing that can get in his way it the code word. Eager to learn it, he brings his focus back to his brother and their human’s conversation.

“What is your code, then?” Black asks, a tentacle slowly dragging along her jaw

Red stiffens in Blue’s hold, muscles tensing up. There is a poignant smell of fear and... something he can’t quite comprehend stirring in her blood now. Something sad and small. The same scent she let out when she thought they would airlock her during their voting with Orange.

“My safeword… my code is Polus.”

He can sense Black frowning at her, straightening himself up some.

“Polus? The human base at Sector Gama?” the surprise of sensing the unease in her blood seems to distract him from their objective of mating again “Why this word?”

Blue can feel Red swallowing down, her heartbeat spiking; For some reason, he feels compelled to bring two tentacles to her shoulders and squeeze them softly. She exhales, long and full of what he had learned to be grief. He knew the smell. Crewmates would smell like that when they found one of their own dead or barely alive.

“Yeah, I… I had a bad time in there. No good memories from Polus. So if I say that name, you can be sure I’m not happy, and that I mean it.”

She is trying to imprint amusement in her voice, but Blue can notice the cadences that betray with ease. She is… uncomfortable. Black falls silent for some reason, but Blue can’t help but ask:

“What happened there?”

**Red POV**

Oh, no way.

You have absolutely _no_ intention of talking about of the assignment at the Polus outpost, a mandatory assignment before setting out to the first space exploration mission. Or about when you met Cyan on your first day out there, and how happy they made you feel, how many fun nights you had taking notes at the laboratory, watching the night sky through the telescope and closing the curtains around the bed in the medbay to try and have sex without the other crewmates finding out.

Much less about the day you saw him vote for you to be ejected out of the ship only out of fear of being ostracized by the others for siding with you.

“Nothing. N-Nothing happened there.”

Blue’s previously slackened grip tightens once more on you, possessive and demanding.

“Why do you keep lying to us?”

Black brings his tentacles to your jawline. They split at their ends, dragging along your skin like flexible, warm fingers that ripple over your cheek, tilting your face up to him.

“Leave her, Blue.” He mutters, tilting his head to the side as his tongues wave restlessly “A true warrior knows better than asking of another’s scar.”

A tear rolls down your cheek, and you don’t quite understand the impulse that possesses you as you throw your hands up to grab onto Black’s shoulder, standing on your tiptoes to reach your face up to his nearest tongue, sucking it into your mouth, the closest you can get to actually kissing him.

Black stiffens up for an instant before taking a step closer, caging you in between him and his brother. He lowers his head enough to push his tongue deeper into your mouth, but soon pulls back, leaving you gasping, thrilling lowly at his brother.

“Make her ready for me.”

Before you can say more than a whimpered gasp, two of Black’s tongues are prodding lightly at the corners of your lips, keeping you open for him so that he can shove another one into your mouth, its tip barely reaching your throat.

Meanwhile, Blue’s tentacles waste no time, sliding wetly over your suit and finding your exposed pussy, his length dragging lazily against your slit, small and alternated vibrations making you writhe in his grip. You try to moan a curse but your mouth is entirely occupied by Black’s wet, hot, sweet-tasting tongues that seem to be tasting every drop of wetness in your mouth with slow, dragged out movements.

The three of you were talking about something just now, weren’t you?… But you can’t remember it now, can’t think of anything else other than the tentacles holding, vibrating, gripping and rubbing at you and the tongues that hold your mouth open like a gag while another one basically fucks it open, forcing your jaw apart.

The three of you spend some time like this, touching and kissing each other with an unbecoming naturality. It feels so good, and you start rocking your hips along with Blue’s touch, the wet noises of his strokes making you blush and whine. Fuck, you’re so wet.

Your hands glide down Black’s shoulders, lowering over the incredibly muscular chest as your thumbs graze against the teeth of his maw.

You hesitate for a moment. Teeth. On his chest. This is so weird and yet, for some strange reason, you find it most arousing.

You move both of your hands over what feels like a crewmate’s standard rubbery suit, towards its middle… and the teeth that line up there. Carefully, you take one large, knife-sharp tooth in each hand and feel them up some.

Black _purrs_. It’s almost like the sound of it is in an entire lower frequency, vibrating in your mouth where he kisses you. Uh-oh. Is this actually a growl? Maybe he doesn’t like having his maw touched. Maybe you’re one bad decision from getting eaten whole.

Despite the very real fear that makes the air sit still in your lungs, you drag your fingers down the lined-up row of teeth, index and middle finger tapping every single one of them as it trails down until your left hand bumps on a tentacle that immediately wraps itself around your wrist.

Startled, you snap your eyes open with a gasp, pulling back sharply, the tip of Black’s long tongue still between your parted lips. Your gaze darts downwards at his maw and what little air you still had in your chest leaves you with a whimper.

There is something…different about Black. His skin ripples, his black suit shifting and moving like his tentacles do as his teeth seem to push further out of the edges of his maw, becoming longer and thicker. His chest – no, his entire torso seems to get broader, bigger to then shrink back into his form as you know it, his teeth drawing back and shrinking some as well.

You try to take a step back only to be met with the curve of Blue’s own teeth at your back, keeping you in place. You swallow down thickly, watching Black awkwardly pull his tongues back from your mouth, looking down at himself as if to try and see what you do… did, just now.

“What… What’s happening?” you ask warily, not failing to notice that Blue curls his tentacles tighter at your middle, keeping you where you stand, pressed flush against him “Black, what was that?!”

**Black POV**

He curses the dying stars as he struggles to keep his disguise in place. His body screams for release, for freedom from this weak form, for a single instant in his true, unrestrained body.

Every breath of air brings the human’s scent of arousal, every touch of her bringing him to the brink of insanity. Her hands on his teeth – does she not know that one of the breeders’ first instinct is to try and break them to test the potential mate’s ability to fight back and endure pain? The single, innocent touch of Red’s small hands on his teeth had made his muscle memory immediately seek the strength of his true form, to pin the one foolish enough to fight him to the ground and make her his.

He breathes heavily, maw rippling and his stiff kah’t barely hidden behind his thyk’sa that move rapidly in his anxiety. Curse his lack of self-restraint. This could cost him all his hard work to bring Red closer to them, to soothe her fears.

He can smell it. Sour fear mingled in the sweetness of her arousal. Damned be his weakness. He looks up at Red, sees her eyes wide and her lips parted with shallow breaths as his kin keeps her close.

“Nothing.” Black replies hastily, trying to regain his composure “It was nothing. I apologize if I scared you.”

His body aches in need. All his instincts scream at him to shed his disguise and pin Red to the ground and fill her to the brim with his seed. Blue had been right when he called this torture.

Blue brings a tentacle to Red’s chin, tipping it up in order to make her look up at Black. He sounds strained as well, small hissed breaths coming out between each word of his:

“Why don’t we just show it to her?”

Black growls lowly at his treacherous kin. Damn him and his eagerness. This is not the time for this. Red is already recoiling… away from him, from his touch.

“No. Not yet.” he orders sharply

To his surprise, his brother dares defy him.

**Red POV**

“He craves to properly mate with you, Red.”

Blue all but whispers sultry next to your ear as his tongue curls at its shell, and it makes you shudder, hard, into his hold. Another tongue drags over your shoulder, hot through your suit, and yet another pokes into its collar, licking at a tendon the side of your neck. The hot, hard length that presses against your ass and reaches all the way up your lower back is unmistakable for a tentacle – that’s his cock, hard and ready for you.

“What a fascinating creature you are.” Blue continues in his silky voice that sends shivers down your spine, his tentacles gliding lazily at your knees, your calves, all the while he holds you still in place “Black and I have been travelling all across the universe for so long, watching birth and death of the stars and this is the first time I see his disguise falter against his will. All because of you.”

You finally let out the breath you had been holding for so long. So you had been right. What you’ve seen up to now, despite how strange, how alien… and how strangely arousing, isn’t their real form.

You lick your lips in a mix of curiosity and fear, waiting for Black’s reaction. You can’t keep the image of his teeth growing longer and sharper off your mind, and you don’t know if that’s good or bad.

**Blue POV**

He is no fool. He knows Black isn’t only being victim to Red’s allure, despite how powerful it is, nonetheless. Black had spent most of this day using up all his strength to keep not only a disguised version of himself in place but also to partially copy Red’s handprint over and over again. His body, in this moment of its deepest connection with his true self – his mating cycle – is overrun with hormones that struggle to shut down all rational thought from his brain, pointless disguises, innocuous concerns, all useless to a true prime hunter.

He can smell his brother musk, how close he is to being completely unable to keep even this degree of a disguise in place. Smirking inwardly, he wraps his tentacles around Red’s wrists, binding them together at her front and enjoying the sound her small gasped whimper.

**Red POV**

Blue is so fast and strong you don’t quite understand how your hands end up tied up at your front, but you can’t spend a second contemplating it because he’s suddenly snatching your feet off the floor by the ankles, pushing you to your left – to the desk in the middle of the room.

You stumble forward, your torso being pressed down to the table by powerful appendages. The green projected light of the ship’s map blinks and shuts off. You struggle to try and look over your shoulder, but the feeling of two tentacles forcing your legs apart as another one drags along your pussy, spreading slick all over the already wet entrance makes you instinctively arc your back with a loud moan.

The table is at your hips’ height, making you stand more or less on your tiptoes, your ass high in the air and your zipper undone, exposing you completely to the hunters behind you.

“Take her, Brother. Let us share our mate once again.” Blue says eagerly, his voice coming somewhere above you, and you are surprised to see him in front of you across the table – how do they move so fast?

Once again you try to look over your shoulder but Blue catches your chin with one of his tentacles that end in smaller, delicate tendrils, making you look up at him.

“Easy, Red.” he says it sweetly, even though it has a hint of mockery “Not yet.”

A tentacle wraps delicately around the back of your head, covering your eyes as it keeps wrapping one, two times. It stays perfectly flat over your eyes, preventing you from getting even the smallest peek and effectively drowning you in darkness while other tentacles find your breasts, caressing and kneading at them.

“Wait, what are you- ah!”

You feel something sharp drag against your ass. No, several sharp things, as what feels like large hands cup at your cheeks, pushing the edges of your suit to the side and exposing your backside further.

Oh, moons above. These are… Black’s hands? They feel even bigger than usual, almost covering your ass completely only with his palms. The sharp sensation seems to be his nails… no, _claws._ Somewhat curved, like talons, which he seems to be able to keep from piercing your skin by keeping a relatively slack grip on you.

A low growling noise comes from behind you, and you shudder. Black speaks, low thrilling noise following his words.

“I shall spread you enough for mating.” Oh sweet shooting stars, his voice seems to be less… human, almost entirely made of growls; maybe it’s a morphed form of his speech and humans’ “I won’t stop unless you use your code word.”

Your breath is shallow, soothed by Blue’s tentacles as they ripple along your back. Shit. Shit, this alien’s gonna fuck you hard with his tentacles and there’s nothing you can do about it. Well, there _is_. But you can’t bring yourself to even consider trying to safe word your way out of this, as horny and curious as you are.

“Yeah…” you lick your lips excitedly, feeling Blue release your wrists and hastily grabbing at the edge of the table to try and keep yourself steady “Okay…”

Another growl from Black. For some reason, you are quite sure it means some kind of approval or praise, and you smile to yourself.

Black presses a slim tentacle against your entrance, pushing it past your heated folds and sliding deep inside in a seamless motion, giving you no time to adjust to how far he goes, reaching a spot that feels too tight even for such a small girth – one they hadn’t reached last night. He hums gutturally, like he is studying your insides, understanding the shape of the hot channel he explores. Another tentacle reaches your labia, pressing wetly at the edge of your hole and squeezing inside along with the one that is already inside you, meeting it just as deep.

“Ah!” you gasp softly “Oh, fuck, you’re putting two-”

Before you can finish, yet another tentacle nudges at your already occupied hole, squeezing by the two appendages and entering you as well. You steady your breath, relieved to realize that, despite how full it makes you feel, each tentacle isn’t thicker than one of your fingers. You can do this.

That is when all three of them split apart from each other, stretching you from the inside.

“Ow!” you whimper “Ow, wait-“

“That is not your code word.” Black all but growls from behind you “I will continue.”

Blue’s tentacles tweak at your nipples, and before you can quite recover, Black uses the path held open by the thin tendrils to push a much thicker one inside, past the heated folds that fight uselessly against the invasion.

Your moans grows louder, ending in a scream, the lack of sight enhancing your physical sensation. It hurts, but it hurts so good.

Clawed, powerful hands find purchase of your jaw, and you wonder if Blue, too, is in his true form right in front of you, teasing and caressing your body with his tentacles. Fuck, you’re so damn curious, so damn aroused by the thought of them being even bigger and stronger than they already seem to be only halfway into their disguises.

The amount of tentacles that find your legs and curl around them, keeping you perfectly still seem to be enough to cover every inch of them. Shit. This never happened before. Can Black summon more tentacles than usual in his true form?

The tentacles that had been stretching you meet again in the middle, wrapping around the larger one that remains buried deep inside you yet immobile. They give it an uneven, bumpy texture that teases at every sensitive petal of flesh inside you. Black pats your ass with his large hand, and you feel his burning warmth as he leans over your back, laving several tongues over your still clothed upper back. You attempt to writhe at the overwhelming sensations, but it’s as if you are glued in place, so many tentacles holding you still.

Black pulls back, every textured inch of him teasing your insides as it moves in a lazy, slow drag. He pushes back in just as slow, until he is at that same impossibly tight spot, and soon he’s pulling back again, wordlessly, perfectly silent aside from his rumbled breath.

Blue, however, thrills excitedly in front of you. A tentacle slithers up your chin, presses sweet slickness to your lips. Dazed beyond words, you obediently drop your mouth open, accepting the tentacle in your mouth and sucking earnestly at it. Blue thrills and clicks something in their language, but by the sound of it you believe it might be some kind of praise.

You stretch your arm forward, searching blindly for Blue, but a strong hand pin it back down to the table. You push your ass back with a mewl despite the tentacles that hold you, aching to feel Black instead, to get a hint of what he truly feels like in his actual form. Black remains far enough for you to be able to feel the warmth he irradiates, but not for you to touch him. He takes the opportunity to slowly push deeper inside you. You gasp sharply, the invasion suddenly painful making you pull away from Blue’s cock so that you can speak.

“Ah… Ah! I… I don’t think- ahn!” the way he pulls out, agonizingly slowly, makes you bite your lower lip hard “don’t think you’re supposed to go that deep…!”

Black places his hands over your ribcage. Shit. Shit. His hands practically cover the entire span of your ribs, thumbs pressing at your back with the silent threat of his claws that only lightly graze against your suit.

“You can take more.” Black rumbles the way he does when he’s certain of something you don’t even know yet, and one of the tendrils along his tentacle curls upwards, bumping at that sweet, sensitive spot every time he pulls halfway out

Black fucks you in earnest, deep thrusts and that knocks the wind out of you. It hurts. But it is the kind of pain that dances, waltzes in edge of pleasure. Fuck, this feels so good. No one had ever fucked you this deep.

Your moans bounce off the walls, loud and obscene, before Blue muffles them with his tentacle in your mouth, never ceasing to touch, grope and caress every inch of your upper body. The wet noises of Black’s penetration are inescapable, a testament to how wet he’s making you and how deep he’s going, enough to make squelching noises every time he pulls back, your insides squeezing and fighting at the invasion, muscles attempting to clench back into place only for the large invasion to keep gouging you out and forcing you open.

Black slowly starts picking up his pace, and it makes you moan louder, your pussy finally seeming to accept his size to a degree. His breathing fans over the back of your neck, labored and hot. He snarls and grunts from behind you, and it makes you clench around him in your excitement. Yes. Proud Black is losing control over because of you, of your pussy, of how good it feels on his cock. Why does it turn you on so much?

A thick tongue trails up your nape, breath hot like a furnace over the sensitive skin.

“Does it hurt?”

There is so much in his tone. Concerned, but also… earnest? He… doesn’t want it to hurt, does he?

“A little. I’m – uhn – I’m g-getting used to it…”

“That’s about half” he grunts, thrusts into you “the size of my kah’t.”

Your eyes go wide. As scared as the comment makes you, it makes you aroused in the same measure, and you clench tightly around him. A thin tendril snakes up your inner thigh, meeting your clit and vibrating against it with constant, perfectly-timed nudges. Blue pushes his cock between your half-parted lips, fucking your mouth in sharp thrusts.

Holy moons above, this is too much. You’re blindfolded, being spitroasted by two aliens and their delicious tentacles, all while being held under the threat – or reward, maybe – of being fucked by their even bigger cocks. You picture yourself somehow taking Black’s massive ‘kah’t’ as he calls it, letting it stretch your insides beyond recognition, ruining you, making you theirs and no one else’s.

“I’m-”

You come with a muffled scream, body writhing and convulsing under their relentless hold, every muscle in you tightening and releasing over and over, your arms losing strength and dropping uselessly on the table, jerking some at each spasm. Blue thrills sharply, tentacle stiffening in your mouth and filling it with sweet slickness that sticks over your tongue as you swallow up on instinct.

All four tentacles crammed inside you jerk and twitch, thickening and making you moan louder even as you come. You can feel heaps of hot liquid pouring into you from each one of them, filling you up to the brim. Fuck, you feel so full. It’s like a hose, endlessly releasing slickness inside you.

Black pulls himself out of you with a grunt, and you can hear the excess slick splattering on the floor as he does, and it makes you twitch with pleasure. Your pussy feels strangely… gaped, the usually tightly pressed lips stuck open, letting the cool air brush against your insides. More wetness seeps out of you. Shit, just how much did Black come inside you?

The tentacles slowly release you one by one, and you squint at the light as Blue releases your head, removing the tentacle he had wrapped over your eyes. Blinking repeatedly, you see that he looks exactly as he used to – their true forms remain a mystery to you. Black - also in his usual form - reaches for your legs, easing you up so that you can sit on the table.

You give him a dreamy look, biting a smile over your lower lip.

“That felt so good…” you all but sigh, and Black chuckles in response, bringing his knuckles to your face

“Are you hurt?” you shake your head “Tired? Hungry?” you shake your head again “Good.” And he turns to Blue, thrilling something in their language

Blue purrs, shifting closer to you and settling between your legs as they dangle from the edge of the table. Without warning, he pushes two fingers into the creamy mess that is your pussy.

“One more time” he croons, sounding rather please “and you’ll be ready for mating. My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Red, completely fucked-out: wait what was I gonna say again?)
> 
> \- On a personal note I apologize for the delay (again) but this chapter is much longer than the previous ones, and I'm working on a very time consuming project at the moment. Please bear with my crappy organization skills :(


	21. Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has his turn at stretching Red and tests her limits, but ends up meeting his own limit as well. Red catches a break. Black tries to find a balance between what he and Blue crave and what Red can actually take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- cumflation (slight, nothing surreal)  
> \- rough tentacle sex  
> \- use of safeword

**Red POV**

Blue does not give you a moment to rest, roughly pulling you by your hips closer to the edge of the table, placing the curve of his hands on your crotch and using his thumbs to spread you open. More of Black’s shimmery white slick seeps out of you and Blue thrills lowly in his throat, a tentacle sliding wetly out of his maw and rising towards your hole, scooping some of it back inside as it nudges itself past your wet entrance.

He slithers in with ease, dragging along the heated walls that twitch, and soon he is reaching that same too-tight spot, settling there with a pleased purr. You whine at the feeling, finding yourself strangely empty after Black’s taking. Blue raises his helmeted face, his tongues lapping at your chin.

“Hungry for more, aren’t you?”

You bite your lip at him, nodding feverishly. The sudden, unexpected feeling of him filling up inside you, becoming thicker and harder as he lets out a deep breath out of the opening of his helmet makes you moan loudly, throwing your head back. Black places his hand at the back of your skull, tilting your head back up as if to force you to look at his brother as he stretches your insides, tentacle finding the resistance of your walls and fighting it back relentlessly.

Your thighs spread farther apart in an automatic response to the invasion, attempting to accommodate his size as it increases. You stare at the endless darkness within Blue’s helmet from which his tongues pour out, licking along the corners of your mouth, and it becomes too much, so you tilt your head to look down at yourself, watching the appendages length up to where it disappears at your crotch.

Fuck, that’s _huge_. If there even are any humans with such thick cocks, you hadn’t met them, and they probably make some very interesting holo-porns. Still, from what you recall, Blue and Black’s actual cocks are even bigger than this.

With a hissed breath, Blue slowly pulls back, back, back, almost all the way out before pushing back in just as deep. You let a high-pitched moan at that, legs dangling at the edge of the table.

“F-Fuck, that’s so big…” you whine, and Blue makes his tentacle slide almost all the way out of you again before pushing in again, harder this time; given his girth, and how Black had just stretched you just now, it hurts “S-Slow down…”

Blue growls lowly, and he seems to actually pick up his pace, pulling out not so slowly and jamming back in almost sharply. You let out a loud, pained moan, and Blue leans closer to you, supporting his knuckles on the table by your hips and licking your cheek with many wet, rippling tongues.

“Yesss, little human.” he hisses between excited, panting breaths “Just like that. Tell me to stop.”

You draw a cut-off breath, panting. Shit, he’s only barely started moving and you’re already losing yourself. You shake your head and bite your lower lip, determined to take him properly, to let him stretch you for them. You want them so badly, want to have them fuck you with their huge, strange alien cocks. You can do this.

“I’m- I'm okay.” you nod at him and try to relax your lower body, to make yourself open up more for him despite how every time he hits that deepest spot it makes you clench up “I can take it, I can-”

Blue’s hands find your wrists where they support you on the table near your hips. His grip is vicious like a serpent’s, and he growls once again.

“Tell me to stop.” He orders, sharp and commanding, tentacle thrusting into you hard and deep

Your eyes widen, your tongue flashing out to wet your lips. Does he want you to deny him? Is he actually…? A shiver creeps down your spine, and you hesitate for a moment to then gasp out as he thrusts into you again:

“S- Stop.” and at that, his tongues ripple excitedly as he lets out a thrilled noise that rumbles in your chest; he pulls only halfway back before he stabs into you, sharp and unexpected, and it makes you scream. _Oh fuck, this is hot._ “Aah! _Stop!_ ”

It’s highly unconvincing, the way you moan out the word and how you thrust your hips forward to meet his pace, but it seems to spur him on in a way you’ve never seen before. His noises – feral, guttural thrills – send a cold excitement to your guts, and you moan at the tentacles that meet your knees and keep them as far apart as you can manage without cramping, the tendrils that pinch and squeeze at your nipples, the sight of the large, sharp-toothed maw that nearly touches your inner thighs.

You’re so lost in Blue’s touch that when Black’s hand slides down your lower stomach and his finger reaches your clit you all but scream, again trying to throw your head back only to have Black keep you in place, forcing you to watch it as they pick you apart, their tongues rippling in excitement and their noises making you twitch hard on Blue’s tentacle.

Black’s touch is perfect as always; relentless and perfectly timed, making you writhe in their unforgiving hold. Blue’s fucking is rough and eager, each sharp thrust punctuated by the staccato noises of his thrilled breath.

“I’m close.” He all but growls as his grip leaves your wrist to hold you by your hips, hard enough to bruise

You swallow down, nearly sobbing from the overwhelming sensations. There is so much touch all over your body, such an intense feeling of being fucked roughly with a tentacle that seems to be as thick as all five of your fingers crammed into your pussy, along with the anticipation of knowing that this is meant to be only foreplay for the moment you’ll take their massive cocks.

You offer him a lidded gaze as he licks along the corners of your parted lips, grabbing tightly at his arms and pleading desperately:

“Fuck, please, come inside me, please…” you babble, incoherent as you feel the throbbing in your walls that precedes the sudden wave of spasms brought by your nearing orgasm “Come inside me, fuck, I’m so close…”

You can feel, too, the way he stiffens and twitches inside you before he stabs into you one, two, three times to then come with a deafening hiss, thumbs digging painfully at your hipbones as he throbs hard, inside you, hot wetness jetting inside your deepest parts, and the feeling alone sends you tumbling down the edge.

You are pretty certain you leave your body for a moment, curses and moans pouring out of your lips as your legs kick and twitch , your entire body convulsing in violent, delicious spasms of electric pleasures that wrack your whole being. Blue is still coming inside you. Fuck, there’s so much of it, so hot, it makes your toes curl in pleasure as Black eases you down on your back. Moons above, even once you’re done coming, small waves of pleasure still linger all over your body. The constant, never-ending spurts of molten heat make you whine and buck your hips like an animal in heat, and you can’t miss the irony Black’s words about them not being the only creatures in a mating frenzy in this ship.

When did you turn into this? Do you even care?

You feel a gentle squeeze over your stomach, turning your head to look at Black and only noticing you had closed your eyes as you open them. You are on your back, a bit crooked due to the table not being big enough to accommodate your entire upper body, and Black is thrilling something at Blue. You tilt your chin down to look at Blue where he stands between your legs, and he purrs, sounding very pleased as he slowly pulls out of you.

“Don’t be so careless.” Black rumbles at him with a tone that sounds somewhat chastising

You’re about to tell Black that you are fine when you notice something strange as he moves his hand off your stomach. Your stomach looks slightly… rounder than usual. What the…?

“She felt too good.” Blue retorts, slightly short of breath “I lost control for a moment, let out more than I meant to.”

When he pulls out of you with a loud squelching noise, you see what he means. Slick squirts out of you, enough of it for you to feel it distinctly, thick and warm, trailing down the crack of your ass and the edge of the table. You moan at it, tightening your abdomen, and it makes more of it squirt out of you with renewed vigor and embarrassingly wet noises as your stomach quickly deflates back to the usual level. You gasp, feeling more and more of it slowly pouring out of you as if it was too backed out in your depths.

You let your head drop back down on the table with a groan. Did Blue just filled you with enough come to actually, literally fill your insides? You wince, your insides raw and hot. Okay that’s a bit too strange, and yet… You frown at yourself, annoyed to have yet another thing to add to that “didn’t know that turned me on” file in your brain.

You roll to your side as much as you can, supporting yourself on your elbow and sitting up. More hot wetness dribbles out of your hole as you do, and you make a mental note to apologize to the cleaning robots once they’re done fixing this mess.

Black touches your shoulder, and you lean into the touch. He purrs softly, tongue dragging along the side of your neck.

“You served us well, Red.”

You smile, letting out a small chuckle as you turn your gaze to him, giving a small lick to the tongue that tickles at your cheek.

“I really like it when you say that.”

One of Blue’s tentacle reaches for your knee, massaging it with soft, circular motions.

“You took it so well for a human.”

“I enjoyed it too, Blue.” You say mockingly, but there is no bite to it; you know these two have a strange way to show affection… or at least concern, for you “I wouldn’t mind having a break to rest a bit and drink some-”

Your tablet beeps loudly from the pouch in your belt, startling you. That’s true, it’s still only the early afternoon, there ought to be more tasks to be taken care of. You reach for it, picking it up and nearly dropping it when Blue runs his hand up and down your inner thigh.

“The ship won’t break if you skip a few tasks.” And he squeezes at your knee “You are yet to satisfy us.”

You scoff at that, shaking your head.

“Listen…” and you push yourself at the edge of the table, glad that your legs don’t give despite the time they’ve been kept spread apart “There is junk gathering at the air filters. I don’t know what-” you inhale sharply, feeling a more slick spurting out of you as you stand on your feet, trailing down your thighs over your suit “w-what you two are like, but I need oxygen to breathe properly. S-so if you’ll excuse me, and if you’re done telling me how unsatisfying I’ve been…”

Blue grabs at your arm, sudden and rough. You stumble back, your ass meeting the table behind you. Black jerks his head upright, shoulders tensing up.

“Blue-”

“What if I don’t care?” Blue’s free hand finds your breast, covers it with ease in the warmth of his palm, squeezes it “What if I take you here as you are meant to be taken, make you mine once and for all?”

You gasp softly, entranced by his words, by the sheen of wetness over his dancing tongues and the curve of the tentacles that surround you like eager snakes readying their attack.

“Let me go.” You grit out, shaking your arm in an attempt to break free, but Blue tightens his grip even more, fingers digging at your arm; you feel a surging wave of restlessness that edges into fear; not hot, arousing fear, just unsettling tension “ _Ow!_ Let me go! _Polus!_ ”

It’s so quick you could have missed it if you had blinked. Blue releases you like your very touch burns him, taking two steps back as his tentacles retreat into his maw, wrapping over a long appendage within him and pulling it back inside as well. Something moves under his skin, protruding from under there. Was that his kah’t?

“See?...” Blue rasps, breathing shallow, his gaze cast downwards at himself “It’s _all_ you have to say. All you have to-”

He hisses, spit dangling from his tongues, his maw rippling, not entirely shut. Black places a hand on your shoulder, squeezes it softly.

“Leave. Go take care of your tasks.”

You look from him to Blue, watching the younger brother take yet another step away from you.

“But I-”

“You won’t do him any good by staying here. If you have to leave, do it at once. We will wait for you at the lounge when you’re ready.”

Blue drops to a half-crouch, saliva dotting the floor where it drips from his tongues. His noises become louder, growls and hissed breaths. You take a couple of sidesteps to go around the table, moving slowly like someone that had stumbled upon a mighty predator in the wild. You back away, eyeing Black nervously.

“Is he gonna be okay?”

Black looks at you over his shoulder.

“Your scent is overpowering him. Besides…”

You hold still by the door, waiting.

“Besides…?” you ask earnestly

Black shakes his head, leaning down to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder; Blue seems to be frantically rubbing that swollen spot under his skin.

“I’ll explain it later.” Black nods sharply at you “Leave us.”

* * *

Your heart is still pounding while you drag the gunk out of the air filters, breathing safely under your helmet. The er’zets’ slick, unlike semen, apparently just dries and evaporates out of your skin rather than leaving a nasty layer of sticky goo, and you’re very thankful for that. Your thighs are no longer wet, despite how long it took you to stop leaking on your way to the filter room. Your cheeks feel hot at the thought of the shimmery drops of white you ended up leaving in the hallway.

You carefully put the lid of the filtering system back in place, screwing the small bolts back in place one by one to then turn it back on, waiting a few instants before removing your helmet once you get the green light confirmation that the amount of oxygen distributed to the ship is back to normal.

Your stomach growls, and you get up from where you’ve been kneeling to then make your way to the cafeteria. Your mind is far away as you walk up to the cabinet by the wall, picking one of your preferred meals and placing it in the cooking device. As the tray floats and spins inside it under a glowing red light, you can’t tear your thoughts away from both Black and Blue’s demeanor just now.

That first time with them, yesterday, had been so different. They were calm and almost… methodical as they fucked you with their tentacles, even if displaying pleasure and enjoyment. But just now, as Black pinned you down and fucked you in his true form, and as Blue pounded into you, demanding you to beg him to stop… they were behaving in an almost animalistic way, rough and dominating, reminding you of what they truly are, of what they can be.

You frown, taking your food from the device as it beeps three times. Are they into… pretending to _rape_ you?

You sit down with your tray, not knowing what to make of the thought. Blue did release you when you safeworded out. Him being the most unstable of the duo, that certainly puts your mind somewhat at ease. Still, you’re not sure you want to indulge into some kind of rape-play scenario, not so soon anyway.

You stuff your mouth with a forkful of food, munching at it with a confused frown. First it's alien kissing, then alien tentacle sex, and now alien rape fantasy? What in the moons are you getting yourself into?

**Blue POV**

The artificial daylight in the ship turns from bright yellow to a pale orange, mimicking a sunset. It had taken him three spills for him to finally be able to think coherently through the fogginess in his brain. He cannot stop thinking of Red’s wide eyes, of her pained sounds, her begging.

Black places a hand over his brother’s chest. A gesture of concern that is unusual for them – Blue has grown into a powerful warrior, and he hasn’t been a reason for any worries for his older kin in a long time.

“Better?” Black rumbles at him in their tongue

Blue snarls at himself.

“A little. I don’t-” his tongues tense up, and he snarls again “Don’t know what happened. My mind is…” his hand grabs at his head, at the helmet shape of it over its disguise “I- No, not me, but my body- I want to hurt her. I want to pin her down and make her fight like her life depends on it, to claw at her to keep her still and hear her screams.”

He can feel the anger in his brother even before he speaks, cold and biting as he pulls his hand back:

“That would hurt her. Perhaps even kill her. Her body was not made for such violence.”

“I know!” Blue snaps, desperate and aching, kah’t leaking slick even where it sits hidden into his maw “I know, and I don’t want – don’t really want to hurt her! But it’s all I’ve known, it’s all my body craves.” He raises his face to his brother, breath shallow “I’ve seen it with the other pups. The warriors claiming a breeder, clawing and biting and choking them as they roar and struggle and bite back in turn!”

Black snarls at Blue, hand cutting swiftly through the air.

“That is not how the humans mate, Blue. They fear being taken by force, they despise and ostracize and kill those who do.”

Blue’s rage, fueled by his blinding, non-stopping arousal makes his maw split open, a bold roar tearing out of him.

“I AM NOT HUMAN! I NEVER WANTED TO BE!” he pounds a fist at his own chest “I AM ER’ZET! I CAN’T KEEP HIDING AND DISGUISING AND SHIRKING AWAY FROM WHAT I TRULY AM!”

**Black POV**

He knows what an intense mating cycle can do to one of their own. The raging hormones that turn them into rutting beasts that only crave to mate, and to kill any being that dares to stand on their way, be it friend or foe. His foot slides back, upper body ready to drop into a crouching stance in order to contain his deranged brother.

To his utter shock and surprise, however, Blue drops to his knees, tentacles wrapping around himself. A defensive posture mostly common in pups that haven’t grown their claws and teeth yet.

“ _Please._ ” he pleads, begs, and it is the strangest sight, Blue sounding small and weak “Please, I don’t want to _kill_ her. I _don’t know_ what to do with myself.”

Black fixes his posture, tilting his head to the side. After a small moment of consideration, he opens his maw, stretching his tentacles towards his brother and gliding them over Blue’s own. A soothing gesture only done by breeders tending to their pups.

What are the two of them becoming? Caring so much for a human’s wellbeing, choosing one as their mate, letting the humans’ rituals get in the way of their mating. And now this.

Black sighs heavily, trying to come up with anything to ease their burden. Maybe it’s time to tell Red the whole truth.


	22. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black tells Red the truth about the Er'zets mating traditions. Red is left with a complicated choice. Blue is trying to understand how to handle the entire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- angst  
> \- discussing the relationship
> 
> Not shown but discussed, mentioned, etc:  
> \- alien mating rituals  
> \- rape m/ (talking about the whole concept of it)  
> \- incest m/ (Red thinking about Blue and Black sharing her despite being brothers)

**Red POV**

You are priming the shields, glad to see that this is the last task of the day. Black had really done an amazing job at tackling most of the tasks that would normally take an entire day to finish. You sigh out in unexpected joy; you hadn’t realized until now that you were getting so tired from doing the equivalent amount of tasks meant for an entire crew to handle.

You lean against the rails behind you, lost in thought. You are done, and the two er’zets are most likely waiting for you at the lounge room, eager to fuck you with their cocks. And, to be entirely honest - somewhere down this entire mess of a week – you’ve gotten quite curious… no, eager for it, even though you were choosing to ignore the mechanics of it, since you still have no idea how they will manage to fit inside you, regardless of being stretched up or not.

Still, something is holding you back. You bring your hand to your arm where Blue had gripped at you, massaging it softly. It doesn’t really _hurt,_ but you know he could have seriously injured you if he wanted to. This whole idea of dipping your toes into letting them touch you to then suddenly dive right into BDSM and forced-play doesn’t seem to be safe at all.

“ _What am I doing?”_ you groan at yourself _“what am I doing, what am I-_ ”

The sudden beep of your comm device has you screaming, startled. You fumble with your belt, nearly dropping it twice before holding it steady in your hand. You hesitate. Should you answer it? If you don’t, what might happen? Would they- would they force you to…?

“Red?” you recognize Black’s deep rumbling voice

You draw a deep breath, then another, to then press the comm’s button.

“Black, listen, I need to ask-”

“Can you listen to what I have to say?” he cuts you off, not sharp but firm nonetheless “Just… hear my words, and then you can make your decision. We-”

“Wait, make _what_ decision?”

Black exhales deeply, and you wonder if he is displeased at your interruption. There is a small beat of silence.

“About you, and Blue, and I. About our arrangement.”

There is a cold feeling settling in your gut, and you swallow thickly, fixing your posture; this does not sound good at all. This carries all the “we need to talk” energy of conversations that turned out terribly throughout your life. You start making your way out of the shields room and into the narrow hallway.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask it before you can stop yourself “What did I- Wait, we need to talk properly, where are you two?”

“Stay where you are.” and now there is a cold bite to Black’s words, and you freeze in place just at the sound of it “Listen to me. You are not safe if you come near us.”

Your heart skips a beat. What? What is he talking about? What happened in the few minutes after they had fucked you senseless with their tentacles, talking eagerly about fucking you, and you merely stepped out to take care of two tasks before being finally free for the rest of the day?

You must have done something terribly wrong. A desperate feeling of helplessness clings onto you, and you swallow at the lump in your throat, your entire face tensing up into a mask of utter loss and fear. No… not now… not when you were finally allowing yourself to feel something for someone again!

“Black, please, let me-”

“Be quiet and heed my words. Please.” and it’s the soft, almost inaudible ‘ _please_ ’ that shuts you up for good; you tense up your jaw, pressing your lips together, and Black continues: “I’ve been neglectful, choosing you as our mate without explaining what it entailed. Perhaps I held my silence in the hopes of our differences not becoming an issue. I was wrong.”

Black doesn’t allow you space to interrupt him, continuing:

“Us er’zets are vastly different from your kind. We take pride in our strength, but we do not use it to vanquish anything other than our prey, or hostile foes. Seeders – the ones that fertilize - and breeders – the ones that birth our young – use… _used_ their strength as a measure of worth, and only the strongest seeders would manage to fertilize the breeders.”

There is a pause, long and full of tension, and you can’t help but wonder where Black is trying to get with all this sudden flux of alien biology talk, staying silently puzzled. 

“Seeders such as myself and Blue during their mating cycle are meant to find a breeder and fight them into submission. They will fight back, actively denying us to breed them, and we are to-” There is another pause, and the sigh out of Black seems to come out between gritted teeth. “To restrain and hurt and force them to take us.”

“What?!” the word in a disgusted tone escapes you before you can stop yourself

This is… unbelievable. No way. These two you’ve spent days kissing and touching, and fucking, they are… two rapists?!

“Red-”

“I’ve been trying to put everything you did… the crewmates… keeping me here… all of it, in perspective because of what you told me about the Black Mass! I thought you had told me everything! Did you just casually forgot to mention that you rape your females?!”

“Your terms don’t apply-”

“I’m sorry, but ‘w _e force them to take us_ ’ can only mean one thing, Black!”

Black’s growl is so low it comes distorted through the comm line. The dread you felt in the early days when Blue tried to force you against you will slithers back into your mind, sending shivers down your spine. Your eyes go wide as you become acutely aware of how trapped you are in this ship, completely unable to escape the er’zets if they decide to… to…

“Listen! Listen…” Black repeats, more gently this time “Our breeders are as powerful as any seeder. If a seeder ever tried to court one of them by your human terms, with soft words and a weak demeanor, they would be killed where they stood. Breeders are often the first ones to attack once a seeder approaches them. It is their way to make it clear that this breeder has better be ready to try and defeat them, or to be maimed or killed trying. Some seeders even flee to escape with their lives.”

You crease your forehead in thought, trying to absorb his words. None of it makes sense. None of it!

“I don’t care if they’re _strong_ , it’s still-” you try to find words, but it’s all just so sudden, and so confusing “It’s still- It’s _disgusting!_ ”

There is a long stretch of silence, and you take the opportunity to try and piece everything Black had just told you together. They… they _rape_ their mates, but the mates… consent to being…? What can be even _read_ as consent in such a strange setting?!

Before you can quite finish the thought, Black continues.

“The way you offered yourself to me so that I could taste your insides… in my culture, _that_ is disgusting. Offering oneself up is a display of mockery, one that a hunter of my blood would answer with unrestrained violence. But I’ve been living among and learning about humans long enough to find it in myself to understand our differences, and to accept your offering as a gift.” And then, Black’s voice becomes soft, small even “We’ve kept you in your suit as much as we’ve kept ourselves in our disguises, trying to meet in the middle, indulging in your strange rituals and denying our urges. I don’t expect you to understand how painful it has been to us, but I would like you to at least try.”

Not knowing what to do with yourself, you support your back against the wall, slowly sinking down to the floor. This had been just too much information at once.

“I’m… This is just so strange.” You manage “All of it. Forcing someone into sex and getting them pregnant can’t be right.”

“Your people choose to drift about in space rather than fixing your chaotic system of excess consumption. That cannot be right either.”

You scoff, offended on behalf of humanity.

“What does it even have to do with- Are you saying these two wrong acts just cancel each other out?”

“I’m saying different cultures seem _senseless_ from an external point of view.”

You sigh heavily, pressing the back of your head against the wall, and that is when you realize that something has been missing from this entire conversation.

“Wait, where is Blue? Is he okay?!”

There is a small moment of silence before Black speaks again:

“…He is young and impulsive. He does not have my experience and patience. Moreover, he resents hiding himself away and this has put us at risk more than once.” Black’s tone becomes strangely hushed “Us er’zets find a mate’s struggle highly arousing, and with your permission to ignore your denials, we… we both lost our control.”

You rub your eyes tiredly with a heavy sigh. _Stars_ , is he meaning what you think he means?

“So what? Are you telling me you can only have sex if you feel like you’re raping your mate?”

“Don’t use that word. I know what it means to your people.”

“Well, what word do you want me to use, Black?! It’s what it is!”

“No!” he growls, sighs “That word implies not caring about a mate, and we- we do. We… care about you. Your safety. Your feelings.”

The way Black says it makes it sound like he is only realizing his feelings as he speak, and you hold your breath without meaning to, surprise and disbelief coming out of you in a scoff. No… you remember his words on that terrifying first night.

“You… you said you wanted to _use me_ for breeding.”

“That was before.”

“Before _what_ , Black?”

“I _don’t know_. I cannot fathom it anymore than you. All Blue has ever known to show humans was unrestrained bloodlust, and yet, of his own volition, he _chose_ to heal your wounds and save you. I have slaughtered countless of your kind, but whenever I see fear in your eyes, it is _I_ who become frightened in your behalf. Blue and I… we just kept _fighting_ our urges and instincts and every tradition of our kind just for the sake of keeping you _safe_ and _happy_ , and my ancestors would _tear me to pieces_ if they saw what I have _become_ , what I have allowed _my kin_ to become. And yet... there is nothing- _nothing_ I can do about it.”

You don’t realize your eyes have been welling up with tears until they spill at the edge of your lashes and trail down your cheeks. You had heard tender, sweet words from your past lovers. Your first significant other back home had even said the three words – I love you – a couple of times months before you two drifted apart and decided to break up the same year you joined the explorer’s academy.

Black isn’t saying he – they, Blue and him – love you, but for some reason this feels more caring, more intimate than any other romantic, sappy words you’ve ever heard. Your species had nearly obliterated theirs from existence. They had killed, in their own sense of righteousness, several humans as revenge; and yet, they can’t bring themselves to hurt you, even though their most deeply-rooted instincts demand them to, even if their people would hate and maybe even kill them for this choice.

Maybe this isn’t love as you know it, but it is something special that should be cherished. The same unexplainable feeling that makes your chest tight and your heart leap at the thought of them, all muscle and tentacles and teeth, aliens so different from you as possible.

You drop your comm on your lap to wipe at your eyes, your face burning and your shoulders jumping up at every quiet sob of yours; Black’s voice pours out of the small device:

“Take your time and think. I know it must be a lot to understand at once. Carry on with the rest of the day, find some leisure if you must. We can speak of this later.”

Before you can pull yourself together to try and answer him, the device beeps and falls silent. He has turned off his end, and even though you want to try and beep him back to try and continue the conversation, you wonder if he, too, needs some time to understand all that was said.

You stare blankly at the grey steel wall in front of you, finding the linear pattern of each connected plate and every bolt keeping it in place.

‘ _It’s like you were made to be bred by us’_ , Black had said in that second night when you were still terrified of them; and then, days later he shifted to ‘ _we will let no harm come to you, even if we must starve, should you choose to deny us’_ ; and just yesterday ‘ _Do you need a break, or do you want to stop? We can wait._ ’

If the Er’zets’ ways of… courtship and sex are measured through force, through battling a mate down to submission, it certainly shows what torture these past days must have been to the two of them. It also puts an entire new light on Blue’s forceful demeanor. He is young, too connected to their culture, and most likely clinging to it, as it has been nearly destroyed. Black, being more experienced and older, knows how to curb such instincts; he had even expressed disgust at the concept of rape between humans.

To you, culturally, it would be very unethical and disgusting to have a sibling sharing the same partner. You have no brothers but you certainly wouldn’t consider having sex with the same person at the same time as them like Blue and Black have been doing with you. But to them, it seems to be a bonding experience between members of the… clans, as they said it. _A mate should be shared by a clan. First the leader, then his kin._

Up until now you kept thinking you were the only one to be doing something unspeakable that any other human would be shocked and appalled to even think of, but you never stopped to consider that they might feel the same way. _My ancestors would tear me to pieces if they saw what I have become, what I have allowed my kin to become._

The higher ranks at the Alliance would probably have you arrested at the very least for not reporting these two. Maybe they would even consider you a biological hazard and kill you for allowing them to have anything remotely similar to intercourse with them. And you don’t think anyone besides Auntie Pink would ever understand you back home, no matter how much they liked you.

Are they… as confused and terrified about this whole mess as much as you are?

**Black POV**

He watches as Blue pokes at the dusty jukie-box at the back of the lounge room, the buttons gleaming in the dim light. Music comes out of it, slightly frayed at the edges, sounding like it is being played from inside a metallic bell. The contraption is ancient, older than anything else in the state-of-the-art ship. Humans and their nostalgia are another concept he is yet to fully comprehend.

“You heard her words.” He doesn’t ask, merely states it, and Blue nods

“Do you think she will understand it?” Blue asks quietly, poking another button with a tentacle-shaped hand “Understand us?”

“I don’t know, Blue.”

“What shall we do if she denies us for good?” he pounds the large red button, making the music stop at once “The only thing barely keeping us from mating her in our own ways are her small offerings. If she ceases them, what will be of us – of her, too?”

Black watches his brother turn to him, tongues moving rapidly in eager tension, and for the first time, he feels like a failure upon his younger kin. He cannot help him. Cannot help them. This is an issue to which his physical prowess and unmatched wit are useless, and it deals great pain to his pride.

“I don’t know.” And for the first time in his life he uses a human word outside of a human context, to the only non-human Er’zet he still has “I’m _sorry._ ”

Blue stares at him for a moment, frozen in place to then huff sharply, shaking his head.

“We sought our doom so keenly and now we’ve found it at last, did we not? Maybe… Maybe we should never had-”

He cuts himself off sharply, turning his head to the side, and Black does the same as well. Yes, he could recognize it, be drawn to it every time like a pilot seeing a homing beacon. This scent. Her scent.

The door suddenly hisses open, and Red stands in the doorway, her delicate, alien features slightly reddened, her chest heaving rapidly in a shallow breath that most likely had been caused by her racing all the way up to the room.

Her scent is- is everything. It’s adrenaline and fear and desire and lust. Her lips are parted, harsh pants escaping them. Her knees are quaking, jaw chattering in the same measure before she flashes her tongue over her lips, fixing her posture. Her shy gaze shifts into something bold, something he had never seen in the eyes of a human that had seen them out of their disguises before.

“‘We said we won’t hurt you, Red. We made a pact’.” She echoes his words to him “D-Do you still mean what you said?”

Black doesn’t bother asking why she asks this. He knows better than losing himself in all the little questions – why is she here, the meaning behind it - instead offering a quick, clear answer to his mate.

“Yes. Every word of it.”

He turns his face to look at Blue, watching his maw rippling restlessly, teeth clattering some. An instinctual warning sign to a potential mate. His mind, however, doesn’t seem to have lost reason despite Red’s alluring scent.

“We are full-blooded hunters.” He hisses quietly “We would die before we ever broke a pact.”

Red looks at Blue, and then at Black. Dying stars, her scent, her entire demeanor screams of a raised guard and a willingness to face a standing threat. It awakens something in him that he had long believed to be dormant, perhaps even dead. Red nods nervously a few times, shifting to kick at the heel of her boot, easing her foot out of it to then to the same to the other one, stepping out of them and deeper into the room.

“Okay then.” She nods a few more times, hastily tugging at the middle finger of her glove and pulling it off, missing the other one a couple of times before ripping it off as well, letting both of them fall to the floor “That’s- that’s good enough for me.”

Her finger hooks at the “o”-shaped ring of her zipper, tugging it down her neck and chest, exposing her sternum and the inner curve of her breasts. The heated skin releases her scent even more strongly now that it is uncovered, and Black inhales what is the most exhilarating mixture of eagerness and arousal he had ever felt, tinged by a hint of tension. Blue thrills lowly at his side, a mating call that he soon follows. To Red’s ears they must sound like a low-frequency purr, an alien sound that usually precedes a mate’s violent taking.

Does Red know what she is doing to them? All the involuntary responses, the shivers crawling down his spine, the way his kah’t slowly fills into readiness within its pouch, the slickness coating his tongues and tentacles? He can barely keep his disguise in place.

Her small, bare feet move forward, diminishing the distance between the three of them. Black’s breath is shallow in his lungs, his entire skin pricking with the tension of this moment that feels like it is frozen in time. She stops about two metres of them, swallowing down and baring her too-small fangs in a shaky smile.

“Well? I’m ready to show all of me to you. C- Can you two show yourselves to me already?”

**Blue POV**

He had never wanted anything to do with humans. Anything. One of the few survivors of their species used to collect all sorts of trophies from his kills, but Blue never wanted anything from them, no matter how pleasing it would be to strip them of more even after they no longer lived. He loathed humans too much to even want one of their damned possessions.

But she… Red… he wants her more than he ever wanted anything in his life. To touch the delicate skin over her sternum. To glide his tendrils between her small fingers. To feel her quick pulse against the long artery at the side of her neck.

He turns to his brother, chin dipped to his chest in a gesture of compliance. Silently asking for permission. Black turns his gaze at him and slowly, solemnly nods.

Blue sighs out heavily, both in relief and eagerness, and he lets his disguise slip from him, freeing his form for the first time since they had first infiltrated a ship together, many moons ago, too many for him to even remember it properly. At his peripherals, he sees Black do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but I'm still working on their true form designs. Don't worry, Red is gonna get plowed soon. :p


	23. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally allowing Red to see their true forms, Black and Blue try and find a way to mate with Red without hurting her (too much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- so much alien description. Art will be available soon  
> \- sexy alien dicks with flared tips  
> \- size kink  
> \- oversized dicks  
> \- cumflation

**Red POV**

The first thing you notice to be changing distinctly as the two aliens’ skins begin to ripple and drip like molten lava is how they grow even taller. Their legs elongate without losing mass at all – rather, they become even thicker, thighs like powerful tree trunks shifting with their weight as their heels leave the floor, feet standing at the front of their soles like canines’ hind legs, four toes on each too.

Their torsos, stretch and shift as well, broad shoulders and chests expanding even more. As their half disguised selves – that stood at a two meters’ height – grow to what might be yet another full meter taller, their frames become impossibly more muscular. Their skin is lustrous, the low light bouncing off of them like shimmery reflections over the water. As they square their shoulders, their muscles ripple under it, tendons at the base of their necks jutting up.

Their faces… you get lost in the alien beauty in them. Their heads are slightly elongated, their jaws protruding forward with powerful maws similar to the ones you had seen before in their torsos: large parallel rows of sharp teeth, rimmed by another smaller, sawed row each. Anything caught between these teeth would most likely be torn to shreds with little effort. They have long upper canines that nearly meet their chin in an overbite, and slightly smaller lower ones that meet the edge of their upper gums, which are exposed rather than covered by lips, about two inches of dark red skin that then meet a dark patch of their actual flesh directly above it. Their teeth are brightly white, a stark contrast with the darkness of their skin.

There isn’t a hint of a nose or even nostrils above their wide mouths, and it makes you wonder if they are able to breathe and smell only with their mouths, perhaps even with the aid of their many tongues, like snakes are able to. You can notice their bone structure following their upper teeth, the tall forehead where small pointy horns dot the edge of their brow below larger, curved ones protruding from each of their temples, as another solitary one that grows from the top of their heads, curving back along their skulls.

Something else pulls your gaze to the place under the row of smaller horns – to the gleaming eyes buried deep into their faces – black, thin vertical pupils splitting the bright golden-yellow irises surrounded by black sclera that gets lost in the shadows of their brow. For a moment, all you can do is stare at their eyes, shifting from Black’s watchful gaze to Blue, until it becomes too much and you blink, resuming your examination of the two aliens.

Blue’s skin is marked by scars of lighter skin on his forehead and shoulder, and his left horn seems to have been broken off near the tip. Black’s entire body is littered with marks and scars and you wonder where they could have come from, what could have caused them; back in the academy you had learned that nothing could tear through an Impostor’s skin.

Were these wounds caused by humans, prior to the er’zets evolution and their new abilities?

Every inch of the two er’zets seem to shift and ripple in a mix of enhanced mobility, muscle structure and… the fact that they seem to have tentacles surging and sinking along their skins, not deep red like the ones that would come from their maw, but dark ones in the same tone of their skins. Speaking of their skins, even in your bewildered shock, you can already tell some differences between the two brothers - Blue’s is of a rich, deep blue, the kind of blue you find only in the very center of a glacier under the clear daylight; Black’s however, are mismatched; one is like a starless sky, infinite darkness of which’s shapes you can only tell because of the light that meets his every jutting muscle and tendon, shining upon the slick surface of his skin. The other is of a milky white, the skin over and under it marked by a thick, deep scar like someone had tried to slash his face from brow to jaw.

The the two of them have mesmerizing patterns drawn on their skins, or rather, under it. Apparently the er’zets have some kind of bioluminescence that creates beautiful lines of the brightest blue that shows even under their skins. Are those it their veins and arteries? You have no idea. The sight is breathtaking, but your eyes keep trailing over them, eager to see more, to learn more about them.

At the end of their strong, muscular arms, are large hands with five flexible fingers that end in dark curved talons that seem made for tearing and slashing through flesh, sharp and unforgiving.

The tongues pouring out of their mouths seem thicker and longer than what they used to be out of their false helmets, coated and dripping with viscous slickness. Their maws part slowly, this time splitting their torsos in a clean vertical line rather than diagonally; that isn’t the only difference to it, either – the teeth at its edges are even bigger and sharper then before, almost like spears made out of bone. The tentacles pouring out of it, too, are thicker and much more numerous than you had ever seen before.

They ripple in the air, a beautiful dance that also seem like a display of their power, maws and mouths open, arms slightly flexed, palms held open and claws pointed forward. A small part of you shrinks in fear, some primal instinct warning you of the two large predators standing right before you.

This time, you feel it. What Blue and Black had been saying all along, what they see in your eyes. You can feel it deep in your soul. An absolute sense of marvel, of reverence. Awe.

“Wow…” it’s all you can say, at a loss for words

You can hear Black let out a deep breath to then breach the distance between the two of you with a tentacle that stretches close to you, brushing over the back of your hand. After a small nod from Black, Blue does the same to your other hand. Only this small touch makes your breath stutter.

Black thrills lowly, his voice rolling with a depth that seem to vibrate within you. Wild like a beast’s.

“Are you certain of what you are offering yourself up to?” he rumbles, voice so grave it vibrates at the edges of his words

You swallow down. Moons, this voice. So deep and rich and inhuman. Full of layers, like a chorus of rumbling vibrations. Your gaze finds the teeth, both the upper and lower ones, the horns, the clawed fingers and toes, the tentacles, the feline-like eyes that watch you buried in the depths of the sockets underneath mottled brows, unblinking.

“Yes.” You nod once, twice “Yes, I am.”

The tentacles curl around your wrists at the same time. And before you can utter another word, they drag you forward, forcing you to take a few stumbled steps on your way. You are brought before them, inches from Black’s maw. Fuck, they are so big. So much taller, and broader, and stronger than you. You had never felt so small, so frail, and for some reason it turns you on like hell.

Black raises a big hand to your face, covering almost the entire side of your head as he cups it. His palm is hot against your cheek, the tips of his claws lightly pressed at the back of your head as the one on his thumb grazes your temple, his thick fingers sinking in your hair.

“Do your… safe word still stand? Polus?” his voice is a rich purr soft like velvet, and it makes you want to whine as you nod at him “Good.”

He turns to his brother, his voice not so soft this time, bordering on a growl.

“Get rid of her coverings.”

Before you can say a word, a tendril shoots up from Blue’s maw, finding your zipper and tugging it all the way down to your waist in a swift motion.

You gasp at the cool air that meets your bare stomach, feeling the hot, slick tentacles that tug and grab at your suit, pulling it down your arms until they are free from its sleeves; Your upper body is completely exposed, the cold out of the suit sending goosebumps all over you. Two powerful appendages wrap at your middle, its touch hot and oily against your skin lifting you off the floor; you squeak, startled as new tentacles tug your suit down your legs with angry, sharp tugs until the fabric is peeled off you and tossed aside. You are lowered back down on your feet, now completely naked.

You look over your shoulder to Blue, seeing the way he hesitates for a moment before releasing you from the tentacle that held you by your middle, letting out a hissed breath as his eyes roam your naked form, missing nothing.

Some absurd sense of modesty makes you quickly cover your breasts with one arm and your pussy with the opposite hand. Black lowers down to reach for your arms, every finger thick and flexible as if their entire lengths are jointed, grasping at your forearms and pulling them away from your body, down to your sides. His touch is the same as his tentacles’, hot and slick without leaving you wet; it’s like all of his skin is naturally oily.

“Don’t fight us.” it’s an open warning, that much you can tell “It won’t do you any good.”

His voice is the deepest thrum you’ve ever heard, the words rolling and rumbling from deep within his chest vibrating at your sternum almost unnoticeably. You are still lost in the sight of them, taking everything in like you might never have another chance.

You crane your neck as far as you can manage to look up at Black. The top of your head only reaches his upper midriff, and the wide, splayed open maw displays the myriad of tentacles that pour out of him, seeking your every limb and coiling at them. His jaw, you notice, can split at the middle, his mouth splitting sideways the same way his torso does, all the way up to his neck. The tongues in his upper mouth shift into thicker tentacles on the way down to his maw until they become the powerful ones they often use to hold you.

You moan, too wound up and eager for even the smallest touch. Black’s tentacles had always felt warm over your suit, but now you can feel them directly over your skin, the perfect sliminess of their touch, the way they throb some with Black’s accelerated heartbeat. They ripple and knead at you, stroking your arms and legs softly, up and down and up again, sliding wetly without a hitch. He looks past your shoulder at his brother. You know that Blue has inched closer to you, his warmth irradiating from behind you like a furnace. You are once again surrounded by their warmth, caged in it.

“Make sure she is ready.” Black all but snarls at Blue

A thrilled, sharp breath is huffed from behind you, fanning warmth over the back of your head. A tendril meets your lower back, trailing down your spine and nudging at the cleft of your ass. You arc your back at the feeling, the tentacle poking out from between your ass cheeks to then curve along your perineum. You shift your stance, writhing some at the stimulation, your thighs parting on pure instinct, and Black holds you still.

Blue’s tentacle then glides between your labia, and he purrs, low and rich noise becoming louder as you feel him lean over your shoulder, one, two, six deliciously hot tongues licking at both of your shoulders, making you whine. There is a hard, sharp graze of teeth along the back of your neck, and Blue makes a low, staccato noise that you recognize as a chuckle.

“She leaks our slick still.” a tongue meets your ear, drags lazily along its shell, flicks at the lobe in a manner that is almost playful “Drips with her own arousal as well.”

Black’s hand reaches for your face, only the heel of his palm nearly covering your cheek completely; his fingers grab at your head with ease, talons grazing at your skull with a hint of danger.

It scares you. You love it. Fuck, wait, you love it?

Yeah… _yeah, you do_.

“I can feel the scent. Such an enticing smell…”

You bite your lip, finally managing to break your mesmerized silence.

“Stars, your teeth… your claws…” you draw a breath through your mouth

As if to make a point of your words, Black flexes his fingers, dragging the very tips of his claws over the back of your neck.

**Black POV**

Black had shown his partially disguised self to countless humans ever since he has begun his journey into space. None had ever lived to tell the tale. Whenever they manage to actually speak before he slaughters them with ease, their words do not vary much between them, one being consistently used again and again.

Monster.

He was not born a monster. The humans turned him into one. And he perfected himself into the deadliest monster they would ever know. He would often see their gaze, wide and terrified at the sight of his sharp fangs, the powerful tentacles and the darkness within his maw before his tentacles pulled them in. It was a too-familiar sight. Horror. Disgust. Hatred.

The look in Red’s eyes, though, is as far from it as it could be. Her eyes are big and curious, full of wonder and – that one spark of mesmerized fascination he had grown so drawn to.

Her small, soft hands find his shoulders. He shudders, his sighed breath fanning at her hair. Her thumbs edge towards his middle, finding the sensitive skin by the edge of his teeth and feeling it some. The purr that pours out of his mouth is involuntary, his body pleased at the touch.

He had been constricted into his disguise for so long. Being finally out of it, at his mating cycle of all times makes him so sensitive it feels like his skin is pricking, burning where she touches him. He snakes a tentacle over her shoulder, drags it over her collarbone. Slowly, very slowly, he curves it over her throat.

He can feel her pulse like his own. Quick and eager. It reminds him of hunting a kill as much as it reminds him of chasing down a mate. It sends a shard of arousal into his being, and he growls lowly.

Red’s breath hitches. His tongues dart forward, wrapping around her face as another licks over her parted lips, pushing against them and demanding entrance. Red obliges with a small noise, dropping her jaw open and allowing him to sink into the warmth of her perfect hot mouth.

She always tasted sweet, but right now she tastes so good it makes his tentacles move on their own, wrapping at her body, pulling her close and keeping her still. Except she doesn’t stay still – her clawless, delicate fingers reach above her own head to try and knead at his shoulders; Black’s skin forms small tendrils there, caressing her hands in turn.

Her smell… she smells of lust and need, undoing Black’s efforts to try and keep this as close to humans’ mating rutuals as he can. He wants – tries to – ease her in as humans do, but all his instincts demand him to cease this nonsense and make her his at once.

Black squeezes her waist with his tentacles, breath slightly hitched as he snarls at his kin.

“Hold her still as I taught you.”

Despite his grasping for his learned patience, he cannot help but purr as he watches Blue’s tentacles getting to work, anticipating what will follow…

**Blue POV**

Blue’s tentacles shoot for Red’s arms and legs in such a swift movement he can hear them slicing through the air. He feels so much more powerful, so much more capable in his true form. His tentacles are thick and powerful, curling around Red’s limbs and restraining her with ease.

He feels her muscles clenching with tension under his grip, and it makes him thrill lowly with pleasure. _Yes, little prey,_ he thinks with dark amusement, _struggle._

_“Good.” Black rumbles with pride “Now bring her down.”_

He retreats his tentacles into his maw, yanking Red to himself as he does. Her warm body meets the fleshy, sensitive skin of his tentacles as he keeps her tight to his chest, her back pressed to the edges of his teeth, Black pressing her against him by her sternum, the capture of their human carried with perfect synchrony. A clan was meant to cooperate in order to pin down their chosen breeder, otherwise they all would be at risk before the breeder’s unrestrained bloodlust. Once the breeder was securely held down – biting and roaring as they would – the leader would then commence their taking.

“Down.” Black orders in their tongue, thrilling as he pushes forward on her chest, and Blue quickly obeys, sinking down to his knee and bringing her down with him, still pinned to his front by many tentacles that envelop her middle.

“Wait, what are you- ah!” Red stiffens in his grip, seemingly tense from being pulled down without warning; Blue ignores her demand, pleased not to hear her safe-word.

Blue takes her forearms in his hands, grip closing around the delicate limbs with ease. It spurs him on, the thrill of the hunt, the eagerness for a struggle, and he tightens his hold, claws seeking to dig into flesh, to pierce it, even. Red yelps, frightened, and Black growls at him.

“Be careful with her!”

Blue slackens his grip some, letting out a strained sigh. This is so much more difficult than holding tight until they bleed. Not that he had any experience with mating with one of their own, but it always seemed so similar to hunting, to fighting. Now he has to be delicate and careful. It’s unnerving. Still… it is interesting, he admits begrudingly. So different from the violent taking he had witnessed and learned with his kind.

Black sinks down before Red in a fluid movement. Blue thrills lowly in his throat, recognizing the maneuver often used to pin breeders down and mount them.He had seen it before.

_A seeder climbing on top of the one he wished to claim, the breeder sinking their claws into his captor’s shoulder after they manage to break it free; the pained roar of the hunter turning into a snarl of aggressive arousal; the decisiveness with which he would pierce their hole, kah’t driven to the hilt in a vigorous pounding, ready to fill them with his spawn._

Red is different, though. She has no maw or fangs to protect herself. Her claws are blunt and her limbs are weak. Her bones make her stiff and unable to shift into slick, malleable flesh. Pinning her down is easy and effortless. The small pants out of her mouth as Black’s tentacles press down on her sternum make his kah’t stiffen, rising shamelessly out of his maw, held back only by his tentacles. Patience, he tells himself. His brother will stake his claim and soon it will be his turn.

As eager as he is to be the first one to take her, he thinks of the sight of the second male mating a breeder and it spurs him on. Yes, the abused hole leaking slick… the shuddering form of a breeder still trying to gather their strength… the sight of a kah’t sliding in with ease at the wetness left by the previous seeder… he wants this. Wants to strenghten the bond of his kin at the sharing of their mate. Yes, to finally take part in a mating ritual with his leader.

He keeps his straining kah’t hidden despite his aching need to rub himself at the hot, squirming little creature trapped to his chest, in a display of respect for his clan leader. He shall have his turn, he thinks eagerly as he nuzzles the top of Red’s head, jaw splaying open as his tongues glide along the back of her neck.

Soon. For now, he merely watches…

**Red POV**

“Wait,” you begin to ask, suddenly feeling a powerful tentacle wrap around your middle “what are you- ah!”

You are effortlessly maneuvered down to the ground and on your back by the two aliens, so quickly the ceiling above seems to move in a blur on your way down. Your chest heaves with your shallow breaths. Fuck. You are so powerless, so easily dominated by the large alien that towers over you, and the one that holds you over his powerful torso, watching everything in silence, unmovable except for the tentacles that seem to throb with his excited pulse. The feeling of helplessness is strangely arousing.

You are held firmly over Blue by… moons above, countless tentacles that undulate and ripple over your middle, coil and tighten around your arms, massive hands that grab inexorably over your wrists.

Black uses his tentacles to grab at your knees, parting your legs. He then sinks to his knees, elegant and fluidly, his tentacles supporting his upper body – and caging your body in between them - so that he leans over you, blocking away all light and making sure he takes up all of your sight. His jaw splits, teeth rippling and clicking together as they do, his tongues, too coiling and writhing as a loud, powerful growl pours out of him.

His teeth – all of them - are inches from your body. You look down at yourself, noticing how easy it would be for him to just lower himself down and clamp his jaw shut, killing you instantly. You wonder if this had ever been someone’s last sight before they died. Your gaze darts back up, staring at the eyes that gleam at you, missing nothing. He places his left hand over your chest, nearly covering both of your breasts with it, following the rise and fall of your sternum in your shallow breaths.

The gleaming, mismatched black-and-white eyes roam down your form as his hand slides over to your right breast, the oily wetness of his skin making it glide with ease as he catches your nipple between his index and thumb, claws grazing at your skin. His fingers are longer than a humans’, slightly curved – maybe evolved purely for fighting rather than

You let out a startled gasp, then another as his free hand mirrors the movement on your left breast, your back arching slightly off the ground. Black makes a low noise in his throat, thumbs squeezing tighter at the hardened nubs, tweaking them. You moan out, body writhing some. Shit, he’s so big. So… inhuman. You want to touch him, to feel him, all of him – every blade-sharp tooth and hot, slimy tentacle. You raise a hand to his face, or rather, you try to; Blue’s hands holds both of your arms at your sides like a vice. Blue growls lowly at your attempt to move, tightening his hold.

“He said ‘don’t struggle’. You will do well to listen.”

Blue’s hissed voice sounds less human than ever, too, layered like multiple raspy voices speaking together. There is both a threat in his tone and an eager request for you to try and test him. You swallow down, flashing your tongue over your lips and watching Black’s tentacles take the task of his hands. The tendrils’ tips flare open like small flowers, latching onto your breasts and sucking at your hardened nipples.

Speaking of his tentacles… something hot and oily-slick ripples over your exposed cunt, up and down, up and down, in small, lazy strokes. Your gaze darts downwards between your nearly joined bodies and you see a tentacle pushing out of his maw. No, that isn’t a tentacle. That’s his cock… his “kah’t” as they call it.

Stars, had it gotten bigger since the last time you saw it? The fat, bulbous head is purplish, gradually shifting into the deep red of his tentacles down his shaft; the flowerbud-like tip is slightly flared, leaking copious amounts of shimmery white liquid from the rounded slit at its tip, long strands of sticky fluid dribbling out of it.

The veins under the slick skin carry a bright blue bioluminescence that ebb and glow along the thick length, glowing and dimming in turns like a steady heartbeat. The nubs and ridges all over the thick shaft stand out, and you can’t help but imagine the feeling of such a textured length dragging against your insider. You can’t stop staring at it. It’s so… inhumanly alien. It barely resembles a human’s cock at all, and for some reason this makes it all the more enticing to you.

Black brings his hips closer to you, his large teeth grazing at your inner thighs as he does, scraping at the sensitive skin. One of his tentacles curls at the base of his cock, lowering it over your stomach and pressing it against your naked skin. It feels impossibly hot, slippery with slickness, but more importantly – it reaches all the way above your navel. Its girth, too, is impressive, as thick as your forearm.

Holy shit, maybe you got too ahead of yourself. There is no way that thing can fit inside you.

**Black POV**

He watches her with curiosity. The wideness of her eyes, the stuttered breath she sucks in. Regardless of their need to adapt to Red’s needs, the view of a mate’s face upon at the sight of his stiff length is a joy that remains unchanged. Her small mouth drops open, a whispered curse leaving her plump lips. His tongues ripple in anticipation of what is yet to come. This little human is as bold as the bravest he had seeded, her demeanor frightened but still… curious.

She wants him. And he will make sure she sees how much he wants her as well.

He brings a single finger to her chest, dragging his claw over her sternum and feeling great pleasure at the sharp breath it forces out of Red, the meek attempt to move despite the powerful hunter holding her tight from underneath her. His gaze falls to her pleading face, to his kin’s tongues splayed over her shoulder, licking lazily along her skin.

Finally. It has been so long since he had shared a mate with a fellow hunter, a brother. He thrills deeply, the sound vibrating in his chest – and in Red’s entire being, he knows it – and Blue echoes the sound, as expected.

_Back in their home planet, a pack of hunters would growl in unison once their mate had been bested in combat and restrained for the taking, a bone-chilling warning of how many of them had the breeder surrounded, how many seeders would breach their hole and spend themselves inside as many times as they needed to get their insides filled with their seed until her pouch was nice and round, heavy with their offspring._

“Wider.” he snarls at Blue, eyes sharp and focused at Red’s face as her sternum rises and falls with her shuddering breaths “I want her hole spread open.”

Blue pulls his knees up, bringing his thighs to Red’s and bringing skilled tendrils out of his skin, embracing the human’s creamy thighs with them and spreading her legs apart along with his own. Resourceful and creative. Black rumbles with pride, licking along his upper teeth, casting his hungry gaze over his captured mate, spread open for him to stake his claim as the clan leader.

He brings two tentacles to Red’s slit, feeling the wetness at her entrance…

**Red POV**

You are still trying to move as little as you can, after Blue’s hissed warning. Still, you feel like you should at the very least voice your concerns.

“Black- Ah!” the feeling of a tendril tentatively pinching at your labia, prodding inside “I-I think you’re too big! It won’t fit inside me!”

“I shall make it fit.”

Oh, fuck, that alone makes your pussy clench, arousal clouding your senses. Another delicate tendril prods at the very entrance of your soaking slit, spreading you open. Your breath hitches as you watch Black grab his massive cock with a clawed hand, sliding it wetly down your stomach to then glide it over your spread pussy, up and down and up again. His tongues are rippling, jaw flaring open with a low growl. His free hand grabs at your thigh, the tips of his claws arely sinking into your skin.

Fuck. His flared head alone seem to cover all of your pussy up to your clit. It’s definitely not gonna fit. It’s not gonna-

Black presses the fat head of his cock to your pussy, his hips moving forward as the rim of his glans feel like it is pushing your outer flesh, your clit, all of it inside in an attempt to squeeze into your hole.

You make a startled noise, squirming back into the inexorable wall of muscle, teeth and tentacles that is Blue behind you. Blue snarls, shifting his grip so that he can pin your arms to your sides, your upper body entirely restrained by inhuman, large hands, and tentacles, and the hint of teeth dragging at the side of your neck, tongues tasting your skin over and over.

Black doesn’t seem fazed by the muscle resistance, continuing to push forward. His claws dig into your skin some as he wrenches your thigh further apart, his tentacle doing the same to the other until the stretch makes you whine, and he is still pushing, refusing to be denied. He is hot and wet, his skin lubricated by its nature at least preventing the further discomfort of chafing.

“It’s not gonna- ah!” the heat and pressure at your clit isn’t at all unpleasant, and you moan out, biting your lip

Black rumbles in his throat, rolling his hips forward with one short yet decisive thrust. You scream, your entire body stiffening at the sudden, painful stretch, and you squirm in Blue’s grip, trying to break free from his hold. Black leans over you with a low grunt, several tongues laving over your cheek and mouth.

“There.” he says in a raspy sigh “I’m inside.”

You stare from his alien face down to the powerful chest split by his maw, gaze lowering until you see the impossibly large member joined with your pussy, the very tip hidden inside you. You can feel the wide, painful stretch at your entrance, the hot throbbing of Black’s heartbeat against your sensitive walls. Moons above. That thing is so big, and just the tip feels like it might split you in two. You roll your head back, resting it over the cushioned tentacles of Blue’s open maw. That’s right, you’re lying right over his half-parted teeth that graze at your sides, his fleshy insides rippling against your back.

There’s something distinctively stiff under all the supple, tender slickness, right at your lower back and along your spine. That is most likely his kah’t, which he seem to be holding back from touching you. As if for now you are only Black’s and Blue’s only function is to hold you still.

Despite the heady feeling of Blue’s hardness and his restraining of your arms, all is drowned out by what only the flared tip of Black’s kaht is doing to your pussy. You feel the massive girth stretching at your entrance throbbing some, and Black rumbles a pleased noise in his throat. You whine at that, feeling spread well past the edge of discomfort.

“Oh, fuck…” it’s like he has the tip of a baseball bat trying to prod at you; no way he can push any further “Oh… Black, don’t move, please, you’ve got to pull it out…”

You raise your hands clumsily, Blue still pinning your arms to your side, and your hands meet Black’s massive, powerful chest right at the deadly teeth of his maw, and you grab at them in a meek attempt to push him despite the way your pussy clenches greedily, eager to take him inside.

Black roars, hips snapping forward at you. His cock pushes deeper, only a couple of inches before he grits his teeth, aborting the movement, but it’s enough to make you scream, the stretch sudden and painful. Your pussy clamps tight at him, protesting the sudden, massive invasion, your walls stretched against the huge flared head attempting to breach through.

Black thrills sharply, breath stuttered. He frees your legs, hands hastily gripping at your wrists as your thighs strain with the effort of allowing his hips to stand between them.

“Do. Not. Fight.” You can barely make out the words, so growled in his voice “Don’t make me hurt you.”

It takes you a moment to understand that it is not a threat, but rather a keen request. Black’s mismatched eyes stare at you, wild and narrow, and you look down to see him pin your wrists at your hips with only his palms, thumbs pressing at your hipbones with gentle, circular strokes. Looking a bit lower, you watch his huge cock twitch, feeling it in your pussy as if someone is clenching their fist inside you.

Fuck, you barely got past his head. Your breath is shallow, your chest rising and falling, sweat beading at your forehead with your effort to keep still. Blue keeps licking along your nape, the spot between your shoulder blades, his teeth grazing along your shoulder in a way that is shy from threatening. Black ducks his head to lave his tongues over your chest, their tips teasing at your nipples. Both the aliens’ tentacles are everywhere, kneading at your arms, your middle, your thighs, your calves. They’re warm and glide with ease along your skin, like a sweet massage.

Black throbs again. No. It’s not quite it. Only now you realize he is actually trembling, shuddering over and over. His back bows and arches, and his grip on you shakes.

Behind you, Blue makes a raspy sound.

“Make her yours, brother.”

Black snarls. His tongues are dripping with slickness, covering your chest in lubricating warmth. One of his teeth graze along one of your nipples, and you tense up, pussy tightening at his cock.

“Khh… Can’t… She’s too tight… I’ll tear her open…”

Blue makes that chirped noise you’ve learned to be a chuckle, planting his feet on the floor. Before you can understand what he’s doing, Blue thrusts his hips forward, pushing your lower body down on Black, forcing you to take him.

You scream, the noise muffled by Black’s loud roar that echoes in the room; it _hurts_ , but it hurts so _good_. It’s a pleasant burn as your walls tighten and pull at the thick cock entering you, as if to try and milk it even before it’s all the way in. Fuck, no one has ever been this deep inside you. You are feeling parts of you stretching which you never thought anyone would be able to reach.

You feel every nub and ridge catching and rubbing against your folds, your pussy drenched yet unprepared, the stretch of it making your legs twich and your body instinctively try to wiggle up, trying to escape. It feels good, and painful, and good still. Maybe you just need some time to catch your breath and try to adjust. Black, however, grabs tighter at your hips, Claws pressing on your skin, and you know what he is about to do.

“Hold on!” you shake your head, eyes wide at the fat cock that is nearly halfway inside you now “It’s not gonna fit, please, wait-”

You watch wide-eyed as the massive length covered in ridges and rowed nubs sink into you nearly all the way down, it’s red skin and glowing veins disappearing into your body inch by agonizing inch, tearing its way through and forcing your walls to stretch enough to accommodate it. You moan shamelessly, pain giving way to pleasure.

_Fuck, he’s so deep, you’re stretched so wide, it shouldn’t be possible, maybe it’s not even healthy or safe, but, shit, it feels so. fucking. good!_

Pain flares through again as his head bumps at a painful spot in his attempt to bottom out. You cry out.

“Ah- AH! No… No please, not there! Please!”

Black, his breathing labored, pulls back a few inches, trying once again to fit all of him inside you and pulling back once more at your pained protests.

“I cannot fit all of it.” he rasps at Blue “Her womb is in the way.”

Blue thrills something at him, and Black seems to chide him in their language, the youngest slowly sinking down to the floor while Black follows his move, remaining buried deep inside you. Black then releases your wrists, his hands moving up to your breasts, covering your chest in warmth, a tentacle reaching to caress your face.

“Are you okay?” you try to say something, but your whole body is wound up in tension, and his fucking massive cock makes your pussy burn with the stretch “Relax. Try to get used to it.”

At his words, your mind is somewhat at ease, and you slowly lay your upper back on Blue’s chest again, your pulled up legs easing down on the floor again. Black thrills in approval, kneading at your breasts, claws teasing at your hardened nipples.

He pulls back a few inches, and you make a garbled noise.

“Ah, stars, please-” Black slowly pushes himself back in, and all air leaves your lungs “Fuck, you’re so big…”

“Mmm” Black agrees with a rumbling purr, pulling back only a little again “I’m swollen for you, my little human.”

He sinks back in, hissed breath escaping him, fanning over your face. He feels so hot inside you, every textured inch of his length teasing at your insides, dragging along each petal of sensitive flesh.

“I- ahn!” you try to say something, but it’s like your brain and your mouth are disconnected. All you can do is moan

“I have been waiting for this for so long.” Black’s hands move to your waist, tentacles keeping his ministrations at your breasts “Too long.”

Small tendrils rise from his maw, lowering towards your pussy. You gasp at the feeling of the wet, hot appendages flicking, tugging, pressing, vibrating against your clit. To every louder scream or involuntary twitch of yours, he repeats the movement that had elicit it from you.

**Black POV**

She feels tight, so narrow. So tight it hurts him. A sweet agony akin to a mate’s bite, the attempted violence that would so often make his blood sing and his kah’t stiffen. She is wet and accepting, despite her small frame and weak body.

She takes him like a powerful breeder would, enduring his invasion and witnessing it with awe. She is a true mate… as one of their own, and that alone sends yet another shard of arousal to his being.

She is squeezing him like a vice, her channel almost too narrow to take him, and the head of his kah’t meets the supple resistance of her cervix before he can manage to bury himself all the way down. His sacs twitch, the primal instinct to breed nearly undoing him. Focus. He cannot breed Red.

Not yet. She will take his seed, one day, and he knows he will not have to wait long for it. For now, he will have to do with a seedless mating.

He studies her every noise, scent, and body response, especially the involuntary ones. He must make this as pleasurable to her as possible. Pleasing a mate is the highest goal, secondary only to breeding them. A pleased mate is bound to be more pliant, their bodies more welcoming both to the ones taking them and the seed they spill inside them.

**Red POV**

Black keeps moving only a few inches out, a few inches in. You are thankful for that – your pussy burns still with such an inhuman stretch, struggling to take such a massive cock. Still, you surprise yourself at the way your hips sway forward, seeking to meet Black’s. Blue licks along your jaw, tentacles kneading at the globes of your ass.

“Take him. All the way inside your little hole.”

Shit, do they have to sound so hot? You roll your hips faster, feeling the relentless pressure of a tendril vibrating against your clit. Your entire body feel so hot. You’re being held and fucked by aliens that are easily three times your size, your pussy being speared by a cock you would need two hands to fully grab at its girth, while multiple tongues and clawed hands roam all over your body. It’s so much, all at once. You let your head loll to the side, a harsh breath tumbling from your lips.

“I’m gonna… hnn, I’m gonna cum...”

Black grabs your face roughly, forcing you to look up at him as he bows lower over you, cock still moving smoothly, in and out, contrasting with the tendril that vibrates hard at your clit, pressing down on it. His tongues prod at your parted lips, entering your mouth one by one. You let your jaw drop open, taking at least four of them and sucking hard on pure instinct, tasting the honey-sweet spit all over them.

That alone tips you over the edge, and you come hard, scream muffled by Black’s tongues. Your pussy clamps and squeezes at Black, and he lets out a thrilling growl, picking up his pace. The textured length leaves you almost halfway out, your walls attempting to constrict back into place and you feel strangely empty for an instant before Black rams himself back in.

“Oh, fuck!” you cry out as he pulls his tongues out of your mouth, face pulling back as if to watch your sweet torment “Wait, I’m still cumming- ah!”

He doesn’t relent for a single moment, fucking into you as Blue keeps you pinned in place, his tentacle milking you of all pleasure as it works your clit, forcing you to come for a time you didn’t think to be possible. When you finally start coming down, a wicked smile is curling your lips on its own, your chest heaving and your legs twitching.

“Oh…. Oh, that was- ah!”

Black doesn’t let you finish, maintaining his new pace as he pulls halfway out to then stab back in with a sharp thrust, sweet slickness dripping from his tongues over your chin and chest. His hand covers your stomach, caressing it softly to then press down at your pelvic bone, restraining your movements even more.

“Again.” He demands, voice rough and inhuman “Come.”

You try to speak, to tell him it’s not at all normal for someone to come again so soon, but every thrust of his pushes the air out of your lungs. You wonder distantly if he is really tearing at your insides, stretching you so wide that no human will ever be able to please you again, his cock molding your body to his needs, to his demands. Moons above, why does the thought turn you on so much? You feel a twitch of pleasure making your pussy clench at him, and he makes a low throaty noise.

“I was right.” There is a hint of triumph in his voice, and he grunts, hips snapping forward with renewed vigor “You were meant to be mated by us. Your body… your tight little hole… all made for me to take, to claim, to make mine…”

“Oh, yes…” you whine, grabbing at Black’s arm, licking at a tentacle that caresses your cheek “Yes, yes, yes, make me yours…”

“Mine.” Black growls, eyes narrowing at you like a hunter spotting prey “All mine.”

The orgasm that washes over you is unexpected, and rather than being smaller than the first, this one is rough, ugly. You make noises that you never thought you were capable of, your entire body spasming, legs kicking, back arching. You can feel yourself squeezing around Black’s shaft, coming hard all over him, covering him in your come.

Again, rather than stop he picks up his pace, this time nearly pulling all of him out before pushing back inside. You squirm some in their grip, face scrunched in pain, your body too overwhelmed by pleasure. You need to catch your breath.

“Wait… Stop…”

The tentacle that had released your clit reaches for it again, vibrating even harder than before. You let out a ragged moan as Black thrusts deep inside you with a wild snarl. You wonder if your request to stop only spurred him on, and your pussy twitches at the thought. Fuck, your entire body is tingling with pleasure. There is so much touch everywhere – tentacles, tongues, massive clawed fingers. It seems impossible, and yet, you can feel yourself nearing that edge again.

“Feel it.” Black growls a demand

“W-Wha…?”

His hand and its warmth leaves your stomach and you shudder. He grabs at your wrist, placing your palm over your stomach right below your navel.

“Feel it.” He repeats himself, breath stuttered and shallow “Feel me.”

He thrusts in once more, and you feel it. You feel his cock forcing a bulge up in your stomach. You feel the bump that rises as his cock sinks as deep as it can, and feel it deflate as he pulls back. At his every thrust, his head pokes against your hand from inside you. Black places his hand over the back of your own, raising his fangs in a grin at you, thrilling in excitement.

“Stars, you’re so-” you gasp at a particularly deep thrust “You’re so deep inside me.”

Black leans down over you, covering you in warmth and the heady feeling of his teeth scraping lightly against your breasts. He licks at your collarbone, voice raspy and ragged.

“I’m close. I can keep myself from breeding you. Can I-” he snarls “Can I come inside you? Like- Like before, just slick, just- Moons, you’re tight-”

You don’t know if it’s because you are far too gone in your pleasure, if the idea of such a massive cock coming inside you turn you on so much, or if you are just willing to trust Black. Maybe it’s every single option.

Either way, you only nod feverishly as he pulls back enough to look at you, your gaze moving from his rippling tongues and his gleaming eyes to the bulge poking upwards from within your lower stomach over and over. You lick your lips, sucking in a shallow, shaky breath.

“Come inside me, please, fuck, I’m almost…”

Your feet rise, digging at his lower back as you scream out, pussy clamping down on him over and over as the spasms wrack your body. Black thrusts sharply into you one, two, three times, seating himself as deep as he can, his cock throbbing hard and feeling even bigger inside you, making you whine at the pain-pleasure. Liquid heat jets against your cervix in powerful spurts that seem endless, steady as a heartbeat. Black’s jaws are splayed open as he lets out a triumphant growl and his eyes burn into you, staring at what you believe to be the stupidly happy, shaky grin plastered to your face. His tentacles and hands tighten their grip at you possessively, pressing your thighs flush to his hips.

You’re still coming, your pleasure renewed at the feeling of come leaking at the edge of your pussy and the strangely fascinating sight of your stomach rising with the amount. Holy moons above, he’s filling you to the brim with slick.

With a shaky, thrilled breath, Black slowly pulls out. His cock is covered in shimmery white slick, the glowing blue veins shining faintly through the amount that coats it. He takes a while pulling out, his cock making obscene squelching noises as copious amounts of slick leak out of you and into the crack of your ass. It’s so hot and slimy it makes you twitch with arousal.

When Black finally pulls out, a large amount squirts out of you, most of it dripping down Blue’s legs but he doesn’t seem to mind. You feel empty, for some reason wanting him to plug you full again despite how much it hurt. Your stomach is still somewhat rounded, and you force some of Black’s slick out with a grimace, watching it slowly deflate.

Black watches it all, unblinking, sitting in his haunches before scooping you into his arms with skillful, powerful tentacles. More liquid pours out of you as you are moved, making you shudder. Black shifts with the aid of his tentacles until he is down on his back, holding you over his chest, allowing you to rest on the fleshy, rippling warmth beneath his maw.

His tentacles, however, pin your hands to his chest with an unforgiving grip.

“Are you hurt?” he croons softly, and you shake your head as much as you can manage to “Ready to keep going?”

 _Stars, he had just fucked the moonlight out of you and now he wants more?_ You open your mouth to protest, to ask for a small respite, but soon a pair of strong hands grabs at your ass cheeks, claws sinking into your skin nearly to the point of breaking it with the relentlessness of their grip. They spread you wide, exposing your sloppy, leaking pussy.

“Such a tiny hole.” Blue hisses from behind you, eagerness fraying his voice at the edges “I shall stretch you nice and deep as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this one. Many things happened in my personal life, and I had a minor health setback but I'll be good as new soon and we'll get to see Blue have his fun. Thank you so much for your support and your comments! :D


	24. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finally gets to mate with Red. Black and his younger brother need to find balance between their human's traditions and their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> \- fingering  
> \- rough sex  
> \- large creampies / slight cumflation  
> \- alien courting rites  
> \- aftercare

[[Reference for the Impostor's kah'ts](https://twitter.com/letitrainflames/status/1359529995195015173)]

**-**

**Red POV**

You feel Black’s tentacles slithering over your upper back, wrapping it in a warm, slick touch and pinning you to the powerful chest underneath you. His maw is nearly shut at his neck and chest, parting wider towards his lower body; your breasts resting on the scorching warmth of the fleshy tentacles that ripple softly against your skin, his teeth grazing at your frame on the way down, more tentacles shifting and supporting you under your stomach, something firm pressing distinctly under your lower stomach and your crotch.

Is that his kah’t? Is he… _still hard?_

Black places his hands on your ass, covering it with ease mostly with his palms alone. His claws press over your skin as he tightens his grip, pulling your backside up and spreading your cheeks apart, exposing you to the alien kneeling right behind you, irradiating heat to your back like a fire in a cold night.

A single claw touches your lower back and you freeze in place, body tensing up. It moves down your back in a lazy drag, tracing a path down the crack of your ass – you instinctively try to wiggle away with no success, kept in place by Black’s unmovable hands – and soon the claw is going down your perineum, and lower, tracing the entrance of your pussy. You nearly hold your breath in tension as the claw, slightly curved and noticeably sharp, dips into your slit, Blue’s finger prodding inside you.

You let out a small moan, gritting your teeth and panting over Black’s tongues which are lazily draped over his chest, his gaze fixated in you. You hear Blue thrilling and clicking from behind you, speaking in the er’zet’s language…

**Blue POV**

"I want to mark her as well." Blue says hoarsely to his kin "To fill her insides with slick..."

He stares at Red’s backside, a throaty noise rumbling in his chest. His brother spreads her open for him, the mate which he had just claimed as their clan’s leader properly made to submit and accept her following taking. His brother’s slick spills of her hole still, like a dripping water spring in the wild.

He trails a claw across her back, the closest he can get to the way seeders dig their claws into their breeder’s backs before mounting them in a violent, forceful mating. He traces the planes of her back, all smooth without a hint of protruding bones for protection. Weak and fragile. Oddly alluring. He moves lower, watches as she squirms upon his ministrations, enjoying her reaction.

There is another hole hidden between the globes of her rounded rump. He knows some humans use this hole for mating, although no offspring arises from it. He had always found the idea of mating without the intend to breed to be utter insanity, but watching the small ring of muscles contracting and relaxing makes his tongues ripple in a mix of curiosity and arousal. He moves lower, finally reaching her frontal hole, her puh-see, as the humans call it.

His finger slowly sinks inside, feeling his kin’s slick still warm in her. Her hole feels hot, it looks sloppy and used, and it makes him hum eagerly, thrilled to be finally taking part in a mating ritual. His mate is prepped and ripe for the taking. And yet, he doesn’t mount her just yet, doesn’t stab his kah’t to the hilt and breed her with wild abandon out of a strange restraint brought by what he takes a few instants to understand. Concern.

Red and her strange spell, having him worry for her even when he can smell her arousal and see it dripping out of her. He sighs, willing one of his tendrils to move within his maw, finding his inner sacs and wrapping around it several times, tying it up tightly with a grunt.

_It was an old technique often used by their kind during their heat cycles that coincided with drought seasons and food was scarce; the seeders would tie up their sacs to avoid their g’vey from leaving their kah’ts, thus avoiding impregnating their mates and increasing their numbers when they could barely provide for themselves and the pups that had already been born. The instinct to mate during heat was unstoppable, so this was the next best thing – they would mate and spill only slick, nothing more. But that had been too long ago, when they could afford to not breed every mating season in a desperate attempt to save their species from the mass killing carried out by humans.  
_

Still, it would have to do for now...

**Red POV**

You’ve been moaning softly for a while now, still dazed from Black’s inhumanly deep and absolutely delicious fucking and being teased by Blue’s finger over and over. However, he suddenly pulls out his thick, clawed finger, a rich purr coming out of him from behind you.

“Stay still, little one.” he hums as his strong fingers grab at your hips “Or else it might hurt more than it has to.”

Your pussy twitches at that, and you whine. Trapped in Black’s hold, you can’t fully turn back, you can only barely look over your shoulder, and the sight of the massive alien towering above from behind you makes you bite your lip, your head resting over the hint of teeth on Black’s sternum, shivers running down your spine at the helpless feeling of submission.

The large, flared head of Blue’s cock is pressed at the entrance of your pussy, it’s scorching heat making you moan. Blue pushes himself inside, Black’s slick lubricating his way into you. Your moan gradually shifts into a scream as the fat head of his cock breaches you open, and your pussy clamps tightly on it as it finally passes through. He is not as big as Black, but he is still inhumanly huge, and you can feel him filling you, stretching your entrance.

You gasp, panting a breath and closing your eyes, expecting Blue to take that same much needed break Black did when he first pushed the head of his massive cock inside you. You can’t really say you are surprised when you find that Blue has no intention to allow you a respite to adjust to him at all.

You hear the slick noise of his tongues moving as if he is doing the human equivalent of licking his lips, and he starts pushing forward, quick and resolute, sinking into your pussy. His cockhead forces your inner walls like a battering ram, demanding entrance and refusing to be denied. Your insides tighten in protest, still raw from your previous taking, and Blue is either ignoring or being aroused by it, because he shoves himself in with one sharp, rough thrust.

Your scream again, fingers digging at Black’s shoulder. You can feel Black’s chest vibrating in a deep purr just as Blue seats himself as deeply as you can _sort of_ comfortably take him, and you’re about to ask him to give you a moment to catch your breath when he snaps his hips forward, cock meeting that too-tight, too-sensitive place inside you.

“Ah! Not there!” you squirm in Black’s grasp, ass trying to wiggle away uselessly, pinned in place by both aliens

Blue pulls a few inches back and snaps forward again with a thrilled hiss. You yelp, the sensation that he is trying to fuck you all the way up to your stomach making your breath shallow.

“She’s so tight!” he sounds like he’s speaking through gritted teeth “I can feel her womb…” he gives another small thrust at that spot, and you moan out “…right…” he does it again, and you gasp out helplessly, face tightened in pain “…here!”

Fortunately, he seems to have had his fun, because he pulls back slowly, leaving that painful spot alone, and you sigh out at that. Blue kneads at your hip, grip tight and possessive.

“You can release her, brother. I am no pup. I want my mate free to try and struggle.”

Black’s tentacles tighten over your upper back for a moment before slowly relaxing and releasing, slithering down your sides and setting you free. You let your arms slide down the curve of Black’s biceps, the very tip of your fingers dragging on the floor some. Black rumbles:

“Easy on her.”

Blue hums, tentacles shooting forwards from behind you, tips flaring open and planting themselves on the floor by either side of you. You feel the warmth he irradiates behind your back increase, spread to your upper back, your nape, and you fell the large intrusion lodged inside your pussy changing angle some as Blue’s hands leave your hips; Flexible, thick fingers wrap around your arms instead, right over the folds of your elbows. You finally manage to gather your strength to try and ask:

“What are you… what are you doing?...”

The questions ends in a loud moan when Blue pulls you up by your arms, your upper body rising some and your weight being pulled back on your rear, forcing your pussy down on Blue’s cock. Blue leans over you, hot breath fanning over your naked back, his tongues wrapping over your neck and licking wetly along your jaw, your earlobe.

In perfect synchrony, Black pulls you towards him by your hips as Blue pulls his cock halfway back to then slam into you in a rough thrust that knocks the air out of your lungs just as Black pushes you down on him. Blue lets a low thrill of excitement that morphs into a throaty laugh.

“She is so tight… I want to fuck this little hole into submission…”

Black squeezes your ass, forcing you back on his brother’s cock as if the act of doing it pleases him as well.

“Take her.” Black snarls at him “Make her yours, brother.”

You can’t help but moan, your hips not only accepting the pace commanded by Black’s hands but following it, rolling back and forth, seeking Blue’s thrusts, accepting them, needing them.

“Mine.” Blue hisses, voice inhuman and layered, and it sends shivers down your spine, warmth pooling in your stomach “Yess… my mate… Mine…”

Black’s head is tilted to the side, tongues moving slowly as his eyes miss nothing, darting from your swaying breasts to your sweaty face of pain-pleasure. Two tentacles rise from his maw, sliding wetly against your breasts before spreading open at their tips and latching on your breasts, sucking and kneading at your nipples. He releases your ass, watching your bounce on Blue’s cock with a wide, alien grin of lewd satisfaction.

“You’re pleasing her.” He rumbles at Blue, and then at you “Isn’t he, Red?”

Your words are slurred, like your mouth is filled with honey and your tongue weighs a ton. Your entire body feels so good and your words are cut off by Blue’s sharp thrusts which make your breath hitch.

“H-he i-i-is… F-fuck, you’re so dee-e-ep…”

Blue pulls you closer by the folds of your arms, lifting your upper body. His tendrils snake over your hips, meeting at your pussy and spreading your labia apart, another tentacle dipping over your exposed clit. You writhe in Blue’s grip, body already too sensitive from the overstimulation.

The tentacle laps at your clit, taps rhythmically at it, pushes down on it and vibrates in strong, quick pulses. You feel the curve of Blue’s teeth meeting your shoulder blades, his hot breath meeting your nape. His jaw flares open, tusk-like canine teeth dragging at either side of your neck. Slimy, hot tongues writhe over the back of your neck, and the feeling of being literally in the jaws of a predator makes you moan louder, hips riding his length and body obediently accepting the Blue’s rough fuck.

Black keeps sucking at your breasts with his tentacles, his hands still holding your hips as his thumb slides over to your lower stomach, pressing down. Behind you, Blue hisses, and Black rumbles a pleased laugh.

“I can see your kah’t bulging under her stomach. Such a small body, yet so supple.”

One of Blue’s tongues wraps around your neck, licking the underside of your chin. Your mouth is dropped open as you moan, the wet squelching noises of him moving in and out of your drenched, come-filled pussy making you flush with shame. You turn your face to your left, gasping at the sight of your reflection upon the dark floor-length window.

You see yourself kneeling over the massive black alien that sucks at your breasts with rippling tentacles, being repeatedly pulled back by the equally massive dark blue alien that stabs a cock as thick as your arm into you, your ass barely meeting the sharp teeth of his maw. Shared by two hunters, one after the other, you can barely recognize the shy “one date at a time” crewmate you used to be in yourself. You’re giving yourself freely to these two and it feels so good. The sense of shame for acting like such a… slut - your dazed brain provides the word - for some reason arouses you even more.

“You two are so… hot…” you whine, wishing you could touch your belly and feel the head of Blue’s cock in there as you did Black, but the heady feeling of having your arms restrained is just as delicious “I’m… I’m almost…!”

You moan out loud as Blue presses his vibrating tentacle to your clit in circling motions. You feel two slick, hot tentacles slide over your ass, grabbing at it with their flared tips and spreading it wide.

“She’s clenching on me so hard” Blue hisses, a hint of a feral grin in his voice “So tight… I’m not going to last...”

Blue suddenly leans forward, pushing you down on your chest on top of Black, releasing your arms and easing his pace some. You support a hand on Black’s chest, meaning to turn and look at him. You’re so close. He’s stretching you so much. The vibrations on your clit are driving you insane. You’re so on edge it makes you want to scream. You want him to keep fucking you hard. Why is he going slower?!

“Blue…?”

A large hand is pressed over your back, pinning you down under its warmth, tips of his claws meeting your sweaty skin, the pressure nearly pushing all air out of your lungs. Black’s hand reaches for your face, his thumb stroking your cheek.

“Do not overdo it.” Black growls in a warning tone

You feel several tentacles wrapping at your middle right over your hips, sliding wetly over your heated skin.

“She can take this.” Blue all but snarls, and that’s the last thing your brain can comprehend before it happens

His tentacles pull your hips up high enough for your knees to leave the floor; Blue shifts his posture some and he suddenly stabs into you with all his might, you gasp, your hands cluching at Black’s biceps, nails digging into his skin, and the older er’zet purrs, his tentacles kneading and sucking harder at your breasts. You suck in a breath, babbling:

“Wait, Blue, slow down- Ahh!” Blue slides almost all the way out – you can feel his thick, flared head nearly pulling out your insides before he rams all the way in with one hard thrust

You scream, trying to squirm away towards Black’s chest but the hand on your back pins your upper body helplessly in place. He pulls out fast and rams back in even faster, every nub and ridge dragging along your insides making them raw and sensitive. The vibrations on your clit are even harder, your entrance trembling under it, your heartbeat throbbing at the engorged nub.

“Yesss, little human.” Blue hisses as he stabs into you again. “Take it.”

Every thrust of his forces a garbled, wrecked sound out of you. It hurts. It feels so good. The feeling of being trapped at their mercy is so arousing. Your hips are snapping back to meet Blue’s thrusts. A tentacle worms its way into your open mouth. It might be Blue’s or Black’s, you don’t know nor particularly care as you wrap your lips around it and suck hard, tasting honey-sweet slickness all over it. Your eyes roll back and fall shut.

Drowned in stimulation, you climax hard, screams muffled by the tentacle between your teeth. You feel a sharp pain on your back as Blue sinks his claws a bit deeper, not cutting but definitely bruising. He pushes deep, too deep inside, right at that painful spot – although your pleasure numbs out some of the pain - and he screeches loudly, spending himself against the entrance of your womb, his cock throbbing hard, stretching you even more.

You whine and wiggle your ass, releasing the tentacle in your mouth and moaning out loud. You feel the molten heat filling you up at every throb of Blue’s cock, your stomach swelling some under the massive amount. Your entire body is shivering and trembling, pleasure numbing out all rational thought. There is nothing but the hunter under you and the one behind you, nothing but the kneading tentacles, the grazing teeth and the scratching claws, nothing but the feeling of being thoroughly used and taken. You don’t remember ever feeling this good.

“You’re coming… Hnnn… So… Much…” you groan with a shaky grin plastered on your face, eyes rolling back in delight

Blue keeps pumping his slick inside you, his hand snaking its way under your body and rubbing over your stomach. After what feels like the tenth spurt he finally stops, remaining inside you, buried as deep as he can reach without hurting. You know he is enjoying the feeling of your slightly rounder stomach, and a perverted part of you enjoys it as well. The feeling of being filled to the brim with come is so damn arousing. Warmth seeps from inside you, dripping down your inner thighs.

“Ssso… sssmall…” he hisses, breath shallow “All filled up and leaking… Such a good mate...”

You inhale a deep, much needed breath as he removes the hand over your back. Blue starts pulling out with an obscene wet sound, and you bury your face on Black’s warm chest, shuddering at the way Blue’s massive cock spreads your raw insides on its way out, leaving you with a strange hollow sensation as it leaves your body. He pulls out at once with a low grunt, slick shooting out of you with a squelching noise. You gasp at the way his head catches at your entrance, and it feels almost like he could pull your insides out with him with the flared tip.

Slick pours out of you with a shameful sound that would make you blush if you weren’t reevaluating your entire concept of shame or modesty right now. An aftershock makes you tense your stomach involuntarily, and even more wetness seeps out of your abused hole. You definitely feel sore down there… but your can’t really bring yourself to care, not now as the ecstasy is still wrapping your entire being in a cocoon of happiness. Blue slowly places your lower body down on top of Black, and you lie heavily on him, your muscles finally relaxing for good.

“Your turn, brother.” Blue thrills, and that alone nearly makes you tense all the way up again

“No.” Black rumbles lowly, his voice sending vibrations all over you as you lay on him “She cannot take more than that, not yet. I can feel her slipping…”

You pant, trying to catch your breath, unable to verbally agree with him and resorting to a few small nods. Your entire body is covered in a sheen of sweat and your pussy feels like it has been fucked with someone’s fist _plus_ their entire forearm. Every muscle on your body feels sore from the tension and the seizure-like orgasms the two of them had wrenched out of you more times than you can clearly remember at this moment.

Still, moons above, you’ve never felt this good.

Blue pulls away from behind you, that much you can tell only from the sudden loss of his heat at your back which makes you shiver.

“We should leave then.” Blue mutters in a strange tone of voice “While she is still down.”

**Black POV**

Blue is a clever er’zet, and he had always paid close attention to the older clan leaders’ lessons. Of course he remembers the warnings regarding the aftermath of a mating rite.

_Once you are finished with your mate, retreat your kah’t and step back; watch them from a safe distance until they can get back on their feet and walk away. If you stay to close, the first thing they might do upon regaining their strength is to use it to maim you. The thrill of the fight will still be in their blood, and that is when the breeders are at their most dangerous moment._

Black only knows the very basic of human mating. They often choose to mate with those they have a bond with; then they go to a private location, remove their coverings and do a much tamer, less intense version of what a true er’zet would call mating. Once they are done, they often stay with one another – an attitude that, among his kind, could get a seeder seriously injured or killed.

He feels the light weight draped over his torso, the clawless hands splayed on his chest, the fangless mouth slightly opened and brushing at the edge of his maw. This small creature represents no danger to him. Still, his instincts have his tentacles pull his still hard kah’t into his maw, and he shifts some, raising his upper body on his elbows and raising the human over him along.

“You are right. We should leave.”

At that, Red slowly raises her head, her eyes droopy with weariness and her alien face gleaming with sweat from the previous exertion. Her eyebrows are arching up in a face he recognized to be a display of confusion tinged with… not quite fear, but unease. Helplessness.

“What?...” she asks, no, _sighs_ , her voice small and cut off by shallow breaths of her still steadying lungs “What do you mean? You can’t just… leave me.”

Black’s tongues ripple, his teeth clattering in tension. This is all entirely new to him. His mate being on top of him rather than pinned to the ground under him. The fact that his mate isn’t an er’zet but a human. The strange, lost look in Red’s eyes, her pupils still somewhat blown wide with lingering pleasure and her eyelids fluttering in a clear struggle to stay awake.

He resources to his adaptability, quickly finding a solution that will achieve the middle ground.

“Very well.” He sits up, tentacles keeping Red close to his breast as he does. Her rear sits on one of his thighs, slick running out of her and over his dark skin like a river of shimmery whiteness, proof of his and Blue’s joined taking, and it fills him with pride “I shall take you to your dorms and leave you there so that you may rest.”

**Red POV**

Your whole body is exhausted, and your brain seems to be at the edge of clocking out for good as well, but you still manage to gather enough strength to talk _. After all, he can’t be serious, can he?_ They won’t just… leave you sore and bone-tired like that, right? You don’t… do that to a partner you just wrecked beyond reason. It’s not right.

“No…” you whine before you can stop yourself, and you feel Black stiffening under you, muscles tensing up “Don’t leave me…“

Blue’s voice comes from a considerable distance, from your left.

“Do you want more?” he thrills eagerly, and you can notice the arousal tinging his voice

What kind of stamina does this alien have? He wants more? You scoff, the closest your tired self can get to a laugh.

“No… But I want… this.” You rub your face at Black’s chest, fingers stroking the teeth of his maw “Stay with me… Both of you. Please?...”

Black POV

His whole being is tensed up, muscle memory keen on the instinct of retreating after mating. A breeder doesn’t lie lazily after being taken – they gather their strength and rise up ready to fight and kill.

This small creature, however, is entirely different. She sounds weak like a defenseless pup. Small and fragile, she clings to him, strokes his maw. He fights the will driven by sheer muscle memory to bite her hand, to push her off of him and crouch down in a defensive position. She means no harm. Even if she did, there is nothing she could do to harm him.

Both he and his kin are perfectly safe - a strange feeling after a mating rite. The adrenaline in his blood is unnecessary, no need for its spike following his climax. He watches Red cling to him, stares into her lost gaze, the nearly shut eyes. They had pleased her thoroughly, and now she needed her rest.

“Brother.” Blue clicks and thrills at him in their language, snapping him out of his thoughts “We should leave her.”

Black looks up to his brother standing warily a few steps away, and back down to the drowsy human. The feeling of her hand stroking his maw elicits a purr out of him, and as the sound vibrates in his throat, Black tries to understand what has caused it. No true warrior would allow a breeder to grab at their maw just past the final throes of their mating. Besides the danger of it, it would be dishonorable to allow such subjugation. And yet… he can’t help but appreciate the feeling.

“Humans stay close together after mating.” he thrills at his brother “We cannot leave her.”

Blue’s tongues move in thought, and he clicks back at his leader:

“We cannot stay in her quarters. No breeder would allow such invasion.”

Black nods, watching Red’s eyes falling shut, her hand’s movement slowing some; her breath is deep and heavy, her body perfumed with oxytocin – a scent of happiness and satisfaction mixed with her sweat and their joined bodily fluids which leak from her hole and onto his thigh.

“We have no choice… I guess it is time we took her _there_.”

**Red POV**

You can feel the large body which radiates warmth from underneath you shift and move, thick tentacles slithering over your naked back, keeping you warm and securing you to the hardened body pressed to your chest. Black slowly rises to his feet, bringing you up as well, held flush to his powerful chest. Massive hands meet your ass, supporting you, and you let out a harsh breath when you he fixes your position, having you support your chin on his shoulder.

You throw your hands over his shoulders, humming quietly. He feels so warm and… safe. Your exhausted self is more than happy to cuddle up to him, and the swaying movement of his steps as he starts walking carrying you along makes you feel even more sleepy.

You can hear Blue and Black talking among themselves in their language as Black seems to walk down a corridor, then make a turn, then walk past a room, down to another corridor, then upstairs, and you spend the entire time reviewing what had just happened, eyes only half-open.

You had given yourself, enthusiastically so, to two aliens that belong to the species which is the number one threat to humanity. You let them fuck you, one after the other, you let them come inside you. You enjoyed all of it. Moons, what are you becoming? You can’t bring yourself to care.

Soon, you are taken into a dark room to which the only source of light seems to be the hallway’s dim light that pours from the open door onto the floor. Slowly, very slowly, you are placed on your back down on something soft at the floor’s height. Black’s hands and tentacles release you, and you whine at the sudden loss of heat, curling up on yourself.

The door hisses shut, leaving you surrounded by darkness… except for the blue bioluminescence on the patterns drawn all over Black and Blue’s skins, and their bright eyes that gleam even in the shadows. You struggle to lift your upper body on one elbow, and soon something warm and slick shoots to your shoulder – a tentacle – gently yet firmly pushing you back down.

“Where… where are we?” you mutter, failing to see a thing in the room but absolute darkness as you lie back on the softness underneath you

Searing heat warms your skin as both aliens sink down to your level to then lie next to you, huddling close. You feel oily skin, muscle and teeth caging you in, the er’zets keeping you trapped between their large, strong bodies and flipping you on your back. You hear the noise of clattering teeth and rumbling purrs, and warm claws find your shoulders, your sides, your breasts, tentacles kneading at your legs and intertwining between your fingers.

“Sleep now.” Black purrs, and you feel a warm tongue licking along your cheek at your left

You feel two tentacles at your right pulling your hand in, surrounding it in gelatinous warmth just like that day when Black felt your palm against his tentacle. Blue’s hissed voice coos close to your ear as another warm tongue slithers over your neck.

“Rest.”

Despite the fact that you are lying down at an unknown place in the deserted ship, pinned between two mighty alien hunters that could kill you with nearly zero effort and your pussy still burns some from all the stretching from before… You feel absolutely safe and cared for. You melt under their touch, nuzzling blindly at a chest and a shoulder, humming contently. Following your hum, the two of them thrill lowly, a sound that seems to lull you to sleep.

The very little amount of tension still left in you melts away, leaving you warm and content, basking in the feeling of pleased satisfaction and weary exhaustion. Black and Blue keep rubbing, kneading and touching you everywhere – there is no malice in their touch, even the tentacles on your breasts seem to only want to have you relax. You yawn, allowing your head to loll to the side and your cheek to meet a broad chest that fills and deflates with deep, slow breaths.

The shared warmth and the steady breathing of the two hunters, as well as their deep purring vibrating on your skin sends you into an easy, much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! A slightly longer chapter this time. My life is slightly less hectic so I'll try to update faster/more often! Happy Valentines' for you all monsterfuckers <3


	25. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up lying next to one of her hunters and gets to learn some things about their habits and their culture before things get steamy once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> \- morning tentacle sex  
> \- more alien culture stuff  
> \- dubcon alien sex flashbacks (warning just to be sure)

**Red POV**

Even though you are quite used to the constant space traveling and the often times uncomfortable bunk beds, you can’t remember ever feeling this cozy and comfortable. You shift on your side, humming contently and your knee brushes against something warm. Your hand moves blindly to find the large frame of the other being lying next to you.

You hear a thrilling hum that vibrates on your sternum, deep and guttural. Your eyes flutter open, your still slightly unfocused gaze meeting the big hunter lying next to you. Black. His maw is nearly shut, only a small slit splitting his torso showing a hint of the large teeth within. The glowing blue veins draw a map of intricate lines like lightning bolts all over his skin. Their ebbing light shines bright and then dims out some almost in the same rhythm of the deep, slightly hissed breaths and rumbling exhalations.

You can manage to make out some Black’s form beside you in the dark because of that very bioluminescence. His eyes are most likely shut, the glowing orbs that seemed to burn at your direction last night now hidden away in the darkness of his sunken sockets. After a quick glance at your left, you notice that Blue isn’t there – you and Black are alone.

You shift your weight to your elbows, trying to lift yourself up very slowly not to wake him; the movement brings your awareness to your own body, and only now you notice the black Space Alliance uniform you’re wearing. These uniforms used to be alternatives for crewmates to wear on board to be more comfortable out of their helmets, but since the Impostor threat had become an issue years ago the higher-ups ordered crewmates never to reveal their faces to other crewmates, and they were no longer used. Because some bureaucratic mess, they were still part of the outfit bundle, so every crewmate had a few pairs available, even though they would never use them.

Had Blue and Black dressed you at some point during the night? Were you so out of it you didn’t even notice? Apparently they only dressed you in the shirt, leaving your lower half naked still – your bare thighs are laying directly on the comfortable surface underneath you, which is soft and springy. Are you on one of the dorm’s beds? You don’t remember any of the mattresses being this large.

You sit up very slowly, wary eyes fixated on the sleeping hunter next to you as you fix the neck of your shirt in place. The previous night comes back to you slowly, settling in your still waking mind. Tall, muscular aliens eagerly pulling your clothes off your body and setting their claws, tentacles and teeth on your skin, pulling you close and making you theirs. You bite your lip, your thighs rubbing together absently, warmth spreading down your lower stomach to your exposed crotch.

You raise up a hand, slowly reaching for Black’s bicep and touching a glowing vein with your pointer finger, eyeing him warily – you don’t want to wake him up, but you can’t keep yourself from wanting to touch him, to feel the strange, wonderful creature before you, almost as if you need proof that he is real, that you are really lying next to the alien hunter. One of the dreaded Impostors, the near extinct Er’zets.

He is warm, still much hotter than you are, body emanating warmth to you like a heater. You slide your finger up the path outlined by his bioluminescence towards his shoulder, his oily skin giving no traction as if coated in a sweet, musky-scented massage oil. At the corner of your eye, you notice his maw opening up slowly, two tentacles lazily snaking out of it.

“So you are awake.” Black rumbles, voice rolling impossibly low and deep

You don’t have time to shoot a glance to his face before two thick tentacles curl tightly over your waist, lifting you off the floor with ease; Black rolls on his back in a motion blur as you are lowered down on him and placed over his middle, legs parting on either side of him. Your knees barely reach the floor, and you balance yourself over the large alien, his stiff teeth apparently shifting at his whim to make sure your inner thighs rest only at the edge of his maw and not on their sharp surface. With a throaty hum, Black’s hips slim down just about enough not to have your thighs straining too much around them.

Not only they can disguise themselves, apparently they can shift their forms to suit their whims. They are impressive beings… and strangely beautiful too. You don’t understand how you’ve only come to this realization now. They are beautiful.

Warm tentacles find your back, rippling against it now in a soft massage, and you hum with a small smile. Black’s eyes are trailing up your body and you can practically feel your breasts becoming more sensitive, their peaking nipples scraping against the light shirt.

“Did- did I wake you up?” you ask apologetically “I’m sorry…”

Black lets out a chirped chuckle, his tongues rippling lazily as he shakes his head. He looks so different right now. Relaxed. His broad chest rises and falls slowly with his breath, eyes gleaming at you. It’s a good look on him. Unable to see him properly because of the darkness that surround you, you squint at him.

“Um, where are we? And where is Blue?”

The gleam in Black’s gaze lowers for a split second before shining just as bright again, making you wonder if you had seen it right and Black actually has vertical, semitransparent eyelids. After a moment of silence, he speaks, hesitation clear in his voice.

“Blue is taking care of a few tasks – he copied off your handprint before you fell asleep, and this is… the upper storage room. Crewmates tend not to use it because it’s too far from all other commonly circulated areas of the ship. It’s isolated and has no cameras to the feed in security. Because of that, it’s become standard not to use it despite most Skeld-category ships having one, since it is often used by my kind to-“

The pause is long and filled with tension before Black continues in a low voice:

“To lure crewmates.” _and kill them_ , he doesn’t say it but you understand it all the same “It’s where Blue and I have been retreating to, as of late. It’s far enough from your dorms for us not to pick up your scent too heavily, allowing us some control over ourselves despite our current condition.”

You frown, trying to map your position in your head. Upper storage rooms haven’t been used in quite a few years, the body count on those locations too high to make accessing them worth the risk, and because of that you never bothered to memorize its location.

“But…” you muse in a quiet tone “I remembered you and Blue would sleep in the dorm with everyone else, uh… before...”

Before you either ejected or killed them, you think but don’t say it. Black sighs, body shifting some under you.

“That was different, we weren’t… as we are now.” his gaze shifts away from you, and his tongues stiffen some “When we are on our mating cycles, we feel an urge to build a… I believe you would call it a “nest” or a “den”. We usually only start building them when we are the last ones aboard the ship.”

The way Black speaks is slow and careful, almost like he is measuring how much of their traditions and secrets he is supposed to share with you without putting his people at risk. He acted the same way when you tried to ask him about their healing powers after Blue simply closed a deadly wound shut on your shoulder. You had read plenty of files on the Impostor’s M.O., but nothing about dens or nests had ever come up.

You might even be the only living human to ever know of this, or their mating cycle, or of their true form. It’s such a strange feeling. You never thought you would be more than any ordinary crewmate, just trying to survive in wild space and finding a better place to live eventually. Now you are lying quietly next to this apex predator that is humanity’s greatest threat and learning more and more about their culture. Who would’ve guessed?

You watch Black’s chest rise and fall by the glowing light of the many veins spreading over his sternum, lightning bolts of electric blue.

“So… this uh, nest, is where you two sleep, then?”

Black chuckles, sounding entertained by your lack of knowledge on Er’zets’ matters.

“My kind does not sleep. Not like you humans, anyway. We enter a… resting mode, you could call it, with our bodies’ functions running slower than usual, but our senses remain sharp.”

“…Oh.” you think about it for a moment “Like a nap?”

Black purrs with a leaning of his head.

“I think it is more similar to what you call ‘meditating’ or ‘relaxing’. Either way…”

Black raises a large hand to your chest, nearly covering your sternum to then cup one of your breasts, the feeling of his claws easily distinguishable even over the fabric of your shirt as your breath hitches, and he continues:

“My senses remain unaltered. I can still hear every breath and heartbeat of yours…”

He pinches your breast lightly, trapping your hardened nipple between his claws; you make a small startled noise, but he goes on as if you hadn’t, one of the tentacles on your back dragging downwards, diving along the crack of your exposed ass and curving itself forward, its tip ghosting over your pussy. Black continues, voice laced with something… hungry.

“…I can still _smell_ your heated skin and the _wetness_ seeping between your thighs.”

You let out a panted breath at that, shivers crawling up your spine as you arc your back, gaze still locked in the gleaming mismatched eyes that peer at you from the depths of its sunken sockets. Black’s gaze burns at you, his tongues swaying in a display of arousal as his free hand finds your thigh, covering it with searing warmth.

You wonder distantly why in the moons you are feeling so hot and needy at the very morning after the most intense night of sex you have ever had in your life, but you can’t deny it either – your whole body seems to be waking up to the feeling of the powerful alien whose midriff you sit upon. Your thighs tighten, knees pressing at his sides, your hips rutting forwards twice before you realize what you’re doing and stop yourself with a flush.

Black shifts some, knees rising up as he plants his feet on the floor, pushing you by your sternum until your back meet his massive, strong thighs, and he has you resting on them with a startled gasp. The sudden change of position has you sitting on him rather than straddling him, your legs spread open and your pussy completely exposed to his watchful gaze.

Black places both of his large, clawed hands over your thighs, keeping them spread; he inhales deeply with a hiss, letting out a long rumbling exhale, tongues curling and stretching like a jellyfish’s tendrils as it propels itself in the water. If you had to guess, you’d say this is his display of amusement, and maybe his tongues are savoring your scent.

Several tentacles rise from Black’s now slightly wider maw, groping at your breasts and squeezing softly, kneading at them. A large tentacle with a thick, flattened tip that’s roughly the size of your open palm snakes closer to the heated place between your parted thighs. The flat tip seems to be covered in countless nubs, its rich texture slathered with slick. It presses flush to your pussy, pressing down on it.

“Oh- Oh, moons, what the- ahn!” you moan out, panting harshly

The nubs drag along your clit, massaging it repeatedly at every gliding motion of the tentacle that curves itself to perfectly envelop the shape of your slit. Your outer folds are teased as well, your labia tingling at the sensation. Every tiniest bit it moves, its rounded nubs bump and scrape softly at the sensitive flesh, making you throw your head back, which leaves you unprepared for the warm feeling of more tentacles slithering wetly under your shirt and over your torso.

They’re so warm and slippery, tracing every inch of skin eagerly, tapping, squeezing, pinching, massaging. Black watches as you writhe on top of him, jaw splayed in what you believe to be the equivalent of a pleased smirk. He’s enjoying this. Enjoying _you_. He’s entertained by the sight of his appendages picking you apart and having you whine and twitch in an arousal that drags you from lazy sleepiness to a hungry excitement.

Letting your back fall back onto Black’s thighs, you spread your thighs wider in an invitation. Fuck, he’s making you feel so good just by rippling that textured tentacle against your pussy it makes you crave more… crave something inside you. You throw your head back, averting your gaze from those gleaming eyes.

“Hnn… please…” you whine biting your lip at Black, your hips tentatively thrusting forwards “Feels so good.”

Black chuckles, his tentacles leaving no place untouched, small tendrils even licking along the ticklish spot behind your ears and massaging your scalp at the back of your head. Others spread you open and coil on your breasts, kneading and squeezing wetly at them. You hum languidly, biting your lips, your hips thrusting forward craving more and more stimulation.

You bring your gaze down from the ceiling – well, to the darkness above that it was, really – looking at Black instead. He had kept his maw mostly shut near his crotch area so that you could sit comfortably upon him and not be harmed by his teeth; still, you can see the very tip of his kah’t between the lower rows of teeth at his lower midriff. The unmistakable veins ebbing along the thick shaft. You lick your lips at the sight, groaning.

“Fuck me… fuck me, please….”

Moons, what are you even saying? You’ve only waken up and you’re already horny like you’ve never been at the early hours of the day. What do these aliens do to you that makes you so needy?

**Black POV**

_Breeders did not ask to be bred. They did not whine and beg for their seeder to take them. The ones that bested their potential seeders in combat would often climb on top of them and sneer, taunting them into finding their strength before the breeders got bored of these games and either killed or maimed them. Such was the price for not being a worthy mate._

_Surviving such humiliation was a great dishonor. Since mating was an act normally done in packs, the entire clan would witness the seeder’s defeat and regard the seeder as a weakling, only allowing him to try and mate again once all other seeders were done and the breeder would be filled to the brim, barely able to receive their seed at all. This, too, prevented the weak bloodline from being carried own._

_No breeder had ever bested Black, not one ever since he had reached maturity and took his first mate, claws digging on their skin and drawing blood as his tentacles forced them open and gushed slick over her exposed hole, his kah’t lowering towards the spread entrance and piercing it in one decisive thrust that made his mate howl in pain as he growled in triumph._

_Never had he allowed a mate to be atop of him, always pinning them down to the ground and latching his upper teeth at their nape in a brutal warning for them not to dare and move until he was done emptying himself inside their pouch, claws digging into their shoulders and the teeth of his maw nearly sinking at their sides._

Now his mate sits on top of him but she does not sneer nor she threatens him. Instead, the only whines and whimpers, rolling her hips at his movements and dampening his tentacle with her sweet, warm liquids that flow in an indecent display of her growing arousal. He can taste her through his tentacle, feel her aching need in his very skin. All aggressiveness within Black seem to ease out of him along with a single hissed breath he lets out.

Willing a tentacle to rise from his maw, he reaches to the heated slit between her parted thighs, slowly prodding inside. She is tight and narrow, engulfing him in slick warmth as she throws her head back with a groan. The sound has his kah’t stiffening within him, rising from its pouch and springing past his tentacles, seeking that very warmth inside her.

No, he tells himself, holding the appendage back. Not this soon. She is still raw and swollen from the night before, he can feel it in the engorged folds that nearly taste like blood, heavily irrigated and pulsating with her own heartbeat.

Instead, he teases her with the nubs on his tentacle that rubs at her clit, the bundle of nerves stiff and sensitive at his every movement. His tentacle, too, prods inside her, slowly sinking in and out. Red’s hips jut forward, seeking more stimulation. He wills the tentacles under her shirt to flare open, latching on her breasts and sucking at the sensitive peaks there. She gasps to then whine.

“Oh, yes, yes, please…”

Lewd noises pour out of her mouth along with the indecently wet noises of her slit. She writhes and coils over him, hands finding support on his hips and her tongue flashing over her plump lips. Humming, Black shoots another tentacle towards her face, nudging it at her mouth. She opens up with no hesitation, sucking him into the wet, perfect hole that is her mouth. The texture of her tongue over him is exquisite as it rolls and drags over his appendage, like it has a life of its own, eager for his taste.

Mating had always been such an intense experience, one that would have him panting, every muscle tense with the struggle of fighting and fucking his breeder into submission. This, however… this is entirely different. He is fully relaxed, quite literally leaning back and enjoying the sight of Red coming undone bit by bit under his touch. It’s… strange, but not in a bad way. Yes, definitely not in a bad way.

He keeps this entertainment, proding and touching and pushing her to the brink of her orgasm. She is drawing close, he senses it. All of her is wound tight in desperate anticipation, her hooded gaze screaming a desperate plea, the sensitive petals of flesh inside her twitching and quivering.

Black tightens his hold on her thighs, pressing the tips of his claws to her skin. She gasps a curse, panting. He smirks widely, a guttural noise rumbling in his chest.

“Come.” He rubs the textured tentacle over her clit with purpose, quick circular motions pressing down on the sensitive nub as his tentacle curls inside her, pressing at a sensitive spot he’d memorized during his previous opportunities to map out her body and learn what would make her shudder in need “Come for me, little mate. I command you.”

**Red POV**

It’s just so much. So. Damn. Much. Black’s tentacles are everywhere, and you wonder if he can see in the dark because all there is to you is the hungry gleam of his eyes and the faint glow of his bioluminescent veins. The lack of proper sight makes you all the more sensitive, your body responding to every new, unexpected touch and craving more.

The constant squeeze-and-release of the flower-shaped tentacles gripping and sucking at your breasts is simultaneously relaxing and arousing, and the rubbing against your clit paired with the slow penetration of his tentacle is making you lose your mind. The heat in your lower stomach is unbearable, the knot of arousal wound tight at your crotch seeking to come undone. You’re slipping already, you can tell. Your thighs are jerking some even under Black’s powerful grip.

“Come for me, little mate.” he all but growls at you, claws pressing lightly at your skin “I command you.”

“ _Mmmn_ -” whatever it was you were planning to say it gets lost, cut off by your loud, obscene moan as the first wave of pleasure hits you and the tentacle in your mouth throbs hard, shooting a warm spurt of sweet, sticky slick over your tongue.

You moan louder against the tentacle, sucking at it earnestly. You can feel Black’s grip on your thighs tighten in return, his fingers carefully keeping his claws from sinking into you. The tentacle throbs over and over, more slick shooting over your tongue and filling your mouth. Not bothering to think about what you’re doing, you let instinct take over and swallow dutifully, leaning forward to get him deeper in your mouth.

He tastes so good, sweet but not too overwhelming, the texture thick yet fluid like honey. His tentacle curves perfectly at the inside of your mouth, unlike your past lovers stiff cocks which would make you gag if you tried to go too deep. You can comfortably swallow at him over and over until his throbbing subsides and all your can do is pull back and lick at the sweet-tasking tip of his appendage before it pulls out of your tingly, wet lips.

Your insides twitch and tighten all the while you suck him off, squeezing hard at that tentacle still pressing up at your sensitive spot almost as if it is determined to squeeze every delicious, desperate little spasm out of you. Over and over it pokes at that one place no human could ever touch or fuck, the tentacle curling up in a hook-like shape and _grinding_ there, making your sight go white as your hips buck forward, your thighs strung with tension and your ass clenching in reflex. Fuck, this feels so good.

“Good, that’s it...” Black purrs, tongues rippling with arousal; his voice is a rumble of pride and you don’t quite know whether it’s directed at you or himself “Such a greedy thing, squeezing me so tight…”

You don’t think you can do anything else besides collapsing onto Black’s thighs, your legs still twitching with small aftershocks of pleasure that take your whole body, Black’s tentacles still caressing and feeling you up all over despite your small whimpers and the fact that you are now so sensitive ever drag of the hot, slick tentacles against your skin has you writhing lazily on his lap.

“ _Mmmnfuck, so good_ …” you mutter, unable to make too much sense in your state; your mind is completely empty, overtaken by pleasure “Came so... damn... _hard…_.”

Black slowly eases down his movements, his tentacles releasing you one by one until the last ones remaining are the one over your clit and the one still buried inside you, the two of them only slowly pulling out and away from you, back into Black’s maw.

You are panting, trying to get yourself together, and Black raises you off of him with tentacles that wrap carefully at your ass to then place you down on the soft surface next to him, lying on your side. You breathe fast and shallow, looking at him with a dazed grin.

“W… Wow, that was-“

Your eyes are now much more used to the darkness and you notice something move at your peripherals, turning your face in time to see something big and amorphous taking form out of the floor, quickly filling into Blue’s silhouette, outlined by the glowing veins marking his body.

His eyes gleam in the darkness of his face, and a wet noise indicates that his tongues are rippling excitedly out of his mouth. His hissed voice is an eager purr:

“I see our little mate is up. And you’ve begun working her open for us already. Good…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the smaller chapter, but the next one will be kind of long and I didn't wanna keep you waiting! :)


End file.
